Two of Us On the Run
by rileyjaywinchester
Summary: "Son of a bitch. Looks like we're not in our world anymore!" Reverse French Mistake - normal people get thrown into the supernatural world and of course - things are never really what they appear to be. Quality AU crack!fic, we got a plot and multiple conflicts and somewhat of a theme and setting and character development! Written with choimyeong.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: The prompt: Imagine that instead of the French Mistake throwing the SPN into the real world, you get through into their world. So this is quite a bit of a crackfic, mainly __because I miss writing them. I'm still fleshing out how this is going to go, but yes, it's going to be genderbent for the majority. Inspired by season six's The French Mistake._

* * *

**Two Of Us On The Run**

_(Normal POV)_

"Fuckin' hell, Manda, do I really have to wear this?" Riley half growled as the blonde applied yet another layer of bronzer to the shorter girl's chin, afterwards turning her head with a face of approval.

"I think you're good, Dean." She managed with a laugh, setting the last of the makeup down on the already-coated bathroom counter. Between the stuff Riley needed for her Dean cosplay and the abundance of fur stuffs for Amanda's, the entire bathroom had become a mess within the matter of a few hours.

"Don't you think it's odd we end up with the exact same room as last year? Granted we don't have like seven people all crammed in here, but still-" Riley started, shuffling out of the room and digging through her suitcase.

"Where the hell- oh, hello. There we go." She commented, pulling something over her head and adjusting the flannel before tugging her wig on, although, she realised with a grin, if she flipped her bangs back maybe she wouldn't need it.

"Necklace?" Amanda asked, walking back out of the bathroom before returning to her own pile of things, "Samulet. Kind of an inside joke, you'd have to watch to get the significance."

"So are you almost ready? I've been ready." She continued, pacing back toward the door.

"Geez, yeah, let me just get - fuck. I hope I packed Ruby's knife, since I can't bring the Colt...or the sawed-off. But I've got a lighter and salt, so incase anything-"

"Yeah like you're gonna need to make a salt line. It's a convention, not the show."

"Oh bite me - something goes wrong, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that."

"Just come on. We need to get badges."

And heading out the door, neither girl could wait to kick AMKE off the right way.

* * *

After the badge line, there'd been multiple sets of scrambling through crowds - half to get into the expo hall, the other half the time spent trying to squeeze into elevators.

Once Amanda and Riley had made it back to the hotel room however, the was cause for some debate.

"Dude. These valentine's day cards. You really think it's worth it?"

"Hey, it's a holiday, why not?"

"Because I don't want to look like an idiot handing these out to everyone?"

"Oh calm down. Just had them out to people you think you...think are attractive. Like that you could get somewhere with."

Riley balks, half in disbelief, half in surprise, "What, we're trying to get me laid now? I don't need the valentine's day cards for that. Beauty of no contacts!"

She turns around, leaning against the door, crossing her arms over her chest,noticing she's directly across from the mirror, and it's enough to have her making faces at her smile, trying to get that stupid smile just right.

"Oh god and now you're back to James. What did I do?"

"You know, if you're just gonna chill here for a bit while you're waitin' for Alex, I'm gonna go check out the cafe, I need caffeine and sugar - even if it is hot chocolate and like ten cupcakes, but still."

"Al-" and before she could finish the word, the younger girl had disappeared from the room, door slamming behind her.

"Right."

* * *

_(Riley POV)_

The cafe was cramped, littered in paper hearts, and faintly smelled of flowers. Great, like I needed more girly crap to deal with this weekend. As if the stupid cards weren't enough, did she actually think I was gonna use them? I mean, Yeah, I'm a sucker for a decent one night stand, but my last few had been shit, and I wasn't- well, hheeelllloooo.

I'm lead by a butler down and around to a group of tables, and first thing's first, I take the coat off and set it on the back of the chair, there's no way in hell I'm getting that dirty, not after all the salt it's been through already.

Sitting down, I look around - most of the tables are empty, except for one close to the windows about three down from where I am - looks like some fairytale anime character, across from her, a trench- my heart skips a beat. First round out by myself, and I find him that quickly?

I smile, trying not to think like how I'd usually be reacting. Play it cool, you do this kind of thing all the time, it's the old coffee shop hookups - except you're cosplaying a twenty-something that usually knows his way around a bar. Chill.

When my butler finally comes back, I have enough cash to order a small sundae and a hot chocolate, but after I do and he walks away, I noticed the other table is talking amongst themselves.

"Just go talk to him, you idiot! He's your other half!"

"But what if- I don't- I'm so-"

"You're awkward when you're not in character, now go before I shove you over there, damn it!" her friend says a little too loudly, and it's enough to make up my mind. Adjusting the samulet as I get up, I blink and set my face, this smile has to be fuckin' perfect if it's really who I think it is.

"Cas?" I try, allowing my smile to broaden as she turns, eyes widened, and fucking holy hell the contacts, they're the bluest blue to ever blue like, I can't- and before I can shake the mental reaction, her arms are around me, my name - well, yeah i guess since it's obviously in character, leaving her lips in an almost awed whisper.

"What're you doing in-" she starts, I can hear her friend trying to stifle a laugh, so I only acknowledge her for a few seconds with a glare before turning back to the Cas, half replying with the first thing I can think of.

"Shifter. Thing's led Sammy and I all over, better hope it's not the same one this town had before, y'know? He's - uh, meeting a friend tonight, and I'm hungry, like always." I explained, pretty much reaching into my pocket to grab one of the valentine's out, before mindlessly scrawling my number on it, and then handing it to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas." And with another hug, I turn back and walk back to my food.

"Dean! Picture?" She sounded so innocent, so Cas-like. And with a smile, I'm back up hugging her, before a camera phone goes off and she cleans up her spot. A few seconds later my phone buzzes, and I hastily check the message once I've sat down.

"Son of a bitch."

She's texted me. Maybe Amanda was right, maybe the valentines were a good idea after all.

* * *

Eventually I managed to remember that Amanda was back in the room with one of her friends, and (not looking where I was going half the time due to staring at my phone) I tried to make my way back down to the third floor.

This was harder said than done, the wait for the elevators was insane, though I wasn't quite stupid (brillant?) enough to take the stairs.

When I finally got back to the room, Amanda and her friend Alex were in the middle of some heated debate about music, and shaking it off, I slip off the jacket at switch the flannels I've brought, being yeah layers are warm but I have a feeling that's because I haven't put my phone down since Cas texted. Had I even gotten her name?

"What're you smiling for? Last night you thought today was 'unattached drifter holiday' and now you're-"

"It worked. Got one texting me right now. Met at the cafe too, wasn't quick enough to buy her a round though."

"Shit, are you even trying to be yourself at all?"

"Uh, no? Maybe? That's a confusing question. And she was a Cas, if that helps."

"Great, your OTP."

"No, that was the point."

My phones buzzes, and I look - 'there's a bit of drama. Can you meet me somewhere so we can hang out? I need to get away from them.'

My face actually cracks into a huge grin, and I laugh before replying.

"Hey, do you two have plans? I need the room. Go check out the expo center, it's great!" I add, not surprised when Amanda raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure, you need the room- but we were just getting ready to head down there, right Alex?"

Her black haired friend nodded, pulling on a hoodie over a faded Death Note tshirt.

'Yeah, I'm come get you. Where at?'

'Registration? Sorry to make you walk all that way, if I could angel-up into your room, I would.'

'Be there soon. Don't move.'

"I gotta go. Text me when you guys need to come back, I may or may not be - busy."

Amanda laughed, grabbing her room key and headed out the door, Alex in tow. I followed shortly after, remembering to straighten the comforter and pillows, just in case.

* * *

_(Normal POV - will stay this way pretty much)_

When Riley finally made it down to registration she was actually surprised to see Cas sitting by herself off in the corner, her friends nowhere to be found. Taking the chair next to her, Riley put a hand on her shoulder, causing blue eyes to meet green with a sudden almost glimmer of happiness.

"Dean."

"Look, they're not your friends if they turn on your like that. I don't want your weekend wrecked now." Riley explains, a little too eager to see how far con-Destiel could go.

"There's just a little fighting. It's not wrecked. I met you," she continued, hiding her face with her hands, seemed to be a nervous habit.

"Are you tryin' go somewhere with that, or should I just assume you wanted to ditch them?" Riley asks, trying not to smirk.

"I did want to ditch them. To be with you," Cas clarified, going so far as to lace her and Riley's fingers, a small smile gracing her features.

Riley immediately felt her cosplay mind take over, and with a grin she stood up, ruffling the wig the other girl wore.

"C'mon, feathers." Pulling her back towards the escalators, Cas looked at her confused before following with a small laugh.

"Can't we just go where I think this is going?" She asked, trying to slow Riley down.

"And where's that?" Riley paused, turning on the spot to pull the angel closer, one hand on the small of her back, noticing how a few of the girls in nearby supernatural t shirts gasped in their direction.

Cas visibly tensed at the sudden move, but relaxed as she looked up into the other girl's granny smith apple green eyes. Hearing the click of a camera being turned on, she made a quick decision to lean up and gently kiss the hunter's lips, pulling away only after another click of a photo.

"Your room."

Riley about choked on air, but recovered in a few seconds, trying to retain the heat spreading across her face.

"Well sweetheart you're not wrong," Riley laughed just as another set of - no doubt destiel fangirls found their way over. "It'll be nice to be alone after this, because we're mobbed right now," she added, taking out Ruby's knife in the coat pocket, other hand reaching for the airsoft pistol tucked into her jeans.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Strike a pose, hun. This may take awhile."

Cas immediately straightened, letting go of Riley and grabbing her angel blade, standing back to back with the taller girl, almost smiling.

"You guys are great - you look really good together, but we want what's not canon. Yet." One girl added, to which about three others agreed.

"Son of a bitch." Riley muttered darkly, causing a few of the girls to giggle. "Talkin' full destiel, aren't we?"

Nods.

Without a second thought both girls turned to each other, Riley grabbing for the lapels of Shania's trench, the other girl's hands wrapping up into the taller's hair.

Staying like that for a few seconds, they held the pose before one of the girls said the word, and at hearing 'kiss' both girls temporarily break character with wild smiles before falling back in, connecting their lips.

When the five or so girls that had found them ran off squealing about 'destiel' and 'ofmg it's finally con-canon!' Riley laced their fingers again and headed back through the skywalk into the hotel's upper level, though their floor was still a floor up.

When the two headed down a small hallway and disappeared into a hidden stairwell that would get them up to the room faster than waiting for the elevator would.

"What the-" Cas breathed, two seconds before Riley had pressed her against the closed doorway to the stairwell.

Looking up at the taller girl, in the limited light of the stairwell, she could tell that her eyes were dilated, and between the slight grip she had on her hips, there was some idea as to what the intention was.

Closing her eyes just as Riley leaned in, she snaked her arms up around the girl's neck, trying to pull her closer, though she was surprised by the slight laugh that made Riley break it.

"Little eager, hm? That's my girl," Riley practically purrs, knowing exactly how to turn this into a possible Destiel fic later on, totally pressing Cas further against the door, one of her knees wandering up to press between her legs, earning a slight whine from the angel.

"Can you not?" Cas asked, only making RIley's expression turn to - well, she knew what she was doing.

"Not what?"

"That. Little laugh thing. It's really attractive." she admitted, trying to hide her face in Riley's shoulder as the older girl scoffed.

"Oh, now we're thinking sounds are attractive, are we? Awh, sweetie, you've heard nothing yet." Riley added, leaning in to press her lips against the other's throat, allowing a soft low growl to escape the back of her throat.

"Mhm, _fuck_," Cas hissed, shifting herself against Riley as their lips met again, this time with full intent of exploring each other.

By the time both girls had gotten into it; Cas' arms locked around Riley's neck playing with the back of her hair, Riley's hands flexing again the other's hips, her knee developing a steady pressure pattern that was bound to cause there to be more noise between them - both were sure the weekend wasn't going to get any better. When Cas managed to open her mouth against Riley's, tongues moved, and at the linger fade of coffee and strawberries both realise they're in over their heads, this is a con - they shouldn't be-

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Dean?!" At the sound of a faintly amused but possible angry voice, the two spring apart, Cas blushing bright red, Riley trying to regain her composure, being she'd started laughing.

And then, at realising who was walking towards them down a flight of stairs, immediately straightened the fuck up. This wasn't any usual supernatural cosplay - it was John.

"The shifter's long moved on, there's too much here it could play with but not enough to keep it entertained, once it figured out we were onto it it split. And Dean, thought I told you, 'find your brother and get out of here'. Was I not clear?" He said, pausing in front of the two, glancing at Cas, who pretty much wished she could disappear.

"Yes sir," Riley managed, determined to not look the elder Winchester cosplayer in the eyes, man, could cosplayers be intimidating.

"And next time?" he continued, walking past Riley, who still didn't look up as he reached for the door handle, being Cas had booked to Riley's other side, hands yet again intertwined, "Try to have little more decorum."

And with the stairwell door closing behind him, the two found themselves alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just before Midnight, Valentine's Day:_

"Fuck. THERE'S A PANEL IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Riley realised, practically jumping out of bed, snagging her foot in the sheets, "Oh, that's not Winchester of me at all, now is it? I'm gonna break my face."

A light giggle from the other side of the bed makes her head turn, and the taller brunette - well, Riley didn't know what colour hair she had, given the girl had a wig on, but still - "And I can't angel mojo you back to normal."

"You can quite the smug grin, I can hear it in your voice, y'know?"

"Oh like you'd feel any better with your brother walking in. Bad enough your dad caught us in the stairwell," the Cas girl continued, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, and I somehow managed to not break character even though a John Winchester is the least likely SPN person to see here. All I managed was a 'Yes, Sir.' Shit, I can't- you knew he knew what we were doing, and he didn't even break. I'm surprised he had the journal though. Come on, up," Riley repeated, pulling on jeans before walking back over, offering a hand to the girl, who looked around the room again before blinking and leaning up, grabbing her hand.

"Do we have to? It's a late panel, anyways. Can't we just...lay here?"

"You do know I share this room already, right? Not like you'd be able to stay. And like, wow, talk about making it a character thing, but I never got your real name...this whole time. We kinda just-" And before Riley could finish her sentence, the girl had put a hand behind her hand and pulled her into another kiss.

When she pulled away blushing, Cas managed a grin. "It's Shania. And yeah, fine, I guess I'll get up."

With an annoyed groan the other girl sat up, buttoning up her dress top and trying to redo the blue tie before looking for the trench coat, that, naturally, had been through to the other side of the room.

"So this panel... why's it at midnight?"

"Because it's the only meet up that's not listed. And there may or may not be a special guest just for our panel."

"But Dean. What is the panel?"

Riley turned with a slight smirk, grabbing for her coat and badge.

"Well if I told you, that'd be no fun, would it? Come on, feathers - we've got work to do."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the panel, and to their surprise, Amanda had dragged a few of her new friends along.

The skywalk was mostly deserted, save for the tinny speaker on Riley's phone - which, naturally, had a classic rock playlist on. The second Carry On started, both girls reacted, Cas clutching her heart, Riley giving a heavy sign.

"Ow my heart. I can only listen to this so much. But season ten though..."

"They added the lullaby version, which was a tumblr thing to begin with. We're taking over."

Pausing her phone at the incoming text message, she smiled at noticing it was Steph.

_'demons. everywhere. it's so weird - 'm talkin' sclera contacts, too. I don't have enough holy water.'_

"Great. This panel is going to be interesting. My other friend said there's mooks all over the place."

"What, like actual-"

"God, I hope not- what the fu- tell me you didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" And for once, both girls are surprised, Shania standing a little closer to Riley, one hand on the sleeve of the leather coat, Riley's other hand already grabbing for Ruby's knife like it was actually an episode.

At the telltale flutter of wings, two figures stepping out of the shadows, and the colour drains from Riley's face.

"Little brother. Nice to see you again," the shorter blonde of the two says, and Riley realises it's directed at Shania, who only steps behind her, shielding herself from the archangel cosplayer.

"And Dean. How's the whole 'being my vessel' thing coming, hm?"

"The answer's no, Michael."

The taller of the archangels has a bitchface like no other, but it's nice to see the small crack of a smile at the expected exchange.

"But it's valentine's day, it means opening your heart," the Gabriel continued before Riley cut back in, "Yeah, doubt you can do that with all the clogged arteries you have from that sweet tooth of yours, c'mon, Cas, let's go."

"Not. So. Fast," another voice came, and - like before, this was the John.

"Alright, alright, alright, I get it. We're all going to that panel, so can we just-" Riley started before she noticed the wall oddly glowing, as though it had something projected on it.

She felt Shania grab her hand tighter, but then, as the people surrounding them move in it's like everything happens in slow motions. Somehow, she lets go of her hand just as the archangels dive for either girl, the elder Winchester just hanging back and watching - with a gasp of realization, Riley realizes he has yellow contacts in.

"Fuckin' hell. You're a friggin' yellow eyed demon, too. And I-"

"Like you think you're going anywhere, ah ha, _no_?" the Michael sneered, angel blade already aimed at Riley's throat.

Riley looked at Shania, who nodded - both had connected the glowing wall, what it meant, and well - here's hoping it wasn't just a projection.

"On three, right?" Shania asks - ever the innocent angel she actually was cosplaying.

"Yeah. One-" And on one, Riley ran at the glowing wall, pretty much expecting the sounding smack of concrete against her body - but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked around.

They sure as hell weren't in Milwaukee anymore.

* * *

_(Laela POV)_

She had woken up laying in a forest.

"What the…" She looked around, realizing she was dressed in her supernatural cosplay gear. Taking in her surroundings and the sudden fact that her assumed "play" guns were suddenly very heavy, she realized something.

"Lord, I don't think I'm in Milwaukee anymore." She looked up, trying to remember every last thing she knew about her original character. She was a definite maiden badass, and... And…Oh yeah. She was an angel. This should be fun.

She stood up and made hellsure that there was no one in any type of range to her, then closed her eyes. Suddenly a pair of shadowy black wings appeared from her back as she shivered slightly.

"Fuck yes."

"Castiel?" She heard an all too familiar voice ring out. Her wings dissipated and she froze. She heard a slide cocking a revolver and her eyes welled up with tears of fear. She had just gotten here and now she was about to be shot at the hands of Dean Winchester. How cute.

"Who are you?" Dean spoke again. Laela turned slowly as the tears slipped down, disappearing as she wished. "Who are you?!" He repeated, louder.

"Laela." She spoke softly.

He paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "Now, what's your real name?" He stared nearly through her. This was going to be very, very annoying.

"My name is Laela. You just saw my wings. Do you think I'm a lying angel? Because that's not really possible, last time I checked." She breathed out, still nervous.

Dean let his gun down and nodded softly. "Why are you here though?"

"I-I don't know. I just... Woke up here." She looked to Dean, who was already giving her a one over. "Can you not be a perv for like 10 minutes?"

"No can do, sweetheart. I know when I like what I see."

"Gross." Laela began to walk off before she heard him continue.

"I wouldn't go too far. I mean, you'll probably be pretty lost around here without me." He chuckled. She could sense the telltale smirk.

"I'd rather be lost." She growled.

"A little attitude problem, huh? Pretty sexy if you ask me." He walked toward her.

She turned around and stared him down, her eyes nearly glowing with annoyance. He backed off, laughing it off. "Damn, sweetheart. I'll stop, I'll stop."

"Please do. Now get me out of here."

"Ask nicer, and maybe I will. Or do me a small favor, and I'll let you talk to me however you want."

"I thought you said you'd stop." Her hand hovered over her pistol in a threatening manner.

His eyes widened slightly, which nearly threw the angel off. "God.. Please don't pull that gun on me, I'll stop, I promise."

"I'm not God, but thanks for the compliment."

"Just follow me." Dean leered. She followed him all the way back to his impala.

* * *

_(Riley POV)_

"Son of a bitch." Riley muttered, picking herself up off the ground, noticing how the gun she'd been holding was laying few feet off, Shania sitting beside it just as confused.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, standing as Riley bent for the gun, finding it was - heavier - than normal. When she cocked it and turned, pulling the trigger, both were startled by the gunshot that rang out.

"Remember the French Mistake? I think it reversed. That whole 'Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again.' French Mistake. Can only hope we're NOT gonna run into the shit that wants to kill us."

Shania nodded, standing up and stretching, watching Riley's eyes widen.

"Dude. You're Cas. You're literally Cas. You've got the damn shadow."

"Shadow?" She asked, tilting her head, this almost had Riley putting a hand on either side of the girl's face and kissing her out of pure excitement.

"WINGS! This stuff DOES exist! We were just talking how cool it'd be if all this shit was real, and now-"

"Wait. If we're - you do know there's going to be others. Everyone at the panel - that's what this was, wasn't it? You knew we'd all end up here."

"It's because we have no other choice." A new voice adds, and this time both girls are expecting someone they recognize. Well, not someone they know know but still.

"Hello boys."

Riley's face flushed of colour for the second time in a night, but this time she's fairly sure she won't get tackled.

"I'm surprised you made it to the con, given the way you hang around the Canadian lately up north, but-" Riley started, haphazardly twirling Ruby's knife before she dropped it.

"Oh, she's here. Don't worry. Seems like we're all separated, one minute we were listening to Eye of the Tiger and then glowing wall and she ran at it and now we're here."

"Same." Shania added, still eyeing the girl in the black suit before them warily.

"You're not gonna try to kill us?" she asked, moving to stand behind Riley, though her hand gripped the now-real angel blade tightly.

Juliana sighed in mock disappointment, and with a wave of her hand sent Riley flying into a nearby tree as she started walking towards Shania.

"OW! Mind explaining what that was for?" the brunette complained, picking herself back up, again.

"Figured I'd have a little fun, seeing as all the telekinesis is real now that we're in their world. And where's the Moose, hm?"

Riley facepalmed. Juliana could do a decent Crowley when she really wanted, and if Brittney was here - that meant there was a fem!Bobby running around somewhere as well.

"Haven't found him yet? Assuming you mean Sam." Shania added from Riley's side, making the move to stand closer, pulling the hunter's arm over her shoulder so that the coat stretched a bit.

"Y'know what, sweetheart, here," Riley sighed, shrugging out of the coat and setting it on the smaller girl's frame, absolutely loving the delicate grin etched beneath blue eyes as she nodded in thanks.

"So now what? You're looking for Britney, I've gotta find - fuck I think it was Stephanie, I think, she's our Sam. And then-"

"Uh, Riley-" And the hand on her arm, Riley turns to look at Shania, who is again pointing to the now open spot in which Juliana was standing not seconds before. She was gone.

"Son of a bitch. She can do that stupid teleportation thing, too. Lovely."

After Juliana had disappeared, the two looked around, and, parked nearby to the building of the wall they'd crashed through - Riley nearly had a heart attack - was a very familiar classic car.

It wasn't Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, but it was something Riley could well enough recognize thanks to the car shows she'd been to with her father - it was a viridian green '73 Cadillac Coupe de Ville.

"HOLY SHIT! HAHA YES! I'm cosplaying Dean and I get my own car here? HELLS YEAH!"

Taking off for the driver's side, Riley about dove through the window, immediately rifling through the tape deck box in the backseat.

"HA. This is great!" She cheered, pulling up one of them, which, naturally had to be classic rock - the 'greatest hits of mullet rock' as Sam had called it in the pilot.

As Shania climbed into the passenger seat and Riley revved it and ACDC began to pour from the speakers, she couldn't help smiling, it was like they were actually in an episode.

"What, no Fall Out Boy or My Chemical Romance or your standard pop punk catalog?" Shania tried, half expecting the response from Riley two seconds later as she turned onto the open road before them, the chorus of 'Back In Black' making both girls want to nod in time.

"House rules, hun. Driver picks the music - shotgun shuts her cakehole."


	3. Chapter 3

_(Dean POV)_

Cas drinking an entire liquor store was not an isolated incident, Dean was finding out. The angel next to him was drinking twice as much and was still quite coherent when Dean threw in the towel.

"Enough, enough, before you drink all my booze." His voice was husky and fluid, and it sent shivers up Laela's thighs. She wasn't nearly as drunk as Dean was, but that didn't mean she was anywhere near sober. And his voice was doing things to her that she wouldn't ever admit sober.

"Not like you wouldn't just go out and get more with your special little credit card, Mr. Avery Greene." She laughed, standing up. "I need some air. And probably need to go say sorry to my boss." She pointed up. She left the room they were in, stretching out as she moved in the night. Her wings reappeared as she stretched, her control over them slightly wavered by the alcohol in her system. She needed to be a little more careful than that, you could never know what could be watching them. With Cas and Sam sleeping in near comatose states, her and an inebriated Dean would not be much of a fight.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Dean follow her, staring at her wings before they disappeared, leaving just her standing near the impala. "Those wings never cease to amaze me every single time I see them." He spoke thoughtfully. "So, how about that kiss?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laela stared at him like aliens had just popped out of his ears.

"We decided that if you won, you'd have to kiss me." Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"That definitely doesn't seem like a win for me. What do I even get out of that?"

"The best night of your life."

"I could have better nights on my o-" she was suddenly stopped by Dean's lips crashing against hers, her lower back leaning into the hood of baby as Dean pushed her down against it, his knee finding leverage on the bumper as his hands roamed.

Laela broke the kiss for a moment, "Dean Winches-" her words were cut short as his hands found their way down her leggings, rubbing slowly. "Fucking hell..." She whispered before his lips took her's again.

The touching plus his lips, paired with the senses the alcohol helped to heighten, was nearly too much for the angel. It had definitely been awhile since she had done anything with a man, and Dean definitely knew what he was doing. One hand gripped his shoulder as her free hand drifted downwards towards his jeans, pulling needingly at his belt.

Dean shook his head. "Not out here in the open..." He looked, knowing they couldn't do anything in the cabin with the car that Sam or Cas would wake up and bust them.

"C-car?" Laela dared, and Dean looked at her, smirking suddenly. He stood up straight and walked over by the passenger's side door, opening the door. Laela followed and looked at Dean, wanting him to sit down in the front seat. He obeyed, and suddenly Laela was in his lap, and the door was closed. Their lips met again, desperate and hot to meet. Dean lifted his hips slightly and the angel ground into him, eliciting a moan from the hunter that sent a near violent shiver up Laela's spine.

"God, Lae." The moan turned into a growl as his fingers dug into her sides. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips moving only by his permission.

"P-please, Dean."

"Please, what?"

"Please..." She whimpered, not able to form her own words. Dean smirked and pulled off her jacket, her shirt coming off afterwards. She honestly couldn't think straight as his lips touched her ribs, her chest, her neck, and her own lips. Her hands lingered at his shirt for a moment before pulling it off his head. Dean's eyes suddenly flashed black as her hands made their way down to his jeans, unhinging his belt, unbuttoning his jeans, and then slowly unzipping them. The hunter bucked his hips up so that she could pull his jeans down just enough. She palmed him through his boxers, eliciting another moan and another flash of his eyes.

"Fucking hell, Laela..." He growled as his fingers tangled into her hair, pulling harder as she freed his length from his boxers, stroking him slowly. "Fuck Lae...!" He exclaimed slightly louder. His hands found their way down into her leggings, matching her pace.

Suddenly, Laela was off his lap, sitting across the bench seat to stare him down as she pulled her leggings and underwear off, biting down on her lip as she invited him in. He moved along, biting his lip as he hovered over her, using one arm to lean himself, and letting his other hand explore her, two fingers slipping inside her. Her back arched and she shuttered, his name slowly rolling off her lips in a quiet, peaked moan.

"Dean Winchester, if you don't stop teasing me right now..." He smirked as he heard the words, moving his hand to coordinate himself at her entrance, before entering her, slowly, and then all at once.

"Fuck!" The word slipped from her lips as her back arched again, and she wrapped an arm around his neck, her other hand tracing along his back. With each trust, the tracing got rougher and rougher, her nails soon raking down his back.

The windows were steaming as their breaths hitched, their hips meeting in a sinful dance, her grinding meeting with his in synchronized ecstasy. Their moans grew louder as the angel's toes curled, her whimpers becoming music to Dean's ears.

"D-Dean..." She whispered, her core unraveling as she reached her peak, tightening around him as his name slipped her lips once more, her body squirming as he came right after her.

Back in the cabin, Cas suddenly shot awake at the energy released from Lae's burst. "Sam... Did you hear something?" He called out into the darkness of the room.

"No, now go back to sleep."

* * *

_(Shania POV)_

When the two finally made it into the town of wherever they'd landed in, Riley immediately grabbed a phone book.

"What the-"

"First motel in the phonebook, that's their rule, don't you remember? We should be able to find them, assuming we all crashed landed in the same place."

"Are we talking our Sam and friends or the real Winchesters?"

"Both, who the fuck knows?" Riley shrugged, grabbing her wallet, thoroughly surprised that her debit card wasn't a debit card - it was a credit card with a different name.

"Oh hell. Fake credit cards here too - all the cash I had for the con? Gone. Which means we're broke."

Shania laughed, but stuck close to Riley as they managed to get a room for a few nights at the motel that had been listed first.

Heading to the room, neither was surprised when it looked exactly like something out of the show - hell they might as well BE on the show at this rate.

"Well. This is interesting. I'd bet it we flipped through the channels enough we'd find Casa Erotica, hey?" Riley wondered, flopping down onto the bed closest her, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Ugh I can see where this would get old...it's not that comfy. Then again, I'd rather sleep in the car, he's a beauty."

"You did not just-" Shania started, crawling up beside Riley, shrugging out of her trenchcoat, noticing Riley's gaze went from her lips to the pillow behind the girl's head to her tie and back again.

"What, I'm not allowed to refer to that car as Baby? Come on!" Riley giggled, turning to look into blue eyes, hands teasingly at the knot of the tie.

"I just think it's a little weird we end up here and all of a sudden you're more like Dean then you were at the con, I mean look at yourself- it's like I'm someone he met at a bar and now we're back at motel while Sam's out and-" she was cut off with Riley's lips ghosting across her face, fingers undoing the knot and tossing the tie across the room before they moved down to the buttons on the dress shirt.

When her lips moved down the hollow of her neck and the taller nipped lightly at her pulse point, Shania had to stifle a moan, Riley knew exactly what she was doing, it was the stairwell all over again.

Leaning up with a smirk, Riley couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright, you're right. But we did meet in a bar technically, even if it was a café. Wasn't quick enough to pay for you, but I figured I'd let the hotel room do the repaying if I could get you to come back with me, and look how that ended," she added, and Shania visibly shuddered at the thought of having the hotel room in the Hyatt to themselves.

"But we're not at the hotel, so-" she continued, leaning over the shorter girl before Shania cut her off, pushing the leather jacket off her shoulders before reaching for the buttons of the worn flannel, after that being quick to flip the black crewneck over her head, not expecting Riley to growl in amusement.

"I knew that stairwell stirred something up, ain't that right, sweetheart?"

Shania bit her lip, damn did Riley know how to talk the talk - this of course, only would be getting worse as the night wore on.

"Mhm- don't-" she whined as Riley pulled the dress shirt off her, lips dropping to her chest as one of her hands set itself on her hip, nails barely digging in.

"You act like we're gonna get caught. Like you don't want to do this," Riley added against her skin, her tone - Shania couldn't figure out what the hell it was.

"I just-I've never-and you're so-" she stuttered,trying to think of words to form a coherent thought. Riley smiled, winking as she adjusted herself above the angel, one hand moving to unclip her bra, the other gently running through the girl's hair, being the wig had come off by now.

"C'mon sugar use your words," Riley teased, hands moving to cup her cheeks before leaning back in for another kiss, not surprised to feel the angel's hands tracing down her back before locking in her hair, tugging slightly as a warning to move things along.

At the tug on her hair, Riley grinned - she had to quit doing that if the kissing was going to go anywhere tonight - and pulled Shania's hands above her head and held them in one of hers, not breaking the kiss as she lightly bit the other's lip, shifting against her enough to wedge a knee between the angel's legs.

Shania couldn't help the moan at that point, and nervous and inexperienced as she was, had some idea from fics where this was going. She sighed as the kiss broke, the hunter's head moving to the crook of her neck, where the movements her mouth were making were indicating there would be proof to remember this in the morning. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sensitive patch on her neck was reached, and on accident she ended up clawing a hand down Riley's back.

"Fuckin' hell," Riley groaned, managing to lift her head and find that the angel's eyes were completely clouded over, and if she listened hard enough she could hear both their heartbeats as adrenaline and dopamine began to flood their systems.

And then she heard the snap of her own bra.

"Couldn't you've - i don't know - UNHOOKED that first?!" she scolded, before remembering that yes - Shania was totally acting like Cas in the sense that the angel probably wouldn't realise such a thing had a system of keeping it together.

With a soft giggle, Shania sat up, and, in a complete moment of not-thinking, flipped them so Riley was on her back, being straddled for once.

"Y'know the samulet really makes this...and you even have the tattoo," She added, leaning down to kiss the ever-so-prominent anti-possession tattoo most SPN fans had - except this time it wasn't temporary like the past few cons had been, this year it'd been done for real.

"Oh, look I'm on bottom, Just like how Dean usually is in these situations. Yeah, but my shoulder one's fake as hell." Riley commented, knowing as soon as she said that it'd get looked at.

Shania at once spread fingers over the were-supposed-to-be burn marks of Castiel's handprint as proof of Dean being raised from perdition.

"It's still hot. Kinda like-" she started, before Riley had put a hand behind her neck and brought their lips together, though before she'd murmured, "Don't even try to say anything about the stupid little growl thing," though immediately after saying so she'd done just that, causing Shania to blush even deeper as they kissed.

"Ah, wha-" the angel moaned before she realized Riley was already working the dress pants off and down the girl's ankles, before struggling with her own - Shania at this point mentally said fuck it and let the fanfic-Destiel mind take over, leaning down and unzipping Riley's jeans - With her teeth.

"Nya- fuck sweetheart don't do _tthhhaattt_..." Riley protested darkly, voice laced with desire.

"Or what, hm? You can't hurt an angel, only thing that can is an angel blade." Shania teased, leaning back up against the hunter to rack a hand down her stomach, the other wrapping into her hair.

"I swear to god if you make that 'i had my angel blade' remark any time at ALL tomorrow - well I'll think of some payback."

The hand on her stomach gradually moved lower, and so Riley bucked her hips enough to get her jeans off, well atleast so they weren't in Shania's way, and by the time the younger girl had found the courage to lean down and kiss along the taller's panty line, both were startled by the damn door opening.

"Riley? WHAT THE FU-OK BYE!" A new voice called, and by the sound of it, could've only been their Sam.

Shania immediately blushed scarlet as she scrambled to find her clothes, Riley hiking her jeans back up and finding a shirt to pull on before walking back to the door and opening it to find a very scarred Stephanie on the other side.

"Jesus fucking Christ, we get throw over here and you're more like Dean than I'd ever imagined you'd be!" Steph scolded, though she was trying not to laugh as Shania finally came to stand by them, snuggling into Riley's side, wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

"Oh look, you even hooked up with a Cas. Don't suppose you had protection, hm?" she added, totally expecting the response from the Cas that left Riley blushing in embarrassment.

"I had my angel blade."

"OH MY GOD I JUST TOLD YOU IF-"

"Sorry?" the Cas giggled, barely able to look Riley in the eyes she was laughing so hard.

"You two- I don't even-just stop. Anyway, so get this - guess who I ran into?"

Both girls shrugged, though they stepped back to allow the third into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Steph POV) _

"Lucifer." Riley guessed, have expecting Shania to freak out at the mention, knowing the devil existed at this point.

"Dude, he's locked back in the cage. With Adam. And no - it was Juliana. Kept calling me a friggin' Moose and asking where the Squirrel was. I swear."

Riley snorted.

"She's got both of the nicknames, dear lord. Did she have-"

"Yeah, Brittney was with her. God, they're worse than you two. But what's the deal anyways, why are we here?" Stephanie asked, walking over to the chair by the small table, noticing how it was empty for once, no laptop or lore books decorating it.

"No clue. On the way here we got jumped by my assbutt brothers and your dad," Shania added, causing Stephanie to tilt her head in confusion, "My d- oh. Oh. SERIOUSLY?"

"Same John cosplayer that busted us," Riley motioned to herself and the angel, "making out in the stairwell back at the hot-"

"Holy crap, I don't care. Can you shut up about your sexual exploits for a friggin' minute?"

Both girls giggled.

"We'll try. So, back to why we might be here, oh, wait, fuck."

At the f word leaving the angel's lips, Riley can't help but smirk, wrapping arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder, "What's that for, sweetheart?"

She can practically hear Stephanie rolling her eyes as she pretends to gag.

"I had other friends at the con, for that panel. They were already there I think. But...they weren't - we wouldn't know them."

"Why not?" Steph asks, flipping through her phone, anything to find out what was going on.

"They were OCs. Like, who they'd be if they were on the show."

Riley sighs.

"Oh, OCs. I remember those days. Such Mary Sues. Very annoying. So lifelike, not. Wow."

"You keep talking like doge, I will _shoot_ you." Steph threatened, not expecting to deal with Shania stepping forward to shield Riley, her wings stretching out behind her, eyes beginning to glow with grace.

"No. One. Touches. My. Dean." She enunciated, each word seeming to make the shorter girl more of a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, great, would you look at that, even here you're all-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. We'll cut it out. Shania, love, relax, I think you're scaring her," Riley explained, grabbing for her hand to spin her around, though moments later she was transfixed by still glowing blue irises.

Without thinking about it, Riley leaned down and kissed her, pulling away to see the glow had faded and her wings had retracted.

"See, that's better. Don't do that much, okay? I don't want you getting killed."

Shania only tilted her head, "I don't understand. Do you not want me to protect you?"

"No, I mean - protect me yes, scare innocent people like that, no."

"But she's hunter, isn't she...used to my family appearing as such?" Shania continued, causing Steph to hold up a hand.

"Could you two snap out of OTP mode please?"

"Shut up Sam." Both girls turn to chirp at the now-clearly-annoyed third person.

"So that's a no. I'm starting to hate it here already. I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't do anything when I'm gone." she finally said, looking at the state of the room, then at the almost innocent grins on the other's faces.

"We promise." they both say, but Steph is already out the door, fiddling with her mobile, right as a text comes up from Aaron.

_'Do they even know what you're doing?'_

She laughed reading it, typing back just as fast.

_'They're too busy sucking face to care. This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

_(Laela POV)_

Laela opened her eyes slowly, her mind foggy but not completely fucked over. She looked around and realized she was still in the impala, her undershirt and underwear back on, but nothing else. It wasn't until she felt herself moving that she realized she was laying on Dean's chest.

"Yikes…" She made a face as she hovered her fingers over his bitten and hickey ridden neck. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to the sleeping hunter, kissing the marks softly. "So sorry.."

Knock knock knock

Laela screamed.

"WHA. HUH. WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean was suddenly awake, in fight mode, ready to protect both of them. Laela clung to him.

"It's just me! Don't shoot!" Sam yelled from the other side of the car. "Breakfast is ready, so when you two are decent, come on in and eat."

The angel looked at Dean sheepishly. "...sorry." She whispered as he reached out to touch her neck.

"No, I'm sorry.. God that looks bad." Dean muttered his sentence as he leaned in and kissed the marks on her neck.

"Mine probably aren't nearly as bad as yours. Plus your back." She didn't want to look, knowing she had done enough raking during their ecstasy last night.

"Well, we'll see. Put your clothes back on, I'm hungry."

"Says the one in his boxers!" She complained, wiggling back into her pants and taking off her undershirt to put her bra back on, maneuvering around the impala as if she'd been in it before.

"How can you move so well in a car?" Dean pondered as he pulled his jeans on.

"My…" She realized she couldn't talk about her "real life" so she fabricated on the spot. "The last time I was here, the person I worked with had a grand prix. 1969 I think? Pretty new if you ask me. You guys have gotten very far in just a short amount of time."

Dean laughed, a hearty, true laugh. "You and Cas will get along very well." He helped her put her coat back on and they exited the car, walking back into the cabin to find bacon and eggs on the table. Laela yelped happily and bolted from her spot next to Dean, sitting down next to Cas who was already busy stuffing his face.

* * *

_(Cas POV)_

Cas was pissed. Today was not turning out how he hoped.

After he, Sam, Dean and the newfound angel Laela had left the cabin, on the way back to the bunker they ran into another group - seemingly of hunters, and he knew this wasn't a coincidence.

Upon seeing them, he felt the shortest of the three girls bristle, she seemed to have an aura that was - she couldn't be yet another of his sisters, could she? The tallest of the three had pulled a knife, and the middle drew a gun, pausing as if waiting for one of them to speak.

"We have GOT to stop running into everyone. I thought Juliana was icing on the cake, but this? This is whipped cream on pumpkin pie," the second of the girls started, walking slightly forward, though she keep the gun raised.

"Whoa, easy ladies, what's with the hostility, hey?" Dean asked, looking over each of the three in turn, wondering why there were all these female hunters around all of a sudden - Bobby had called saying he'd had at least three show up at the salvage yard asking for advice.

Laela followed back and forth a few times before she got tired of the bickering, though names atleast had been exchanged, looking to Cas and nodding at him to back up. She walked forward between the two groups and began to speak. When she was, as she expected, ignored, her eyes glowed and her wings appeared. "ENOUGH!" she spoke loud enough for everyone to take a step back.

"Well, now that everyone's basically not trying to kill each other, I think it's time we settled down and found somewhere safe, not out in the open like this, huh?" Riley challenged, quite literally standing almost nose to nose with Dean, on her tiptoes, face set in a 'come and get me' expression.

"You're the one that drew first, sweetheart. Aren't you a little young to be handling a gun like that?" Dean asked, only to have Riley practically growl before she felt Shania's arms around her waist, picking her up and carrying her back a few feet.

"She knows how to use it, I've seen her. We're not going to hurt you. We don't know why we're here." Shania stated, noticing his eyes had widened.

"Right, I've heard that before." Dean turned to his newly found angel, "Laela?"

"I didn't know where I was either until you found me. They don't look like much of a threat, if anything there's safety in numbers, considering we don't know what's going on." the angel spoke, her eyes back to normal and her wings disappeared away. She stepped forward and held out a hand to the shorter girl, who balked.

"Laela? Wait a minute...your middle name wouldn't be Izza, would it?" Shania asked, narrowing her eyes - if her angel friend had already found the Winchesters, this was NOT going to end well.

The angel gave a barely perceptible nod as if to acknowledge the connection from the real world, then turned to Riley.

"Lower that gun, girl. I've heard enough about you. All on the radio these days, it's annoying."

She had to do a double take.

"Wait what? I'm on angel radio? How the-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Cas stood in front of her, studying her intently. It bugged her to no end that it wasn't Shania this time, that the piercing blue eyes wasn't driven with lust, though it was captivating.

She cleared her throat as the angel continued to stare, though he raised a hand to her head.

"Uh, not for nothing Cas, but the last person that looked at me like that? I got laid."

At this Cas only blinked and put his head to her forehead, pulling it away a few seconds later.

"It's her." The angel spoke surely, turning to Dean and Sam, who looked at each other asking if the other knew what was going on.

"Her, what?" Sam asked.

"Me _what_?" Riley echoed, already having a bad feeling it was season five 'you're the Michael sword' bullshit all over again.

"They say since the war started, those of us that fell and lost grace let it fall to earth - and they say it accumulated, where we're not sure. But it was strong enough to...manipulate the environment it was in." Cas explained.

"Like what, Doctor Who vortex type shit?" Steph spoke, almost jokingly.

"Yes and no. Portal speaking, yes - time frame? No. All we know is that it's causing a dimensional rift."

"Cracks on the wall deleting time rift thing?!" Steph wondered, this time more serious.

"I don't understand that reference."

Riley turned to Shania, turning to think of what to say.

"So it's not a Doctor Who thing, but concentration of angel grace that's enough to manipulat- fuck. The wall. the con. THAT'S WHY THE PANEL WAS OVERRUN WITH MOOKS!"

Shania tilted her head, though it was starting to make sense.

If there was enough of a concentration to overrun the rift between the show-verse and the real world, then maybe the demons Steph had seen at the con weren't cosplayers after all. And since everyone that had been kicked into the showverse knew well enough to keep themselves alive, maybe there was an overarching monster of the week to be found.

Something RL Stine would have referred to in camp jellyjam, something that sucked energy for a bigger plan.

But how the fuck were they going to fight it if they couldn't find it?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days now. With all them in the bunker still either getting used to each other or just got going near one another, and it was hectic. Laela and Sam and sometimes even Cas put their heads into researching what could have caused this, and how they could even hope to destroy it.

When they weren't researching, Laela and Shania sat in the living room and talked to Dean, Sam, and Cas about the world they came from. Dean called them psychopaths at first, saying they needed to be locked away in a psych ward, but with gentle reminders from Laela that he hunted things that 99% of the world saw as myths for a living, and shouldn't be talking. And with a few snide remarks about how Dean had slept with the "psychopath" when him and Sam were alone, Dean finally sat and listened with open ears. They spoke about their lives, getting emotional at times under the pursue that if they couldn't stop this thing, they wouldn't be able to see their families again. But they always kept going, explaining as much as they could about their world.

"So this actually is a show there? Like-"

"Like when Balthazar used us as bait and sent us into your world," Dean cut his brother off, everything finally having clicked.

"Except now you're in ours. How'd you get here, anyways?"

Shania looked at Laela and rolled her eyes.

"They don't listen, do they? Haven't we explained this like ten times?"

"Explained what ten times?" Riley asked walking back into the room, a few books in her arms, Stephanie behind her with a bag full of junk food.

"How we ended up here. Can I just say bright light, a sigil on a wall and your impatient headfirst-for-halos dumbass?" she teased, getting up the instant Riley's arms were empty, neverminding the looks she knew she was getting from the other four in the room, being Cas had gone out for a bit.

"Woah, hey, where are-" Riley started, trying not to smile.

"It's about time I repaid you. For the Hyatt," the shorter girl explained with a giggle, though the dragging Riley down the hall had turned into Riley carrying her down the hall in a matter of seconds.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TWO IF-" Stephanie immediately yelled at hearing one of the doors slam shut, both of the boys looking at her worriedly.

Steph laughed at realising they were watching and she shrugged.

"They...they tend to write a lot. And they were actresses back home, and sometimes- y'know I'm not even gonna explain myself. I think you know."

Laela shook her shoulders and stood up, "Let's not introduce them to that." She picked up her glass and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Laela looked at the dishes and sighed, rinsing her glass and setting it to the side.

Noticing how quickly Laela had shrugged off the two girls leaving and had headed to the kitchen herself, Dean had to admit he was curious.

Laela hadn't been paying attention, so naturally she didn't notice when he came up behind her, grabbing the same glass to put it in the cabinet above her head.

She turned and watched him. "Dean, that's a dirty glass." She made a face. "That's really gross." She reached up to retrieve the glass, returning it to its original place by all the other dirty dishes.

"You literally just rinsed it. And I mean, we've got shot glasses, you want to go there again? You're an angel, I can't see you doing the casual bar friday thing," he replied, almost rolling his eyes, though he leaned in a bit and turned her, her back against the sink, though he was gauging her reaction all the while.

"Just because it's rinsed doesn't mean it's clean. You use soap to clean things." She scoffed, ignoring the angels and alcohol comment, getting slightly nervous as him moving her. She didn't fight it, didn't want to cause any ruckus at this point in the conversation.

"Right, and doctors are supposed to use hospital grade stuff to fix people, but whiskey works just fine for numbing and those homemade stitches still hold up just as well," he countered, knowing by now she had to have some idea of the injuries they faced on a daily basis doing what they did.

"That's a terrible analogy, Dean Winchester." She shook her head. "DOCTORS do use 'hospital grade stuff' to fix people. You just never go to an actual doctor."

"Yeah, because if they even knew half of the shit we saw, we'd get thrown in the mental ward. It's happened once or twice already, nothing Sammy and I haven't gotten out of, but - y'know what, sugar, you're not getting my point. Guess with angels you do really have to be literal, so-" and without bothering to finish his sentence, he leaned in and kissed her.

Laela was listening to him spout off his tough guy speel, getting ready to counter again when she felt his lips against hers. She melted for a moment before pulling away. "This is not what we are talking about."

"Well you tell me. What are we talking about then? Dishes, right. What made you walk in here, anyways? Had enough of being surrounded by other people? Maybe those two had a point, I sure as hell don't want to know what they're doing but they're alone. Likewise," he explained, hands moving on either side of the counter, effectively trapping her between the sink and his body. "I don't think you realize what you're doing, you angels never do. And - for having agreed to that little drinking game upon meeting me? That was cute, but let's be honest - your kind doesn't typically do that, usually you can't make you guys to act human for the life of you. I think you're surprised I didn't kill you, and now you feel guilty from that. So what is it, hm?"

"You're about as wrong as you can get in this case. If you were an angel killer, you wouldn't have Castiel here." She looked at him. "That's for damn sure." She looked down at his hands. "I'm a little different than other angels here. Because in my world, I'm a human. Just like you. So my mind is melding into what it would be if I was just an angel. Along with getting used to the fact that I'm not human anymore." She sighed.

"So maybe agreeing to your little game was a lapse in judgement." She looked straight up into his green eyes. "Maybe just a mistake."

"You could have backed out if you wanted to, and I didn't see you stopping. If the whole alternate world thing is true though, and it's the opposite of what happened to Sam and I awhile back - it makes sense why you didn't back out. If this," he raises his hands, motioning to everything around them, "If all this is just...not real where you are, but somehow you're still drawn to not-real-me in that context, I can understand why you're acting the way you are. You're just startled all of this is real after all." And like he couldn't help it, he leaned in again and kissed her, one of his hands reaching up to run through her hair, though he couldn't quit smiling so he had to break it.

Her body hummed silently with the energy of his kiss, her face uncracked against the smile plastered across his. "Why do you smile like that? Anyone else would be angry at the petty words I used against you." She asked quietly, her mind slowly losing grip on her real life memories and thoughts. " She looked straight ahead and pinpointed a spot of fuzz on his shirt, honing in on it so she didn't have to look him in the eye any longer.

"I've heard worse. You've got it pretty good - sure, you might be stuck here 'til we get this figured out, but atleast you have a better place to look forward to after this. You have an actual home to go to, probably with money and - well, the place isn't chock full of crap that wants to skin you. Do you have any idea what I'd give to have that back? I've watched more people than I've meant to care about die - Sammy more than a few times now, I've been to hell and back, purgatory was a complete maze and yet it seems like all of this is for nothing. I'd quit complaining about getting used to things around here, atleast you have more options at the end. Me, not so much. Unless of course, I can get you in on them. But you deserve to be home, where you belong. Human, where all the feelings are too real - the pain, guilt, regret - being an angel now, you don't get any of that. What I'd give, sweetheart, I can't even begin to explain."

And with that, he dropped his hand from her hair and went to turn away, to walk back into the living room.

But what he didn't realize, was that as long as she still had a connection to who she was in her world, she could still feel all those emotions and more. She could still see her dad dying in that car accident. She could still hear the gunshot as she watched her mom put a bullet in her own skull. And they all flooded up at his words, every single emotion Laela had ever felt as Izza came back and they all collectively punched her in the gut. She looked to Dean's back as silent tears spilled down her cheeks, slipping down against the counter onto the floor without his arms there.

Later that night of course, when everybody had gone to bed - it seemed like everything was okay. You'd think that Dean would have forgotten about the scene in the kitchen earlier that day, but he knew he'd said something the wrong way, he'd felt her watching him as he walked away and realised he'd screwed up. Well, not that he'd screwed up, but - he wasn't sure how to put it.

So, after figuring out which room she'd taken after they'd all gotten back to the bunker, he stood outside it, trying to decide if possibly waking her was worth whatever hell he might caught to apologize.

Deciding that yeah, maybe it was worth it, he knocked three times on the door, and waited.

Laela wasn't even asleep. To be completely honest, she was still torn up fighting the demons Dean had awakened in her head. But when she heard the knocks on the door, she sure as hell didn't want anyone seeing her tears. She quietly floated from the mirror to her bed, sliding under the sheets as she dried her watery eyes, willing her tears to cease. She closed her eyes and played asleep, hoping that whoever her guest was, that they'd see her asleep and leave their issues until the next morning.

When there was no answer after a few minutes, Dean knocked again, but then added, "Lae. Look, I know you're probably mad about earlier. I said some things I shouldn't've, I don't think and I just - I'm just as surprised as you are the whole thing and I know you're faking you're asleep, so can I come in a talk this out?"

Fucking hell.

"Damn it Dean. What the hell? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he finally heard her reply. Laughing softly to himself, he opened the door.

"That wasn't an invite to come in." The angel muttered, not moving from her spot facing away from him on her bed.

He smiled, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Hey, atleast I knocked. And look - I'm sorry. I didn't mean half the things I said, I don't know what got into me. I know you probably aren't going to take me seriously, but I'm more worried about you with this whole thing than I am about myself or Sam. It's not everyday a freakin' portal opens up between the worlds. It's putting completely innocent and clueless people at risk - not saying you're innocent or clueless," he added after the look she gave him.

Laela had turned for a second to hear him better and then turned her head again, closing her eyes as she spoke. "That sounds like an acid trip version of everything almost every one of my exes has said to me, so, pardon me if I'm hearing this and not believing it." She spoke without another care, seeing as he had 'heard worse'.

"I can see where you'd think that, but trust me - If you knew everything I've gone through, maybe you'd understand. I'm constantly on edge and expecting the worst, even when there's ways out of things. I don't get close to people anymore, it never ends well. When you're a hunter, you don't escape this life - Sammy almost did, going away to college, but then - well, I guess you've realised he's here with us, so he got roped back in. I only think I said most of what I said because - truth is - I'm jealous of the fact that you have that other side of you in the 'real' world where you're from. You have a choice to change who you are here, how you present yourself. I don't. And I don't want to lose the one thing I have that's making me see that maybe it's worth it to see the glass as half full - that there's a point to everything - because you and your friends are here for a reason, right? Everytime I think I find mine, the universe screws me over and throws me back under the bus! I'm sick of being told all this destiny crap - first from the demon that cursed my brother and killed my mother, than the angels that want me to be the end all of the holy brother war, then - it's not even worth explaining. I'll just let you sleep. Forget I said anything."

As soon as the word jealous rang around the room, Laela was seeing red. She sat up slowly and turned to face him. "Jealous?" She seethed. "You're, jealous?! You don't know me, Dean. You don't know what my life in my world is like. I was nine when my dad died. In a motherfucking car accident. There were five people in car, and only one person made it out alive. Me. I watched my dad, broken and bloody, take his last breath before he choked to death on his own blood. That's when I found out my family would have rather I died in that car."

She couldn't even see Dean sitting in front of her, her vision was blurred with anger and agonized tears. "Then, not four goddamn months later, I watch my mom put a gun in her mouth and blow her brains out. Said in her goddamn suicide letter that she couldn't bear to look at me anymore." Her voice started to waver. "My aunt took me in. She fucking hated me. She'd beat the shit out of me just for the fuck of it most days. Got out when I was 18 but it almost killed me... I've never had the money I needed. Been back and forth and back and forth." She looked at him, realizing she was able to see him again as she felt hot tears pouring down her face. "But you're jealous."


	6. Chapter 6

Where she would've expected him to raise his voice, she was surprised at the exact opposite - walking around to where she was sitting, he knelt before her, taking her hand in one of his, his free one wiping away her tears.

He shrugged.

"Maybe I am. It's not like this life's any easier - you watch people die all the time, and sometimes, they can be prevented but you're still to late to save them. You can't save everyone all the time, even though you might really believe you can. Hell, sometimes you can't even save yourself. Jealous probably isn't the word I should've used, but it's hard to explain. And here I am trying to apologize for earlier when I should probably just go grab a shovel and dig my own grave - then you call it even by burying me, hey? Or I'd bet Sammy would teach you how to do the old hunter funeral pyres...that's if he doesn't try to make a deal with a demon to keep me alive."

She stared at him, no words leaving her mouth. Even if she wanted to, there was no way she was forming words. In this body, emotion overload caused vocals to shut down, but she could probably pull a tree straight out of the ground if need be. So she just stared mutely, watching him spazz over topic after topic.

"Hey, I'm giving you the chance to kill one of the best hunters in the world, and that can't even manage a smile?" he teased, though he fell quiet at the glare this comment received. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Fine, be that way. If you're not talking I'll just have to find ways to make you."

Sitting up slightly, the hand that had been wiping her tears away now rested on her cheek, and her brought his other one to the other side of her face, looking into puffy somewhat-red-from-crying eyes for a few seconds before he kissed her again, knowing the only way he was ever going to apologize probably wasn't going to be taken seriously in word form.

This time, all she could do was let him kiss her. Her body hummed again and then she kissed him back. Slowly, she moved, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed back against his lips with hers. It was was different than the ones they'd exchanged in the impala. She was rushed by the emotion behind the kiss, and her body trembled for a moment.

When he pulled back, her arms still around his neck, he smiled.

"Now will you believe me? I don't want to keep arguing with you."

"I don't know. We've explained what this world is, well, was to us before we all got thrown here. It's a little difficult to pretty much everything and then have you just repeat it as if I don't already understand." She spoke, a twang of, something, an emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint, filling her voice.

"Well maybe we should forgot about their being two different worlds for a moment. Live in the one you're in and enjoy that while you can."

"Well pardon me for being scared I might not get back to my world, Dean. Get thrown into a world you thought only existed in a TV show and come back to me on how you'd react." She didn't mean for that to be so snappy, but she couldn't help but want to challenge him.

"Isn't having experienced the opposite enough? I'm not even sure what the point of the conversation is anymore - Like I meant to apologize, but you're not having any of it. I won't be surprised if you're gone in the morning from this."

It felt like they were going in circles, and it was making his head hurt. He could really have used a drink, but he knew that'd only make the current situation worse.

Laela's vision was starting to blur again, and she couldn't figure out if it was from anger or hurt from the words he was using.

"You're real good with your words, aren't you?" She looked at him, pissed off that she couldn't seem to make him angry the way he was making her. "Get out of my room."

She didn't have to wait long to finally have the iconic Dean Winchester bitchface directed at her, and he scoffs.

"Your room? Your room? You're lucky we brought all of you back here, even though we didn't - and still DON'T really know what's going on! You're like talking to a brick wall! I get you miss your world and am scared and all that shit, but sweetheart, things aren't going to get any better here! If you want me gone, fine. Don't come crying to me when you're the one that tries to make up this time. Goodnight!"

And getting up, he didn't bother looking back as he walked out of the room, Laela slamming the door behind him with a wave of her hand as the tears fell.

Her breathing shortened, and she started to panic out. She buried her face in her pillow and let out a scream, her wet eyes glowing. The scream wasn't loud enough to really wake anyone, but anyone who was alive and awake wouldn't be able to miss it.

She screamed again and then, trying her damnedest to now rip the entire pillow apart, she punched, and punched, and punched at her bed.

A few rooms down the hall, Riley and Shania were wide awake - and after hearing something that definitely was not human scream, probably weren't going to get anymore sleep.

"Babe what the fuck was that?" Shania asked, more or less clinging to Riley's arm, though the taller had already throw her legs over the edge of the bed and was tugging on sweatpants.

"Somebody having a nightmare? I wanna go look, plus we could probably explore since we don't have any really watching us. C'mon." Getting up, she yawned and cracked her back before turning to grin at the angel. "I've got a lighter and salt, and this place is pretty much demon proof, you saw all the sigils."

Walking out into the hall, both can hear muffled crying a few doors down.

Riley doesn't waste anytime in knocking on the right door, not expecting the growl from within.

_"Go away jackass! You've hurt me enough!"_

Riley looked at Shania, mouthing a 'oh shit' before she knocked again.

"It's not who you think it is. I just wanna see if you're okay!"

The door flew open and Lae stared back at her, her eyes glowing angrily and her wings partially exposed. The room… Well the room had definitely seen better. Both pillows were thrown… Somewhere. All the sheets were ripped off the bed, and the two standing laps in the room were knocked over, the glass bulbs in both of them shattered.

"I'm fine." her voice was dangerous, like even if she really wasn't okay, no one short of Dean's stupid ass would question her.

"No you're not." Riley stated, walking into the room, looking at the bed before asking, "Can I?"

When the angel nodded, she sat down. Atleast she'd had the decency to ask first.

"We both heard you scream - and I know how that usually goes, it's the post-breakup blitz or my pet died and I'm absolutely torn up about everything and I don't know how to deal at the moment," she continued before looking back towards the door, motioning for Shania to go talk to Dean if she could find him, being he probably was the reason she was like this.

"And we heard you talking to - well, we figured it was Dean, he didn't sound too happy. What'd he do to you, hey? But he's an idiot sometimes - we've watched enough episodes to realise that, now we just have to deal with it in person. I'm gonna get Shania to talk to him, maybe she can knock some sense into him, being she's used to dealing with an idiot of her own,"

"Oh please for the love of God shut up." Laela snapped, and Riley ducked her head.

"We just want you two to not kill each other and get this whole thing worked out. He's being an idiot like that because he's trying to understand you. If it's anything like all the middle school lies, boys are complete assholes at first because they like someone and are completely void of how they should function based on that."

Laela wasn't having any of it. "You can't control what we do. Just stay out of the way. And if she thinks she's bringing that fucker back in my room, I'll remove all of you physically."

"You do realize I don't need to bring him here." Shania started, walking into the room, hand already raised.

"I can just zap you there."

Before she could reach Laela however, there was another flutter of wings and someone else was in the room.

"Oh fucking hell. Cas what the-" Riley started, sighing in exasperation at the trenchcoat clad angel that had just popped into the room.

"I'm trying to do you all a favor. Since the two of you and Dean himself don't seem to know what they're doing, I thought I'd help. You," he pointed at Laela, who only stared him down, "Need to just learn to deal with him. He might have been the one Heaven wanted out of Hell, but that doesn't mean he knows what he's doing - he thinks you're special, and apparently you can't see that."

"Oh great, I've got two sets of feathers trying to tell me I should listen to the bastard that complains about this world and thinks mine would be better, right. Fuck I was I had time to put an angel banishing sigil up, I'd zap myself outta here too."

Before she could make another move, Cas had touched her forehead and they were gone.

When she opened her eyes, she was in Dean's room.

"CAS, YOU JACKASS, I'M GONNA-"

She paused, realising Dean had probably asked Cas to step in, knowing that if anyone could get her to cooperate it'd be him.

But honestly, Shania was the only knew really knew that it wasn't smart at all to try to push her like this when she was angry the way she was. Her eye continued to glow, and she looked for Dean in the room. When she made eye contact, her wings appeared and she raised a hand, throwing him back into the wall behind him. She dropped her hand and looked to Cas.

"Now you listen. If you want us to talk, you should be fucking patient. He's already pissed me off, and the only one who would have understood WHY you shouldn't be pushing this matter wasn't in the room. But honestly, she doesn't seem to get it either."

Her wings disappeared, but she continued to stare the other angel down. "Now, if you. ALL OF YOU." She stated, looking to the door where everyone was hiding, "Don't leave me the fuck alone, and let me sleep… Someone is truly going to die tonight." She took one last look at Dean, who was just getting up from his little adventure with the wall, and with a flutter of feathers, she was gone.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed and leave her alone. Forever." Riley deadpanned, walking back down the hall, Shania in tow.

Dean shrugged.

"I'll get around to her somehow. I'm not in the mood for dying - again, so I'm taking the advice and backing off. Cas - thanks for trying to help," he added, but the angel was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean woke up the next morning, to his surprise, Laela wasn't in her room. Getting up and rubbing his eyes, he headed to the kitchen, where he could hear voices.

Sam and Stephanie were in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast. Shania and Riley were nowhere to be seen, as they were probably still sleeping.

"Where's the rest of you?" Dean asked Stephanie as she grabbed plates, setting them on the table.

"Not up yet? I walked in here this morning and first thing I saw were shot glasses on the counter, so shouldn't you be - I don't know, out of it? There was at least half a bottle of Jameson's left last night, and now it's gone." she explained.

Dean looked at Sam.

"I wasn't- that wasn't me. You know I can drink more than that and be fine, my tolerance level is - well, not normal. And where's Lae- oh no. Damn it!"

He immediately turned and ran down the hall, ducking his head into every room - she was smart, sneaking out to have a drink herself. Talk about avoiding your problems, Dean almost laughed, it was pathetic that this was yet another thing they had in common.

Finding one of the rooms that was farthest down the hall, he ducked his head in and almost wished he _hadn't_.

The two that weren't in the kitchen were still sleeping, tangled up in each other on the bed, peaceful smiles etched into their faces, the shorter girl's head resting on the other's chest, the taller's arms wrapped around her almost protectively.

And then he noticed the angel on the floor in front of the bed, clearly passed out in the 'I shouldn't've done this' mode, even though he knew she could easily handle whatever she'd drank the night before.

"Son of a bitch, it's happening again." he muttered as he turned and walked back to the kitchen, aware the others were laughing about something.

"You do know Dean's going to come back in here any second freaking out about con-Destiel and the angel that's passed out on the floor, right? She drank quite a bit last night, I wonder why? And the two of them are just - that's the first time they've been quiet since I've ran into them here." Steph explained, noticing Sam's smile had broadened the moment Dean walked back into the room, eyes wide as he shook his head.

"I just - I'm not even - who the hell sleeps in a leather jacket?" He asked, trying not to think of the way Riley had had it wrapped around her, but then he realized he'd seen the other angel wearing a blue tie and - man, his head hurt.

"Where's your little angel?" Sam asked, completely dumb to what had happened the night before.

"Asleep in the same room as the other two, though I understand why she was drinking to end up in there. We...uh...kinda got into it last night. And not in the good way."

"And you guys _didn't_ end up having sex? I'm amazed, Dean." Sam was smushing a cinnamon roll into a waffle iron.

"She ended up really pissed off, angel-mojo'd me into a wall and basically threatened to commit murder if we didn't leave her alone."

Both of them had wide eyes.

"We?"

"I kinda asked Cas to help, and I guess Riley and Shania tried to check on her - that all ended up making it worse."

Sam looked to Cas. Cas looked back at Sam. "What? I was asked to give assistance."

"You should have learned by now to not help my brother with his girl problems, he tends to pick the crazy on-"

"HEY!" Steph yelled, "Don't talk about my friend like that! You don't know what she's been through."

* * *

Down the hall, Riley had already woken up, but she couldn't move much, mostly because of the way Shania was curled into her.

_"HEY! Don't talk about my friend like that! You don't know what she's been through!"_

Riley sighed as Shania woke up in her arms, startled by the yelling from down the hall.

"Looks like the others are up. C'mon, I smell food."

"Wait. Your hair...it's all -" Shania started, sitting up and untangling herself from Riley, trying to avoid giggling at the early morning mess they'd become.

"You even start this early with the flirty banter and we'll be stuck in here all day, sweetheart." Riley cut her off, getting up with a grin.

"Alright, fine, I won't. I wanna see the guys reactions' anyways. This is gonna be so much fun."

Laela was sound asleep on the floor right under the bed, curled up into almost a perfect ball, breathing calmly for the first time in more than a few hours. After a half bottle of Jameson, she was finally able to get her body calmed down enough to sleep, so she was taking every minute she could before someone woke her up.

"Whoa, hey, look - isn't that Lae-"

"How'd she get in here? I thought I locked the-"

"Let's just leave her sleep and not wake her, I still don't wanna get killed."

Both girls smiled and nodded in agreement, Riley leaning in to kiss Shania's hair before stepping out into the hall.

"How's this gonna go? How bad do we want to make this, given the actual - well, non-canon OTP is literally in the other room?" Shania asked, already excited for whatever Riley had in mind that was going to pull great reactions from the guys.

Everyone was trying to act as natural as possible when they walked down, Steph shooting them a look that said, _'Don't you even think about it."_

"Enough has happened in the past 12 hours for now, you guys." Steph spoke, cooking up some bacon. "No need to ruffle the pot anymore that it's ruffled. Did you guys have fun poking at the bear yesterday? I'm surprised I didn't wake up."

"Oh come on! We just wanted to check on her! Yeah, you missed the death threats, big deal. Kinda lucky."

At seeing the way that the two were hanging onto each other, Sam and Dean exchanged a look - it was that damn musical all over again by the looks of it.

Cas of course, didn't understand what he was seeing - though he managed to connect the fact that the angel wore a tie similar to his and Riley's jacket was like the one Dean used to have, not that anyone had seen it for a few years now.

"Are you two well? You seem-"

"Oh god, Cas don't ask." Dean grumbled, wanting to avoid the elephant in the room for as long as possible, though Stephanie had only laughed and put a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Ha, no Cas go ahead, really!"

Sam spoke up, realizing what was going on, laughed loudly. "Cas, don't do it. Don't go there. Just go watch some TV."

"Yeah, go watch TV. Anything you want." Cas had already wandered off to the other room, "JUST DON'T START WATCHING PORNOS PLEASE!" He called out afterwards.

Riley, Shania and Stephanie all started laughing, knowing far too well what episode was now stuck in their heads.

After they'd calmed down enough to breath, Riley noticed the waffle maker.

"Waffles? Really? I would've expected like granola bars and...like I don't know, college food. Easy quick on the run stuff."

"But we're not on the run, are we? At least not right now. And these are super easy, they're just store bought cinnamon rolls shoved in the waffle iron." Sam pulled another waffle off the iron and pressed another raw roll into it.

"WHICH MEANS THERE'S FROSTING?!" Shania piped up, great, if any one of them needed a sugar rush it wasn't her - she needed a sugar rush like she needed an angel blade to the chest.

Riley shook her head, arms immediately wrapping around the now-impatient angel.

"Hun, you don't need more sugar, _trust me_."

Suddenly, Sam looked up at the angel in the room. "Hey, where is Laela? Wouldn't she have come down with you?"

"She's asleep on the floor, we didn't bother waking her because we...we don't want to die." Riley admitted.

"Who's gonna be stupid enough to try to get here in here? Oh wait-"

And turning to look at Dean, both girls realised he was already down the hall.

"Oh fuck. He's gonna be murdered, isn't he?"

* * *

Laela hadn't moved apart from stretching out from her curled up position, laying on her stomach. Still sound asleep, she dreamt of all the things she once had, before her dad died.

Until she felt someone walk into the room, and judging by footfalls, this wasn't one of the girls from the night before.

"I don't want you to kill me, but - food's up. And I'm gonna keep apologizing for last night, because now I really screwed up."

_Great._ Last possible person she wanted to hear that early in the morning.

She stayed the way she was laying, not bothering to eve then to look at the hunter standing over her.

"Not hungry."

"Maybe not for food, but we all know you ended up drinking after that whole thing. Seems like you've relaxed, whiskey'll do that to you. Come on, atleast say hi to the others, you don't have to talk to me."

"They've all met me, I don't need to say hi." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"I meant like good morning, aka get your ass up and get food. Sam made cinnamon roll waffles. And there's frosting for them, though Riley's pouring maple syrup on hers, she wouldn't shut up about it as i was walking down here. C'mon. Don't make me pick you up."

"Touch me and I'll spite your hands off," as soon as the empty threat left her lips, she knew she was in for it.

Even in the darkness of the room, the the hallway had flooded it with some light, she could tell he was smirking.

"I'd like to see you try, princess."

Without another word, he lifted the now-going-to-be-pissed-off-even-more angel and threw her over his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Like I said. Food's up."

"Let me go! I said I don't want to go down there! Why can you just respect that?" She bitched, hitting and pinching whatever inch of his back she could reach.

He didn't flinch, though when they got into the hall, she realized he wasn't heading for the kitchen.

"You know the kitchen's back there, right? If you're really gonna make me say hey to everyone - though you're all liable to get murdered that way," she added, still trying to get him to let her go, though she sighed.

When he paused at a door and opened it with his free hand she realized what was going on. They weren't heading to the kitchen, that'd never been his intention. Because they were back in his room.

"D-Dean? What are you doing?" She struggling, her eyes glowing as she tried to get the strength to get out of his grip, but he was moving too much for her to concentrate.

He set her down on the bed, turning to look at the door he'd shut, wondering if he should lock it.

"I told you I was going to apologize, and since you blew up last night after one good kiss," he paused, sitting down next to her, "I figured I'd given this another shot."


	8. Chapter 8

He looked into her eyes, trying to gauge if he was going to get thrown back into the wall or not, but her face was stoic.

Nearly too stoic. Laela was surprised that her emotions were hiding themselves so well. There was no way she was cracking against Dean right now, now after what he had said the night before. Not because she was hurt, but because she was simply too stubborn to give in. She was going to win this little argument one way or another, even if it meant making Dean beg.

As if he could read her mind, Dean chuckled.

"You've already won, you threatened to kill me, not that you'd do it, but still."

"Just get to your point already."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well fine, if you want it bluntly - I'm using sex as an apology." The corners of his mouth turned up just slightly, and Laela had to remind herself this probably wasn't the first time he'd pulled that card, though his green eyes seemed darker as he took in her small form on the bed.

"Take it or leave it, sweetheart. Offer's only good _once_."

Laela stood up from the bed and look down the hunter in front of her, her green eyes meeting his. With a flick of her finger, he was pushed over, onto the bed.

He grinned, flipping over to watch her walk back towards him, flipping her shirt over her head, knowing she had won and this was solely a victory dance.

The angel easily shead her shirt and shorts, crawling onto the bed and looming over him, smirking as he tried to hold her hips.

"Oh, no." She giggled, using her powers to pin his hands to the bed, leaning in and kissing him, leaning her hands on either side of his head as she grinded against him.

"Really?" it almost was a dejected sigh. "You're all control freaks," he added, though he leaned up and kissed her, and this time she returned it just as passionately.

She broke the kiss soon after. "If I do remember correctly, you were in control last time. I'm just making sure it's even now." She heard laughter from the kitchen and flicked her fingers again, closing the door quietly.

She grinned and moved her hips again, letting out a forced breath to calm herself down as she stared into his eyes.

"Hell. Maybe this isn't so bad. When you're not angry, you're really hot. I could get used to this."

Laela laughed, "Baby, I'm even hotter when I'm mad. You just have to get me the right kind of mad." She smirked and traced her nail along his chest. "You really should've taken your clothes off before you laid down- Oh, wait… That's right." She laughed and let his arms go, rolling off his lap to stand again. Her eyes glowed, in a different way that he'd ever seen them. Like a forest after a fresh rain. Whatever it was, it was sexy. Damn sexy.

"_Sweetheart_, will you take your shirt off for me?"

Dean didn't need to be told twice, and reached a hand behind his neck to pull the black crewneck over his head, knowing it'd fuzz up his short hair.

She gave him a one over and crossed her arms, waiting expectantly for him to realize that she wanted the jeans off as well.

"Playing that game are we? Huh. Wouldn't pegged you for one of those," he continued though the smile was playful as he stripped his jeans off, reaching for her again before she angel mojo'd his hands back to where they'd been.

"Didn't think I'd be like that either. Not here at least. Its a lot worse in my world." She shrugged as if it was just a fact of life, like it was as innocent as her telling him her favorite color. She looked around and flicked their clothes to a corner in his room, before looking back at him and walking toward him, effectively pinning him to the wall behind him. And she simply smirked.

"Worse in your world, yeah? Good thing I'm used to this. Well, then again, if this whole thing is a show there - you probably already know what I'm talking about."

His voice had gotten softer, almost as though he'd realised she probably knew way more about him than he thought if she'd watched the show - if it was anything like the crap Balthazar pulled by sending them into that world, he was in for it.

"Yes. I know. Cassie, Anna, Lydia - wait, Lisa's before her..." She counted off on her fingers, staring him down as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, there's a reason you don't do long term commitments here. They die - look, pretty much every girl my brother's slept with has died. Granted we both have histories of going for - uh, not human beings in a sense, I think I'm allowed to defend myself." he countered, just waiting for her to making another move.

"Along with the fact that sex has just always felt, you know, good. And you think about it, there's really nothing to it." She traced a fingernail over his abdomen. "Sure there's the touching..." She bit her lip, palming him through his boxers, "my hands all over your body..." She let his arms go, feeling that she had worked him up enough for this to be a very fun experience.

He'd flipped them two seconds later, pinning her up against the wall, lips hungrily meeting her own, biting slightly at her lower lip until she opened her mouth, tongues battling.

She almost couldn't breathe, her tongue swirling with his, fighting for dominance as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms leaning on his shoulders for support. "Mmmmnn... Dean..." She muttered between their lips.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes flickering black and back again.

"Ah, look at that. I keep this up, you'll be a mewling mess in no time - trust me, you're gonna wish this'd happened sooner."

She watched his eyes flash black and smirked. She'd awoken the same thing she'd gotten to see a few nights before. The demon. She smirked and then pouted. "Sweetheart, I don't think I'm gonna be the mess pretty soon."

Suddenly Dean was facing the wall with no one there. The angel was sitting on the bed, watching him. "What's the matter baby?"

He turned around to look at her, eyes completely black as he walked towards her.

"Don't. Do. That. It's like you're gonna disappear on me." he explained, watching how she only crossed one knee over the other and shrugged,

"Maybe I will."

She continued to stare him down. "What's wrong baby?" She watched him shake slightly. "Why don't you want to lose control? That could make things so much more fun." She stood up, standing on the bed with no care, watching him stare at her body.

He tilted his head, at 'lose control' something snapped.

"You don't want to go there, trust me. If you thought the marks from last time were bad? You tell me to lose control and they'll be so much worse. Everyone else would know. I don't think you want that," he continued, standing right next to her, though because she was standing on the bed she had the higher ground, "Do. You?"

She took a step off the bed and stared up at him, her eyes glowing. "Let everyone know. Let everyone hear. Mark me." She growled, baring her teeth as something snapped in her, leaning back and forth on her feet like a caged animal. "Show me how much of a bad girl I've been." Her opened her palm toward him, showing him the way she felt, showing him what she saw for just a moment. "_Lose. Control._"

"Son of a bitch," he growled, clearly having not wanted her to say that, although it was a welcomed opportunity after all.

Dean didn't move for a second, the pure demand in her voice was mesmerizing. Smirking, he looked up at her and winked.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that. I promise."

A without another word, any trace of the regular Dean - the usually gentle in situations like this, usually not taking control, usually just the opposite - was gone as he launched himself at her, they both falling onto the bed in a mix of growls and whines, his lips anywhere on her body they could reach, his grip far too tight with the intent to bruise.

The angel whimpered softly at the pain, her legs shaking. She used her mojo sparingly to loosen his grip whenever it may have caused her serious harm. She moaned his name, twice over as she felt mark after mark put into her skin.

As if his nails weren't enough, he'd buried his head into the crook of her neck, intent on leaving as many bruises that would in the morning that he could - and though he knew they idea wasn't to draw blood, the idea of angel blood somehow enthralled him, and he found himself biting down a little too hard, the adverse reaction being her own nails sinking into his back as she hissed in pain.

A growl broke from her throat after the hiss and she felt skin break, a few drops of blood slip down her neck. She scratched down his back before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, throwing it across the room to join the rest of their forgotten clothes.

Being her bra's off, Dean growls against her skin, surprised he's allowing himself to taste what droplets have appeared, hoping that maybe this won't start an addiction - seeing Sam's had been bad enough. One of his hands moves up and across her body, racking up her stomach before resting on one of her breasts, thumb and index already teasing her nipple causing a whine to pass the angel's lips.

Her legs shook again as she moaned out. "God, Dean..." She whispered. She pulled at her hair slightly, tracing her fingers across his cheeks as she moved his neck to look at her, her lust clouded eyes meeting his.

"You even allowed to say that, Lae?" he teased, though his hand left her chest to trail lower, and the angel inevitably felt the muscles in her abdomen clench with anticipation, being his hand was hovering just above the lace underwear she wore.

With another smile, though this time it was more of an 'told you you'd be sorry' he slipped a few fingers down, ripping at the thin fabric until it tore under his hand.

"You son of a bitch." She growled, using her energy, plus mojo to flip them over, pinning his hands to which she heard an angry growl come from him. She grinded against him again, her mouth finding his neck, biting, nipping, drawing blood and leaving marks where she saw fit. New hickeys covered the fading ones, bite marks dancing across his neck and shoulders as she hummed with energy.

"Oh, I like where this is going. Heh. I need to get you mad more often. Argh-" he inhaled through his teeth as she bit down on his neck, nails curled deep into the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. His hands fell back onto her hips and he held her there, letting the friction build, seeing how long she'd last before insisting he fuck her senseless.

Her breaths were forced as she tried to move her hips, willing herself to keep going. She wasn't going to bet. No way in hell.

Dean watched her, closing his eyes and listening to her, one of his hands moving up to her core, hand just resting, not expecting her to growl in frustration.

"Awh, what's the matter sugar? Something you're trying to hide? You can't keep up that wall forever," he purred, free hand wrapping into her her to pull her lips down against his own.

She stayed quiet and returned the kiss, her hand reaching down to palm him through his boxers, biting down on his bottom lip.

He growled and leaned up against her while pulling her down against him, anything to feel skin against skin - she could talk about being human back in her world, but for the life of him, he wasn't about to give up being a demon, especially since it was the rare case the he wasn't possessed - his soul was just - black.

A loud moan slipped her mouth as her nails dug into his shoulder, letting her mojo come free and giving him his full strength back. She hasn't meant to, but it was hard control when there were 18 other things on her mind.

It wasn't that she had so much on her mind - it was more the very act of trying to keep a straight mind - she couldn't keep a coherent thought with the way they were touching each other, and she was fairly sure she'd never see him this rough again unless she prompted it, hell it seemed like the others didn't even realize he was a demon in the first place! This mental wondering of course, only brought a new conundrum up - how were Shania and Cas going to react when they knew that she as an angel had slept with a demon? And if that weren't bad enough, he'd gotten her blood. Well fuck.

But her thoughts were cut short when she felt herself flipped over, and pinned down to the bed. "Oh, fuck." She whimpered.

"How many times you gonna make me do this, hm? You've gotta be internally falling apart by now, you're marked up to hell, and- well- It's going to be interesting to see how those all heal. Unless you don't want 'em to, in which case we could make this a daily thing...they'd all get used to it," he wondered, hands wandering across her body, one hand at her breast, the other easing between her legs into her folds, where he tried not to smile at the sigh leaving her mouth.

"If you're truly that tired of me, why don't you just take what you want?" She challenged. "You've got me in the perfect position."

She looked at him. "Unless you can't handle it."

He gawked for a moment, mouth open in disbelief that an angel of the lord would practically invite a demon to take advantage of her - even though she was clearly expecting it anyways.

"Unless_ I_ can't handle it? You're cute, you feathery emerald-eyed bitch," he shot back, pulling his hand up and using one of his knees to spread her legs.

"That's Miss feathery emerald-eyed bitch to you, Dean Winchester." Nails raked down his back again in nearly the sexual form of spite, drawing blood.

"You sure like drawing blood, don't you sweetheart? You're not careful you're gonna get addicted, just like poor Sammy was...we don't want them, do we? I don't think your dad would be too happy to hear she's off gallivanting with a demon..."

"Dad's got other things to worry about. Now watch your mouth before I fling you against a wall again. Or would you like that? Huh, would you like that?" She growled, her teeth bared. Dean growled, she wasn't kidding - then again she was a total tease at the same time, he could feel her fingers inching along the band of his boxers.

"You're quite the little threatening spitfire, aren't you, doll. 'Watch my mouth' Oh I'm so scared, you're going to fling me into a wall. Again, kinda used to that sweetheart. Takes a lot more than that to take me down."

His hands wrapping around her wrists and tightening their grip, he wretched them above her head, and he leaned down again, lips at the shell of her ear, tugging lightly on it with his teeth as his hips rocked against her.

"You really shouldn't make empty threats or promises you can't keep, Laela. They can kill you."

"I think I can handle myself. You can never be so sure when a threat is empty or loaded, _sweetheeearrttt_..." She moaned out the last word as his hips moved. "Fuck..."

He laughed, "Ah ha, _there_ we go. How long can you keep that up for, hm? Your hands are already starting to itch, aren't they?"

She glared at him and hummed, her body maneuvering under him, her hips grinding against as best she could. "Baby, I'm used to not being able to use my hands. I'm usually tied up, so." She dropped another little fact about her.

"You holding my wrists to stop me from using my hands is nothing."

An eyebrow rose as if he was questioning that, but he didn't say anything.

"You've gotta wonder if the others are even aware we're missing. Sometimes it's like I don't even exist if we get pulled on separate hunts. But y'know - you? I could stay here as long as we needed to - as long as you accept that apology," he said after a few moments, his eyes briefly flashing back to green.

She looked up at him and suddenly leaned up, kissing him softly. "You already know I accept your apology, Dean. You know that."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait what? When? You could've mentioned that before this all-" he paused, motioning to how they were tangled up, "Not that you've seen anything yet, but- well now if you accept it, I can quit the control crap - unless you want me like - I don't have the best control over the switch yet, it kinda just-"

She kissed him again, being he hadn't got a straight sentence through any of that. "I enjoy this." She mentioned to the game they were just playing. "The rough, animalistic game... Its something you're not usually known for. You don't usually take what you want. You want to please the person you're with."

As he let her wrists go, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The demon thing is so sexy, I just couldn't resist."

He didn't look at her, it was as though he was avoiding her gaze out of shame.

"It's...it's made me kill people. People that didn't deserve it. There's times when I can't control myself, which is why I warned you beforehand - and hey, but we get into a freakin' chick flick tell all moment, are we gonna finish this or not?"

"I don't know, you're the one on top with your boxers still on." She laughed.

He almost tripped getting them off, managing to fling them somewhere behind him with the rest of their clothes.

"There, better?"

She smirked and nodded. "Now lay down."

"Damn it, you're back in control. And that's_ perfectly fine_ with me." Dean smiled, flipping them back over so he was on his back, head somewhere on the mass of pillows lining the headboard.

Laela smiled and adjusted on top of him, pressing her lips to his as he entered her, moaning against his lips as her hips moved downward.

He groaned as he felt her, having been thoroughly turned on throughout the entirety of their little power trip game. It was sweet satisfaction to finally get to the actual playing. Her hips moved up and down, over and over, in an intoxicating rhythm.

Heavy breathing, moaning, and a few things she'd have to apologize to her father about were passed through the air as they moved, her hands resting carefully around the marks on his chest.

It wasn't too long before the rhythm started getting less constant, the angel's toes curled as she tried fighting off her peak. Dean came first this time around, his hips bucking up into her, sending her off the edge into her own bliss. She yelled, calling out his name louder than she intended to and then collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Fuck..." They both spoke at the same time.

* * *

"Can we kill them?" Stephanie asked Sam as the two were now watching TV with Cas, breakfast having been cleaned up and eaten.

"I know you want to, but no. I thought having Dean bring home a girl was bad enough, but the other side of the hall - guess I'm wrong."

"Want to bet on which couple's gonna walk the walk first?"

"The walk?" Cas asked, turning to look at the blonde, confused.

"Of shame. The _'I had sex and now I'm pretty sure everyone knows about it because I was so loud'_ or _'I had sex and now everyone knows because every inch of my skin is marked up'_ type thing. Knowing Riley, that's going to be both -" and as if that had jinxed it, the three heard a female scream from somewhere down the hall, though this was followed by a collection of curses in Enochian that had Cas wishing he didn't know it.

"I think we know." Sam said, really trying to avoid any thought of the room down the hall.

* * *

"Oh that's cute, you know Enochian now." Riley panted, trying to catch her breath, the muscles in her lower abs still spasming, head starting to clear.

"That surprises you? I thought you'd've brought your contacts with you, I half expected your scleras to blackout with how rough you were," Shania admitted, sitting up and curling into Riley, still shaking slightly.

"Oh hell no - the demon side of Dean is totally what I'd try to avoid at all costs! Like I know it's season ten, and only lasts a few episodes, but still. He's downright fucking terrifying!"

"And you're not when your voice gets husky enough and you get demanding," the blue eyed angel argued, lightly tapping the other's nose before turning to climb over the edge of the bed, grabbing for clothes that had been scattered.

As Shania began pulling on her clothes, Riley stayed laying down, folding her hands behind her head and just watching the younger girl.

"Y'know - this whole _this_ was because of the con. Literally a weekend. Three days at most if you're there for the whole thing. I usually never do the hookups - it was a friend's idea for the valentine's. And uh, when we get back to our world? Don't expect this to last. I don't take relationships seriously."

Shania laughed, turning around to look at Riley, chucking the other's tshirt at her.

"_REALLY_? You go and freakin' channel Dean in the premiere for the new season. You know, sometimes I hate how you can do that!"

Riley grinned, sitting up as Shania walked back over to her, pulling her to her feet, noticing how the brunette grabbed immediately for jeans.

"I just threw you the shirt tho-"

"Underwear, pants, bra then t-shirt. Don't question it." Riley explained, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god you even dress like a guy. You don't do the cross arm thingy when you take your shirt off, do you?"

"What the- no, I grab the hem at the back of my neck, again, why?"

Shania giggled.

"It's nothing. Finish getting dressed already, I want to get out of the bunker before Cas shows up out of nowhere like he always does...I have a feeling the enochian might piss him off."

"Right, and Stephanie will be fine with me screaming at the top of my lungs. We get killed, I hope your dad's nice enough to bring us back quick."

With an eyeroll, Shania pulled on her tie (not bothering with the trench, as she was warm enough thanks to how they were even talking) and reached for the tshirt on the bed, throwing it to Riley who tugged it on, being she had everything else on like she said.

"Fine, let's take the walk."

"Wait what walk?" Shania asked as Riley got the door open, Shania stepping out into the hall first, only to have Riley lean in to kiss her forehead.

"Walk of shame, sweetheart. Let's go."

* * *

Cas was nearly waiting for them as they walked into the main quarters, the vein on his forehead ready to pop. Sam watched him nervously, not sure what he was going to do. The simplest thing they knew was, that if looks could kill, literally everyone in the bunker would be dead on principle.

"Do you see anyone?" Shania called, forcing Riley to walk ahead of her, just in case - well, she'd never had to do the walk before.

"Yeah, Sam's off by the kitchen, Steph is - wait, I don't see her, and then - fuck, Dean and Laela are gone too!" Riley murmured back, as if no one else could hear but the angel that clung to her.

"Yeah, but _where the fuck_ is Cas?" she repeated, eyes wide with worry.

"I don't see him. Would you relax? It's not like he's going to do anything, he's more of a confused angel then you are!" Riley joked, though she turned and pressed Shania into the nearby wall, kissing her again, only breaking for air when the heard the unmistakable flutter of wings.

Oh shit.

Cas stared at them. "You should be careful what you say. Angels have very good hearing. Especially when they've been waiting for you to come down stairs after raunching the Enochian language." He spoke monotonely.

Shania blushed bright red and hid behind Riley, head peeking out from her side.

"I swear I didn't realise half of what I was saying! English just doesn't cut it and my Spanish is terrible so I just - I reverted, okay? I'm surprised you heard that over this one screaming," she added, and she was able to feel Riley physically cringe.

"Oh yes. Stephanie would like to speak with you about that." He nodded for a second before turning and looking at the other angel walking down the hallway, Dean following close behind her.

Riley turned to look at Shania, both sharing a look.

"Oh, shit's about to hit the fan in three...two..."

"Hey, Cas! Why do those two look like they're completely embarrassed? Haven't seen cheeks that red since the last few girls the bars that didn't know how to hold their liquor," Dean called, Laela nodding to Shania when the two connected gazes, as though that explained what happened.

She was definitely uncomfortable around Castiel now, but she stood up straight and looked at him, trying to give Riley and Shania the cue to pretty much run off.

Taking that cue, Riley grabbed Shania's hand and hightailed for the living room, only to find Stephanie stretched out on the couch, Sam taking one of the loveseats with a rather amused expression on his face.

"Nice to see you two out in the open air for once"

Steph looked at the two and shook her head. "You're in the clear for now, solely because I want to hear the exchange between Cas and the forbidden pairing over there "

"Forbidden pairing? The fuck? Laela's an angel. And Dean's a hu- oh. fuck. SERIOUSLY?" Shania turned to Riley, "YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT DEMON DE-" Riley wrapped a hand around the shorter girl's tie, pulling their lips together to shut her up as Cas glared in their direction.

Steph nodded. "You guys were too busy, but it was pretty obvious. And Cas is PISSED." she snickered as Sam shook his head.

"Yeah but when we go back to our world we're going to be normal, why's he mad? I don't get it." Shania complained, right before they heard the lecture start over from the other room.

"I don't see why this is a huge deal, Castiel." Lae looked at him, though she knew exactly why it was. Specifically due to the deep bite mark on her neck that she made as well sure as she could to hide.

"Since you're from a different world, and this is apparently a 'television show' over there, I would have that you would have known how...dangerous bloodletting can be. Judging by the mark on your neck, someone got a little out of control," and here he rounded on Dean. "Have. You. Learned. Nothing? Your brother's addiction to demon blood was bad enough the first time around, we don't need it flipped around with you!"

Riley, Steph and Shania all exchanged 'O' faces.

"Dude, if he gets addicted to angel blood...that could prevent the other blood cure...which could possibly turn Destiel canon if we rally that enough..." Shania stated, realizing the second she'd said Destiel, Riley's arms had found their way around her.

"Guys, sssshhh. They're still talking!" Steph shushed the two.

"Why are you so worried? It was a one time thing. A slip of thought. Heat of the moment. It's nothing to be worried about, Castiel." Laela tried to reason, waiting for him to absolutely freak out.

"She said Heat of the Moment. AND OH FUCK IT'S TUESDAY!" Riley realised with a gigantic grin spreading across her face only to have Sam sigh, "Don't. Go. There."

Laela was feeling her barriers pushed as Cas stared her down, so she broke past his gaze and walked into the room with the others. With a tank top on, nearly every mark she received in her challenge to that demon was visible. Like, you didn't have to even be looking at her to notice.

"Holy shit." Steph murmured, trying not to stare, though another giggle broke the awkward silence.

"Bet you're wishing you could do that, hm?" Shania whispered after elbowing Riley, who only scoffed.

"Please, that'd be no compet-"

"Would. The. Two. Of. You. Just. Get. Out. Of. Here?! I'll deal with you later." Cas snapped, sick of listening to the two add things under their breath when they were loud enough that everyone could hear.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that because we won't be back for quite awhile, but yeah, we're gone! See ya!"

And grabbing Riley's hand, Shania snapped her fingers and the two disappeared, off to who knew where.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you really did that to her neck?" Sam asked Dean as he washed the dishes.

"Yeah. And?" Dean countered. "Have you seen what she did to mine?"

Sam turned to look and balked at the marks all up and down his brother's neck and chest. "Remember what Cas said about the bloodletting thing? It's seriously an issue. Especially when you switch like you did." He sighed. "Laela was talking to Steph earlier. She said that your eyes didn't change back for the longest time."

"She challenged me." He shrugged.

"God, you really do pick the crazy ones. She challenged the demon? How did you hold back from absolutely killing her?" Sam balked again.

"It felt too good," he shrugged, causing Sam to shiver and let out a gagging sound before he added, "Yeah, and Ruby wasn't a psychotic black-eyed bitch if you're gonna start comparisons."

"Geez, you two are just as bad as the other set - you're lucky you didn't hear them," Steph added, walking in, another bag of junk food.

"What the- how are you guys getting all this money for food? Riley said you all had fake cards!"

Steph only looked at Sam, confused. "Uh, no? I only brought cash with me to the con and it's stayed that way? I have a few more errands I need to run, I said I'd meet a friend for lunch, he's with our group but I haven't actually seen him yet so I figured I'd do that." She explianed.

Dean shrugged.

"Not like we've got anything going on that you'd miss. Angel two is gone with impulsive brunette, and angel one is - well, not in the room."

"Think she's looking up cases, seeing if she can find anything," Sam added.

"Oh alright. Let me know if you guys find anything? I've got my phone on me," Steph asked, walking back out the door after setting her things down from the previous run.

"Yeah, we will." Dean called after her, though once the door to the bunker had shut, he turned to his brother.

"She's hiding something - and if she's not careful, that's going to get her killed in this world."

* * *

Laela hummed along as she scrolled around on Sam's computer, filling her time with studying and online games. Castiel refused to let her leave the bunker, and the angel was itching to do something. Just sitting around was eating her from the inside out.

She was just about to look for a new website when she saw a trending story of the search engine. She clicked and went to go grab john's journal from Sam's room. On the way back she grabbed a notebook, pens, and a beer from the fridge. Cracking open the beer, she followed traces, looking at certain things in the journal, writing and checking and circling as she printed off articles.

"What are you doing? Why do you have my da- Laela? What are you doing?" Sam asked as he walked in.

"Making a file. Something good popped up. Less than a hundred miles from here too."

Sam sat down next to her, trying to ignore the raw, healing marks on her neck. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I hacked into the autopsy center and looked at the victims. They all had a large red mark on the back of their necks."

"Changelings?"

"That's my best guess," Laela took a swig of her beer and set it back down. "All mother's, all same all the same neighborhood. And all within a week of each other."

"Deaths yet, or are they just missing? Because usually the kids'll be gone, and then - well, this wouldn't be the first one we've dealt with." Sam said, looking over the file that Laela was putting together.

"Ugh." Laela grunted, taking another swig. "Disgusting little fuckers. There's only two deaths so far, both found like they were dragged off. You want a beer?" She laughed softly, trying to change the subject so she didn't have to remember what they looked like.

"Yeah, sure. And - well, you, Dean and I could head out on this one - if Cas sees you're with us maybe he'll let you leave. I'm not sure what Steph's been up to, she left earlier today after Shania and Riley and she's not back yet, so I don't know what's up with that. If we all split up, we could probably cover different things while we're still trying to figure out how to get you guys back to your world."

The angel was already up and grabbing a beer for him, popping off the cap into the garbage with a flick. She handed it him and sat back down. "Yeah, back to my world..." She thought to herself. But did she really want to go back now?

* * *

After Laela and Sam told Dean what they'd found, he thought it was a good to go check it out - this was exactly their type of thing, after all.

"And Cas better let me go. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I swear. I'll just do what the rest of Shania's friends did back in our world - we wouldn't leave her alone with Riley, oh it was fun watching her slowly grow more pissed at the fact she couldn't get her alo-"

"Jesus even when they're not here you still find a way to make it sound like they're always around! Please just shut up," Steph groaned, walking into the bunker and flopping into the nearby chair, head in her hands.

"And where the hell have you been?" Laela rounded on her, seeing as the hunter looked completely drained, from lack of caffeine or sleep she couldn't tell.

"Out. Just needed time to myself," Steph muttered from her current position.

"Why, I miss anything?"

"Well, we found a case, and we were going to get on the road - it's about eighty miles out, so fairly close. Welcome to come if you want," Dean started, though Steph only shrugged.

"I'll wait until Abbott and Costello get back and keep them from getting murdered. You guys mind if I sit this one out?"

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart." Laela spoke as she walked around. "Also, we won't be answering our phone with any specific location because I'm not dealing with Castiel right now. I'm leaving whether he wants me to or not." She smiled.

"We shouldn't be gone more than 4 days. We'll let you know if it'll take longer, and since you know where it is, if you don't get a call, come help." She looked to Sam and Dean. "Not that we'll need it."

"Awesome. Still, I'll be sending luck - can't be any worse than that damn rabbit's foot fiasco, but you never know when you could use a four leaf clover. You guys heading out tonight, then?"

"We thought we would, yeah." Sam spoke up. "Dean, go make sure we have everything. We know what we're dealing with, just make sure we don't forget our mirrors."

"Mirrors? What is it this time? Wraith? Don't tell me it's another Bloody Mary type thing, sleepovers sucked after finding out that shit was real!"

The angel looked at her with absolute distaste. "Fucking changelings."

"Oh god. Case 39 all over again. Well, sorta. Still. Good luck. I think I'm gonna grab some books and distract myself, I've had a hell of a day." Steph said, getting up and walking into the library, beginning to rummage through shelves, not noticing the look the others had given her.

"What's up with her? She seem ok to you?" Dean asked, shaking off the odd feeling he was getting.

"Yeah, she just...tends to shut down sometimes. She'll be okay. Probably just misses home, I mean, she had a great job and a boyfriend, so." Laela explained, having learned more about the other girls on the first few days together, being the new world was so different from home and they needed to find things to talk about. Naturally, it'd turned to school and jobs, of relationships and music choices.

Laela found that after that conversation, she'd realized she had more in this would than she'd ever had in her own world. She shook her head softly, like she was actually shaking something off of her, and grabbed the mirrors to take them to the impala.

* * *

When Riley opened her eyes, Shania had chosen surprisingly well.

"Really? You zapped us to - wait a minute, what the- this is the old skating rink I used to practically live in on the weekends! I didn't even know this was still open, last time I was here, I'd had my phone stolen and hadn't gone ba-" And then she realised, it was dark, save for the cracks of light filtering in through the double doors on either side of the concrete rink - which, in retrospect had seen it's share of injuries.

Riley herself had been a few of the spills, tripping over the barrier and breaking her ankle at one point, other times flipping over it as she tried to turn too fast.

"It's not open, is it?"

Shania nodded, "Hasn't been since I was in middle school. There's not much to miss, it really went downhill after a while."

Riley looked at her.

"Now this place was middle school for me. I wonder if anyone else knows how decrepit this is..." she wondered, walking around, hand ghosting over the old prize counter, the glass shattered and contents stolen long before.

Even the back office skate rental cubbies had been cleared out, knife marks digging into the wood, as if someone had thought they'd find something more.

"This is sad. I used to love this place..." running off for the rink, she hopped the barrier and ran for the DJ booth, swinging open the door only to be blasted back a good twenty feet, back of her head colliding with the opposite wall, causing her to cry out in pain.

When a figure stepped down from the DJ booth and into the dim light, Shania was quick to find herself at Riley's aid, two fingers pressing to the girl's forehead to heal her and bring her to her feet.

"Knew I'd find the two of you here - decrepit, deserted - exact place I'd expect a rather not-found-of decorum couple to head to to ensure they were alone," the person spoke, and with the accent both girls figured they'd walked into something they shouldn't've.

"Oh shove it, Juliana. We both know Brittney's up there with you, ain't that right?" Riley shot back, trying not to smirk despite the smarting ache in her head.

"Ah. So there are more of you then. I'd heard there was another me running around, making deals and making my job easier. But you two? You're the Winchester's pets, aren't you?"

"Pets? You wanna say that again? If you talking about 'more of us' and the 'another me' thing, I'm the other friggin' Dean Winchester!" Riley yelled, Ruby's knife already tucked into her sleeve in case she needed it.

"Well. That much I figured, you're surely just as idiotic."

Fuck. It wasn't Juliana.

"Crowley. Knew it was only a matter of time until we ran into you." Shania's voice was smooth, like she'd automatically snapped back into cosplay mode.

"So. You've got one of your friends, or an enemy at this point if they're another me, I don't really care - running around. Are they aware just how much trouble you're all in? Specifically the one of mine that's in deep with one of yours?"

"Cut the confusing crap, Crowley. We're not exactly sure what the fuck is going on in the first place. Yeah, your demons brought us over here from the convention we were at, that much is true." And without skipping a beat, Riley turned on Shania, "really? You zap us into a place that pretty much reminds me a good part of my childhood is dead and we run into him?"

"Hey, I didn't know he'd be here, okay? What're you all on edge for?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because I become buddies with him and fucking gain that curse on my arm?"

"What cu-" At the glare she was getting however, the angel shut up.

"The angels falling were bad, yes, but now with what you're involved in? Like to say I could help you, but I have a feeling you know how I work, now that you've mentioned that damned Mark of Cain." Crowley continued, surprised these girls knew what it was.

"Just tell us how to kill the son of bitch that's somehow with our group once we find them!"

The King of Hell shrugged.

"That knife would do the job, but you may not want to after you realise what's happened." He said, disappearing after.

Shania turned to Riley.

"What the hell? He's not usually this confusing!"

"You're tellin' me. C'mon, I wanna look around more..." And without another word Riley was off again, back off the rink into the old arcade.

The screens of course, were black but the buttons still worked. And when Riley found the old deer hunting game, she couldn't resist picking it up.

"Look, it's the not real thing we should be playing with, not a real dangerous one filled with rock salt rounds and having something trying to kill us while we're at it." She joked, though the angel shook her head.

When Riley finally put the fake gun down, she drew her own, and, in a moment of pure curiosity, shot the center of the screen, the gunshot ringing around the venue.

"You assbutt! What the hell was that for? You can't waste ammo like that!"

"I wanted to see what would happen?"

Shania laughed, trying to pull Riley's gun out of her hands, "Atleast it wasn't the Yellow Fever 'That was scary!' thing. Though there are lockers here...I wonder..."

And this time she was the one to take off, not even bothering for the hunter to follow.

"Oh hey, these don't seem too-" Shania started, pulling at one of the locks for one, one hand on the lock, the other on the door.

Within a few seconds it'd opened, but the force of which she'd needed to open the door with sent her stumbling back a few steps, handing falling into another pile of glass which must have been the box in which the keys had been kept, busted into long before their arrival.

_"Ouch, fuck!"_

At hearing the angel's pained cry, Riley nearly tripped over herself finding her, skidding to a stop by the lockers.

"You okay?!"

Shania rolled her eyes, "I'm a klutz. Doesn't sting too bad, but- OW HEY WATCH IT!" She yelped as Riley pulled a shard of glass out of her palm.

"C'mon, we need to wash this, I think the bathrooms are around here somewhere..."

Five minutes later and the two manage to find them, balancing their phones on the counter with the flashlight app turned on so them could see, though the reflections in the mirrors made the entire thing feel a little risque.

The second her hand was put under the running faucet, Shania tried to pull her hand away, this was the last thing she wanted to be doing, taking care of an injury because she was stupid enough to find a pile of glass.

"Ow, c'mon that burns, it's fine!" she protested as soon as Riley had began pulling smaller slivers out, though the major piece had already been pulled, conveniently creating a nice slice in the middle of her palm that probably was going to need to be bandaged and possibly sewn up when they got back to the bunker.

"Hey, atleast I can practice the stitches we always used to joke about. Good thing hunter's helper is a great antiseptic, hey?"

"That's not funny, Riley."

She didn't even need to look up to see the smirk, because she could hear it in the other's voice as she was suddenly lifted onto the counter, arm still angled toward the sink.

"And I'm not laughing, sweetheart."

Shania rolled her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're doing this on purpose?"

Riley laughed at that, "Wouldn't be the first time I've been stuck in here doing this. The old birthday parties - I was the family medic - well, not here, but the ink rink? I learned how to sew better than most grandmothers, except it wasn't fabric. Flex your hand, I need to see how deep that went."

As much as she didn't want to do that, knowing that'd only bring more blood up, Shania did as Riley told.

"Shit, it like - it tingles almost. Right along the head line too. This is going to be a bitch to fix, there goes handling a gun..." she sighed, though in reality she could just spite somebody and never actually have to use one.

"Head line? What the fu-"

"I had a friend that knew all that predict the future crap, palm reading and tarot and all is right in the middle of the one called the head line, which intersects sun and Fate."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Riley wiggled her fingers, "mumbo jumbo." She laughed as she grabbed the small first aid kit from the backpack she'd brought.

"Really? You brought one with you. Really. man, you're worse then- well, none of my other friends are like that." Shania realised as Riley opened it and began grabbing things out of it.

"Your friend Laela... Izza is her actual name? She seems like that type. She even made a perfect OC for Christ's sake."

"Yeah that's it, Izza...she's not that type though. I mean, she would've been before all the ...she's been through some hard times. Riley, what are you- fuck, your eyes - you don't - no. I know what you're thinking. That's bad, you heard Cas!"


	11. Chapter 11

Riley shook her head, attempting to will herself back to normal, her vision blurred as her eyes flashed black. "I'm okay. Its okay." She stuttered, more so trying to reassure herself over reassuring Shania.

"Y-your eyes. Th-they did the the th-thing! SO YOU ARE GETTING LIKE THAT OVER HERE! I thought - I thought we'd all be stuck in the seasons we're looking like, I mean you with the jacket is obviously prior to six, but now I'm not so sure. And I mean," she started looking around, taking in how the flashlights were making everything seem a bit more - well, like the first five minutes of an episode, "Don't tell me this isn't something demon!you would do, I mean, I'm set up here for a reason."

"N-o. Its fine. We're gonna be okay... " Riley backed away from her, holding her own head as her eyes flashed back again. "Fuck! Not now!"

"_We're?_ Don't you mean_ you_? Hey. Look at me," Shania said gently, free hand reaching out for her, sliding off the counter, causing Riley to back up a bit more.

"You saw what Dean did to Laela! I don't _want_ that to happen to you!"

Shania walked towards her, hands raised in an almost I-surrender, and soon Riley was against the wall. Taking the hand that wasn't bloody, Shania set it on the taller's cheek, Riley trying to ignore every fiber of her being telling her to just lose control.

"It won't. Then again, if it did, I couldn't care less. In our world? I can never be seen like that, my mom insists I wear skirts and act like a proper lady - those marks would get me murdered. Here? I'm living my fucking OTP and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She paused, and her smiled went crooked, being she'd thought of an idea.

"Oh no, you're _not_ turning that smile on me. Bad things happen when those smiles come around, I know 'cuz I'm usually the one using them." Riley scoffed, already counting how many seconds it would take to have Shania back on the counter and completely distracted from the real problem they'd stumbled across, now that Riley had apparently picked up a demon side as well.

Shania shrugged, blue eyes glinting with something a little more than planned chaos as she noticed Riley staring off into space. Her hand on the other's cheek moved down to fist the fabric of her shirt, pulling them so they were nose to nose, and Shania winked when she saw Riley's jaw clench in frustration.

Not even thinking of the consequences of what she was about to say could have, Shania leaned up and kissed the taller's nose and then put her lips near Riley's ear, who whined at being pressed harder against the wall.

"Isn't it 'cause you're really _scared_ to go there with an angel while you're a demon? Because it's _wrong_ and it's _bad_ and we _shouldn't_?"

With a growl Riley snapped, eyes melting from green to black in seconds as she walked from the wall, one hand in Shania's hair, the other clawing at the buttons of her shirt, breaking the backwards walk of the angel only to lift her on the counter before leaning into her again, lips connected while hands sought whatever the either of them could tug off the other.

* * *

_(In Concordia, Kansas)_

The entire hour it took to get to Concordia was an absolute riot. Her and Dean sang obnoxiously to the classics and overall made Sam want to puke.

_"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind_

_Honey you oughta know_

_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line_

_I wanna know what you're doin' after the show..."_

"Oh god make it stop you two are terrible." Sam complained when the two of them managed to find yet another Foreigner song.

"Oh, you want terrible? I'll show you terrible." Laela smirked, grabbing one of the cassettes and replacing it with the one in there. Flipping a few songs in, the beat to Back in Black started streaming through the speakers.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"HAHA, YES!" Dean grinned, singing along to the guitar intro.

_"Back in black I hit the sack_  
_I been too long I'm glad to be back_  
_Yes I am_  
_Let loose from the noose,_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high_  
_Forget the hearse cause I'll never die_  
_I got nine lives cat's eyes_

_Using every one of them and runnin' wild_

_Cause I'm back!"_

Bumping her head, Laela sang along to the song as they pulled into the quaint little town. Dean turned down the music slightly. "There may be changelings here but we're in Kansas, so we can't be too loud."

The angel pouted softly and resumed looking at the window, spotting a small candle memorial.

"There, look, candles..."

"They must be for the dead and missing." Laela sighed softly, looking at the file. "There's been two more disappearances. One last night and one this morning. This thing is working extremely sloppily."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner and stopped the car. Laela grabbed her pocket mirror and got out, walking over to Dean, who smiled and bumped her arm softly as they walked.

"So the last time you took one down, how long it'd take? Just gotta torch the son of a bitch, right?" Laela pondered quietly, being careful not to alert anyone. "If so, I'm glad we got the tools to do that from a distance. Don't wanna get too close to that son of a bitch."

"It took us about three days last time. Said four this time around because we want to take precautions. This thing is working like it's rushed for time, desperate, even."

The angel rolled her eyes, "AKA, we want to take precautions because Laela is here."

Sam snorted and then covered his mouth as his older brother glared. Laela looked at him. "I'm not a baby. I can help myself."

"You have no idea what you're really going up against. You've never actually done th-"

"Their true form is shown in a mirror, thus why we're all carrying one. They're weak to bullet shot but a shot won't kill one. You have to set them on fire to kill them and once the mother dies, all the children die too. They're extremely agile and are more powerful than humans, but not so powerful that they can't be fought off." Laela looked dead at Dean as she spoke, walking inside the diner and talking to the waitress about a table.

"Dude, don't fuck this up. I really like her. She's funny, she rags on you all the time, and just look at how she can out a file together." Sam looked to Dean who only shook his head.

"She won't be here for long. What's the point?" He nearly snarled, and then walked inside.

* * *

When they unpacked at the motel, Dean went for a drive and Sam went for a walk, leaving Laela alone on her own. She sighed and flipped through the channels, clicking panickedly when she accidentally hit the erotica channel. "Shit dude, that's gross."

She finally shut off the TV and threw the remote across the room. "Why'd you guys leave me behind…" She said to no one, planning to chew the guys out about it later.

She looked around and spotted a radio in the corner. Walking over, she turned it on, switching it to a classic station. She smiled and sang around for a while until a very familiar song came on. She couldn't help but sit on the bed and sing along.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better."

At the sound of the motel door opening she turned to notice Dean standing at the door, wide eyed but smiling.

"Oh, man that song has memories behind it. I'm surprised you know it," he joked, walking in and flopping down on one of the beds.

"It was my mom's favorite song. Over anything." She made a face and shook her head. "Don't leave me alone like that anymore."

"Alone like what? Don't tell me you're scared it's going to find you. Huh. There's another weird thing to have in common - before my mom died, she used to sing that as a lullaby to me when I couldn't sleep."

"I'm not scared. Just bored out of my mind." She nodded softly. "My mom wouldn't sing it, but she'd play it."

"Guitar or piano? And if you're bored - you could've asked to come along, I wouldn't've minded. I know it seems like I'm trying to distance myself by leaving you here like that, well, to be honest that's exactly my point, but looks like I might just have to face it."

"I mean she'd play it on the radio." The angel laughed softly. Then she turned her head. "Face... What?"

He laughed ruefully, realizing he probably shouldn't've said that.

"That you're not just a one night stand."

"Well obviously not. We've slept together twice." She said bluntly, not sure how to react to the sudden genuine honesty. It was strange to hear his voice without the signature snark.

"I mean- I- did you really just- that's low, even for you to say that. But like, seriously - you've been the only person that's been able to snap me out of demon mode without trying - it fact it only seems to come around when you ask for it, and I guess I'm intrigued by that. The effect you have on me, I mean." He explained, turning to face her as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Could my ears be deceiving me? Dean Winchester, talking about touchy feely stuff?" She laughed. She couldn't help it, she was horrible when it came to emotions and her escape was sarcasm. She sat next him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, think whatever just don't let Sam find out. I'll never hear the end of it. I just - I've been doing some thinking - the whole 'two world' thing. You guys didn't end up in here accidentally. And when things serve purposes, they're usually never seen again. And when you guys leave - well, when we figure out how to get you back? I know I'll never see you again. It's just counting days - only thing I can compare it to that you'd recognize is the year I got from the deal before that damned hellhound mauled me and sent my soul downstairs."

She looked down from the bed. She'd been thinking about it of course, but Dean was the first to put it into words. Her eyes welled up and she willed herself to not cry as she laid her head on his shoulder. "...I understand.."

The minute she'd put her head on his shoulder, one of his hands ran through her hair. He couldn't believe he was thinking half the things he was, but - wait a minute, was he actually admitting to himself he might miss that?

"This is going to sound really stupid coming from me, and I know you're probably not going to believe it because you know how I am - but..." he paused, like he needed a mental second to think this through, "Laela - I don't want you to go. Things just seem okay with you around, like nothing bad'll happen. Like there's a safety net. I know you miss your world, but maybe you'll learn to like it in mine. And maybe-" he trailed off, looking around the room, willing himself to shut up before he said things he couldn't take back.

"Maybe, what?" She lifted her head up and looked at him.

He smiled, and this time her heart may've very well skipped a beat, he actually looked hopeful for once, the easiest thing she could compare it to was the early episodes of the first season.

"Maybe you'll like it enough to stay with me."

She looked into his eyes, trying to calm herself so that her words didn't come out stuttered. "If I could, I would." She looked at the ground. "I have no family to miss in my world. Not that many friends, either. All the friends I have are here right now."

"But... We don't know if me staying is physically possible..."

"Of course it is! Don't look at it like that! There's always different ways around a situation, always. Yeah, it might be a freakin' portal, but if it's shut - it's gotta be like doors. One closes, another opens. We close the one causing all this crazy shit, one opens to get you back to your world - and hopefully it's true over there, there's got to be a loophole somewhere! It'll just take time to find it! And screw the physically part, if you're scared of staying like an angel you can just drop your grace, I've seen them do it - hell you could give it to Cas if you wanted - though why you'd want to be human in this world is beyond me, like I said, the emotions are just-" he fell short at her placing a hand on his cheek, and he realised he'd been rambling.

She could hear the hope in his voice. It was crushing her heart. She didn't want to kill his dream, but she didn't want to get hopeful. Because the last time she had gotten hopeful about anything, she watched her mother out a bullet in her head.

So she simply leaned forward and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't ever let me do that again." Steph almost pleaded, knowing the raven-haired demon pacing in front of her wasn't exactly going to be happy after finding out she was off working with the Winchesters.

"I told you, kill them. Atleast one of the angels! The one that is with the girl that can end this atleast! If you can't do it, I'll find someone that will." Aaron threatened, though he wasn't ever one to make empty ones.

He didn't know how they ended up there, all he knew was that something had changed and he liked it, maybe a little too much. His eyes were black now, and he could move things without trying. Not to mention he'd first been found by Crowley, who had offered him a deal in this world he couldn't possibly refuse.

"And forget going back home with me. If there's a way out after this, I'm staying. It's too much fun here." he added with a smirk, though an almost equal smiled had crossed her face at the same time.

"You think I feel like leaving? After ten years of wishing to finally know this stuff is real I get thrown into it? It's a dream come true."

Aaron laughed.

"Y'know, until you die."

Her smile faltered, though she turned around to begin walking away.

"I really want to laugh at that, but I'm terrified of dying here. When do you want to meet next?"

"Doesn't matter to me." And with a grin, the raven haired boy leaned in and kissed her, and when she opened her eyes, Stephanie found herself back in front of the door to the bunker.

When she walked in, Sam, Dean and Cas were gone, as was Laela. She almost thought Riley and Shania were too, until she walked into the living room and found them sprawled on the couch, Shania sitting up with the footrest up while Riley lay stretched across the other side, her head resting in the shorter girl's lap.

"I'd run my hands through your hair if I wasn't afraid I'd snag it and cause problems," Riley had been saying, but at the almost contradictory snort she paused.

"That didn't stop you half an hour ago, now did it?" came the response and Steph about turned and walked back out.

"GUYS I'M HOME!" She yelled, snickering as both girls yelped and immediately tried to straighten up.

"Oh. Atleast that's one of you. Where's Dean and Sam?" Shania asked, grabbing for the remote as soon as Riley passed it to her.

"Out on a hunt, they took Laela with. Where'd you guys go? Looks like you ran into a little trouble, you both look banged up and Shania what the - is your hand bandaged?" Steph asked, connecting the multiple scratches on the both of them and the various first aid kit wraps they wore.

"We hit Skate-U, but it's old and robbed and dangerous. Few piles of broken glass here and there, and the friggin' King of Hell to top it off." Riley shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait, you don't me that as in 'They ate my tailor!' King of Hell, right? Like it was Juliana?"

"No, it was Crowley. Acknowledged Juliana though, apparently she's making deals for him." Shania added, taking the words out of Riley's mouth.

"Huh. Bit of an odd place to run into him, but okay."

Riley giggled, leaning forward to rest her head on Shania's shoulder.

"And since there's no one else here, we kinda figured we'd have the place to ourselves, but you're back, so-"

"Oh god I'm leaving you two alone. Sam's right. Riley - not only are you more like Dean than most of us think - you're worse than him." She called, already turned around and heading to her room.

As soon as she'd left, Shania sat up and looked at Riley, pulling the bandage off her palm, surprised to find it was mostly healed, perhaps due to her grace.

"I know what you're thinking. And I think it's okay, as long as we keep this quiet. You just have to be able to keep your eyes in check. Think you can do that, hun?" She asked, grabbing for the small collapsible knife Riley usually kept tucked into the pocket of her jeans, causing the older girl to gasp lightly at the hand moving down her body to reach said pocket.

"Yeah yeah, self control, got it, darlin'.What's with you bein' all handsy all of a sudden, hm?" she teased, hand reaching up to grab the other's wrist as soon as she'd retrieved the knife and flipped out the blade, eyes flashing black as she smirked. "You would've been like that, things probably would've ended up worse, would've been nice to see you pin me down. Heh." Riley almost shook her head at the thought of the shorter angel in control and just couldn't see it happening.

"Can it not be my palm this time though? We always knew that's the worse place because of-" Shania started before the now demon Riley laughed.

"Just heal it with your grace, it looks fine now," she replied, sitting up and pressing the formerly cut hand to her lips, the angel giving an involuntary shudder.

"Don't you wanna take this back to the room?" She managed, voice light but nervous in tone.

Riley rolled her eyes, well, not that Shania could tell, but still.

"What part of 'we've almost got the place to ourselves' don't you get, feathers? We're alone for one, and I don't think Steph is stupid enough to intervene for two. You have got to get used to breaking the rules a little. Live a little!"

It was Shania's turn to scoff at the remark, though she smiled and tightened her grip on the small blade as Riley's nails had curled into her wrist.

"Alright, alright. You want me to live a little? Here!" And maybe a little too gleefully for someone who should be nervous, the angel looked directly into Riley's pitch black eyes and grinned, snapping her fingers.

Both girls were shirtless, Shania still holding the knife, though Riley had let go of her, curious as to what the other girl was going to do.

Without another word, Shania drew the blade across her skin in the same exact spot Riley had her tattoo, where blood immediately welled up.

"Go on," the angel murmured softly, though Riley sure as hell didn't need coaxing.

Suddenly, Shania heard the distinct ruffle of feathers that said they were not alone. She knew it wasn't Laela, since she was on a hunt with the boys, so that left only one option.

Castiel.

Which meant that they were absolutely fucked.

Cas saw them almost instantly, his eyes widening as he stared at the scene before him. He still didn't quite understand what was between the two, but he knew that what they were about to do was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He nearly screamed. "HAVEN'T I GONE OVER THIS BEFORE? WITH DEAN AND LAELA? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

Riley tuned to look at him, bitchface stapled to her face.

"You're the one getting mad over this. Back in our world, we're human. Why can't we have a little fun while we're here, hm?" surprisingly, her voice was calm, if anything it had an edge of annoyance to it.

"Except that both of these worlds are REAL. You cannot avoid the consequences. Bloodletting is not a "little fun", as you apparently call it. It's a dangerous, dangerous act. If you do it here, it doesn't matter if you're human in your world, because you're not here. Keep acting like this and you WON'T be human in your world." He spat, pausing. "Keep acting like this and someone is going to kill you. It won't be me, or anyone in this world. It will be someone in your world. They don't know about these things that live here. They won't exercise you, they'll just kill you."

"Right, like Ruby's knife exists over there," Riley scoffed, getting up from the couch, standing as tall as she could, walking toward Cas, not caring that she didn't have a shirt on.

"You know what? Kill me now why don't you? You know how this ends up, how people are always warning the boys, if one them goes down a certain road they'd have to kill the other. I don't think you want to. Because we know about both sides, we're more dangerous than you. Angel blood aside, I still know how to fight. Since I was little - my cousins and I? Our uncle trained us, much like John must've done with Dean and Sam. Come on, Castiel. you scared?" Riley taunted, voice like venom, the unsettling smile broadening on her face before he raised a hand.

"You do not scare me, child." With a flick of his fingers, the girl was thrown into a nearby wall.

Upon impact however, Riley only laughed.

"Can people quit throwing me around like I'm a rag doll?! First Juliana, then Crowley, now you? Oh, wait, almost forgot, Laela tried that too. All you're doing is pissing me off more. Shania, go."

From where she'd been sitting, she'd watched the whole thing, wide eyed by the time it had gotten to where they were. When she started to get up however, she found she couldn't move, almost like someone was bloodbending her into staying in place.

Cas didn't realize at first that he was holding her, but he didn't want her moving before he could talk to her. She'd listen more than the one who didn't seem to have a clue about anything. "You know, if you watch this "television show;' that you say this is, you should know better than to be doing what you're doing. All of this. It's stupidity on your part."

"First off, I'm not a manipulative bitch trying to corrupt one of the world's best hunters in order to start the apocalypse. Second, Sam eventually got over the addiction, so will she. And third - all else fails, there's the demon cure - it almost worked with Crowley, and since she's still human I think - well okay, demon cure is probably a bad idea, but there's always a lockup detox." she explained, refusing to meet his eyes.

"DETOX?! Come on, the first time this happened was literally two hours ago! I'm not that bad! Damnit Cas, let me go!" Riley struggled against the wall, being Cas had used his grace to pin her to it.

"No. Better to start now than when it's early. We don't know how you will react to it, since you're not from this world. Also, it affects everyone differently. I couldn't know if it's going to completely take you over."

"WHAT?! NO! Shania tell him this is- YOU SUGGESTED IT! YOU CAN'T WANT THIS!"

Shania looked her and then looked down, and Cas raised his hand again. "Only for a little while." And with a snap, Riley appeared in a locked dungeon.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened, before the 'fuck it's season five Sam' panic sunk in and she began to scream, knowing they could still hopefully hear her and would maybe feel guilty before that turned into maniacal laughter.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! LEAVE ME DOWN HERE!"

After a few seconds however, it turned into the worst possible thing Riley could say, given the situation and how far the series was back home.

"YOU GUYS ACT LIKE I WANNA BE CURED! PERSONALLY I LIKE THE DISEASE. WELL Y'KNOW WHAT? SHANIA, DAMNIT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW COME DOWN HERE AND LET ME OUT BEFORE I MAKE THE SHINING LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Dean?" Laela walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nearly causing him to nearly drop the food he was making. "I kinda want to try something out..."

He laughed, though he didn't turn to look at her.

"You angels. No concept of personal space, I tell you. Doesn't matter how many times you mention it to them. Still. Try what out?" he asked, setting down the bowl he'd nearly dropped on the nearby counter.

"We've broken personal space plenty of times before. Maybe if you'd been paying attention you'd have heard me." She giggled, resting her head on his back. "Well... You've gotta be completely okay with it." She bit her lip.

"Completely okay with what? I don't like how this is sounding." he pointed out, figuring it probably was something with her being used as bait during the current case - and he sure as hell didn't like the idea of that.

"You said earlier, you thought I could kind of control the demon..." She pulled at the sides of his shirt, wanting him to turn around. "I want to try."

He turned around to face her this time, though he scoffed.

"I didn't say you could control it. I just meant that as in it maybe doesn't want to kill you, though you're the only person it really interacts with. I really don't think that's a good idea, Laela."

"Well, honey, I'm chock full of bad ideas." Laela countered. "I was able to basically summon it. And I was also able to for the most part put it at bay..."

"And the only reason that happened was due to your grace, I'll bet. You ever lose it and try this stuff, I'll probably end up killing you. We're not doing this. No."

The angel looked at him and then looked down. "Oh.. Okay..." She sighed, walking off. "I just thought I'd be special.. Like I'd be able to do it and it'd be special... I guess not." She went to go sit down in the old comforter near one of the beds, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Dean watched her walk away, and then turning to lean against the counter he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, almost like he had a headache, although he was only thinking. After a few moments he dropped his hands and walked towards her, a defeated sigh leaving his lips, though it sounded more like a growl.

Kneeling next to where she was sitting, he looked up at her.

"Look. You're special already - don't doubt that. I just...I don't want to see this backfire and hurt you. I'd feel terrible, it'd be my fault. You can understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"Mmm..." She looked away. "Not even once? I just want to see. I won't ever ask again." Looking back to him, she placed her hands on his scruffy cheeks. "Come on, you have to admit the sex was spectacular."

Dean closed his eyes, the last thing he needed was to hear the typical 'I'll never bring this up again' speech, girls usually learned that worked no matter what. And, in typical fashion, he usually fell for it.

"Pretty sure I'm going to regret agreeing to this, because I'm pretty sure you haven't thought this out - but yeah, I guess we can try this atleast once."

Laela looked at him and grinned. "Okay good, I already texted Sam and told him not to come back until I text him again." She bounced up from her spot on the chair.

"Oh come on. Seriously? You're gonna scar the poor guy like that, do you know what he thinks'll be happening?" Dean couldn't help the smile at the thought of Sam not bothering to check his phone for the rest of the night though, precisely because he probably would be thinking exactly what he thought Dean would be at being told to 'not come back unless texted first'. Basically, Laela texting was the equivalent of the sock on the door.

"I texted him off your phone, too, by the way." Laela walked off toward one of the beds, her body language taunting him to follow.

"Right, like that'll make what we're doing all too damn obvi- you're evil. But thank you, atleast he won't walk in. He's done that before."

Getting up, Dean followed her, mind already distracted by the rhythm or her step and the damn slight shimmy to her hips as she walked, like this was deliberate, like she meant to be a complete tease just to see the effect it would cause.

And that was her exact plan. She had a few ideas for getting the demon to say hello, but she wanted him on the bed first. Turning, she rested her calves against the side of the bed, looking at him as he walked up.

"What? Say something. you're kinda creepin' me out here."

Laela only smiled at first as her eyes glowed for a moment. Calming herself, she looked at him. "Here we go."

"Amittere imperium."

At two words in Latin, Dean's entire demeanor changed - within seconds his candy apple green eyes had gone to the void blackness of the demon's, and he'd visibly flinched, though at the recognition of the words' meaning, only stood a little straighter and smirked, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Really sweetheart? You're gonna play like that? Now that's not fair..." he taunted, walking so he was in front of Laela, one hand sweeping beneath her chin. "That's not fair at all."

And with a simple wave of his hand, this time she was the one laying down, and at the low laugh she almost wondered if she'd gotten herself in over her head this time. Well, there was only one way to find out.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you gonna join me?" She smiled softly, refusing to let any doubt or fear onto her external expression.

Dean was quick to climb up on the bed, though he straddled her this time and immediately allowed his lips to crush over hers, pressing her down into the mattress, borderline ignoring what sounds she'd made, hands pulling at the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head, only breaking for air to throw the shirt across the room.

She gasped and whimpered and moaned and she knew he wasn't truly listening as he usually did. She kept her grace to a minimum, wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning as he grinded into her.

"Fuck... Oh my god..."

On 'God' Dean looked up, black eyes narrowed as he sighed again, leaning down to kiss along the hollow of her ear, biting at the shell before laughing again, this time murmuring a very-sarcastic-like-typical-Dean, "God's not real, sweetheart. And if he is, no one knows he exists."

"Honey, he's my dad. If he didn't exist, I wouldn't either. He's just an asshole who never shows his face." She half moaned at the soft bite. "So calm your little head, sweetheart."

"Oh, you sound so passive aggressive when you say it like that. It's adorable, given every nerve in my body is telling me to bite down on your neck so hard even your grace won't be able to help you," he threatened, voice far more dangerous than anything she'd heard from him before.

Calm down Laela. You'll be okay. She kept repeating that to herself as the demon put her life out right in front of her. She could do this without her grace. She could calm him down. She'd done it before. She could do it again.

"But you're not going to do that." Her voice was thick but swaying, nearly the sound of bells and a soft breeze. "You're not going to because even the demon inside of you know better than that."

"Because even the demon understands how much you need me, even if you won't admit it..." She was pushing it, but she stayed on track, looking into his black eyes.

He smirked, lips moving down the front of her throat, hands reaching behind her back to unclip her bra and add that to the shirt somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Need you? Awh, sugar, you're so lost in that delusion of yours. I don't need you. I was perfectly fine before I stumbled across your sorry ass in the forest last week. Don't even know what made me think you were much of a threat, you're helpless now."

One of his hands reached up to wrap into her hair, wrenching her neck to the side, the one he hadn't bit down on the last time.

"Only thing that'd make this more fun for me is if you were cuffed up, mhm - I know there's demon proof restraints, but how about for you, hm? What would it take for me to be able to card my finger through your wings and show you what true pain is?" His voice was low, and Laela involuntarily bit her lip at the thought of his hands wrapped up in her wings, and shuddered beneath him.

But he didn't sound like he was truly serious - if anything it was just the demon playing a game, just as she was with attempting to control it. She was a bit nervous, but it was most likely a game now. The demon didn't want to be controlled, so it was going to do whatever it could to make the angel doubt herself.

She looked at him even though her head was being pinned off to the side. "Dean Winchester. Stop." She didn't bother mentioning Cas, knowing the demon wouldn't care. He would simply laugh it off. But her eyes didn't glow. She refused to use her grace.

"Make me." He breathed, running two fingers of his free hand down her cartoid vein, wanting a little too badly to get at her blood again.

She yanked her head back, nearly tearing up as she felt some hair being pulled out. It was nothing she couldn't handle. She looked him dead in the eyes, her green eyes, filled with peacefulness, met his black orbs. "Okay." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him, her eyes drifting closed as her lips met his.

Dean admittedly felt something shift when she stared directly into him, and this time when he kissed back it wasn't near as rough.

Her hands were gentle, and she smiled softly into the kiss.

When they broke it and he opened his eyes, she gasped - they were back to normal, and even his smile seemed more like him.

She was shocked, and then smiled back. "Oh my god... It worked." Touching his cheek, she looked into his now green eyes.

"Laela? Hun, what's wrong? You look almost scared."

"You don't really recognize what you say when you switch, do you?" She raised an eyebrow. "You tried tricking me out. Roughing me around to make me doubt I could." She smirked. "But I did."

"Don't tell me what I said. I never wanna see you look like that again. Had me thinking I hurt you." He admitted, reaching down to run a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead.

"You didn't. I was just shocked that it actually worked." She looked at him. "You're gonna hate me for what I'm about to say."

"Oh god no chick flick moments. Please. I hate the touchy-feely crap - though with you I oddly put up with it."

"Its not a chick flick moment." She laughed and kissed him. "Just, I told you so."

"Oh come on! I told you so? Really?"

A giggle broke out from her. "Yes. I told you sooooooo."

"So was that your big idea? Just like that you figure you can do it now? Control the demon?" He asked, flipping them.

She rested her elbows on either side of his head, shrugging softly. "Getting it completely under control would take plenty of practice. But I've already done it twice now, with no grace involved." She went on. "It tried saying nasty things to try and make me doubt myself… I think it knows something about me." She looked at him.

He looked confused, trying to think how that could work.

"Wait. How could it know something I don't? Unless we're talking where I just literally black out, then I guess I it. Oh hell, just tell me what I said."

"I challenged it a bit." She blinked, trying to recollect exactly what he said. "'You're so lost in that delusion of yours. I don't need you. I was perfectly fine before I stumbled across your sorry ass in the forest last week…'" She thought again. "'What would it take for me to be able to card my finger through your wings and show you what true pain is?'" She nodded at that one. "Those were the two worst. Mainly the first one."

He sighed.

"Man, I really don't know what I'm saying when I'm like that. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean any of that, right? Maybe I do need you, and I sure as hell don't want to cause you any pain." He apologized, feeling bad though he knew there wasn't really anything he could do to help with the demon.

"You honestly don't think I've heard worse? I'll answer that for you. I have heard worse." She laid on his chest, breathing in the faint smell of cologne and gun cleaner. "Trust me. It's fine." But was it really fine? The first male she'd ever really talked to saying that, even if he couldn't control it. Was she really going to be okay? She had to live with it, until she learned to control the demon. She was going to master it, and in a sense, put an end to the havoc it was causing inside of Dean.

One of his hands ran through her hair as he thought about what she'd said. He hated to think of what the worse was, but at the same time, the was the one word that could irk any guy into overthinking everything he'd ever done in the span of ten seconds.

"You just said you're fine. It's collective female logic to say that when they're avoiding the real problem and don't want to talk about something. That and there's an adage for that I think, what was it? Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional?" he tried, knowing if he worded it wrong it probably was going to get him punched.

She only laughed, and he could practically hear the eye roll before she sighed.

"Its fine Dean. Really. It's my world and something you don't have to worry about." She was quiet for a moment. "Honestly... I probably deserved it sometimes." Her voice cracked just slightly at the end.

"Hey, let's not have you turn into the definition I remembered."

She looked at him. "What definition?"

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional?" He repeated, fairly certain this time he'd get punched, but before she could even think to react, he'd put a hand under her chin and lifted her head to kiss her.

She sighed out into the kiss, a tear slipping down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to cry in front of him, didn't want him to have to deal with her stupid issues, but he was honestly the only one she felt she could in front of. Her body trembled slightly as she attempted to calm down.

When the kiss broke, Dean's thumbs brushed across her cheeks, clearing what tears fell.

"Hey. Relax. Come on, you're okay. No more playing games tonight, you're not up for it. You just need to lay still and calm down. We should get a movie or something, then I'll text Sam so we don't end up forgetting he's gone. We need rest anyways, this is a case remember."

She looked at him. "I just... Just.." She stuttered, half still emotional and half pissed at herself for being so emotional. "Just... Wanna.."

"Just wanna what, Laela? Use your words." He teased, unable to keep a straight face at her conflicted state.

"Cuddle..." She looked at him and flopped off his lap, adjusting herself by his side, not

expecting him to move or turn.

He looked at her for a minute, her eyes still glassy. He hated seeing that she still looked so vulnerable. Turning to face her, one of his hands landed on the small of her back and he pulled her closer against him, not expecting her to wrap one of her own legs around him, sighing softly as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her cheeks flushed deeply as he pulled her close, thrown off that he turned to face her, since all she'd ever noticed was that he always laid on his back. Her eyes glowed under her shut eyelids, and with a snap of her fingers, her leggings, as well as his shirt and jeans were gone, joining the pile of clothing already laying on the floor. With another snap, the blanket flew into her hands and she adjusted it around them before resting her hand back on his now bare chest.

"This is something I could get used to. Now, where'd you put my phone?"

"On the... Counter." She sighed. "Wait! My phone is under the pillow behind my head. Grab it and you can text him off mine."

Reaching for her phone, he fumbled with the lock screen, realising it was one of those zigzag dot things, and since he'd watched her enough he knew it. After sending a short 'you can come back now' text to Sam, he relocked her phone and set it back under the pillow before grabbing the remote to flip through the movie channels.

She simply curled into him and smiled softly, inhaling the essence of him wrapped around her. She felt bullet proof with him there, like nothing in the world could hurt her now. All the pain she felt when she was in her world was slowly melting away, being replaced by him. And she was absolutely in love with that idea of him.


	14. Chapter 14

A pair of curious green eyes were watching Dean as he woke up early the next morning. The angel was still wrapped around him, staring innocently at his sleeping figure. She couldn't deny that she was fascinated by the way he slept, his mouth half open but not snoring. Her eyes widened as he opened his. Whoops. She was busted.

"Mornin'" he drawled sleepily, one hand rubbing at his eyes before he kissed her, afterwards adding a, "How long have you been up? You seem more awake..."

If they were going to be exact, probably about an hour and a half, but there was no way in hell she was admitting that to the hunter laying next to her. "I don't know, not long…" Well, she wasn't exactly lying.

Looking around, Dean noticed Sam must have gone out for coffee like he usually did. And then, moment be damned, he felt her phone ringing from under the pillow.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Laela growled, startling Dean slightly. "This better be phenomenal news."

She answered the phone. "What."

_"O-oh, good, you picked up. We've got a bit of a scene here. Just thought you oughta know,"_ came Shania's voice from the other end, though it sounded like she'd been crying.

Laela untangled herself from Dean and sat up, putting it on speakerphone. "What's going on?"

_"Long story short, if we're talking in terms of episodes, we've got our own demon!Dean - but it's Riley. And I just - when Cas told us to get out, we hit Skate-U but then I hurt myself with glass and there was blood and I kinda didn't think and now Riley's addicted to angel blood and Cas found out and she's still screaming in the dungeon, I can hear her and it's making me wanna tear my heart out because this is all my fault and-" the other girl explained, running out of breath to be able to explain much more._

"No matter what you do, leave her down there. It needs to get out of her system." Laela ran a hand though her hair, leaning back into Dean. "I don't care how guilty you feel. Leave her be. For her good, and yours. Castiel would murder you if you let her out."

_"It's not that I'd let her out. I'd stay in with her."_

Laela wanted to throw the phone.

"Fucking Christ! ARE YOU INSANE! That's the EXACT opposite of a detox! You're just giving her what she wants! She's a demon, Shania - they manipulate for a reason! Think about it! What kind shit was she saying? Stuff to get under your skin, right?"

_"Well not exact- she's not like season ten Dean, she's - I don't even fucking know!"_ Laela could hear another round of tears threatening to break through on the other end of the line, but then the connection sounded different, like the girl was walking.

"Go upstairs to your room. Or I will come back there and make you." Laela spoke calmly, as if she was just comforting a friend after a breakup. "You need to breathe and calm down and not speak to her until we know everything is okay. No matter how much it hurts. You guys can't do things like this. Just because we aren't in our world doesn't mean we won't have to face the consequences." She continued, drawing circles on Dean's arm when it wrapped around her.

"And don't even say it won't happen because it didn't happen to me and Dean. We got lucky, REALLY lucky." She finished her speech on that note, waiting for a reply from Shania.

_"Oh come on! This whole thing started literally today! This morning! I mean, sure Skate-U probably was a little worse than it needed to be - Steph saw how banged up we were, I mean, I've still got a few bandages on because it makes me feel human, but- ugh. How come we're always the ones getting the crazy shit? First at the con it's the damn archangels and a John cosplayer and now this? THIS WASN'T MY IDEA! I thought a con was finally going to work for once and I finally get into something resembling the things I used to write and now she's locked downstairs, knowing exactly how much this is torturing me, and-"_

"Just tell her to drink it off, that's what Bobby and I had to do to quit listening to Sam when he was like that," Dean said to Laela, forgetting it was on speaker.

_"NOT HELPING, WINCHESTER!"_

Laela giggled loudly, and then covered her mouth as she turned red. She wasn't supposed to laugh so hard at that. "He's got a point. You know the show the best, you've seen it."

"If I die from alcohol poisoning, you know why. Oh, wait...heh, I finally can make that stupid 'I found a liquor store and I drank it' reference I've been waiting to use. I'm still not happy about this, but it's that the thing to do, I guess I'm gonna go kill a bottle of something." she actually laughed, managing to smile though she knew Laela couldn't see it.

"Just keep me updated, okay?" Laela prodded. "I know we're on a hunt, but I don't want to be completely out of the loop."

"Alright...I'm gonna go drink myself into forgetting today even happened. Good luck with the hunt, guys!" A with a click on the other end, the call ended.

Laela relocked her phone and threw it onto Sam's bed. "Holy shit. Soon as I'm starting to have a moment, RING RING." She flung her hands in the air at the ring ring part, nearly decking Dean in her moment of drama.

"So when we get home we're probably gonna have an almost comatose angel on our hands. She doesn't seem like she drinks much." Dean pointed out, leaning in to kiss her only to have Sam walk in at the same time.

"You're not the only one who always gets interrupted." he sighed defeatedly as Sam set some stuff down on his bed.

"...Good thing I walked in when I did, hey?" Sam tried with a smile. "You two look into the things going on around here anymore?"

Laela stared at him, in a "if looks could kill" expression. "No, we woke up, and then I got a call from Shania. 'parently, Riley is addicted to angel's blood and is now locked in the dungeons."

"Angel blood? How th- oh god, not that again. That's gonna be hell if they're forcing her to detox, but hopefully things'll be okay by the time we get back."

"They better be, because I'm not dealing with that." Laela scoffed.

"Dealing with what? Worse comes to worse we just keep them apart, what's the worst that'll happen?"

The angels eyes widened. "You'd be surprised." She nearly laughed.

Sam just shook his head.

"Well come on you two, you can't lay here all day."

"Well, we just wanted to lay here for a little while, but a certain angel and hunter decided to interrupt that." She scoffed again, flipping off the covers and standing up to go grab her clothes, not caring that she just completely flashed the younger Winchester.

"Jesus Christ!" Sam yelled, turning around. "Cover up PLEASE!"

"Don't you talk about Jesus like that." Laela winked as she walked to the bathroom, leaving a scarred Sam and now roaring Dean in the main room of the motel.

* * *

Shania drank until her head spun, and then laid down and waited to black out, the hunter's screams still echoing through the pipes.

_Can't she fucking shut up? She has no idea what this is doing to me._

As she turned over on her bed, she closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but the unsettling smirk that had settled on Riley's face, or the void blackness in her eyes.

_I can hear you thinking, sweetheart. Think locking me down here is going to change anything? I might burn off the blood, but mhm you have no idea what you started. You're drunk off your ass, come have a little fun..._

Shania clamped her hands over her ears, that was the demon talking, that wasn't Riley. Atleast, not the one she fell in love with.

_'No. I have to let you calm down. I shouldn't have let you do that at Skate-U, but damn I wanted you so bad and I didn't care how. You can beg all you want. No.'_ She thought, wondering why the demon suddenly could do telepathy.

_'Awh sugar do you really think I'm gonna beg? Come on Shania, let's have another beer and talk about this! Come ddoowwnnn and visit mmmmmeeeeeee. Let's finish this game!'_

Even though she was supposed to be pissed off, she couldn't help smiling at the fact she'd once again made her point with quotes. Getting up off her bed, she sighed. It had been all day, perhaps Riley had calmed down.

Before she knew it, she had tiptoed downstairs, being Stephanie had left sometime after Riley had started screaming, citing insanity.

The dungeon door wasn't locked, but peering in, she figured out why. Riley was caught in a devil's trap, demon cuffs keeping her wrists and ankles close to the chair she was stuck in.

Riley finally looked up, though her eyes were green again; but hazy from the withdrawal.

"Knew that'd get you down here, sweetheart. I'm all tied up this time. Perfect little payback if you ask me."

"Yeah, payback..." Her words were slurred just slightly, telling Riley all she needed to know about exactly how intoxicated she really was.

"So? Come and get me. All that talk about you being incapable of taking control... it's a funny little lie, I expect I'll learn the truth behind it sometime soon," she teased, voice strangely cheerful.

"Whatever actually happens... You're still detoxing. That.. D-doesn't change." She stuttered a bit, her eyes glowing as she broke the line of the trap.

"Well hun, you play the way I think you're gonna play and I'll go willingly, completely shut up." She bargained, smiling like her old self, like this was just another skit for the con.

"Just making sure the playing field is even... Laela is strong but you saw what Dean did to her neck. You're stronger than me, so I want to make sure that Castiel's orders are still followed... Kind of..." Her eyes continued to glow as she snapped her fingers and the shackles around her hands were released, still leaving her confined to the chair.

Riley rubbed her wrists, looking around the room. It didn't seem so dismal now that Shania was there.

"I won't leave marks, I promise. This morning was bad enough. That okay?"

"I'm sorry, who's in charge?" The words slipped out of her mouth as if it was normal, even though they both knew those were words that would usually never be said by her.

Riley couldn't help the grin before yet another modified quote left her.

"Do that again, you know I get all tingly when you take control like that." Lifting one of her hands, she flicked her fingers towards her palm, the motion pulling Shania forward with it.

The angel bit her lip as she was pulled over to the hunter, flicking her fingers up to move Riley's chin up, her lips crashing against the other girl's.

Riley growled almost playfully into the kiss, her hand snaking up into the other's hair, at the same time biting down on the angel's lower lip, causing the shorter girl to break the kiss and glare.

"Don't you listen? I said no blood." Suddenly Riley couldn't move her hands, and the angel was sitting in her lap, nearly purring.

If she hadn't been looking directly into her eyes, Riley would have missed the borderline psychotic level gleam of determination in them. Shutting her eyes, Riley tried to remember that any resistance was going to be pointless, because angel grace was eventually going to put her back into submission.

"You sound like you're scolding a small child. You can do better than that. Think of all the shit on AO3. You know, oddly enough, there's fics like this when Dean's getting the demon cure and poor Cas just feels so guilty. All fandom though, we know he's not capable of guilt. Surprised you both let me scream for so long." Her sentence cut off with a whimper as Shania rolled her hips from her perch on her lap.

"Stop acting as a small child and I'll stop speaking to you as one." She said almost innocently.

Riley avoided her gaze for a solid minute after that.

"Fine. I'll be good."

"Good girl." Shania rolled her hips again, smiling softly.

"You know, after watching all ten seasons in like two months, if I was going to end up in a situation like this I have to say this is not how I imagined it. I mean, sure my head's fuzzy from what you're putting me through, but-" she was silenced when Shania leaned up and kissed her, this time she being the rough one, going so far to imitate Riley's growl and latch a hand into her hair and tug, causing the still-partially-restrained demon to try to maneuver into her touch even more, Shania's free hand tracing down Riley's chest before her fingers locked around the Samulet she still wore.

When that kiss broke, Riley looked at her almost pleadingly, as if she was asking if that was it, eyes flickering black and back again rapid instead of dilating.

Shania wasn't quite done teasing yet though. With a snap, her shirt was gone, and she smirked down at the struggling girl below her. Her entire demeanor changed with the alcohol, she was nearly a different person.

"Okay this is new, you need to drink more..." Riley pointed out, voice breathless from adrenalin. "And don't smirk like that, you're scary. Like actually intimidating." She added with a wink, knowing Shania would take the 'actually Intimidating' as an insult because Riley had no idea how dangerous the angel really could be.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Her lips crashed against Riley's, hands touching every inch she could reach on her upper body.

Riley tried to throw herself into the other girl's touch, but not being able to move much really was starting to piss her off, being the only she could really do was throw back her head and moan.

"Hell, when I said 'handsy' earlier that was a understatement, hm?"

"Most likely was…" The angel sighed against Riley's lips, nipping down as she ran her fingers through the hunter's hair.

"Mhm, fuck, sweetheart - touching my hair is like giving a dog a belly rub, it's such a weak spot," Riley moaned as shania's hands ran faster, intentionally trying to snag somewhat, "So is the biting, but you already knew that." Her head jerked slightly as nails curled into her hair, causing her to hiss, though she smiled.

"C'mon, that all you got? Nothing short of the demon cure is gonna hurt me now! Might've burned off the blood of yours, but heh, this neurotransmitter high is so much better."

And with that, Shania was standing across the room from her. With a snap of her fingers, Riley's restraints were opened.


	15. Chapter 15

"Awh hun what's this for? Letting me go so soon? You shouldn't have done that. What about Cas' orders, hey? I was locked in here _for a reason_," Riley singsonged the last sentence, a few seconds later she appeared out of nowhere in front her, eyes flickering black as she pinned Shania to the wall by her hips, lips hungrily trailing down the girl's neck while the angel's grace kept her from breaking the skin.

"Not fair," Shania whined, but Riley had already smiled against her skin.

The angel tried moving her hips and growled when she couldn't, struggling.

"Told you you shouldn't have done that. It's the stairwell all over again, expect no one to interrupt this time," the demon murmured against Shania's lips, shifting to press a knee between her legs, wrenching her arms up around Riley's neck, not expecting them to reach to claw down the taller's back.

Riley growled, which Shania only imitated, eyes glowing with grace. She was on fire, every nerve ending in her body vibrating with energy. The heightened senses of an angel, mixed with the raw stimuli of the alcohol in her system had her in a mess.

Before she knew what was happening, Riley had tugged her shirt off as well, yet another of Dean's borrowed flannels being destroyed by impatient fingers.

Hands fumbled everywhere by both parties in the dance, the temperature rising and rising. It felt they were on fire as Riley picked her up, pushing her even harder against the wall. Shania moaned softly and wrapped her arms around the hunter's neck.

"There's gotta be a way around that grace of yours, damn barrier is what it's doing," Riley almost snarled as the shorter's legs wrapped around her waist, freeing up her hands to hook into belt loops.

"No, damnit. You're still detoxing, we're not doing this again," Shania managed between shaky breaths and kisses.

"Oh, sweetheart I think we _are._" Riley countered, lips already moving down the girl's face to her chest.

"No, we _aren't_." The angel said forcefully. "I'll stop and lock you back up if you don't want to follow my rules."

Riley visibly cringed as soon as Shania had said rules.

"Alright, what're your rules then? Give me some boundaries to work with here...go get some holy water, let's even this up. You can spray me like a puppy if I misbehave," she joked, nuzzling their noses before kissing her again.

"No blood." Shania was curt. "And honestly, if you misbehave, I'll just leave you down here."

Riley's upper lip curled in a snarl, though she winked.

"You wouldn't fucking dare, sweetheart. Leave me down here, oh god, you'd feel so guilty. But I'll be good, fine. No blood. Anything else?" She asked, although her voice still having an edge to it.

"Thats it. But the rules can change." She whispered into the hunter's ear. "And it doesn't matter if I'd feel guilty. I'd just poof myself elsewhere for now. Maybe go help the boys and Laela." She smirked as she bit softly on Riley's earlobe. "You don't scare me."

Riley growled and pressed Shania harder into the wall, hands grabbing her hips tighter, lips back against her own, though she was careful to not bite this time, if only to make sure the angel would stay.

"I don't want to scare you." She murmured, almost apologetically, eyes cast downward, though she stepped away and let the other's legs down, turning to pace the now broken trap.

Shania looks at her. "Did you just... Switch?"

"Wait, what? What'd you mean? I feel fine, I just - when you turn into a control freak it's kinda hot and that's the kinda thing I like, so I just went along with it..." She wondered, biting her lip and running a hand through her hair.

"You were... Literally demon Dean for a bit there." Shania murmured. "It was kind of scary."

"Woah, seriously? Was I all - I wasn't like completely ass demon Dean, was I? Just the sarcasm and the-" Riley didn't bother to finish her sentence, she only walked back to her and pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back as she kissed her forehead.

"And just because I'm back doesn't mean your little power trip has to end," Riley added with a half smirk, green eyes back and glittering with expectation.

The angel looked nearly shy as she looked at Riley, a sure sign that most of the alcohol had worn off in their little dance.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You know you can do this, the alcohol just helped a bit."

"But..." Her face turned red and she look away. "We shouldn't be..."

"Shouldn't be what? Don't make me use Ruby's line against you. Oh, wait-" she closed her eyes, grinning, only to open them and have them be black again. "I don't have to. We've already been through this, yesterday at the rink."

"That doesn't mean I want to do any of th-" Shania started, voice faltering as Riley walked over and picked her up, walking back to the chair she'd been trapped in and set the angel down.

"I told you before, I've burned off most of the problem - the boys probably would be fine if I went upstairs, I just like the danger of being down here. Now that I'm free anyways, I can reverse this whole thing," she added, humming softly.

"Why do you get off on bringing up how fucked up this is? It's not like you're going to-" the angel fell quiet at the almost sympathetic smile gracing the demon's lips as she sank to her knees and set her hands on the other's, forcing Shania to remember exactly how 4x9 started.

"No, I'm not gonna lock you up here, don't worry. Awh, you still think this is fucked up, that's adorable. You shoulda never kissed me for those destiel photos, let alone followed me back to my room at the hotel. But you wanted this, as much as you say we shouldn't. Look at you. Your breathing has slowed down, your eyes are dilating-" she taunted, leaning up to nuzzle their noses, teeth partially exposed in the smile that followed.

Shania rolled her eyes but didn't pull away, knowing exactly what Riley was planning.

"It's because I'm nervous, ok? Your track record hasn't been the best in situations like this." She admitted.

Riley immediately bristled, keeping her hands on the girl's knees, though she flexed and curled her fingers.

"My track record?! Oh, honey, I'm not the one who spilled blood in the first place then let me drink it! And you could've stopped me if you would have angel-ed up a little bit and acted like you had a fucking backbone once in a while! Be nervous, but don't fucking _blame me_."

Shania had had enough with that, and her eyes glowed as she put a hand into the demon's hair, holding her still as she spoke.

"Don't you use that tone with me. I didn't want to let you down, so I let you at it. I know it's my fault you're like this, I'm not blaming you - you, talking to me like that, all condescending and shit, _that is anything but okay_." She continued with a smirk as Riley licked her lips, struggling to lean forward against the angel's grip.

Riley laughed, eyes flashing from black to green and back again as she tried to tilt her head, whimpering a bit.

"Huh. So you do remember. Well hm. Try me, sweetheart. If I'm pissing you off, do something about it. You've got the nails, know how to get your voice like venom - don't make me quote fall out boy."

Shania nearly yanked hair out as she pulled back more. "What did I say about no blood? Therefore, no nails." She sneered, looking the hunter directly in the eye, her eyes glowing with both grace and desire.

"Didn't mean I'd use mine. Did you miss the _'you've got'_ before I said that? And you act like I'm the one that's not listening. Maybe we shouldn't have ended up here. I've adjusted. You on the other hand? Desire and manipulation are two diff-" she'd started in before Shania had cut her off.

"Adjusting? At least you're still HUMAN! Yeah, for the most part you are and there's something inside you that isn't so nice but I'm not even close to human AT ALL! I've got these powers that I've only seen and I have no one to really show me what to do with them. Laela seems to be doing fine, but I'm slowly losing my memories of our world as they angel part of me takes over and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Shania nearly screeched.

Riley tried to hide the laugh, but the smile still etched across her face.

"I thought you said you liked it here, how you have to be so prim and proper back home - it's a change. So you're losing your memories. Just make new ones, think of it of having - ah damnit what's that psychological - aphasia? No that's not - and if we can pull Dean and Laela apart long enough, maybe she can teach you how to manage all the mojo. And I like the not nice side, come on, it's fun." Riley pressed, though the thought of not going back home was actually becoming appealing, here they were, stuck where the fics of hunts were real and they didn't have to hide from anyone.

But Shania was scared. Scratch that, she was absolutely terrified. Not of not being able to go back home, but at what she was forgetting and how rapidly it was happening.

"Riley... Riley, I can't remember my parent's names." The admission was barely a whisper, the words hanging in the air between them.

"...When we met, first thing you pointed out was yet another unintended supernatural reference - your dad's name is John and your mom's is Mary - and then you hit me when I asked if you had a fireplace in your house. I'm not forgetting, I just choose not to acknowledge the old world - I fit in too well here, I think." Leaning up to kiss her, Riley knew both of them were trying to forget the anger in each other's voices, though it'd turned to fear and confession.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forgot I'm still human here too. I don't want to be, not after watching it as far as we have and knowing what we know. That's why it's easier to give into the demon side - it's emotionless, fueled only by want and an inherent need to be bad."

"You're ignoring my issue Riley. I am literally forgetting. And it's going fast." Shania was shaking, half fear and half anger. "Won't be long before I don't remember _you_." She spat.

Riley had about three seconds to remind herself that a physical reaction was going to do no good, but_ God damn_ that last remark stung, it was worse than anything an ex had said, and her mind was telling her to backhand the angel as hard as she could.

But she didn't, instead she cupped Shania's cheeks and sighed.

"I'm here with you, you won't forget me. I know you're trying to be angry and hurt me, but atleast I'm trying to understand you, not like I was before now that the initial shock is gone."

"I'm serious, Riley. That wasn't completely meant to sting. Sometimes I wake up and see you laying next to me and I can't quite get your name out because its fuzzy... I'm going to forget everything from our world... Including you." She was sobbing by the end, shaking and leaning against the wall as the tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to forget you."

Riley practically felt every single pang of negative emotion go away at the sight of the angel's tears, and wasted no time in pulling the shorter girl into her arms, absentmindedly humming something from her childhood.

"Hey. You won't. I swear. And to be honest - it's hit me too - I can't remember the last time I didn't have whiskey in my coffee, and the friend names are slipping away, just like the guitar tabs and the color of your eyes. They're blue here, like Cas' - back home, they weren't. And I don't remember what they looked like. And how is my name fuzzy, hm? Who would I be then? And - I mean - Steph and I used to joke about the genderbent names, but now I wake up and I swear to God I've almost called you Cassie once or twice now, y'know, as fem!Cas, but -" she trailed off, resting her chin on the top of Shania's head.

Shania is only nodded slightly as she sniffled. "This is so scary... Are we ever gonna make it home?" She mumbled. "Are we all gonna make it home? Why do they want us here? Why us?"

"You heard Cas when we got here, it's something with me. I mean, it was a sigil that got us here. What if we summoned something to tell us what the hell was going on? I can redraw the trap and we can pull something up," Riley suggested, moving to look at the angel. "How did we go from me being sexually frustrated and demonic to all weepy and clingy, hm?"

"I don't know. But I do know that summoning something into the bunker is NOT a good idea." Shania spoke quietly. "I should just ask Castiel. He's got to be looking up something on what's going on."

Riley smiled.

"Do you want to sleep down here, or-" Shania lifted her hand and set it on Riley's forehead, the two of them appearing back in Shania's room.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is so much better than the damn trap. I'm okay now." Riley sighed as she stretched out on the bed, Shania climbing up after her to cuddle into her side.

"That thing you were humming earlier. I swear Jensen knows how to play that." Shania pointed out, hand tracing lazy circles on Riley's stomach.

"Yeah, it's a really old Scottish song. If you're any one of the big three it's like you're born knowing it." Riley admitted with a sheepish grin, "And before you ask, no, I can't sing. I'm terrible."

Shania made a face and pouted softly. "Can you play it?"

"Yeah, it's literally five chords. Awh fuck it, I can sing and play that one at the same time, it's not so bad if I'm playing. Think there's a guitar here somewhere?"

"The only person I can think who would have one is Dean, and I'm not going anywhere near his stuff. Last thing we need is a pissed off hunter with his half psychotic little angel. I'm more scared of Laela to be honest."

"I am too. Well, I mean-" Riley blushed scarlet at the thought before she continued, "I guess I can just do it. I've been meaning to since we met, mostly due to the third verse, I mean - it's a love song in a sense and I just - but then some people add the Dutchman or Skye Boat Song onto the end and- oh fuck it."

Riley closed her eyes, trying to remember all the words, if she was going to do the version she was sure Shania wouldn't know.

_"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, Say, could that lass be I?_

_Merry of soul she sailed on a day Over the sea to Skye._

_Oh, the summertime is coming and the leaves are sweetly blooming_

_where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather_

_Will you go lassie, go? And we'll all go together_

_where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather_

_Will you go, lassie go?_

_I will build my love a bower on yon clear crystal fountain_

_And around it I would place All the colors of the mountain_

_Will you go lassie, go? And we'll all go together_

_Where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather, oh_

_Will you go, lassie go?_

_If my true love were gone I will surely find another_

_and to her I would sing things that make her know I want her_

_Will you go lassie, go? And we'll all go together_

_Where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather, oh_

_Will you go, lassie go?_

_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, Onward! the sailors cry;_

_Carry the lass that's born to be Queen Over the sea to Skye._

_Will you go, lassie go? Will you go, angel go?"_

When Riley ended, she was teary eyed and trying not to cry. For because everything Shania had said about beginning to forget and being scared, the same was true for Riley, though she wasn't acknowledging it as much. She didn't want to forget either, but it was happening. She couldn't remember the last college exam she'd taken, or the last time she'd braided her hair instead of always pinning it up in back and flipping her bangs back to look like Dean.

When Shania noticed Riley had gone quiet, the girl looked up, chin on her shoulder. In the dim light of the room, she could she tear tracks on the older girl's face and knew the facade had crumbled.

"Hey, I told you you didn't have to if that had a strong emotional connection to it, I know what bagpipes do to some people," Shania apologized, one hand wiping away the tears, the other resting on Riley's cheek.

"Used to make me cry when I was younger, but that's not why now. I'm forgetting too. I don't remember my class schedule or the colour of your eyes, and it's scaring me. I'm losing myself, I can feel it. I might not have that fucking mark, but it sure as hell feels like it."

As if by pure mention of it, Riley went to scratch at her arm where it would've been had she had it, but Shania was quicker than that and grabbed the girl's hand to press her lips to its palm.

"We just need to relax. I'll ask Cas about it tomorrow, we'll get this figured out. Until then..." she smirked, hand on her cheek lifting to bop her nose, "I'm not stupid, you still have that damn glimmer in your glassy eyes."

Riley rolled her eyes, the softest "Son of a bitch," Shania had ever heard crossing her lips before the "You_ just_ said we needed to relax!" followed it.

"Oh like you're not thinking that it is. We both know the highs are worth the crash."

Riley grinned, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you didn't reference Taylor Swift right there. But hell yeah, fuck it. I can deal with four hours of sleep, and you don't need any, you're an angel," and there came the inevitable reach, the shifting of the two as Shania flipped them.

* * *

_(A week or so later)_

The changeling case had been taken care of rather quickly, and Laela and the boys were back before they had expected to be. Things back at the bunker had calmed down, Riley didn't seem so on edge, though there were moments when her demon side would show itself now and again. Steph still wasn't around, which nobody minded.

When Shania had managed to talk to Cas, the conversation quickly turned back to the dangers of bloodletting and addiction, although Shania was careful to assure him that neither she, Riley or Laela was addicted to anything. He seemed satisfied with Riley's detox, although more questions about why she had gotten addicted in the first place were raised than answered.

"You two ran into Crowley before all of that happened, didn't you?" Cas brought up as he paced the living room, lost in thought.

"Yeah, but he disappeared. He said something about how one of our friends was in trouble, and then - wait a minute. We haven't seen Stephanie in a few days, you don't think-"

"She does often go out to meet another friend, though she hasn't introduced us to them." Cas answered, as Sam walked back in from his room, laptop in one arm, book in another.

"His name's Aaron, it's her boyfriend," Sam added nonchalantly as he sat down.

"How'd you-" Riley started, having been in the kitchen grabbing a snack.

"Ran into them when Dean and I went out for drinks the other night, he's terrible at pool, Dean about took the guy for everything he had."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, atleast we know who she's with. You don't think he'd hurt her, would he?" Shania asked.

Sam shrugged, "I mean, he seemed like a nice guy, but if he's from your world, I could see the poor guy being manipulated into something that he's not. Let's just keep tabs on her for a little bit and see if anything changes. Shania, Riley - you two think you could talk to her? Maybe all you girls should go for lunch or something, take Laela with you so she's not around Dean so much - she's starting to act like him and it's a little unsettling." He admitted with a fake shudder.

Shania smiled.

"Yeah, lunch with the four of us sounds really good. Speaking of Laela, where is she? I haven't seen her since we woke up!"

Riley shook her head, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and nuzzling her cheek.

"Wasn't my fault we didn't get out of the room until an hour and a half ago. We uh, slept in late." She added at the sudden daggers Cas' gaze held.

"Think she's working out." Cas said, and a few seconds later the two heard a string of muffled curses from the kitchen.

"If she's pissed, that's our cue to go." Riley giggled, grabbing for Shania's hands, seconds later the angel had poofed them to the local bookstore, if only so the taller could get her morning coffee.

Cas shrugged.

"Guess I'll go to. If I'm needed, call me."

When Sam looked up from his laptop, the room was quiet. Finally, he could get some work done.

* * *

Laela was the pinnacle of beauty as she struggled to grab a cup from the cupboard. She finally gave up and graced a cup to her hand, grabbing water and chugging it. She was in yoga pants and a sports bra, sweaty from dancing.

Dean, naturally had walked in on her trying to grab said cup, but decided to stay just out of her line of vision, though he smiled at the outfit and the stretch she had to do to try to reach it.

"Looks like you don't need help. Not sneaking behind you when you used grace to get that, 'cuz last time I got involved, I got thrown into a wall," he explained with a grin.

"But the last time you got involved, it was when you knew you had already pissed me off." She shrugged slightly and launched herself up to sit on the counter.

"Counter? Really?" He shook his head, but walked over to her, causing Laela to tilt her head slightly.

"You're surprised?"

"What's surprising is the outfit, sweetheart. Seems a little teenage girlish."

The angel looked confused. "Well I'm not that far off."

Dean balked.

"Wait. You're like 24, 25 something around there though. Oh, shit - we never bothered to find out how old you guys really are. I'm a terrible person, please tell me you're atleast 18."

Laela laughed loudly. "I'm 20."

Dean let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Well. I was off. You don't act like it, 'specially when you're mad. Or turned on," he stated.

She shrugged. "I've been through a lot. You of all people should know how much you grow after things like that." She took a sip of her water. "Even funnier, I'm the oldest of the group here."

His eyes widened.

"You're the oldest? Not surprised, given the other two have that damn puppy love attraction and can't keep their hands off each other, and the one we never see - that one's like,12, right?"

"Riley is twenty like me, Steph is nineteen, and Shania is seventeen." She smirked. "We're not nearly as old as we look. We've all been through our own times."

"So the most immature of you is older than the one the second most mature. Wow."

The angel almost spat her water out. "I know, same reaction from everyone who knows that."

"How'd you deal with that in the real world? Do people think you're all older? Nevermind the age talk, that outfit looks good."

"Can't wear many clothes when you dance. Drown in your own sweat if you did."

"Dance? I thought you were just working out. Can't see you as much of a dancer though. 'Less it's the tango," he added with a smirk, stepping closer to her, one hand on the cabinet beside her head, the other resting on her side.

The angel smiled and rested her head on his hand, rolling her eyes. "Don't you ever want to talk?"

"We're talking right now. I'm not the one that's barely dressed while we have the bunker to ourselves," he teased, though he dropped his hand and turned to walk away, though he winked over his shoulder at her.

"Tell me you're not expecting this to go where it usually does," he added, though she only laughed.

"I mean, really talk. Like cuddle up. And maybe you should control yourself a little more." She winked back, giggling softly as she slipped off the counter.

"Control myself?" He scoffed, walking back towards her, shaking his head.

"You're always telling me to lose it. And come on," he paused, bending slightly to sweep her into his arms, "Let's go talk then. Yay for touchy-feely crap," he deadpanned, though she immediately smacked his shoulder.

"You know you love touchy feely crap." She giggled even more, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"...Alright. Fine, it's manageable - from you. So. If we do talk, what would you start with? Not gonna be a 'we need to talk' thing right?"

"Not unless you need to talk to me." She tilted her head slightly. "Do you need to talk to me?"

"Not like that usually implies. I mean, Yeah I need to talk, and it's not about the demon or anything like that. I'm gonna set you back down so you don't freak out and I drop you."

He actually laughed at the momentary panic crossing her face, "It's not a bad thing, don't worry."

Her face cleared and she tilted her head again. "What is it then...?"

He motioned towards the counter, and she hopped back up on it, only to resume how they'd been before he walked away.

"I love you."

She looked confused for a moment before finally exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I love you too, Dean."

"What, no freak out? You're calm. I was sort of hoping you'd- wait. What? Did you actually say it back? Woah, ok. Wasn't expecting that, figured you'd go all 'we haven't known each other long enough for you to say that and blah blah-" before he could finish that thought however, Laela had put a hand behind his head and drawn his lips to hers.

She smiled calmly into the kiss, looking into his eyes when he broke it to look at her. "If you feel it, say it. There shouldn't be a timer on these kind of things." She leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed happily.

"So what do we talk about now? We never did get that movie at the motel..."

"How long do think the movie idea is honestly going to last?"

Without skipping a beat, Dean wrapped her legs around his waist, and leaned in and kissed her again, this time a little rougher, "You tell me."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, near mocking him. "Ah, you tell me, Winchester. What was I just saying? Sooooo feisty." She laughed, and poked his chest. "Big, bad boy."

"Bad? Let's not bring the demon out. I'd like to stay conscious this time."

"Alright, alright." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I mean, demons I get. Instead of the movie, we could go watch Game of Thrones, but wait, that's complicated, but then there's-"

"Oh, and shower sex isn't." She scoffed. "Why don't we just go back to your room?"

"Working on it." He grinned, adjusting the way she was anchored around him.

Naturally, as soon as he as he'd moved, her grip tightened.

"Well... no one has to know when they use the counter next time..."


	17. Chapter 17

Well, the two of them didn't realize they weren't alone, and at that sentence, Sam closed his laptop and about bolted for the door, not wanting to hear any of what was to follow that.

Hearing the door to the bunker slam, Dean knew the entire bunker was empty - it was just him and Laela now, and at what she'd just said, he had to do a double take at that, and his mouth and then closed again before he actually said anything.

"Seriously. You're the one suggesting this. Not what I would've expected, but hey, I'm not arguing." He shrugged, hands already at the edge of her shirt, waiting for the nod to continue before pulling it over her head.

"Of course you aren't complaining. You're Dean Winchester. With your own version of kryptonite sitting in front of you." She pulled at the snaps on his shirt, successfully removing his shirt with ease.

A gasp left her lips as she felt herself being lifted for a moment, before her leggings were pulled down and discarded. Dean looked her over to find her in just a pair of white lace... Lace.

"White lace? How is that even-never mind, you nearly killed me last time I destroyed a pair, I'm not gonna do that again."

Laela winked, and, using her grace, pulled Dean closer to her again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mpfh God - Lae," he murmured against the shell of her ear as she tried to get the least space between them as possible, shifting against him and grinning while she did so.

Dean automatically trailed kisses down her neck as one of her hands ran through the short shorn hair at the back of his neck, her other hand leaving from its spot to rack her nails down his chest before she realized he still had his jean son. Well, a snap fixed that.

The angel's hands gripped the counter as her head fell back, sighing out as his hands explored her body.

He laughed against her skin at the sound of her nails curling into the linoleum, but then one of his hands moved up to massage one of her breasts.

A loud moan left her lips as her hips moved against him again. "Baby..."

"Like that, hm? Why haven't we thought of this before? Right, because we're never left alone."

"Not usually... I don't think they trust us." Laela let out a light laugh before she shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Trust us? You mean trust you, sweetheart. You're the loud one - not to mention the whole thing with the first apology and threatening to murder people wasn't going to go over well."

"Whatever. Better that people know my true colors. Makes it easier for when people leave." She smiled..

"Leave? You don't mean like walk out like out of you life, right?" She could read the concern that had flashed across his face, and she immediately realized the 'touchy-feely crap' had come at the complete wrong moment.

And in a flash, they were in his bedroom her sitting on his lap. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart." She put her finger on his chin and then leaned down to kiss him.

"Really? Was the angel-ing needed? I think you're afraid of getting caught."

"I'm gonna be very pissed if we get interrupted again. Its been more than a few days." She raised an eyebrow and smirked, moving her hips against him. "I really don't care if someone walks into us fucking anywhere. I just don't want to have to stop."

"A few days?" He nearly laughed, "You have realized we have a tendency to screw like rabbits when we're left alone, right? I don't think it's been a few da-"

"Well, it was a case, and with how preoccupied we were with ganking the sucker, there really wasn't time - I mean we spent the first night cuddling and then- well yeah." She explained as he scooted back on his bed, her moving along with him. "It's been a few days."

"Either way, what's wrong with a lot of good sex?" She sighed into his ear as she nipped at his earlobe, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Absolutely nothing."

"That's right." She smiled as her head turned slowly to kiss along his neck, breathing cold air onto the wet spots left there, her body shivering as his hands grazed down her sides.

For as often as they did this, she knew she could get used to it.

* * *

Laela knew she could get into some major trouble for what she was about to do, but after the near accident they had on the way home, her stomach was curling at the state of Baby. Dean said it was only the brake lines getting to needing to be replaced, but Laela was raised around cars too, and she was good at it. The way everything locked up when they attempted to stop screamed a lot more than just old brake lines, so she grabbed one of Dean's garage shirts and snuck out to get to work.

"Hi, Baby." She cooed as she walked in next to the Impala, hovering her fingertips just above the smooth finish. She was beautiful, and Laela was gonna figure what was wrong so she could run with no stress. Grabbing rags, the pushboard, and a flashlight, she inched herself under the car to begin inspecting.

And it didn't take her long to find the real issue. The brake lines were slightly worn, yes, but not nearly to the point where they'd cause a driver like Dean to almost crash out. The problem instead was a connector for the lines. While it looked nice and nice and in good condition, the second the angel touched it, it snapped loose, cracking her in the face.

The garage soon became a world full of enochian horror as Laela rolled herself out from the bottom of the car and inspected the laceration. Not too deep, but fuck it hurt. Well, at least she now knew what the issue was. It was a wonder how many times Dean had resigned to worn brake lines and reluctantly changed them. With this fix, he'd be able to keep his lines to their recommended use length and he'd be able to save a bunch of money.

A few poofs later and the girl was back at work, laying under the car replacing the connector and changing the brake lines as well. Just as she was connecting the last line and checking the gauging so that it actually braked, her foot was kicked by a mystery person.

"Hold on, I've got one last line to measure."

"Give me one good reason why you're under Baby. And then explain _exactly_ what you've done so I can fix it," came Dean's voice, calm but icy at the thought that Laela was working on his car.

Laela only smiled as she rolled out from underneath the car, her entire face save maybe two spots covered in grease. "Wanna know why your brake lines kept snapping? Look over on the workbench." She pointed to the old, nasty looking connector.

"You think for as good as you may be with cars, you'd have realized that it wasn't actually your brake line, but the connector." She stood up. "Go ahead, look under the car. But you won't find anything you need to 'fix'."

"Wanna make that a bet? Still, worse thing she's been through fixing wise when I wasn't around was the damn aux cable ipod hookup Sam put in sometime while I was in hell, like I told him to take care of her, not douche her up. But still let's see the damage."

Switching spots with her so he could roll under the car, he actually was surprised that she hadn't been quick enough to call him on the bet because son of a bitch, she was right.

Laela crossed her arms and smiled as he inspected, and inspected…. And inspected some more. "What's the matter?" She grinned in a singsong voice as she heard an exasperated mutter come from under the car.

"Alright, alright, so maybe you know your way around a car. Still should've asked me first," he started as he rolled back out and sat up, "Y'know, instead of the heart attack I got when I walked in here and found you under her."

"If I'd asked, you would've insisted she was fine and didn't need the help. Face it, you're conflicted because the girl you're fucking knows how to fix your car better than you do," she offered, holding out a hand to pull him to his feet.

"Hey, Woah, I'm not conflicted. Just - well, the sight of you covered in grime and blood from a hunt is proof that you're dedicated and all to work, but now you here in the garage covered with grease in one of my shirts? Not gonna lie, it's like something from a really good dream. Now come on, you fixed Baby, now we need to fix you up and get you in a hot shower."

"Yeah, get me a hot shower before you need a cold one." She laughed as she wiped a cheek off with her hand, looking at him as she wiped the grease off across his face.

"Oh, that's real mature.I mean thank you, but next time ask me first." he reiterated.

"We'll see about that."

"Y'know the 'we'll sees' are kinda pointless if there's no bet or anything for them. And I heard you talking to Shania the other day - your birthday's this week, isn't it? That's 21, and I'll be damned if I don't take you out."

Laela laughed, grabbing for one of the rags to wipe the rest of her face off.

"What, to get me drunk since I'll be legal finally?"

Dean practically snorted, but looked away, the smug grin plastered to his face, all trace of anger over Baby gone now that he could look forward to getting her drunk for her birthday.

"Exactly. I'll go tell the others, might as well plan this. After everything that's happened lately, I think we all need a break."


	18. Chapter 18

She grinned for a few seconds before she felt Dean throw her over his shoulder.

"OH COME ON?! AGAIN!"

"I'm not leaving you alone with her, you worked on her enough."

"But Dddeeeaaannnn!"

He turned and started walking out of the garage, still hanging onto her as she whined.

"Fine! Then I'll just sing you lovey dovey songs at the bar until you want to puke!" She continued to struggle before she finally gave in, not wanting to embarrass herself too much in front of the audience in the living room area.

"That's if you're even coherent, sweetheart. 21 isn't a few drinks - 21 is customary first time blackout drunk, at least that's how it was for me."

"You forget I'd have to drink a bar and a half to black out, right?" She finally remembered she was an angel and proofed out of his arms. "I know the perfect bar we can go to." She grabbed a manilla folder off the table and smiled, knowing Dean knew what that folder meant.

"Seriously. You want to go get blitzed mid-hunt? I'm starting to wonder where you've been all of my life. If you guys would've all shown up a few years ago, maybe things would've changed a bit."

"You should know that tampering with history is a no-no, Dean." Laela laughed. "Me and Sam threw this together. Looks like a pretty serious hunt, so we think it would be best if the whole gang goes... Minus Miss Maturity-Failure, of course."

"Because we both know she's not going to be around anyways. How bad is it if I want to get a bet going on how long until we find her body somewhere? I know that sounds bad, but the crowd she was hanging out with at the bar we ran into her at - it won't be long."

"Well... Based on the nasty texts she's been sending me.. You might not need to look for her body. If I see her again and she says one word to me about my parents, I'm ending her."

Everyone looked at Laela as soon as her mouth closed and she shook her head. "Not a threat, just a promise."

"Don't go 'promising' to kill one of my friends, now." Riley warned somberly.

"Like you didn't threaten Mikayla and Rachel at the hotel when they wouldn't leave us alone," Shania countered, and when Riley turned to look at her, gaze doing a quick once over that was asking the angel to continue that thought before her eyes briefly flashed and she shrugged before replying.

"Now if they hadn't before the panel and they'd insisted on all being in the room, I would've. Atleast we got the stairwell, though it's easier here to be alone. "

"But I could kill for a roadtrip, where's this one at? And if we all hit up the same motel - Sam and Cas are probably gonna want their own room far away from us, oh wait, Cas doesn't sleep. But like-"

"We get it." Laela said, smiling as she looked around, "it'll be nice to have mostly everyone out. Here's hoping we don't mess this up and no one dies."

* * *

It was early evening when the entire crew got into town where the case was, and naturally the first thing they did was find a motel - though room wise there was a bit of a debate.

"Alright so poor Sam isn't by himself, Laela, Shania and I take one room, you boys can have the other." Riley suggested after ten minutes of trying to work out the situation between the two couples, the annoyed younger brother and the could-care-less angel.

"Fine with me."

"So what's the case this time?" Shania asked, excited she and Riley were finally going on one after being left behind the last time.

"Frankly... We don't know." Laela sighed, grabbing the manilla folder. It was nearly full, different news paper clippings and notes.

"Wait, this whole road trip's just an excuse to drink the weekend away, isn't it!? DAMN YOU'RE SLY. If someone would've told me I'd be spending my 21st getting shitfaced with some of the best people I've ever met - well, that's college for ya, but-" Riley started, before literal horror crossed her face.

"If we ever get home, I'm going to get murdered. My father will literally kill me. It's what, mid-march now? Aside from the hockey games I'm missing, I would've-" Riley looked at her phone, stifling the yelp as she found the reminder on the calendar app. "I was supposed to take the LSAT the week after the convention. Fuck. My. Life." She sighed, leaning back against the concierge counter as the group waited for room keys.

"No, we have a case. We just don't know what we're fully dealing with.." Laela glared. "At least you got people who genuinely miss you. I just have a manager and someone looking for rent." She laughed. "They probably put out missing persons reports for us!"

"Great, so when we get back we're still gonna get our asses handed to us. Speaking of which - are we any closer on figuring out why we're here? I get how, I just don't get why. And I mean, did I mention before we got here it seems like everyone at the con in the panel room was cosplaying a demon? Steph said they all had the sclera contacts."

"So what, you think half the people in the panel had already jumped reality side?" Laela asked when the clerk returned from the back room with keys, taking what money had been laid down.

"Not saying that could be it, but that shit could just as easily have ended up in our world now that we're in theirs."

"But if everyone at that panel were demons," Sam started, trying to figure out whatever the girls were rapid fire arguing about. "Wouldn't that mean the portal was more of a gate?"

"Yeah, but how'd we get through if it was a gate to hell? It works both ways, there's no way it was just a gate. Unless someone wanted only us to come through - because not everyone we saw at the con is here. It's only Shania, Riley - well, Steph and Aaron, and then myself." Laela argued as they started walking towards the rooms, noticing for such a small town that the motel seemed unusually busy.

"Don't forget Juliana," Riley added through gritted teeth, running a hand through her hair, "Bitch sure likes to throw people around."

"Wait, the fuck? You ran into Juli-" Laela tried to ask before Shania raised a hand to interrupt.

"That's the weird part of all of this though, you think she'd be dead right now too with who she's - well, she might not be working for him, but she sure as hell knows the deal," Riley said, looking around just to make sure there was no way she'd just show up.

When the boys paused at their room and the girls walked ahead to theirs, Shania actually grumbled.

"Why'd you have to suggest that? You know- oh, wait. Hello, I will be getting laid tonight. Poor Laela, you're stuck sleeping in the same room we are...you poor thing," she grinned, hooking her arm through Riley's and leaning her head on the taller's shoulder.

"Shut your face. I'll find a way around it."

At the tap on Riley's other shoulder, she figured it was one of the boys, and spun around, nearly having a heart attack.

"SON OF A BITCH! Man, what the hell! Do you ever-" she began, half laughing, half trying to remember how to breath.

"Hello, girls. Couldn't help but overhear the mention." Juliana stated with a smile, nodding to Shania.

Two seconds later Dean and Sam had come running over, having heard Riley yell.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got startled. Guys, meet Juliana Kewin - she's basically the real-world equivalent of Crowley with our group."

The girl couldn't help the smug grin crossing her face at finally coming face to face with the REAL Winchesters, only managing a, "Hello, boys." before she flicked a hand and Riley was once again thrown into the air, landing on the hood of her car with a thud.

"WOULD YOU FUCKIN' STOP THAT! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" she complained, sliding of it and immediately patting the hood, looking for a dent.

Juliana shrugged, "Bit of an inside joke, she's fine. Hell's fine. The deals I've been pulling in? People are so desperate to get what they want, it's unbelievable."

Laela snorted, knowing if they'd been back in their world, this was one cosplayer she wouldn't have wanted to cross. Among others she could list at the top of her head, but still.

"So how much damage you reckon you've done?" Shania asked.

"Not enough. And I know how we ended up over here, atleast I've got ideas. That portal? Demons were all over the panel, I'm thinking they broke over and pulled us in here."

Riley walked back over, one hand massaging her side and was about to speak before Shania cut her off, "Figured that much. Tell you what, you go find Crowley and talk to him, since you're so damn alike, get some answers for us, and maybe I won't consider testing the demon cure on you to see if it would really work, because we've got our own problems to deal with."

"Wait what? The game hasn't changed - but now I should actually go find - nononono you don't get it, I'd probably get killed," And here she actually sounded nervous, and she wrung her hands, trying not to talk with them. "Aside from the fact that he probably KNOWS what I'm doing, making me one of the most annoying demons under his control of all time!"

"Holy crap, we don't care." Laela looked between Dean and Riley, who had just happened to speak at the exact same time while they rolled their eyes.

"And now? Britney's dead! Because of me! There's no point in going back to our world now, not me without her. And yet, here I am, last place I should be - talking to, at the minimum, three people that could get me killed - UNDER A FRIGGIN' SPOTLIGHT!"

And naturally, the girl pointed to the nearby streetlamp, whose bulb exploded.

Sam and Dean both exchanged a look, but neither spoke. Laela meanwhile, was in a full blown giggle fit.

"You just - literally all that just to - oh my god, you guys are terrible. It's like this is a meta episode, my god."

"Meta? Oh no-" Dean turned to Sam, who finished his thought, "This is just like the musical, like the conventions about the books..."

"Yeah, tryin' not to think about that. Hey, girls? We're gonna go back and finish unpacking if you're all okay."

Laela nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. Now, back to you," She rounded on the demon in front of her, who was smirking slightly, picking at her nails. "I'd highly suggest that if you do want to help any of us get back to our world that you do as Shania suggested. Else you have two angels that would be gladly obliged to kill you if the hunter you just threw into her car doesn't beat us to it."

"I believe me, I will if I have to." came the half growl as Riley opened the door to the motel room and pulled Shania inside before shutting the door again, leaving Laela still speaking to Juliana.

"JESUS CHRIST YOU TWO - WHEN I COME IN YOU BETTER NOT BE-" Laela yelled, but the resounding thump of one of the girl's backs hitting the door as the other threw her up against it told her the warning was useless.

"So. On that note, I guess I'll be off. Nice finally meeting you, I must say - there's plans for you, or so they saw. As the two that just disappeared. They're more important than you think."

And with a snap of her fingers, Juliana was gone, leaving Laela locked out of her room with pretty much no choice but to go hang with the boys. Well, she could angel in, but that wasn't guaranteeing she'd keep her eyesight. Or that the three would be alive, because with things as they were, Laela was about ready to murder the other two if they kept that up.

* * *

_(At the bar sometime after dinner)_

"No, goddamnit you are not going over there. Dealing with one of you being a flirt is enough!" Shania protested as Riley immediately looked toward the side of the bar Dean had come from, already trying to think how she could weasel out of the argument.

Turns out the girl Dean had spent the last ten minutes trying to hit on was a lesbian, and now Riley wanted a shot.

"Oh come on, you know I'm not stupid enough to cheat on you, I just wanna make sure I'm not losin' my touch."

"You walk and I'll-" the angel paused, trying to think of something that would sound like it had a threat behind it. And then, she felt Riley's hand on her shoulder, noticing the other girl's jaw had dropped, neverminding the fact that Laela had walked right past Dean and up to the girl that had shrugged him off.

"She's not seriously doing what I think she is, is she?"

"Is she?"

Even Sam and Cas had looked up from what they were doing. The angel walked up to the girl and smiled, striking up a conversation instantly. The more they talked, the closer they go, until they were nearly flush as they ordered a few drinks.

About twenty minutes later and a swift peck of the lips, Laela walked back to the group.

"What. The. Hell? You did in like half an hour what took me like two years to figure out! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HIT ON A GI- to hit on a girl and have them take you seriously and not think that you're just being nice? Damn you need to teach me your ways- OW, FUCK WHAT THE- ok, future reference it's to keep making sure this one falls in love with me every single day," Riley rambled as Laela only shook her head.

"You just - I'm not even gonna start with you. You know they have karaoke here, right? And based on the last sentence you just said-" Laela pointed out, though Riley winked, trying to get out of how tightly laced Shania had laced their fingers.

"That's what I'm trying to do. Hun, let me go, I'll make up for that comment, I swear. Just listen."

Sam turned to look at Dean.

"Dude, if she's worse than you-"

"Shut up, and by the way? Lae, that was -" he paused, looking back at the girl then to the one he was so enamoured with, "Incredibly hot."

Everyone laughed, but soon enough Riley had booked to the small stage, noticing the amps and a guitar - I'll be damned - and picked it up, tuning it down and running through chords before plugging it in, though it was an acoustic electric.

"So, uh. Yeah," Riley started for the mic, adjusting it slightly to her height, "I don't usually do this so if I mess up just ignore it. Most of you'll know this I think, but - well, guess I should just-"

Fingers found the frets faster than they meant to, and on the opening chord she can't help the ridiculous smile her face breaks into, and this time it's not just the alcohol taking effect.

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

Back by where everyone was sitting, Shania had sat down across from Dean, who had Laela perched on his lap, and proceeded to drop her head into her hands, muttering affectionate curses at the girl offstage.

"You okay?" Sam managed through a laugh, noticing how the angel's face was reddening in embarrassment by the second as she shake her head and giggled into her hands.

"Anything but."

_"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are..._

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same,"_

Shania finally looked up, and in a moment of alcohol-induced-bravery, poofed herself to the stage, startling Riley who laughed a bit before adding a, "Ain't that right, angel?" complete with a wink and genuine totally-in-love grin. And before Shania could stop herself, she'd pulled the mic towards her, watching Riley's green eyes widen in certain surprise, she'd not once heard the angel sing.

_"'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_That, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are,"_

Walking back to the others with another round of beers, Sam looked between the stage and the other hunter/angel couple at the table.

"She's not half bad. They both are pretty good."

"Yeah well, they're acting on the alcohol, if they kiss I'm gonna be sick and that lovey dovey crap I don't get." Laela added.

"Oh, you don't get that stuff? What happens to you suddenly getting all bambi-eyed when I get sensitive, huh?" Dean teased, reaching for another beer as he tried not to adjust Laela too much.

Laela sighed, resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Fine, fine, I kinda internally screech when you get sensitive, but you're the only person I tolerate that with. 'Cuz I love you, y'know?" She giggled, hoping she could play off that she was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, although she'd no doubt have to drink the entire bar to feel anything.

Dean set the bottle down and made a noise of agreement before he turned to look at her and kiss her, causing Sam to pretend to gag.

"Not you two now, good lord. Good thing the girls are up there, I'll just drink theirs and ignore you," Sam said, looking at Cas who shrugged.

"This isn't going to lead to going to a den of inequity because you're not with someone, will it Sam?" he asked, completely serious over the two girls now both singing the final chorus.

Sam almost choked on the drink, connecting two distinct parts of his question, and then remembered Dean had once taken Cas to a strip club in an attempt to get him laid.

"No, Cas. Atleast not tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

About half way through the night, Shania realized that the group was down two people. She looked, Sam, Riley, Cas, and herself. Dean and Laela were nowhere to be found and suddenly the angel felt the beat of the trap remix in her bones.

"Hey… Where are the two lovebirds?" Riley asked right after, and Shania looked at her.

"Do you hear the song… Remember what Izza always used to say about this music? What she liked doing to it?" She mixed up the human from their world and the angel's proper name accidentally, but did not change it.

"You mean…? Ew… Where?" The hunter looked around until she saw the bathroom door in the far corner of the bar. "Double ew."

Soon after, Laela walked up to the group's table. "It's extremely windy outside guys, remember your hats." She fixed her hair nonchalantly as Dean walked up with another round of drinks and glasses of water.

"What were you two doing? Sneak out from the bathroom, or?" Sam pondered, looking at them. Dean chuckled.

"Outside, actually."

"Sorry for whoever needs to sit in the backseat on the way home." Laela scoffed as she went to go get a soda.

"Ew." Rang three voices as Dean laughed more.

"We didn't do anything. She just… Needed to talk to me about the case, and how there's been a… Change." Dean muttered defeatedly as her nearly downed his beer in one try.

"Change?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed and a slightly pissed off angel walked back up with her soda.

"Yes, a change." Laela nearly growled, sitting down in the open seat next to Dean. "Here's the deal. There's four angels in town, and we only own three of them."

"Then who's the fourth?" Shania asked quietly.

Laela was quiet as Dean shuffled on his feet.

"Don't worry about it." Dean mumbled as Castiel looked worried. "But I'm gonna give in and say we're done for the ni-"

And suddenly Laela was up and out of the bar in nearly a split second. All paid and followed but she was gone. Shania strained, looking to Cas. "Can you sense her?"

"Yes, but she's not alone, there's a demon and a human with her."

Suddenly, they were all standing in an opening in the woods near to the bar. Castiel looked at Laela, who was holding someone up against the tree.

"You've been spying on us the entire night! Who are you with, Aaron?! Who are you working for here?" Laela spoke out. "And what are you doing with Stephanie?"

Shania and Riley looked at each other in worry as Steph stepped out from behind the tree, her eyes black as well.

"Oh my god…" Dean spoke quietly. "What the…" He stood in front of Sam on instinct, looking to Laela.

"You've been drinking demon blood, Stephanie." Castiel spoke. "That's the only thing that can explain your behavior."

Laela's grace tightened on Aaron's neck as she stared both of them down.

"I'll never say who I've been working with. Especially to some nasty, grimy, half wannabe angels like you." Aaron spat, laughing.

"Fine. Have fun in Hell then." Laela's eyes glowed brightly and everyone shielded their faces as she sent Aaron straight down to into the Pit.

"Never liked him anyways, manipulative son of a bitch. Never let her hang out, but maybe that was her choice - yknow, choosing a demon over your friends," Riley sneered, hand on Shania's shoulder tightening to pull her closer to her, because if Steph had black eyes, there was no telling how much of his blood she'd actually drank.

Steph screamed as she watched her boyfriend essentially die in front of her. Laela's arms dropped down as she turned to her. "Now, are you going to cooperate?"

Steph scoffed at her. "Fuck you, emerald-eyed bitch."

Laela could only laugh at the irony in what she just said. "Well, I've heard that before, you black eyed skank."

"Did you really have to kill him? You could've just exorcised him back to normal. And we're not stupid - well, he kinda was but you seriously can't figure out who he was working for? Aren't you angels supposed to be smart?" Steph could only glare at Laela as she picked at her nails, but then the brunette's eyes widened at the yelp from one of the others.

"Oh, hell no." Shania had leaned her head on Riley's shoulder with the realization, and suddenly things started to make sense.

"Skate-U. The warning. He was - son of a bitch!"

Sam looked between the two, having a moment no one else could understand.

"Explain, please?"

Shania looked at Sam and sighed. "When Riley and I were at the old Skate-U a couple weeks ago… We ran into Crowley.."

"He told us we had to watch who was working with us, because they weren't completely trustworthy. We didn't know it was someone who actually came with us from the other side." Riley finished, looking at Steph.

"What the FUCK?" Laela looked to Steph. "You're working with CROWLEY? Do you even understand how far off the reservation you've gone?!"

"Not far enough if you all found me. Figured what the hell, why not. Every fairytale needs a villain, and since you two," the mock gag directed at Riley was enough to make her want to punch her, "Are obviously the prince and damsel in distress over here, I figured I'd go to the darkside."

"You stupid bitch." Laela snapped at her.

"Right like calling names is gonna change anything. You know what I think? I think you, me, Shania and Riley all have a slight problem. I'd rather stay here, and not go back. I don't have people that miss me, and until two minutes ago I had everything I needed here. Don't you all miss the real world? School? Jobs? Pets?" She smirked and took a step closer to Laela, head held high in a challenge.

"Your parents? Right - Laela. I mean Izza. You and I don't have them. So why are you the goodie two shoes, hm? Spill a little blood for once."

"Don't you fucking talk about my parents, you stupid cunt." Laela growled, her eyes glowing for a moment.

"You're just mad because you couldn't do anything to stop it. My mom was murdered when I was five, and my dad committed suicide. Atleast if you'd been driving, you coulda changed the outcome. Better yet, you're an angel here. Go back and fix it yourself."

Laela saw red, and there was no going back. This skank was getting ganked.

"FINE! GO JOIN YOUR BOYFRIEND IN FUCKING HELL!"

Dean ran forward and grabbed the angel, yelling to get her to stop, but not before Laela had flung herself forward toward Steph, effectively grabbing her head and snapping her neck cleanly.

"I've wanted to do that for five years and it took you five seconds," Riley murmured in awe, eyes wide in disbelief. "You're literally my hero right now."

Laela looked at her, her eyes still glowing. She was near bloodlust, having just ended two people, and she broke out of Dean's grasp.

"I need a drink. Or six."

"Or twenty," Dean added with a wink.

Laela stared at him.

"What? Just because your birthday's over doesn't mean all that fun can't happen again."

The angel continued to look at him as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What… What did I just do…?"

At the tone her voice had switched to, Riley thought she was playing, and laughed it off.

"Oh come on. Now you get hit with it? You were just on a murderous-" Shania slapped a hand over the other girl's mouth, "Dude you could be next if you keep this up!"

"Lae, you just smited a demon and then killed a traitor," Shania said gently, walking toward the taller girl to hug her.

"But in hindsight we were gonna get killed eventually by them, so thank you!"

Laela only backed away from the other angel, tears pouring down her face. "Don't touch me…" She cried out. "Don't… I just… I just killed two people…."

"Come on, you need another drink. They had it coming, anyways." Riley suggested, already turning to walk back towards the bar.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but this is cause to friggin' celebrate. I'm getting shit faced blitzed, just like the Irish in Boston and Chicago on St. Pat's."

* * *

"Would you just fucking get up there and sing! We did one earlier now it's your turn!" Shania yelled, coming off the stage to grab Dean and pull him towards it while Riley took the guitar strap from around her neck.

"Here. I know you can play guitar, I've heard you."

"Not a chance in hell." Dean spoke curtly, shaking his head.

"LLLAAAEEELLLAAAA MAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND GET UP HERE AND PLAY FOR YOU, DAMNIT!" Riley yelled, collapsing into a giggle fit when the other angel blushed bright red.

"HE'S NOT MY BOY- I hate you. Please, just go aaawwaaaayyyy..." she whined. "Annoying... I'm not singing, so I'm not going to make him."

Riley, recovered from the fit looked at Laela and tilted her head, watching as Shania walked back to rejoin the others at the table.

"Y'know what, yeah. We don't know if you can sing yet, let's find out! Come on, PLEASE!? I'll play guitar if you want to sing so you don't have to multitask!"

"What do I even sing?" She mumbled. "No. No no no."

"Fine. But don't pretend you don't know the words." Riley started, re-situating the guitar and grabbing for the capo that had been by the stand, and on the first two chords Laela knew the song. Leave it to the one most affected by all the alcohol to play the most lovey dovey slow dance pour out your feelings song she could think of. In hindsight, Laela thought with a laugh, at least it wasn't Can't Fight This Feeling.

_"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."_

Her voice flowed into the microphone like molten silver, nerves soon melting away.

_"But darling, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face."_

She looked at Dean as she sang, the sides of her lips pulling up just slightly.

_"And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception. You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality, But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh. __You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."_

She finished the sing and quickly got off the stage, rushing back to the table to sit across from Dean, putting her head down.

"Well I knew you could sing anyways, I'm just happy they got you up there to do that." He grinned, ruffling her hair as he stood up, "And besides, if you're reacting like that, I can't let you suffer alone."

Laela looked up at that, already putting two and two together as Dean motioned for Riley to come back down with the guitar and give it to him.

"So - like girl before us stated, none of this was supposed to happen, and I usually don't play in front of people so sshhh you're not here," came the alcohol induced almost-playful glare toward the other angel and hunter couple, who fell quiet, in awe that the entire spur the moment 'let's make Dean sing' had actually worked. "And this is called Angeles."

_"Someone's always coming around here, trailing some new kill,_

_says I see your picture on a hundred dollar bill_

_what's a game of chance to you to win this one, real skill_

_So glad to meet you, Angeles,"_

By the end of the first verse, he'd forgotten there were people around, and the finger picking pattern came back just as easily as the words.

Shania looked at Riley.

"Dude, he's better than you, you're just chords."

"So? He's got bigger has than me, I can't bridge chords and fingerpicking? For-fucking-get it."

"Would you two shut up?! I'm trying to listen!" Laela chided, leaning forward on her elbows as he started the next verse.

_"Picking up the ticket shows, there's money to be made_

_Go on and lose the gamble, that's the history of the trade_

_And you add up all the cards left to play to zero and sign up with evil, Angeles?_

_Don't start me trying now, oh 'cuz I'm all over it, Angeles,"_

Dean didn't know what made him look directly at his angel - lyrically proving a point, milking the singer songwriter card, or just making sure she was listening, he could've picked any of the reasons. When her gaze finally caught his, he smiled, barely nodding back as he started the final verse.

_"I could make you satisfied in everything you do_

_All your secret wishes could right now be coming true_

_And spend forever with my poison arms around you_

_No one's gonna fool around with us_

_No one's gonna fool around with us_

_So glad to meet you, Angeles..."_

As she listened to the fading out pattern and he took the guitar off and set it back down and walked back off the small stage, Laela became aware she had tears in her eyes.

That last verse had been directed at her, and she willingly let the tears fall just as he came to sit next to her.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh at the fact that his brother had willingly gone onstage and performed, though he was moreso surprised that nobody had interrupted.

"Shut up, I'm just a little awestruck, ok!?" she snapped back, pulling the sleeve of her hoodie over her hand and wiping at her eyes before she realized Dean had already raised a hand to do so.

"Awh, sweetheart, c'mon was I really that bad?" he teased, free hand reaching for the beer he'd left on the table.

"No! No, Dean that was amazing! Really! You need to play more!" she praised, leaning in the kiss him before she heard the other three join in.

"Seriously. Dean, if we can get another guitar for cheap, we should do a jam session or something back in the bunker after this case, you guys'd like that, right?" Riley suggested, surprised when Shania moved to sit on her lap, one arm draped around Riley's shoulder.

"Mhm, yeah, just don't play Perfect, we don't want more tears." Shania mumbled against Riley's head, face buried into her hair before there was the added, "You smell rreeeaaaallllyyyy good, babe."

"Hah ah, ok, I'm cutting you off, you're turning into a little kid. And yeah, like a Simple Plan song is gonna make them-" Laela threw in.

"Sing the first verse. Please?" the angel continued, voice almost emanating that of the small children Riley often said she hated.

"If she gets punched, it was your idea. But anyways - this is one of the songs Riley plays all the time - well, did in the real world as I've heard." Laela explained, "Go ahead Riley."

_"...Hey dad look at me -__Think back and talk to me __Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it __I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that I'm alright __And you can't change me..."_

She paused, letting the prechorus hang, as she wasn't going on. Dean and Sam only looked at her, and she got the feeling they hadn't really been paying attention.

"See? They're not even listening. C'mon. Lae, hun, let's go shoot some pool."

Laela turned to look at Riley, eyebrow raised.

"And before you say anything, that 'hun' wasn't directed at you, sweetheart!" Riley called back to the table as she and Shania ran off toward a pool table.


	20. Chapter 20

A little bit later on, and someone else had taken control of the sound system. As the group split off into different parts of the bar - well, ok, the girls went and commandeered a pool table and that was about it while Sam and Dean headed for a dartboard, betting another round of shots on a game of 701.

"Hey, you two know this right?" Shania asked, straightening from a shot she'd just missed, allowing Laela to sink one of the stripes, ignoring Riley's sigh.

"Well duh, he's a man-bunned god with an Irish accent," Laela laughed as she sank another, turning to look at Riley with a cheeky grin.

"Oh lighten up princess, this is only the first game!"

The hunter scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest after leaning her cue against the nook in the chair.

"If this wasn't a 2-on-1 with my partner having no clue how to play, I'd be smoking you right now."

"Oh really? Even slightly buzzed you're cockier than normal," the taller of the two angels teased, though Shania laughed as she twirled her cue and stumbled over it into Riley, who leaned her up and kissed her forehead, surprised when the blue eyed girl only added to Laela's statement, one hand reaching to run a thumb across Riley cheek.

"Nah, that's just her tryin' to act like Dean, this is a bar after all. And you know what, you want to win so bad, teach me how you do it than," she giggled, winking at the end.

Laela threw up her hands, "Well, you lost this game anyways, so if you two want to the table I'll just-"

Riley nodded, walking forward to grab Shania's cue, it was lighter than hers and needed chalk, that's why she wasn't - well, that and her posture was completely off, and then - mhm, hell the thought of the short angel able to make shots by contorting herself because she was learning, Riley's hand over hers adjusting the grip and control - the hunter physically flinched herself out of the daydream, eyes glazing slightly with desire.

When she finally looked at the angel that was standing on the other side of the table, Riley realized she was singing, and the irony of the song wasn't lost on her, nor that the table had suddenly been reset for a break.

"If I'm a pagan of the good times, My lover's the sunlight

To keep the Goddess on my side, She demands a sacrifice,"

Shania watched as Riley picked the cue back up and walked over to her side of the table, and she could tell from the sheer concentrated look in the girl's eyes that she was more than a little tipsy, though maybe she was used to it at this point.

"Sacrifice? Damn straight."

"Drain the whole sea, Get something shiny

Something meaty for the main course

That's a fine-looking high horse

What you got in the stable? We've a lot of starving faithful

That looks tasty, That looks plenty, This is hungry work..."

"You know what, Lae's right to walk away...I don't feel like learning, I'd rather we find a pool table somewhere in the bunker and have the room to ourselves, raise the stakes, hm?" Shania's tone becoming flirtier as the song continued, her hips moving in time, leaving the girl she danced in front of completely transfixed.

"Take me to church - I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife

Offer me my deathless death, Good God, let me give you my life

No masters or kings, When the ritual begins

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin..."

Being the table had been reset and not broken, the two walked away, off to a more crowded part that would allow them to dance and not annoy the rest of the group.

"In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

Only then I am human, Only then I am clean."

When the bridge finally kicked it, the angel about had Riley wrapped around her, alcohol induced haze making every brush of the hands feel like a live wire, every kiss like it was meant to burn as they danced, until finally Riley was facing her and half whimpering half whispering the "Oh, amen, amen, amen," her eyes flashing black for added irony.

"Oh alright, I think this is the cue we need to get you out of your natural habitat, yeah?"

Riley only looked at her.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"But bbbaaaabbbeeee I'm not tired I swear why are we going to bed? I was fine, see, I can walk and I'm talking fine and-" Riley complained as Shania tried to lead her out of the bar.

"Do you ever shut up when you're blitzed?" Shania teased as she angel-ed the two back to the motel room, leading Riley to sit on the bed, who only looked around.

"Awh did we really have to leave? I was just - I know I can beat Dean with shots, Laela there's no way, but that six foot dork with the smoldering candy apple green eyes I could just-" she was distracted with Shania snapping her fingers in front of her face, "Hey, earth to Riley? That's why we left. You get punchy flirty when you're drunk."

"You can't tell me what to do, Missy." Riley laughed at herself, stumbling softly. "You know, we might waannnnaaa... Use the quiet room..." She giggled.

"Quiet room? The hell? As soon as Dean and Lae get back they're be no such thing as quiet...unless, yknow we like lock them out or something, I don't know. You're adorable when you're inebriated, you're one of those laugh at everything types," Shania pointed out as she sat on one of the beds.

"Shania nooooooooo... I'm serious.." Riley slapped at her knee. "I saw Lae and Green Eyes, wait shit- they've both got green eyes... Well anyways I saw them slipping out just as we were leaving." Her eyes moved to the door and they heard a key being scratched against the door along with giggling. "Poof us to the other room, I don't waannaaa watch..."

Shania laughed, but put two fingers to Riley's head and soon they were in the other room, the lights not even flipped on.

"That better?" She asked before she heard more than saw the hunter trip, and she wanted to hide the blush creeping across her face at the half - giggled, half-growled, "son of a bitch," from the girl face down in a pillow. She giggled again and she rolled over, realized she had tripped over Sam's bags. "Messy, messy, Winchester." She giggled to herself. "You're cute when you do the poofy thing. You just go, 'boop'! And then we're there! Its magic!"

As Riley sat up, Shania accidentally flinched as the older girl poked her nose, before the thought hit her.

"Oh my god I'm dealing with a drunk toddler. Well, you are in college so there's really no difference but- why don't we get you in bed so

you don't hurt yourself, hm?"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED." Riley nearly screeched.

And this time Shania was laughing as she sat down on the bed next to her, desperately trying to not think of all the reverted fics she'd read.

"Well you can't stay up all night, can you? I didn't say that for sleep, either. I just want you in one place where you won't get hurt." She coaxed softly, smiling as she leaned down to brush the girl's bangs out of her face.

Riley whined and shimmied away from the angel, pouting. "...no." She snarked, staring the angel down, nearly in a fit.

"Would you listen to yourself! You're like a little kid! Fine, I know how to make you listen. I didn't want to do this, but-" her eyes glowed slightly as she followed the taller girl, straddling her before leaning down to kiss her. "It's the only way you'll learn, ain't that right, sweetheart?"

"Shania no no no no- mmmgf..." Riley protested before she felt the angel's weight on her hips. The hunter bucked upwards slightly as her eyes closed into the kiss. "Stooppp..."

Shania pulled back and tilted her head, confused.

"What's wrong hun? If this was the dungeon in the bunker and you were high off of something other than alcohol, you'd be begging the opposite," she pointed out, lowering her head into the crook of her neck, nipping her and there, one hand scaling along the zipper of skinny jeans.

"Baby... We're both pretty fucked up... And in a super open place. Anyone - save angel and green eyes, could walk in..."

"I. Locked. The. Door. And. People. Need. Keys." Shania said slowly, each word punctured with a kiss, one of her hands eventually undoing the button on Riley's jeans. "And what happened to you when Steph walked in when we got here, hm? We'd been shirtless then too-speaking of which," with a snap Riley's worn out Boston shirt was across the room.

"Castiel doesn't need a key." Riley stuttered, not realizing that the angel wouldn't need to make use of the room.

"Are you just naturally like this while drunk?" Riley managed, surprised by how forward Shania was again - last time this head happened they were in the dungeon.

"No...Yes. I don't know? Don't ask stupid questions."

"Okay, Castiel, calm your jets - er, wings - er... Whatever! How many times have you been drunk?"

"Like blackout throw up drunk? Never. Tipsy? More times then I can count. And heh - if I'm Cas that makes you Dean and you're bottom so - heh oh just like the fics - we both know Dean is a bottom, you're so blitzed I just wanna-" she trailed off, giggling.

"FUCK!" Riley yelled, finishing Shania's sentence, collapsing into a fit of laughter after.

"Heh, that's a bad word, love..."

"Well I can be bbbaaadddd so," Riley singsonged, her eyes flashing black again.

Shania all but pounced on the inebriated demon beneath her, tugging her hands above her head with one hand as she worked a knee between the hunter's legs like she'd been taught, free hand working the buttons before she simply ripped them off, too impatient to take time with it before the girl's bra followed, lips working their way down her chest.

"Ahfm - Cassiiieee not so rough, babe," came the giggle as she titled her head at the new name. 

Shit, that's what she'd been talking about, the forgetting and the - maybe this was just because she was drunk?

Taking the girl's chin between her thumb and index finger, Shania grinned, alcohol giving her the familiar buzz of control in her blood that she'd almost pulled during the older's detox.

"I'm going to be as rough as I want, and you're not going to say anything. I think the demon part of you likes it." she said darkly, voice laced with something Riley in her current state couldn't name, though the intent became clear as the angel's mouth anchored around a nipple and nipped and tugged, causing the demon to arch her back and whimper at the sensation.

"Well come on then, hun. You won't see me fighting back," Riley practically purred, knowing that maybe the hell she was in for wasn't going to be so bad.

Forty-five minutes later and neither girl could really keep their eyes open between the fading adrenalin haze and that of the alcohol, though when Riley kept trying to move Shania figured it was better she just use grace to help the situation.

"This is kinda kinky, not gonna lie sweetheart. You could've had so much more fun if you'd thought to do that half an hour ago," Riley managed after the yawn as the angel wound herself back around the taller's frame, arms around her waist with her head resting on her shoulder.

"It's to keep you from trying anything," she mumbled sleepily as she lifted her head, Riley could hear the accusation before the "Now come on, I need sleep," followed.

"Oh I am NOT that bad. Between your grace and your physical form pinning me down like this it's not like I can move much anyways."

Shania giggled softly, lips working their way up the girl's exposed shoulder and neck before stopping at the hollow behind her ear, head snuggling into the crook of her neck, "That's the point."


	21. Chapter 21

Lae smiled softly as she leaned against Dean, who was in turn leaning against the supporting pole outside their motel room. She breathed in the soft air, enjoy the smell of the rain that had fallen early that morning.

"Last night was interesting. Fun, but interesting." he shrugged, turning her in his arms. "I mean, last thing I would've expected you capable of was murder, but then to go back to the bar and drink it clean?"

"Still gonna take more than that to get me the kind of drunk you want me to be." Laela laughed. "And I'd rather not talk about the other things that happened last night…"

"Not saying I want to either, just saying that's why it was interesting. And the whole - change thing. I mean - we have no idea why she's here, and we haven't run into her yet. If we that the whole scene yesterday was bad, things might get a whole lot worse. I'm not saying murder and spite and all that. More of the typical catfight, but with angels that's a longshot."

"Dean, you have no idea how bad things are going to get… And no idea wh…" She looked to the empty sidewalk, her eyes narrowing.

"Come out, come out, little angel…" Her voice was low, nearly terrifying.

Dean looked at Laela, thoroughly confused before it took a moment to put two and two together. Did they just have a habit of showing up when you talked about them? With Cas, that just seemed to happen a lot, but now-

"Don't let this whole thing turn into a fight with me in the middle," he said under his breath, turning to follow Laela who'd once again taken off.

She didn't go far, only to the other side of the motel. She stopped at soon as she saw the other angel, staring down the redhead in front of her. Her eyes darkened, and she stood up taller and straighter.

"Hello, Anael."

The redhead tried not to flinch at the other angel in front of her - of anyone she could run into, it was the one that brought on flashback memories of pain and taunts that she wasn't good enough to be what she was. And then, somewhere behind the other angel, and at noticing him her heart skipped a beat, was Dean Winchester. Talk about luck.

It was nearly like the dark haired angel could hear her heart skip, and based on what she as Izza had seen on the show, this was two issues all wrapped into one girl. So Laela just laughed.

"Not gonna talk to me?"

"Well I have no choice, given you know what's going on. If you found him, you know how bad things are - I trust Dean's filled you in on all the new hunters in the area and the rash of demonic possessions?"

"He hasn't had to fill me in, sweetheart. I'm here with him."

Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, like ran into him this morning, right? I've learned those two just practically live in motels - speaking of which, where's Sam?" Anna asked, anything to avoid thinking about what Laela probably meant.

"Tsk. He's asleep, along with our other groupies. Me and Dean are the only ones awake."

"Groupies? How many of you are there?"

"Well.. Six now. Three hunters and three angels." Laela spoke freely, constantly making sure there weren't any other bodies nearby, anyone who might be listening in.

"Well, what a surprise you two are the first ones up. Wasn't until you guys fell asleep that the rest of us did." Sam rubbed his eyes as he walked towards them. "Why are you guys so loud?"

"Why does your brother have to be so good? Those are the real questions." Laela laughed as she looked back towards the younger Winchester.

Sam gagged and quieted down, and Anna looked at Dean. "Did…" She started before she quieted down again. "Oh."

Laela looked at her and tilted her head. "What's wrong? You should really learn how to use your words." She watched the red headed angel flinch slightly as that phrase.

"I cannot believe you slept with her." Anna muttered. "After all she's done."

"All she's done?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"He doesn't need to be a part of this. What happened is done." Laela spoke again. "If… It's any consolation… I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. You liked it." Anna sneered.

"I was only doing the job I was given." Laela fired back.

"What's going on?!" Dean interrupted.

With a fluttering of wings, Castiel appeared. "I believe I can explain a bit better." Everyone turned to look at him. "When Anna regained her grace and was taken back to heaven... She was tortured for her crimes. Mainly to prove that she could be trusted and taken back into heaven." He paused. "The angel who tortured her... Was Laela."

Laela looked at the ground, her eyes avoiding contact with anyone.

Anna laughed at the distressed look on Dean's face. "You're surprised, after she killed two people in nearly cold blood?"

"Shut up, Aneal." Laela spoke quietly.

Of course, by this time, Shania and Riley had wandered out, both still in pajamas, Riley in ragged sweatpants and a tank top, Shania in one of Riley's plaids and plush shorts, both still hanging onto each other.

"What'd we miss?" Riley asked with a yawn, turning her head to crack her neck, making Shania crinkle her nose at the sound.

Looking at the people there, and then noticing the redhead angel, Riley's eyes widened, and she couldn't help the smirk as she turned to Shania, who in turn looked at her and sighed.

"You're gonna get yourself killed. You do that alot, you know?"

Laela turned to look at them, "She's the real world equivalent of a Winchester, what'd you expect?"

"Oh, there's someone I haven't seen before, though I can tell you're one of us, I can sense your grace," Anna continued, walking over toward Shania, trying to avoid the argument that had started.

The minute Anna got within handshaking distance of the other angel, Riley grinned and flicked her hand, sending the angel back a few steps.

"Wouldn't come much closer if I were you. Bad enough one of us doesn't like you, and since I've heard about you? I don't much either."

Dean sighed, but no one heard him. This was going to get bad.

"Babe, don't-" Shania's hand tightened on Riley's arm as she looked up into now black eyes, trying to get her to quit before it was a four way cat fight.

"It's only fair. Oh, don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing."

Laela looked at Riley.

"I swear if you dare say what I think you're going to-"

Riley shook her head, looking at Dean, Anna and then Shania again.

Standing a little taller, she looked right at Anna, faced configured into the damn half smirk Dean usually had whenever he was flirting with someone.

"What's the matter, feathers? Last night on earth not go so well?" there was a defiant undertone of sarcasm before she turned to Shania, voice turning into liquid velvet, "Unlike yours, however, that I can guarantee-"

"Riley, knock it off. You have no idea what you're dealing with right now. You've missed key information and are horridly behind in the conversation, so cut the cocky bullshit." Laela spoke. "I don't give a shit who you think you are or what you think you can do, you're not in charge, so stop walking around like you own the world." Her tone was significantly different, cold and calculating, and it chilled the area around the group.

"Wow, looks like I pissed somebody off. Though you weren't the one the snark was directed at, it's still nice to think you can control a situation. All I did was make a point, and I did ask what we missed so someone could fill us in."

Laela looked back at Anna and then turned, walking towards Riley before Dean grabbed her.

"Don't do this. You're worked up enough, you don't need to kill her too."

"Let me go, Dean." Laela's voice didn't change.

He didn't move, anticipating the bloodbath that would start if he did.

"Awh, look at that. Now who's the-"

"RILEY SHUT UP!"

Everyone turns to look at the shortest of the four angels, having not expected the blow up.

Laela finally snapped out of it, leaning back until Dean's arms softly. "I'm sorry... She whispered to him under the noise of Riley and Shania.

"Just a little shocked at the 'you're versed in torture' revelation and the fact you were able to - well, forced to torture Anna, that's all. You're not gonna go for blood if I let you go, are you?"

"No, I'm okay." She felt his arms loosen and pretended to shiver like she was cold, turning slightly and leaning in more.

He smiled and wrapped his arms back around her, having caught the fake shiver.

"Hey, atleast we're not like those two," he pointed out, and Laela turned to look - Shania actually had Riley in a headlock and was lecturing the girl, every other word an exasperated sigh in Enochian.

"You're right." And looking up at him, she leaned in and kissed him - half forgetting one of the girls he'd previously slept with was in the vicinity.

"But we have our moments." She continued, mumbling into the kiss and smiling against his lips.

And then, like clockwork, everything started happening at once - well, really it was just Anna who took off towards the two, every fiber in her vessel wanting revenge.

Laela broke the kiss to push Dean behind her, turning back and pushing Anna with so much force that she flew back a good distance.

At Shania's arm unlocking from around her head, Riley looked up and whistled, "Aw, shit, do I have time to go make popcorn? This is gonna get ggggooooooooodddd!"

Laela ignored her and lifted a hand up and Anna was lifted up just off the ground.

"You've seen just exactly what I can do. But you still feel the need to come after me? Are you really that affected by watching this? If not, I'd expect more from the one who still flinches when I speak. You were tortured by me for twenty years. I thought you'd have more reservations." Laela spoke cleanly, calculating but not threatening.

Riley looked at Shania, both looked at Laela, nodded, and then sat down, preferring to stay quiet until the entire ordeal was over.

"It's not you I wanted to come after." The reply was clipped, the angel's gaze focused elsewhere, and, Laela realized, wasn't on her.

"Well?" Sam asked, having watched the entire thing, having an idea of what the redhead meant.

"The one who's snark was so ill-timed and . We've been told to look for her."

"We've?" Shania spoke, already knowing where this was going.

"I'd've thought you would have known, given you're tuned into radio and all. Though it's strange, I can tell you have an unusual connection with the one you sit by," Anna continued, still looking past Laela, it was like she wasn't even there.

"Are you going to attack me again if I let you go?" Laela spoke up, buying Shania some time to formulate an answer.

"I won't, I came to talk - I shouldn't have done that, I admit."

Laela nodded, and set the other angel back down, who immediately started walking towards Shania, who stood up and pulled Riley up with her, instinctively putting herself in front of the taller hunter.

"She's just my girlfriend, nothing more."

Though at Riley's hand on her shoulder, Shania turned to look at her, glare telling the other girl she'd better shut up this time.

"We need her. She needs to come with me." Anna spoke softly.

Riley's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Sam and Dean, who shook their heads.

"Right, she's not going anywhere. Last time another angel talked about taking someone with them, people almost died."

"And this time, people will die if she doesn't come with."

And as usual, this is where the 'sit down and shut up' mentality failed, and Riley scoffed and scooted Shania to the side, stepping forward, lips caught in a half smile.

"And who's gonna make me, hm?"

"Please don't make this difficult. The cocky attitude doesn't phase me, and I can see how truly scared you are underneath all the layers you're hiding behind."

"Scared? I'm not scared. And layers? It's just one. It's funny, you actually being sent here for me? You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"You're so terrified you might honestly piss yourself right now, who are you trying to kid?" Came Sam's voice, followed by muffled giggling from Dean and Laela, who shut up and looked at the ground when Shania glared at them.

"Well, it's obvious the angel beside you's close to losing her grace if she's as attached as you think she is." Anna pointed out, shrugging off the threat.

At that, Riley pulled Shania back close to her, eyes flashing as the smile widened, Shania's eyes glowing as the shadow of her wings appeared to fold around herself and Riley.

"I don't think you get it. I'm not going anywhere, and she's keeping the wings."

Anna stared the hunter down as her eyes flashed, her grace lashing out and knocking both Shania and Riley backwards. "What are you?!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "They said you were human. What took over you?!"

Riley laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Awh that's cute, they said I was human? Oh, I am. Just not when I feel threatened, or someone close to me is. It's not that bad, I don't get too mean. Just like to draw a little blood here and there, and, mhm, another set of feathers to bleed? Right. Up. My. Alley," she smirked, eyes flashing black again and staying that way, gaze fixated on the angel's throat as she reached for the flip out knife she'd put into her sweatpants, just in case something happened.

It took Anna all go a second to figure out what was going on. "You've drank angel blood." At that, Dean looked to Laela and gulped slightly.

"You were addicted... To HER blood, weren't you?!" Anna continued, angel blade now in hand.

"Wow, doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, now does it? Already had the detox, that was literal hell. Nothing that wasn't fixed with a dungeon pick-me-up, but still."

Laela turned to look at Shania, mouthing a 'I told you to fucking stay in your room', satisfied when the angel ducked her head in shame.

Laela shook her head and stepped forward, getting about three steps before she couldn't move. "Anna. Stop. We've worked through the issue."

"Worked through the issue? Worked through the issue?!" Anna yelled. "You should have dispatched her. One of you should have." She looked to Dean. "I can understand your brother not wanting to do this it, but I thought you'd have taken it into your hands if you needed to."

"Do not take that tone with him." Laela warned.

"Oh, listen to you. I can believe you not acknowledging it, you probably had no idea what was going on. But for him to overlook it as well? He's a hunter! They - they're trained to go after things like that! Do you know - of course you know, he even tried to kill Castiel when they first met! He not going after that vile excuse for a-"

"Watch. Your. Mouth." Riley growled, though the now at-a-loss-at-the-group's-stupidity angel continued, "Highly talked about subject of angel radio is beyond excusable! If ANYTHING -" and here she turned to rip into Shania, but before she could start, Laela had heard enough.

Her eyes glowed and her wings appeared as she approached the redhead. "You've been warned, Aneal, and you've ignored me. Now you're going to leave, before I make you leave."

Anna scoffed, looking around at the group.

"Well, seeing as I can't exactly take the demon with me, I'll have to settle for fixing the broadcast in the meantime. The others will know, and then you'll know what trouble really is - neverminding your true purpose. Here's to hopefully never seeing you again, Laela."

And with a flutter of wings, she was gone.

Everyone turned to look at Riley, who, the minute the angel had disappeared, had taken her knife out and thrown it, blade burying into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I swear, you, Cas, and Shania are the only decent angels - rest of you are just dicks with wings. But laela, thank you. Because we all know she would've tried to kill me. But it's a good point - Dean, why didn't you kill me? And I mean, you too, Sam - what stopped you? After Shania and Cas locked me down in the dungeon-"

"Well we were on a case the night that all went down," Dean started before he was interrupted by Laela walking off away from the group.

"Hey, wait. Laela! Come on this wasn't that bad, what're you walking off for?"

She didn't bother to acknowledge him, continuing to walk away towards their rooms, poofing inside hers. Sam and Cas looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's her problem? I vote for leaving her alone for the rest of the day, I really like living." Riley deadpanned, walking over to pull the knife out of the tree.

"We can actually get some work done for the case that way."


	22. Chapter 22

Three days later and they were no where with the case. Castiel and Sam had made the decision that taking a small break would good for everyone.

And, at the same time, everyone voted Laela and Dean off the island, effectively separating them so that Laela and Sam could get some effective research in.

So, everyone went their separate ways for the day.

Later that night, Laela and Sam walked back to the motel, completely frustrated.

"I don't understand. What the hell is happening here?" Sam scoffed as Laela grabbed the keys.

Just as she went to unlock the door, she heard a gasp from the other side of the door, followed by a muffled groan. Laela's stomach dropped as she muttered.

"Please be Castiel... Please be Castiel..."

"Please be me? What needs to be me?"

The tears came fast as Laela grabbed onto Sam's arm to keep from hitting the ground. "No... No, no, no.."

Sam's voice scared everyone as his fist connected with the door, half knocking, half nearly punching the door down. "DEAN!"

The three heard stumbling and a few 'son of a bitch's thrown around before they heard the door start to open. Laela began to back up, dead-set on booking before Dean got the door open. But Castiel grabbed her. "No, you need to stay here." Shaking, the angel hid behind Castiel.

The door opened and a very confused looking Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What? Home already?"

The younger Winchester stared at his brother. "You've got to be kidding. Are you this stupid?!" He yelled, ignoring that Riley and Shania had walked up. "Cas, please show him why he's a dumbass."

Laela freaked as Castiel moved to the side, looking at Dean with puffy eyes. The hunter's entire demeanor dropped as he saw her.

"Lae..." He was quiet.

But she was gone, walking away while she rubbed at her eyes, crying loudly at this point.

Shania was the first to start to speak up, but she didn't need to once she saw the strange female quickly leave the room behind Dean. "You stupid, good for nothing.." She began, but Cas raised a finger to shush her.

Dean started walking off toward where Laela ran, but Cas stopped him as well. "She's gone." He spoke solemnly as the group heard the distinct sound of feathers from the other side of the motel.

"You fucked up." Sam stared his brother down. "The hell is wrong with.. Shut that door and I'll kick it down!" He started before the motel door was slammed in his face.

"Oh, so he's mad? HE'S MAD?!" Shania was nearly screaming, eyes glowing. Riley looked at her, knowing that now was not a good time to try to calm her down.

"I will go look for her." Castiel spoke. "You guys are too emotional to try to calm her."

"Fine, we'll stay here and rip Dean a new one." Riley growled.

And then Cas was gone off to find the other angel.

The minute Dean slammed the door in Sam's face, he knew the entire thing was going to get blown up way more than it needed to be. Yeah, he'd fucked up. Royally.

Pacing the small room in front of the beds, he ran a hand through his hair, in part to keep from punching something. Then of course, he didn't expect to hear the flap of angel wings seconds later, figuring Laela was too pissed to be anywhere near him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know words can't-" he started, turning around to notice it wasn't laela after all. Shania had angel-ed in, and ran to open the door, Sam and Riley walking in after, the latter wasting no time in marching straight up to Dean and grabbing his collar in her fist, her body practically shaking with rage.

"You're lucky I don't fucking claw you apart, you lying, cheating, good for nothing bastard." She growled, lip curling in a snarl - if she wasn't careful, Shania wasn't going to be the only one that knew she had a darkside.

Shania looked nervously at Sam at then at the two who would in no time be involved in a quarrel that no one wanted.

"Back. Up." Dean nearly snarled, the growl in his voice a dangerous telltale that the demon would make an appearance if she didn't watch her footing.

"Oh, that's cute. Telling me to back up when I can just -" tightening her grip, she gave an angry sigh, "I don't get it, Dean. She told me you told her that you loved her. And then you pull something like this? The fuck is wrong with you, huh?! Maybe this'll help clear your head," and without thinking about it, Riley pulled her hand from his collar and subsequently punched him in the face, eyes flashing black and staying that way as she tried to play off the residual sting of the impact.

Dean felt the force of the impact move his entire body for a moment, his eyes flashing into the recognizable black as he spat blood onto the floor. He stared back at the female hunter, and was shocked to see that her eyes mirrored his. "Wh.. What?"

She smirked, picking at her nails as though she'd expected that reaction.

"Oh come now, did you really think you were the only special one around here? Sure, Shania and Laela might be angels, and Steph a bitch straight from hell, but me? I'm different, if anything, even with you here." Her voice was low, though it held an air of danger to it still. "Because I'm still me, I'm not fucking possessed. The whole angel blood thing Shania got me into? Trying to find a way around the damn demon cure that didn't work on Crowley. And I might not have that goddamn Mark of Cain, but I still want to spill blood - and I don't see anyone stopping me." She tilted her head to crack her neck, looking around and trying to stay one step ahead of Dean.

"Don't you love the sound of your own voice." A mutter came from his lips as he closed his eyes, opening them to clear, if not slightly watery, green orbs again. "I'm not looking for a war. I don't…" He shook his head, not bothering to finish his sentence.

"Don't what, princess? Don't know how to react now that you've just ruined the only thing that was making laela happy here? Your relationship was all she had! And war? Yeah, war. It'd be no contest. I might be a good almost foot shorter, but-" Just as she raised her hand again, unable to control the sheer sense of power telling her that she had control of the situation and should probably just punch him again to knock sense into him, she felt arms around her and flinched at the familiar feel of grace wrapping around her.

" Damnit Shania let. Me. Go." Her voice was cold, though she didn't dare break from Dean's glare.

Sam, who had been quiet this entire time, finally seemed to sign on to what was going on, and looked up at Dean. "You told her you love her?" He scoffed. "Oh my god. You're trying to go back to the old you."

"Yeah, the no-strings-attached typical bar skanks between hunts," Riley scoffed, trying her best to stay angry despite the grip Shania had on her.

"That's what I figured was going on when I saw that girl leave," Shania started, "I mean, Yeah, we get commitment isn't a thing here but - Dean are you really that incapable of dealing with your feelings that you'd pull something like this to get a grip again?" She asked before Riley cut in again, voice dripping venom.

"Uh, duh, of course? Have you not noticed how Winchesters tend to drink their feelings?"

Sam scowled for a moment before piping up again. "Will you calm the hell down? Okay, yeah, we've figured out why he did it. I already knew why he did it." He shook his head. "Yeah, you guys have seen the show, but that doesn't mean you know Dean better than his own brother does. Yelling and snapping at him will get you guys nowhere." He looked to Dean and shook his head again. "I'm really disappointed in you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to attempt to find Lae and Cas." And he was gone out the door.

* * *

Cas didn't know where to begin. Sure, he knew he could find Laela, but the hard part after that was figuring out what to say, because she clearly wasn't emotionally stable.

Walking along a small path, Laela was free to cry, sniffle, scream, or whatever. She in in the woods in the middle of nowhere in Germany, far far away from the situation and boy that just broke her heart.

Thinking she was completely away from the situation, she cursed everything that had happened since the con, this wasn't how things were supposed to be going. And then, her English began to fail at accurately describing what she felt, and she found herself resorting to Enochian, pacing a section of the path in an angry, bitter rant. Lost in the monologue she'd started, she didn't hear the faint flap of wings, so she quite literally ran smack into Castiel.

"Cas-Castiel... What are you doing here? Where are the others?" She attempted, her voice hoarse from the agonized screaming she'd been doing for the past fifteen minutes.

"I was looking for you, but here we are. And not here, Sam and the girls are talking to Dean, or 'ripping him a new one' as Riley said. What does that mean?"

The angel's stomach dropped at the mention of the hunter's name, but she laughed ever so quietly at the angel's quirky question. "It means that they're basically giving him a riot act. Yelling, lots of yelling."

"Oh. I understand you're pained by what happened, but I don't think he meant to hurt you, Laela. He's never been good at dealing with people. Not when you're as close as you were. His 'people skills' are almost as 'rusty' as mine at times." Cas continued, venturing for the human motion of comfort to set a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to know that sleeping with some bar slut not even a week after telling someone you love them is wrong. Even you would know that, right Cas?" She looked at his hand and pulled away only to sit down. "It doesn't matter if he meant to hurt me, at the end of it all, he hurt me."

Blue eyes widened.

"He told you he loved you? Laela, he's never done that before. Ever. You know that, you have seen how all this is a show in your world."

Laela stood up again and touched the other angel's cheek, filling his head with her memory of when Dean and her had that conversation. Then she looked down at the ground, still quiet.

"I know you don't understand why he did that, and I don't either. Best guess I have is it's a coping mechanism because those three words are typically 'out of his comfort zone' if I'm using the phrase correctly. Do you think you're calmed down enough to go back to the motel?"

But she understood why, one hundred percent. And Cas wasn't too far off the mark either. But she only nodded. "If he'll speak with me calmly, and you can get the trio of dogs away from us so we don't have any distractions, yes, I am willing to go back."

Cas nodded in return, raising two fingers to the other angel's head, appearing back outside the motel door, which was now shut.

Taking a breath, Laela knocked on the door.

There was a quarrel of footsteps, and Shania opened the door. Laela looked around the room, spotting only the two girls and Dean.

"You two, out. And keep Sam out of here for the time being." She spoke calmly, nearly monotone.

"Sam's out looking for you and Cas, so. And this one," Shania began, adopting an almost scolding tone as she motioned for Riley to get up, "Almost got herself killed in the process of trying to talk things out."

The two girls left the room without another word, and Laela was left to look at Dean, whose gaze had followed the two as they left.

"She's a demon..." He looked at Cas, avoiding eye contact with the other angel.

"Don't avoid the situation you've gotten yourself into." And with a wave of his hand, the door closed, leaving only the two in the room.

Laela stood planted in one place, looking at him, no visible emotion crossing her face at any point. She still remembered every heartbreak she'd ever faced, and knew how to draw a poker face when she needed to.

"Well if I say sorry I'll probably get decked again, so I deserve it. I'll just start with something you probably already know. I don't say I love you, ever."

Not even the angel's eyes betrayed her as she listened to him speak. "Who hit you?" She spoke directly to him, her voice emotionless, but not icy. Nearly like a recording.

"You really can't guess? How about the one that needed coaxing to leave five minutes ago? Demonic bitch," he added under his breath, absentmindedly rubbing at his jaw.

"I'll speak to her later." Laela made a vocal note to herself. "Do you need ice?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Back to what I was saying though - I'll explain myself - I only did that because I'm afraid of how I'm changing. First you're able to pretty much control the demon, and then I say I love you? This just isn't who I usually am - the demon likes being dangerous and unruly, and the I love you thing just isn't - well, wasn't in my vocabulary. 'Till I met you, and I realized how much I've fucked up, so if you want to deck me, go ahead, it's a free shot."

"Why would I hit you? I'm not mad." She spoke, and even though if those words had come from any of girl's mouth, there was a 99% it was a lie, it was easy to tell that the angel was genuine when she said it.

Dean blinked a few times, just to be sure he'd heard right.

"Wait. You're not mad? I was expecting to have my eyes burnt out of my skull to be honest. I mean, I explain why what happened happened and you're all of a sudden-" he paused, sitting on one of the beds, head in his hands, "You women are so confusing."

"I have no reason to be mad. I'm not your girlfriend. I don't run your life. You can do whatever your heart desires." She turned away to grab a cup and some water from the sink. "Mad and... Hurt... Are two different things..." Her voice trailed off.

"Sweetheart, that tone's painful. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, if anything I wasn't thinking about anything but figuring myself out," he explained, though he didn't look up, and it was the first time he'd used the word and it didn't have a sarcastic edge to it.

Before she even took a sip, she set the glass down, resting her hands on the counter, still facing away from him. "It really doesn't matter if you meant it or not, at the end of this all, you did." Her fingers gripped the edge of the sink to level herself.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes, finally having figured out what this was. This wasn't her not being mad or emotional even. This was the calm before the storm, the passive aggressive 'I'm fine' before they threw everything at you that you'd ever done wrong. There was no talking yourself out of the rant that would start, and if you dare moved to leave you'd have a projectile aimed at - and at that point, he opened his eyes, wanting to keep tabs on the glass she'd grabbed.

But she'd already emptied it and returned it to .the shelf it was sitting on before. She looked down at the sink for a moment, willing herself to keep the tears in for a few more minutes. She turned and looked at him, and even in the unlit kitchen, her eyes were completely ready to spill over.

"Have a good night." She spoke quietly, moving for the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Naturally, before she could actually reach it, he's up, one hand reaching for her wrist to spin her around to face him.

"Goddamnit Laela would you listen? I know I'm repeating myself - but you don't realize how much you've changed me - and I'm not talking about just the demon. You mean something to me, and even though you may feel like you don't right now due to how much of a disaster this was, I'm still saying it. Do you think I'd be like this right now if you didn't? I want to take that scene back, I really do! I'm not used to handling feelings, I admit that! But damn, Laela - you walk out that door tonight and I might as well be back in hell. I need you," his voice was starting to break, and his emerald eyes were glassy, fuck, crying was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

"You've listened to me when I talked about my past, Dean. You heard the stories of what other guys have done to me." She said, a cold edge starting to creep into her voice. "But you went on and did it. Lapse of judgment, inability to deal with feelings... These are all excuses." She looked down at the ground. "I'm not listening to this anymore. You're making me feel like an asshole, like I'm the one who had someone else in bed with me." She shook her head. "I'm hurt, Dean. That's not just gonna change with a speech..."

He shrugged, resigning to the fact that this would take awhile to work out.

"Sleep on it. Not saying you still won't be hurt, but maybe we'll both be a little more rational. still think you need to take that free shot though." He added, though he let go of her wrist and she continued for the door.

"Now you're being irrational." And closing the door behind her, the room went quiet.

With a ruffle of feathers, she was in her appropriate room. She simply crawled into bed, ignoring the two females, and covered herself completely with the sheets.

Meanwhile, Riley and Shania were wide awake.

"But did you see his face? Wait till we get back home and I tell everyone I decked Dean friggin' Winchester in the face! Course no one will believe me, but still!" Riley went on, too excited to sleep after what'd happened.

Under the covers, Laela rolled her eyes and stretched out on her stomach.

"You didn't need to demon out though, hun. And all that talk comparing the two of you? I don't want to hear that again, you're scary enough without all that. Now lay down and shut up."

Riley giggled.

"Ooh, demanding. Make me." She turned to look up at the younger girl, grinning before a pillow was thrown from the other side of the room.

With the two girls' attention now focused on the angel across the room, she slapped her pillow twice, which was her and Shania's con-speak for 'I'm trying to sleep and you're being loud'

Shania sat up a bit, ignoring Riley's whine. "Oh we're being loud? This is payback for waking us up after your birthday, damn you two - you'd think you were animals, no offense. So deal. Atleast I can stay quiet. This one, not so much."

Suddenly, the lights were flickering. Laela uncovered herself and stared at the two. "Really? All the things you could string together in a sentence and you choose the words that remind me of the guy that just cheated on me? Fucking adorable, Shania." Her eyes were glowing, tears streaking down her face.

"Great, you made her cry. Alright, alright... hey Laela, we can leave if you want. I get dealing with a couple isn't what you want to be doing when you're sin-" two lights exploded.

"Riley, if you value your life, and mine -stop talking." Shania pleaded before Riley looked at her, "Relax, I got this. He's an idiot anyways - you should try playing for the other team for a bit while you're here. Make him jealous."

"Oh for the love of God, Ri. Stop."

The kitchen light blew out. "Get out." Laela's voice was nearly homicidal.

Riley actually laughed, picking up Shania's hand and setting it on her forehead, "Alright, alright. See you in the morning."

Shania teleported them outside, and to their dismay, it was now pouring rain. Hightailing for Riley's car, the two started laughing as soon as the doors were shut.

"Fuck, we're drenched. Good thing I keep extra clothes in here," Riley started as she turned the key, already having a plan in mind.

"You keep extra clothes in- do I wanna know? And were you trying to get yourself killed tonight?"

Riley only grinned.

"Either way you're gonna find out why."

"Either way I'm gonna find out why? What in God's name are you talking about?" Shania muttered, thoroughly confused.

When the town began to disappear behind them, Riley headed for the wooded hiking trails, knowing there'd be clearings she could park in and they could sleep and not be disturbed by anyone.

When she finally found one, the rain had let up and the stars were out, giving the illusion that they might have been camping.

"So, you gonna explain why you tried to get us killed back there now? She nearly smited us!"

Riley parked and pulled the keys, throwing them into the glovebox as she turned to look at the angel.

"You really can't tell?" She teased, leaning in slightly, putting a hand on her knee, already knowing the blush was working across the angel's cheeks.

"It's not like I was trying to make her mad, you started it. I mean - if we had died," she paused, eyes briefly flashing as her gaze gave the angel a once over, pajamas clinging to her frame, curly hair more matted than before.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Shania gulped.

"If we'd died - tonight would've been our last night on earth. And I sure as hell don't want to be told I'm too loud. Beauty of being out in the middle of nowhere." Riley couldn't help the grin, nor the wink as she leaned in and kissed Shania, though the angel pulled back still confused.

"Yeah, last night on earth because of your crazy antics!" She sputtered, still not getting it.

Riley sighed, though it definitely was more of the semi-annoyed half growl before she got out of the car and walked around to shania's side, opening that door and helping her out before closing it and opening the back passenger side door.

Shania was still nearly clueless until she was pushed into the back seat, feeling the pressure of the girl leaning on top of her.

"Do you get it now? Or-" smirking a bit as she sat back up slightly against the now closed door, Riley reached for the hem at the back of her neck to tug her shirt off, not expecting the almost guinea pig like squeak from the girl below her.

Face red, Shania continued. "I-I g-g-get it..."

"See? It's a good thing we left."

* * *

Lae woke up, still sniffling from the events the night before. She sat up and tussled with her hair for a few minutes before forfeiting it into a messy bun, getting up and looking for shorts. She settled for spandex and her tank, looking in the mirror at the puffy, still slightly red skin around her eyes, green irises surrounded by bloodshot white.

The other angel and hunter were nowhere to be found, and judging by how things normally went, Laela was sure she wouldn't see them until they wanted to be found.

She looked for food and gave up again, groaning at the thought of greasy food again.

'I should just go out for breakfast by myself and eat my feelings...' surprised that the thought had crossed her mind, she turned to the bags strewn around the room. Riley always had food on her, she had to have packed typical college dorm food somewhere in her bag, right?

So she searched, and searched, and looked some more before she found a box of assorted granola and cereal bars, opening it, only a note fell out.

'Not a chance in hell, Laela.'

"Son of a bitch." She muttered.

She sighed and walked around, picking up the strewn clothes and replacing them to their rightful place before grabbing some clothes to at least shower and get dressed. Maybe actual clothes would make her feel better, they usually did. She showered, tangled with her hair again, gelling and setting it, and got dressed.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Going to open it, expecting the girls, she was surprised when she was Dean's face.

And naturally, without thinking, Laela shut the door in the hunter's face.

"Well that sure as hell wasn't what I expected. Let's try this again, hey?" She heard him say, and wait a minute did he actually sound amused?

He knocked this time, and she waited, debating how to react.

She decided to just let him in, and with a flick of the wrist, the door swung open with a little more force than she had meant, smacking against the wall. The angel was pulling her shoes off, not facing Dean.

"Look, if you were going to leave I can do this another time. I just wanted to - well I said sleep on it, but I'm willing to bet neither of us got decent sleep anyways over this. You look like you woke up crying."

She turned and look at him. "Hello, Pot. I'm Kettle." Came the snarkiest tone, a tone that even surprised her.

"Sarcastic as ever, but you want to know how I figured that? Because that's how I was. Sam had to wake me up out of a nightmare -and it was about you. This is usually where the sappy crap comes in, but that's what happened. This time it wasn't me that was the demon - it was you, and somehow, efforts be damned, I lost you. I don't get dreams like that, Laela. Usually it's flashbacks of Hell. That's all because we did the 'went to bed angry' thing, and that shit gets into your dreams. Can we please try to talk this out?"

"I'm not talking about anything until you stop trying to assume every last little thing about me. You're not very good at it." She sighed, shaking her head. "Angels sleep differently than humans, so my actual sleep was no different than any other night. And how many times do I have to say 'I'm not mad' before it gets through your skull? Damn, if you want me mad, just tell me."

"I know you're not mad - you're hurt, I can still see it in your eyes. And I mean, you did say something about getting you the right kinda mad once or twice, but that's not my point. Fine, I'll stop assuming about you. I just want to make up for all of this."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

He sat down on the bed that the two hadn't really used, and shrugged, managing a smile.

"Haven't thought that far ahead. Honestly when I saw you before you shut the door I thought I was gonna get angel-graced back to my room, since those of you with feathers tend to throw people around."

"Watch your tongue or you will get thrown back." Laela hoped Dean heard the humor she was trying to push into her voice.

"Into the headboard or?" He teased, having picked up on her slightly lighter tone.

"I'm not particularly sure that would feel pleasant, but if you're really into that sort of thing..." Laela raised an eyebrow.

"Anything's fair, seeing as there's nothing that could possibly hurt me like I hurt you, or anything that would even make me understand how you felt." He explained, and she about mentally aw'd at the sincerity in his voice.

But in a second, the same voice almost made her sick, too sticky and sweet for her tastes. "I think its time for you to shut up." She walked in front of him, pulling him up from the couple's bed by the collar of his shirt, an arm wrapping around his neck as she leaned in to press her lips to his.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean kissed her back automatically, trying to figure out how she'd just managed to pull him up before the kiss broke because he was smiling so much.

"Wait, you're actually - my not having a planned apology actually worked? And, yeah, right, I need to shut up - you're the loud one when we do this," he added, kissing her again as one of his hands snaked around her back to pull her closer.

Her nails softly ran down the sides of his neck, searching for his sweet spot as her body wiggled to abolish the space between them.

When her nails found it, he growled softly into the kiss, hand on her back dropping to her ass.

The angel let out a stifled moan against Dean's lips, her hips moving softly at the sensation.

He couldn't help the grin, breaking the kiss to move his lips along her neck, one hand still pawing at her ass while the other slipped under her shirt, already trying to pull it off.

Laela smirked as she moved around, spinning them in a one-eighty and pushing Dean back, watching as he fell back into her bed before she climbed into his lap, her lips nearly smashing into his as her hips moved in a slow rotation.

He still reached for her shirt though, being the spin had rendered the first try useless, and this time, it was across the room in seconds.

Laela made easy work of the buttons on Dean's flannel, waiting for him to lean up so she could pull it off, leaving him in his beater. Her hands explored his torso before they moved back to his neck, grazing along his sweet spot again.

His hands traveled along her back, nails scratching down only slight enough to cause the angel to hiss before he unclipped her bra.

Her hips continued grind against the tent in his jeans, becoming rougher as she became louder.

"Oh come on, you too-" she teased, reaching to pull the beater off, neverminding the impatient growl as his hands grabbed her hips and his head dropped back to the pillow.

"We need to fight more often if this is how it's gonna go," he said before groaning slightly at the combination of her nails raking against his chest as her head worked it's way into the crook of his neck to nip along the tender skin.

And then, after a few seconds he laughed.

"Would've been a really good idea to get pants off before you pinned me like this, thank god I'm not the one in skinny jeans. C'mon, up."

Reluctantly she flipped over on the empty half of the bed as he tugged his jeans off and tossed them to the floor before turning to lay on his side, propped up on an elbow in only his boxers, emerald eyes dark with lust.

"Would you take it the wrong way if I said you'd probably make a really good stripper? I mean, you've got the walk for it, and that ass in those jeans-" he trailed off as she rolled over and stood up, having reclipped her bra.

"Use your words, sweetheart. If you want a strip tease, all you have to do is ask." She winked, going to the kitchen to get some water.

"Well now that I know you're not gonna take that the wrong way - you finish that glass, I want a show...please?"

"Sure thing sugar." She finished her water and smiled while she was still facing away from him, leaning down to grab his button up from the floor, slipping it out and buttoning it slowly before she turned to walk towards him, licking her lips as she swung a leg across his lap, sliding down to sit where she was before, rolling her hips as she hung her arms around his neck, looking down at him with lusted eyes.

"Well ain't this turning out to be better than my dreams. Just surprised you're doing this," he added, realising that yeah, there was pretty much nothing hotter than a girl wearing one of his favorite shirts.

"Didn't I tell you I've done worse than what we've done in my world? You'd be surprised at the things I've done." Her hips rolling again, letting out a small sound as his hand gazed along her lower back. "You of all people should know that you can't touch during the show." She smiled, standing up and slowing unbuttoning the flannel as she looked him in the eye, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah but this isn't a normal one, you're not expensive. And surprised, huh? Try me."

She smirked and walked back over, resting her hands on his knees and leaning over to whisper in his ear, giving him a few far, far left examples of things she had done.

Looking back at him, his eyes were wide and he blinked, trying to ignore the mental images.

"Alright, alright, I believe you. You're a naughty little thing for only being 21, again, wouldn't have expected that."

"You should have a more open mind, baby." She said as the flannel fell to the floor again. She smiled again as she began to unbutton her jeans.

"I do, you just don't seem the type for that stuff. How do you even get those things on? Between the ankle room and laced boots, wouldn't that cut off circulation? And - damn, how many buttons do those have? It's like-" he closed his eyes at the finger she put against his lips, more or less a 'just enjoy this' nonverbal cue.

Pleased with his new found ability to obey, she turned around and started pulling off her jeans. Her ass wiggled softly as she shimmied her hips out of the stretchy material, and after what seemed like forever, they were kicked to the corner of the room. She was still facing away from him, only her bra clasp and the back of her thong visible to him.

He grinned at noticing the coordination between the underwear and bra colors, and laid back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head to watch her, avoiding the clichéd whistle as her arms went behind her back to unclip her bra before she slid the straps off her shoulders.

Dean tried to fight the thought of his hands running along her arms, lips at the junction of her neck and shoulder; tried to not picture fingertips tracing down every button on her spine before a hand would go into her hair and pull her flush against him and he'd feel her rock against-

Faintly aware the angel was looking at him and snapping her fingers to get his attention, he smiled sheepishly, knowing this was only prelude.

"Uh, sorry. Got a little carried away. Why're you so far away, hm?"

"Walked a little while you were busy day dreaming. You back on board sweetheart?" she smiled, walking back over him. "Now do you want the underwear off, or do you want to take it off yourself?"

He licked his lips, still trying to focus himself.

"That's all you, sweetheart."

Two of her fingers slipped into the lace waistband of the thong. "You sure? You're looking just a little thirsty... Maybe we should get you just what you want." In one swoop her underwear was off, also forgotten with the jeans.

"Well. You're not wrong." At even though he'd already gotten the no touching warning, he paid it no mind and reached for her anyways.

The angel laughed softly and let herself he pulled towards him, sinking into his lap. Her hands dug into the bedsheets to get the leverage to roll her hips hard against him, this time being only boxers between them. Laela moaned softly, smirking to herself.

Dean inhaled through his teeth and shut his eyes into the sensation, fuck could she move.

"Guess you want these off, huh?" He laughed softly as her lips trailed up his throat.

"I want you inside me." She whispered, half-breath and half-growl against his neck.

And with that, any remaining sense of 'keeping it together' snapped, she was shifted off of him only long enough for said boxers to be pitched across the room before she felt his hands on her hips as she was set above him.

"Mmmm..." The dark haired girl hummed with a cocky attitude. "You really want me in charge, after all this teasing?"

"You have probably thirty seconds before I change my mind, fair warning." He all but growled, nails digging into her, eyes momentarily flashing, though the black void didn't stay.

"Well, count to thirty then, baby." She winked.

"Seriousl-" he cut off, mind short circuiting at the fact that she'd even try that, and with her lips against his, and all over his neck, before he'd gotten to fifteen he'd flipped them and pushed himself into her without warning.

Her mouth dropped open and her back arched up off the bed as she unconsciously tightened around him, gasping as soon as she was able to make sound.

"Mhm, Lae, love when you sound like that," he murmured against her jaw, she could hear the smug grin before he kissed her, her mouth automatically opening under his.

"Will you.. A-Actually move.." She managed against his lips, moving her hips to try and get a little relief instead of him just in her like they were.

"Just thought I'd wait til you said something," he mumbled almost apologetically, though he started a pace he knew would leave her clawing up any part of him she could reach soon enough.

Laela whimpered, fingers curling into the bedsheets. "Ah... Fuck... Dean.. Oh my.. God..." She gasped with every thrust.

She could feel Dean smile against her neck, nipping down harder than he had before, pulling back slightly before thrusting back in, growling as she shifted her hips against him and lifted a hand to grab his shoulder to pull herself up against him.

"Gettin' bored like that, baby?" he asked, eyes widening as she tried to sit up against him, in turn he sat up and pulled her along, flipping so she was once again on top.

"I'm a versatile kind of person." She smiled, her hips moving agonizingly slowly.

"Oh come on! I flip for something new and you slow down? You're such a fucking tease." he muttered darkly, though it was counteracted by the grin as he reached to put a hand behind her head and kissed her.

"You wanna pick the pace," she muttered against his lips, "you be on top." A small laugh emanated from her as she picked up the speed just slightly, hands resting on his chest for leverage.

He rolled his eyes and almost sighed.

"Laela, Laela, Laela...is all we're gonna do now just argue? Here I thought I was making up for mistakes," he started, free hand running up and down her side, tracing light patterns with his nails.

Laela groaned softly, and then smiled again. "I'm not arguing. Just telling you that if you want something, you should just take it." The smile turn to a smirk as she winked.

"Right, because last time that happened I threatened to kill you. Well... The demon anyways."

"But that was because I said the words." The rebuttal came cleanly after a pleasured sigh.

"You know they hate latin though, what made you-" he paused, groaning as she moved just the right way, "Wh-what made you think do that in the first place?"

"Surefire way to get it to show itself." She kept moving her hips the same way, though she slowed down again.

"I mean that I get. I'm more - now it makes sense, why you thought you could control the demon - why you can. It might not have been the same thing as torture, but it's still keeping something under control for a certain length of time, whether you need answers or not. The fact that you've done it twice already without your grace only proves the point."

Laela looked at him. "Do you usually have these conversations during sex?" She shook her head, pulling at his shoulder to cue him in that she wanted to switch again.

"No, I just-" Flipping them again, Dean remembered what she'd said the last time, and grabbed her hands, pulling them above her head, "You're just easy to talk to when you're not threatening to kill me."

"Pick another time, sweetheart." She smiled, gasping when her hands were pulled above her head. "Now, this could be fun." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Could be? Oh, honey, you're in for it," he murmured, tracing her jawline with his nose before lips followed, lightly nibbling on the shell of her ear, one hand gathering her wrists while the other dropped to a breast to massage it, rolling the nipple between his thumb and middle finger, enough to ease a whine out of the angel as he kept a steady rhythm.

Laela lifted her hips up against him, moaning out his name as her eyes fluttered closed.

At the sound of his name, Dean grinned and lifted his head, lips moving to replace his hand as it moved to her other breast, and instinctively the angel tried to reach to bury her hands in his hair.

She didn't fight against his hands for long, realizing that it would take grace to break his grip, so she gave in and wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips against his.

Before his hand and mouth switched again, Dean looked up and smirked.

"Thought so. Better like this anyways," came the explanation before the thrust, and now that her legs were up, it was a bit of a different angle that had both of them reacting.

The angel's reaction came in the form of her back arching against his body and her head being thrown back, mouth gaped open with no sound escaping. Her nails latched into his wrist as her legs shook slightly. "Fuck... Dean...!"

When her nails dug into his wrist, he only tightened his grip, meeting her arch as his body automatically pressed back against hers, this was getting to the fun part now. Leaning back in to kiss her, he let go of one of her hands as he picked up the pace again, swallowing what noises she was making as the kiss deepened.

Laela's free arm came under Dean's arm to wrap around his shoulder, finger tips pressing against his skin as she let him take over her mouth, eyes closing again.

Lost in complete sensory overdrive, Dean let her other hand drop, tongue tangling with her's, just trying to memorize everything in the current moment about her that he could.

Laela broke the kiss to breathe, her other arm now wrapped around his neck as she spoke around gasps from his thrusts. "I'm... Surprised you haven't... Flipped me on my hands... And knees..." She sighed. "It seems seem to be... Your favorite position..."

His eyes widened at the 'how the fuck would she know' thought, but then shrugged it off, remembering the entire two worlds thing.

Laela smiled as if she had read his mind. "Sweetheart, every time we've had sex, we've ended up in that position. It's so obvious."

He scoffed and then gave her a 'you get what you wish for' smirk, pulling out and pulling her up into a sitting position, maneuvering her onto her knees, pushing her down on her elbows.

She turned her head so she wasn't smothered by the pillow, and spread her knees, wiggling her hips teasingly.

Dean almost growled as a hand grabbed one side of her hips, the other tracing down the buttons of her spine as he forced himself back into her, both making a sound at the familiar feel, the pace picking back up as she decided to try to keep herself quiet.

When Dean noticed that, the hand trailing down her back lifted to her hair to pull her up slightly, and his voice was laced with a tone Laela couldn't quite figure out.

"What're you all trying to keep quiet for for, hm, sweetheart? I know this usually has you screaming sooner or later."

"I... I was biting... The pillow..." She muttered, breathing heavily as she moved her hips at him slowing down. "You call that rough, baby?" Her voice changed, a cocky undertone seeping in as she challenged him.

"Don't use that tone with me. You want rough, you'll get it."

In an instant, she could have sworn the demon had showed up again - his hand on her hip gradually tightened until she could tell he was aiming to draw blood, and the hand in her hair meant a lingering headache later on, but all she could focus on was the now rapid snap of his hips and the almost animal pant his breathing had become.

Laela's nails dug into her pillow as she yelled out his name. Her hips swayed back against his, burying him deeper inside her with every thrust. Her moans turned to whimpers and then into louder whimpers and yelps as he slammed against her g-spot repeatedly.

Even Dean couldn't help the nonsensical noises, knowing damn well her back was going to be scratched to hell when this ended, if anything her hips were probably going to bruised as well.

"Fuck, Lae!" he bit back another growl, everything just felt too damn good.

Laela's thought processes were starting to fizzle out as she was pushed down onto her elbows again, his other hand leaving her hair and securing her hips. "Fuck... Oh.. B-baby..." She moaned out.

Now able to keep himself from scratching up her back or possible pulling out her hair, he was solely able to focus on getting both of them to peak, though he had a feeling she wouldn't have long at the current pace. Grinning, he lowered his head to kiss some of the scratches, knowing they'd surely be stinging later.

"Ah, god - mfhm-shit, fucking hell, ag-" the mind to mouth filter had since turned off, her body the only thing he was thinking about.

She had for the most part gone quiet, past the point of noise being able to describe how good he was making her feel. Her legs trembled as she felt her core tightening up, a sure sign she was going to crack very soon.

At the feel of her legs beginning to tremble, Dean knew the unwinding wasn't far off, and this made him want to get her to that top all the faster, his movements no longer as controlled as they'd been.

The angel whined softly as she felt his thrusts become sporadic, moving her hips against his again. But when he hit her g-spot once more, her thoughts completely dissipated, her abdomen clenching up as she grabbed for sheets, his name leaving her lips in one long moan as she reached her peak, tightening around him once more.

Between the sound leaving her lips and the feel of her tightening around him, Dean wasn't going to last much longer himself, and with a low growl that probably was more suited to the demon when it took over, he came inside of her, breathing hard as stars filled his vision.

Laela shuddered as she felt him push into her one last time, before she collapsed against the bed, rolling over to look at him with blurred vision.

He grinned, reaching up a hand to run it through his hair before the smile turned sheepish and the hand dropped to rub the back of his neck out of nerves.

"Sorry about your back, you're gonna wanna kill me later once you see the marks..."

"If I didn't kill you over the bite scar why would I kill you over some measly marks and bruises?" She spoke, breathing in calmly and moving onto her side.

He laughed softly, collapsing next to her and turning to wrap an arm around her, before reaching for the blankets they'd kicked down in their intimate dance.

"Wait, that scarred up? I thought your grace coulda just - y'know, fixed it?"

"That one didn't heal..." She shrugged as she slung an arm around his side.

"Well, I mean, that's only one, right? And I know this is going to sound like totally the wrong moment for this, but I - uh, I need to ask you something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm..?"

"I've never been any good at this kinda thing - hell you know I don't say I love you near enough, and this kinda goes with it. I know you're gonna think less of this because it's said after sex, but - Laela. I...I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean, would you like to? If you'd be cool with that, I mean I kn-."

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, effectively silencing him for a moment. "Baby, you talk too much. Yes. A hundred times yes." She smiled before hiding her face against his chest.

And for the hundredth time that night, Dean smiled, ducking his head to kiss her hair before feeling sleep begin to wrap around them.


	25. Chapter 25

At the knock on the door before the yelled "You two better be decent!" the door opened, Riley leaning against the doorframe, Shania poking her head in from the other side.

She knew she'd made a mistake when she realised they'd been sleeping, but the fact that it was only mid-afternoon threw her off.

"WAKE UP GUYS! And damn, your clothes are everywhere...geez, even I'm more careful than that," she added with a laugh before Shania walked into the room ahead of her.

"Uh no you're not. We couldn't see your dashboard."

The angel heard the scoff before she saw it, though the "yeah but that's all still in one area. Jesus christ look at the lamp. Typical teenage move, I can't even-"

Laela whined softly against the hunter's chest, waving her hand halfheartedly at the other couple. "Five more minutes..." She sighed, eyes still not open. Dean on the other hand, was slightly more awake and was looking at the girls through slightly squinted eyes.

"Did you guys open the blinds..? Or is the door still open... Its so bright.."

"Door," Riley stated, but with a wave of her hand Shania had closed it as soon as Riley had walked far enough info the room so that the door wouldn't shut on her.

"It's like quarter after one guys. We did some running around, and uh - yeah, looks like the case isn't just here, it's the next town over as well. So we were thinking maybe we should mystery inc. this sucker."

"Speak English..." Laela finally sat up, making sure the blanket covered her exposed chest. "Have you figured out this town, whatever, is the pinpoint? That the most activity is happening there?" She rubbed her eyes, sighing at the state of distress her hair was in.

"Yeah, and it's going to be easier if we 'Split up, gang!' hence why I said mystery inc. I mean, we don't have a danger-prone Daphne but still."

"At least with Daphne, she was loyal. Not a traitor." Laela spoke curtly, eliciting a laugh from Dean.

"Woah, hey, what's that supposed to mean? You know in the new new series she's dating Shaggy? Back to the point though, Shania and I figured we'd stay and work this side, since we've got a bit of a side issue with Juliana as you saw - still deciding if I should gank her or not after we find out what we need to know, given her girlfriend's dead now anyways. You heard her, Laela."

"Don't run off and just kill people." Laela sighed. "You saw what its done to me. Don't sate what the demon wants."

She looked at Dean and then back at the couple. "This is going to be the rudest serious thing I say... If she really wanted to be dead since her girlfriend is gone... She would've done it herself... Or asked."

"She's not smart enough to realise that I don't think- and what the-" Walking over to the kitchen, her hand scanned the countertop, pulling a white lace thong from behind the sink faucet. "Oh my god. I thought the usual 'bra on the lamp' was bad, but this? You're terrible. And Laela - thongs? REALLY? Don't you think you're better not wearing anything in the first place?"

The angel was growing tired of having Riley giver her shit, so she looked to Dean and nodded just softly. "Oh those aren't mine... Hey Dean, those yours?"

He sat up and looked to what she was asking about, staring for a minute before things clicked.

"Damn, so that's where that went."

Riley's eyes about bugged out of her head as her bitchface took over, "Like I said you two are terrible! You're like teenagers! Jesus Dean, you're in your mid thirties, aren't you a little old for that? Come on!"

"Yes. Am I going to stop? No." He laughed, sitting up next to Laela, who smiled as his joking as she leaned into him.

"You two put some clothes on, we'll be outside. venir maintenant, ange," she called over her shoulder just as Shania had hopped up on the counter and perched like an innocent child.

"You're flustered. I can tell."

"AM NOT."

Laela snorted, immediately covering her mouth and flopping on the bed, still laughing.

"Laugh all you want, just remember you threatened to kill me once or twice already, and I wouldn't object to ever returning the favor if the need were to arise," Riley managed as nonchalantly as possible as she walked over and picked Shania up from the counter.

Laela laughed even more, holding onto Dean's shoulder to pick herself back up. "You have fun with that, sweetheart." She called out as they left, looking to Dean. "I think you've rubbed off on me a bit too much."

He grinned.

"That's not possible. You're already enough like me. I'm more worried about the two of them having prolonged exposure in this world. Aren't you?"

"She acts a lot like this in our world too. I'm just scared she's gonna give in to the thing inside her and she's gonna gonna be able to stop." The angel stood up, going to her suitcase, well, Dean's backup suitcase, to get new clothes. "She's... Strong, but not as strong mentally as I am, at least back on the other side. You saw how I got after Steph and Aaron... I'm nervous that worse will happen to Riley."

She got dressed, looking at her hip straps. "Do you think I'm gonna need my gun? Or is this just to travel? You know what, I'm gonna have it on me anyways." Clicking the harness, she cased her gun, having already cleaned it. When she was done, she turned and looked at her boyfriend, who was still laying in bed, watching her lazily. "Are you gonna get up and get dressed? Or are you gonna lay there all day?"

"And what are you gonna do if I lay here?" Dean asked smuggly. Laela walked over to his jeans and calmly pulled out his car keys.

"I'll take baby and leave you here. Your choice to hitch hike." She smiled.

In a flash he was up, tripping over boxers and jeans and nearly ripping his shirt in the process of put it on. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Bet."

* * *

Bags upon bags were slung into cars as they packed up their rooms. They were getting back on the road to split up and cover more area. Shania and Riley were going one way, and Castiel, Laela, Sam and Dean were heading to another town, where they'd drop the angels off at a junction and the brothers would keep going into the third town.

Laela walked out with her backpack, shoving it in the back of the Impala.

"We almost ready to go?" Sam called, finally glad that everything had been pulled out of the rooms, shutting the door behind him. Looking at what'd already been packed, he added, "Y'know, sometimes I think we have too much stuff… 'course that's because we've got girls on the road with us, but still."

"Watch your tongue Winchester. Who was the one who had to wash their clothes because they ran out? Oh right, you. And who had all their clothes and didn't have to do laundry? Oh right, me." The angel snarked back, closing the hood.

Sam laughed it off and went to open the passenger side door before he realized Laela was standing right next to him, almost smirking.

"What's the look for?"

"You're funny if you think you're sitting there. Girlfriend gets shotgun, you can sit with Cas."

His eyes widened.

"Wait, wh- girlfriend?" he turned to look at Dean.

"You're serious? Like, it's official finally?"

Laela looked at Dean and then laughed. "You didn't tell your brother? First you make it seem like you love Baby so much more than me, and now you wanna hide me?" She mock pouted.

"Well for one if I told him, we were gonna get stuck with the 'about time' crap. And oh, the other two owe him money now."

She rolled her eyes momentarily before pouting again.

"Fine, fine I'll do it the right way! Sam - yeah, I finally asked her out last night. Well, to be my girlfriend." he turned back to Laela, "There, happy?"

She smiled and graced by him, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Yes baby."

"So here's how we figured this is gonna work. Angel two and Riley are taking the next town over, Sam and I figured we'd take the farthest one, after we drop you and Cas off for middle ground."

"Honey... We already figured that out. Last night, remember?" She smiled, shaking her head softly.

"Oh, right. We've got everything packed, right? Let's get this show on the road!"

Turning up the volume, Dean's eyes widened when Laela's hand went to scroll through the songs.

"What do you think you're doing? Bad enough you work on her without me knowing and now you-"

She simply lifted a hand to quiet him and continued looking for the song she wanted.

"Alright, alright. You're special, you're the exception to the rule."

"I'm not special, just the best thing that's ever happened to you." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"Not arguing with that."

Laela turned and looked at the laugh from the backseat, Sam was snickering.

"Dean, man, you're whipped."

"Not his fault the pussy is too good." Laela giggled, winking to Sam before turning around.

Sam made a few gagging noises and turned to look at Cas, who only shrugged and looked out the window before adding, "Laela, you're an angel, don't talk like that."

"And who's gonna stop me? You'd think they would've stopped me when I was doing multitudes of things to Dean."

"Oh, god Laela stop. If I'm stuck with the two of you talking like that for the next- maybe I should've gone with Riley and Shania." Sam complained.

"Oh no, it would be much worse if you were with them." She laughed again, curling up into the seat and looking out the window.

"Good point, just hope splitting up is worth it."

* * *

As soon as the others had left, and night fell, Riley packed another bag and threw it in the back of the Seville, not bothering to answer any of the angel's questions as she stood against the door of their room.

It was like a switch had flipped all of a sudden, and Riley knew she couldn't explain it. This hunt? Yeah, now that they were split up, she knew the chance of danger had increased for everyone involved. And now that she'd point blank told Juliana to go look for Crowley for answers, things could only get worse. And all she wanted to do was run from it all, in a way that whiskey couldn't help.

"Get in." The hunter had pulled open the passenger side door, not even looking back toward the angel as she walked back around to her side and climbed in before leaning into the backseat and digging through the tapes, grabbing one and sighing.

"Finally something that works better than words." she half mumbled to herself, switching what was in the tapedeck on for the one she'd grabbed, starting the car just as Shania climbed in and shut her door.

"Want to explain the icyness all of a sudden? When we walked in on Dean and Lae you were bubbly and-"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Riley brushed it off, turning the volume up at the familiar Depeche Mode song.

_'I'm waiting for the night to fall I know that it will save us all_

_When everything's dark Keeps us from the stark reality_

_I'm waiting for the night to fall When everything is bearable_

_And there in the still All that you feel Is tranquility...'_

"Alright, something's up. You go for Depeche Mode when you could've just as easily put on The Smiths in your sulky mood, come on, talk." Shania tried, the lyrics sinking in.

"I said, I'm fine." Riley almost snapped, all but flooring the gas as she tore off the road onto the gravel ways, and Shania realized they were heading for the same clearing as before.

"Well, when you want to-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not here anyways."

_'There is a star in the sky Guiding my way with its light_

_And in the glow of the moon Know my deliverance will come soon_

_There is a sound in the calm Someone is coming to harm_

_I press my hands to my ears It's easier here just to forget fear'_

When Riley finally parked, she got out and began grabbing things from the back seat, before popping the trunk and grabbing what looked like a container of gasoline.

"Really? This isn't a cemetery." Shania pointed out, somewhat unnerved by the glare that followed.

"It's not a salt 'n burn. There's a bonfire pit here, noticed it last time we were out. I just feel like lighting something up." Riley explained, hiking the backpack she'd grabbed over her shoulder, walking over to the metal ring pit she'd found last time.

Finding it mostly full of things that were going to burn, as it seemed others had had the same idea, Riley only grinned and uncapped the container, more or less emptying it into the ring before throwing a few of the motel notepads that had been broken into smaller sections onto it.

Flicking the lighter on to one of the parts she hadn't thrown in, she lit that then the that on the rest, the entire circle coming to life in a rush of heat, and Shania had to take a step back at the completely enthralled look in Riley's eyes, yellow and orange firelight making the green look brighter.

"I've always loved fire. And I figured we needed a break. Yeah, the bar was fun, but it's not the right atmosphere for this."

"Right atmosphere for _what_?"

"For me to actually open up. I shut off most times, but after the whole thing with Aaron and Stephanie, I just- they were my friends too. Laela didn't have to kill them. It's not about how much blood you can spill here, we're not in purgatory." Riley admitted, though her voice just sounded - well, for lack of a better word, choked up.

Turning to pace the circle, she continued ripping at the remaining notepad she had, throwing pages in here and there.

"And I know it doesn't matter what I say, because I know you think I'm cut out for this world, but damn, when I get to go up in one of these? Too bad I won't get to light it myself."


	26. Chapter 26

When those two sentences finally clicked, Shania all but threw herself into the taller's arms, trying to stop her from pacing.

"Don't talk like that, damnit! You're not - you're not stupid enough to die here! I won't let you!"

Riley scoffed, putting her hands on the angel's shoulders to distance herself, eyes back to looking like they'd had all the life taken out of them again - or maybe that was just the fire making it seem that way.

"I'm not asking you to let me. I'm telling you. Sometimes you can't save everyone, and Laela's right. The things I want to do? If I hadn't grabbed you into the room the other night, Juliana would've been dead, I wouldn't've second thought it. I don't want to be like this. I might say I like it, but it's just - it's like how we joked after season nine, we made up scenarios where things were alright just to dull the pain of seeing him with black eyes. I can't look at myself in the mirror some mornings."

"Come on, the detox was relatively easy! Can't we just - looked, the demon cure worked on him, it'll work on you!"

Riley dropped her hands from the angel's shoulders and ran them through her hair, turning to sit down in front of the fire.

"A three episode arc for eyes like that to go away isn't enough and you know it. He's going to get worse, and I'm afraid I will too. I'm so fucking sick of this."

Unfazed by how unusual Riley was acting, Shania continued to try to talk around whatever issue the girl was trying to bring up, sitting down next to her and leaning her head against the other's shoulder.

"We're all tired of being stuck here. I kinda miss being home, I don't know why."

Riley looked at her, shaking her head.

"You don't get it. I'm fucking sick of fighting, hun. I'm tired. Trying to keep whatever it is at bay? It's harder said then done. You wonder why I'm not there some mornings, and it's because I'm out - usually trying to keep myself away from people, to think, to - well, this isn't the only fire I've started lately."

"Oh come on, you're not a pyro, that's not like-"

"I used to burn dream catchers when I was younger, I loved watching the flames spread over the wax coated string and frame, melting the web before my eyes. I lit three boxes of sparklers at once with hairspray and a lighter one forth of July, and every year since. Sometimes when I played guitar so much that my fingers would callus and I'd lose the feeling, I'd dance them through candle flames, just to see if it would hurt. That's not normal."

Shania actually laughed.

"Well _that's_ not, but-"

"I kinda hope I get bad, down that road - you know, how everyone always tells the boys if one goes down a dark enough path, the other will have to kill them. Kinda want to see you or Lae kill me in the end, it'd be fitting." her eyes flashed black as she laughed, though it was tinged with sadness.

"No. Don't keep talking like that. Please, you're scaring me!"

Riley grinned, standing and turning to face the angel, eyes black, made even creepier by the firelight.

"Good. We want it this way. Better that I'm scaring you now, you'll learn. And you know? Lae's right - you should've stayed in your room while I was detoxing. Why didn't you, hm? Too drawn to the fact I could kill you? Yeah, an angel blade might be the only thing that can, but I could have you pinned to the ground with that blade to your pretty little throat in-"

Riley hadn't been watching as the angel had reached for something, and a few seconds later she recoiled mid rant as the angel flicked holy water on her, the instant contact stinging and causing the taller to hiss in pain, though a smirk worked its way across her features.

"Y'know, I miss when that wouldn't hurt. Oh, look you took the old idea." she mused as she shook herself off.

"Yeah, spraying you like a puppy when you misbehave. Keep that up and I'll just make things worse."

Shania flinched when Riley winked, pulling off her hoodie to reveal that damn demon!flannel the girl loved so much.

"Worse? Oh, like the little power trip in the dungeon? You couldn't fucking keep it, baby. Like you're going to get all high and mighty now, oh how things change. Why don't you forget me already?"

The demon almost snarled, and Shania automatically realised it was turning into nothing more than a game - whenever she'd get dark, it would come out, and somehow, knowledge of the real world be damned, it knew how to make Riley act exactly like a certain other demon they knew very well.

In a flash she was on her feet, both pissed off at the demon's taunting and how hopeless Riley's attitude had become, and knew she had to change it.

"Because damnit I'm TRYING to remember everything! The REAL you, not this fuckin' black eyed bitch my girlfriend's turned into! And all that talk about being tired and giving up? DAMNIT RILEY YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT! We're not the boys, we're going to get home, and you're getting there ALIVE! I'm not gonna watch your body burn on some funeral pyre, I won't. And before you even fucking think of quoting that from when they're doing the demon cure on him, I'm telling you right now-" Shania almost smiled, lifting the small flask of holy water to her lips before shutting it and putting it back in her pocket, watching the older girl blink in surprise. "This is me, yanking your lame ass out of the fire."

One hand locked around the collar of the demon!flannel, the other went into the hair as Shania leaned up and kissed the struggling demon, who was trying everything she could to break away from the quite-literally searing kiss, being the angel's lips were laced in holy water.

And with the demon distracted by that pain, the hand on her shirt lifted, pushing the red fabric from her shoulders, the black fabric of the crewneck following as the angel worked to expose the girl's shoulder, having a half-assed plan in mind that maybe would remind her she was needed.

When the kiss broke, the demon scoffed, nose twitching at the sting still, though she smiled.

"You're a kinky little feathered thing, aren't you? Oh, how many fics have I read that in, hm?" She almost sounded excited, walking them back from the fire a bit to collapse in the grass, leaving the angel straddling her.

Uncapping the flask again, the angel only blinked, purring as she rolled her hips and listened for the demon begin to give in to what it really wanted.

"You want me to keep the power trip, love? I'll fucking keep it, and you're not going to like it."

Riley bit her lip and inhaled through her teeth at the shift in her voice, now maybe this time was going to be how the other one should have gone.

"You're wrong. You're so so so so so wrong."

Shania clicked her tongue in a tsk-tsk as she flipped the remaining layer off of the girl beneath her, smiling at the - dare she acknowledge it? almost pleading tone.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

The moment she realised that Riley was just waiting for her to do something, Shania reached for the flask again, this time pouring enough into her hand to pool just a bit when she cupped it.

"Y'know, my dad's friend did that with whiskey once. Lit it on fire after, then flicked his hand and the flames went up his arm...guy had no common sense, we all called him Clue after that, because he didn't have one."

The angel shifted and relaxed her hand, allowing her fingers to become wet as well before she flicked her wrist, droplets falling over the exposed stomach of the demon, who gave an audible exhale at the sensation.

"God, damn, why couldn't you've done this sooner?" her voice was breathless, all the anger and resignation gone from it.

Shania grinned, leaning down to kiss Riley, who willingly laid still beneath her, remembering how the struggling only made her stop last time.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're begging," she teased, nipping at her nose before working her head into the crook of her neck, laughing softly.

Riley scoffed, though she smiled. "I'd never. Not to an angel."

With the hand that hadn't been soaked in holy water, Shania reached and unhooked Riley's bra, pulling it off her before she leaned down, lips following along her neck to her chest before she sat up and drank more of the water, just enough to leave a burn against the other's skin.

And this time, when her lips touched the already tender skin around the girl's nipple, the demon couldn't help but arch her back and cry out, hands fisting at the grass.

"Oh, but you're not begging. You're enjoying this. Mhm, just imagine if you were on the rack, hm? Not wanting to break others, but - the one being broken," she murmured, eyes glowing slightly with grace as the hand that had holy water on it brushed under the waistline of Riley's jeans, the latter unable to stifle a moan.

The angel could only laugh at the thought of the girl below her being strung up in hell, it was anything but ironic at the fact she was a demon.

"Alright, alright, alright, I'm a bit of a masochist, you happy - ahfm, fuck," Riley sighed, lifting her hips against the other's as she rolled them again, the demon's head tilting back as her eyes closed.

"There we go, thought so. Just needed to hear you say it. Kinda like the fact you're begging." Shania continued, nails curling into the now introverted anti possession tattoo on the girl's chest, being that seemed to be a sensitive spot.

Riley's mouth opened in an O, but she didn't say anything, instead allowing the telepathy to take over as she gnawed at her lip again to keep quiet as the angel's hand moved lower, fingertips brushing past the underwear.

_'I said I'd never. You realise how ironic that is? A demon begging to a fucking angel?'_

"Well if you wouldn't have gotten so down, throwing a pity party for yourself, I wouldn't be trying to make you feel better and remind you that you're needed here. That I need you." She replied, free hand reaching for the flask again.

_'Great, here we go with the Winchester 'I love you'. You want me to beg, you're gonna have to do a whole lot more than this, sweetheart.'_

Shania blinked and pulled her hand up, eliciting a whine from the girl, who sat up slightly against her and kissed her as hard as she could until she needed to break for air,

"Did I say you could get up? No." The angel pointed out, using grace to pin the girl back down, her head turning because that was about all she could do besides buck her hips.

"And now you're going to fucking see what I mean. You might not be allowed to mark me anymore because of the blood thing, but that doesn't mean I can't return the favor."

Riley's eyes shot back open, just as Shania poured more water onto her hand, flexing her fingers again. And as she leaned back down to look directly into pitch black irises, hand hovering over her left shoulder, things clicked for Riley, who shuddered as if she was cold and smirked, half expecting the insatiable burn of her flesh to follow under the other's hand, but when it didn't come, she looked up, perplexed.

"You _wouldn't_."

Shania's blue eyes glowed softly, though the glow stopped when they noticed the demon waiting for an answer,

"Make me. You know what I'm trying to do, even if it'll hurt."

"I said I'm not begging!"

Shania shrugged, getting up off the older girl, straightening her shirt and running her non-soaked hand through her hair, "Fine, have this end like last time, where I don't keep the trip going. If you do though? Oh,, this one will top everything else, guaranteed, 'cuz once I mark you, I'm flipping last time - you're going be the one mewling and falling apart in the backseat," she wagered, and at this Riley all but sat up and gave a frustrated whine.

"Fucking hell, baby...fine, fine, I'll-" she paused, lying back down, and with a wave of her hand pulled the angel back down ontop of her, groaning when she landed with a knee propped between her legs.

"You gotta _beg,_ sweetheart."

Riley about growled and tried to brush the whole thing off, but realised the angel had taken cues from her - the tone she'd used was just - Riley felt the muscles in the pit of her stomach knot up at just hearing it.

Smiling as much as she could given grace wasn't allowing her to move much, she sighed and looked directly up at Shania, voice soft and as innocent as she could make it sound.

"Please, please angel, mark me - make me remember I need you, please, it's all I want."

The angel grinned, leaning down to kiss the demon's lips gently, pulling back to dose her hand again, this time leaving quite a bit of the water in her cupped palm.

"That's a girl. See, that wasn't so bad, was it? And since you asked so nicely," she started, moving her hand back to hover over her arm, "I'll even warn you. On three, okay?"

Riley nodded, some noise of agreement passing her lips before Shania counted to one and pressed the holy water laced hand into the girl's left shoulder, using grace to make sure she couldn't thrash her off while the mark was created.

The demon immediately howled and attempted to arch her back to throw the girl off, but Shania held her ground, murmuring soft 'it's okays' and 'you're such a good girl' until the demon had resorted to panting through gritted teeth, finally laying still.

"You're okay, love. You can open your eyes," she coaxed, trailing kisses across Riley's face before leaning to touch foreheads for a few seconds.

When Riley's eyes finally opened, they weren't black. They were teary and dilated with lust, but they were green again.

"You fucking owe me. I don't beg, to anyone. But, fuck that was - I just - can't-" she stuttered as the angel finally pulled her hand away, both turning to look at the blistered burn handprint left on her skin, almost identical to the one Dean had found in the premier of season four after Cas had pulled him from hell.

Shania nodded, sitting up and pulling Riley up with her, extinguishing the still smoldering fire with a snap of her fingers, "Oh hush, and get your ass in the backseat. I'm not finished with you yet."


	27. Chapter 27

The two brothers were at their wits end. It had been over two weeks since the group had split, and no matter how much they called, they couldn't reach the angels or the other couple.

Dean finally snapped, early into the afternoon. "No! I'm going to town to look. Fuck all of this and fuck the case, I need to find Laela and make sure she's okay."

Sam sighed and blocked the door for the sixth time. "Sit down, Dean. we were given orders that no matter what, we would stay in the town. Your own girlfriend told you that."

"Well, I think the rules can be bent if she's hurt!" Dean countered, his emotions taking over.

"Laela and Castiel are some of the most powerful beings I have ever met. I'm sure they're fine."

"It's been two weeks, Sam. I got worried about Dad in three. Days. And I mean, Yeah, they're not human but-"

"Fine, you wanna abandon the mission and piss Castiel off? Go ahead." Sam snapped slightly. "But I'm not getting into this."

"I'm not abandoning the mission, I'm just pausing it. I'll be fine, it's like a what, half hour drive? Call me if you need me."

"You're not going alone. But I'm not going, so you're not going."

Dean turned to pace in front of the door his brother still guarded, "Damn it, Sammy, don't do this. And you know what fine, I won't go alone. I'll drive back to the first town and grab one of the others since we haven't heard from them - splitting them up might do them some good."

"Yeah, and you might die in the process. Shania will either spite you into wishing you hadn't shown up, or Riley'll try to fight you for trying to pull them apart."

"Dude, were you there the first time the snot-nosed brat punched me? She's got a right hook, god. About broke my nose. Good, let her, I'll even things up."

Suddenly Sam's phone was ringing, vibrating itself straight off the bed stand. He leaned over the bed and picked it up, his eyes widening. "Oh no..." He answered, putting it on speaker phone instantly. "Hello?"

Laela's voice rang through the speaker, static blurring most of her words. _"Sam, Dean... Crowley... Get the girls... Help..."_ and the call was cut.

Both boys stared at the phone for all of three seconds in silence before Dean exploded.

"See?! _SEE?!_ I fucking told you they were in trouble! That much static? AND THE FACT SHE MENTIONED CROWLEY?! We need to leave, like now! I knew two weeks was too long to go without contact! And now we're gonna have to double back and get Riley and Shania before going to help and - son of bitch, what if it's real bad? Like she could die bad. Fuck, Sam, I just-"

"Dean! Stop screaming!" Sam was packing their bags and dragging his brother out. He attempted to call Shania again, finally actually getting her on the phone.

_"Hello? You guys haven't called in two weeks, we thought something was up, everything ok? Everything is really quiet around here for some-"_ her side of the line fell quiet, she must've heard Dean screaming in the background.

_"If he's reacting like that, something bad went down."_ she concluded, Sam heard her yell at Riley on her side, apparently the hunter was trying to listen in.

"Well, we could really use the help, Laela and Cas are in trouble." Sam said, and at a soft pop on the other end Sam found himself standing face to face with the angel, who had an arm locked around Riley's neck, being it must've been the only way to get her to sit still long enough to poof across town.

"I'll hang up now." Shania smiled, putting her cell away and unlocking her arm from around the hunter's neck, who only grinned and looked up, rubbing at her neck.

"Damn, you always have to do that now? The fucking shoulder thing was enough but- so what's wrong, exactly?"

* * *

45 minutes later, everyone was in town and on the hunt for the two angels, who to their dismay, were hidden extremely well. It took them another hour to locate Laela and Castiel, Shania finally finding them in an abandoned farmhouse on 20 acres of land about 15 minutes outside the town.

"Are you both okay? Sam called us after you called him, we heard you guys needed help because the town is basically demons. Come on, we should get everyone together and hide out, figure out a plan."

Laela was nursing an impressive cut along her face from their run in with Crowley, too fizzed out to properly heal it at the moment. She looked to Riley and sighed. "She needs to get out. Both of you need to leave town. Crowley wants to hurt you. He was angry that you weren't with me, that's why he attacked me..."

"Angry that I wasn't with you? The fuck did he want, anyways?" She wondered, absentmindedly spacing out as she stared at the cut on the angel's face, blood still red and fresh, not quite dried and darkened.

The angel touched her cheek tenderly before noticing Riley, her eyes darkening in anger. "He wants you _dead._" She growled. "He nearly killed me because of you, so why don't you stop staring at my blood for two seconds? See - This is why you should've just stayed in your fucking room, Shania." She snapped out for a moment before cussing to herself, standing up to throw away the bloody rag, her face still oozing blood consistently and looking as the front door swung open again.

When Dean walked in, his attention went straight to Laela, and at seeing the cut he flinched, like he had been the one in physical pain.

"Lae! Atleast you're not dead, two weeks was just - come on, you couldn't've used your grace to heal that?" He almost teased, reaching up a hand to her face before she batted it away with a glare.

"I nearly fucking died out there, Dean. That's where all my energy and grace went." She snapped. "Use your fucking head sometimes. I wouldn't have called if there was any chance I wouldn't have died if i hadn't."

He dropped his hand and turned away, eyes downcast.

"Well if Sam would've let me get ahold of you sooner, I probably would've been able to help. And I'm sorry, I joke to deal with pain, you of all people should know that. And the fact that you're all bloody like that? I hate seeing you like this."

Laela just shook her head. "I tried contacting you. You never answered the phone."

"WHAT? No! I _tried_ to call you! The call must've not been going through!"

"Because there's demons everywhere." She sighed. "They must've wanted us to get in contact… Oh no…" She shook the thought before looking at Dean who was nearly keeled over. "Dean, baby? Baby! You need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack…" She came close to him, looking up at him as she brought her hands to his cheeks.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." he repeated, trying to catch his breath, being he'd actually started hyperventilating at the thought of the 'no cell contact' thing being entirely demons' fault.

"That oh no wasn't directed at me, was it? Something just clicked." he added, lifting his hands to rest them against hers, anything to remember this still could have ended very differently it they hadn't been able to reach each other.

"This could very well be a trap. And we just all fell for it..." Laela sighed, dropping her hands to her sides defeatedly as she backed away. "I just brought everyone to him... I should've just let him kill me."

Somewhere offsides, Shania turned to Riley.

"Oh, doesn't that sound familiar, look, the whole giving up thing fucking runs with the fandom, lovely."

"Yeah, but if that's what happened, we should be expecting a reaction equivalent to yours in three...two..." Riley grinned on the countdown, down to the exact second Dean opened his mouth.

"Trap? TRAP?! No, well, yeah I can see us all falling into one, and that's fine, we'll figure a way out, we've been through worse. But that last part? The '_I should've just let him kill me.'?_ Don't you _dare_ talk like that. Not in front of me. This isn't your fault, you couldn't've known what we were getting into. But you won't go talking like trading yourself up will somehow make things better, because we all know, especially for me, that'd make it _fucking worse_."

"Fucking told you so," Riley whispered, almost expecting to get yelled at. She was slightly surprised when she realized no one was paying any attention to her.

"But it would make things_ easier_ at least. Letting off the dead weight! I'm worth nothing to this anymore. Riley is the end all be all to this and Shania is her little guardian fucking angel. Steph and Aaron were the primary issue. But me? No one knows why I'm here. Not even Crowley him fucking self knows why I'm here." She spat, heavy tears streaking down her face. "So I'm just here. Like I ALWAYS am. Just here, with no job and no worth to the real issues, like EVERY SINGLE DAY IN MY OLD LIFE!" She was nearly shrieking at this point, hysteria set in in the worst way.

The person who snapped next wasn't who they expected, so when the shortest of the three angels literally ran up to the now-shaking Laela and slapped her point blank across the face, everyone went slack jawed in awe.

"DAMN IT LAELA GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! We fucking need you! And yeah, I'M the guardian angel? Fuck I screwed that up, because case you haven't noticed, Riley was 'bout ready to launch herself at you over the gash on your face - still is, too, look at her eyes. I fucked up, she's addicted to the blood and fixing that? I can't do that alone, I'd make it worse, I'd just give right back in and fuck up the detox like last time and-" and before Shania could finish, Riley was next to her, shielding her from the sudden absolute _fury_ in Laela's eyes as they glowed.

"Okay, Lae - Laela, she didn't mean to slap you like that, she just gets a little emotion so please please don't kill her, you don't know how much I need her alive. And - here, you're not the one he wants. If he wants me? Let's do this. Draw a trap and throw me in, I know I'm not walking out of this one."

Shania balked and turned on the taller girl at the same time Dean did, facial expressions mirroring each other.

"No! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! THAT'S WHAT THE FUCKING HANDPRINT WAS FOR YOU ASSBUTT! FOR YOU TO NOT SAY SHIT LIKE THIS!"

Riley shrugged, "I've known Laela long enough her to realise when some of the things I read start to take on real life - the whole 'there ain't no me if there ain't no you?' Pretty much. Because family don't end with blood. And with this whole town surrounded by demons with the fucking KING OF HELL in the smack middle of it waiting for us? Someone's gotta do something, and I'm not gonna sit here and watch this one go down without a fight - I'm goin' down swingin', headfirst for a fuckin' halo."

With a small burst of light, Riley and Shania were thrown back and Laela stood tall, only a small white mark in the place of the large gash that had occupied her face before. "ENOUGH!" She yelled. "Don't you fucking get it?! HE WANTS YOU TO DO THIS EXACTLY. AND HE SAID HE'D KILL ALL OF US IF YOU GAVE IN!"

"So, what now? I'm supposed to expect you, Cas and the_ world-renowned_ Winchester brothers are supposed to keep us from getting killed and my addiction from getting worse?" Riley snarled, eyes flashing black and staying as she stood taller, getting up from where she'd landed, hands balling into fists, "Look at the track record, sweetheart. It's not that good. Every person close to them? Want me to run the fucking _list_? Dead. Missing. Memories erased. I don't need to name names, you know _every_ single one I could say. And even in the real world, if we're looking at yours. Let me fucking go, someone could sic a hellhound on my ass right now and I'd welcome the pain."

Before she could get another word out, Shania had moved faster than the Laela, hand sweeping to throw the hunter off her feet and pin her to a nearby wall just as the already irritated time bomb that was Dean went off again, walking over to Riley until their faces were inches apart, his mouth set in a tight line as his eyes mirrored the girl's.

Riley smirked, struggling against the grace that held her still, forcing her to pay attention to whatever thoroughly-pissed-off bitch fit was to commence.

"_Don't_ talk to my girlfriend that way. You're gonna get us all killed if you keep talking like that." He growled.

"Well she seems to think we're all gonna die anyways so I see no difference. And come on, you really believe that? Oh, that's great - the person that had died the most times in this room wants me to shut up because I'm going to get us killed. Y'know what? _Bring. It_."

And she didn't even sound mad, this was close to glee insanity for the girl, and Shania realized she'd only ever heard that tone once before - the one time they fucked up and could've gotten themselves out of this mess by allowing the detox to go through.

"I don't care if I die. But you're not putting Laela in danger again." His voice wasn't threatening, and actually had the edge of worry he had when she had seen the angel before.

"Not saying I would. You guys can all leave me behind, I'm fine with that. Well, there's one person here I'd probably have to kill before I'm truly left alone, but still."

"What did I say before, Riley? You're not just gonna run off and kill Julianna." Laela spoke from behind Dean, wrapping her arms around his abdomen and pulling him back softly. "Baby, calm down..." She spoke sweetly to her boyfriend.

"She wasn't talking about her." Shania spoke up, eyes still glowing, though she loosened the grip on her grace so Riley's feet were at least on the ground.

Laela looked at her. "Then who? Shania? Your precious, precious sweetheart angel? Because you know for a fact you couldn't fucking do it. You don't have the courage to." She spoke, walking straight into the storm. She was tired of these explosions and just wanted everything out at once, so that was the goal. Get all of the explosions over with so they could actually sit down and make a plan.

"I can still fucking_ try_." The pure venom dripping from her voice didn't waiver, although everyone it room knew there was no way the brunette was taking herself seriously, no matter how much conviction it was said with.

Laela snapped, remembering the last thing Shania had said when she'd blown up, and finally decided to force some sense into the still fuming demon in front of her.

Walking forward, she graced Shania back against the wall, careful not to actually hurt her, and grabbed Riley's arm, pulling her jacket off and finally ripping the sleeve to reveal the holy water burned handprint. "Are you sure, Riley?! Take a fucking look at this! Stop fucking kidding yourself! You're weaker than you make yourself seem and you know that! BUT DENYING IT AND NOT ASKING FOR HELP IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" She was yelling, eyes glowing as she looked between the hunter's eyes and the perdition mark on her shoulder, exactly where Dean's had been.

Something finally snapped, and black eyes went green as Shania's grace hold let up, leaving Riley to slide down the wall, tears falling that she didn't even try to fight.

And then, when everything was quiet for a few seconds, Sam finally spoke up.

"Are we done trying to kill each other now? We all just need to settle down and cool off."

Laela backed up into Dean and her posture stuttered, her body sliding down against Dean's.

Dean panicked for a moment as he caught her, looking at her and then looking to Sam. Castiel spoke softly. "Sam, can you please take her outside? She's overused herself and needs air, but we need to speak with Dean about Crowley since he knows the most."

Sam nodded, and looked at Laela, who reluctantly let up on grace to let Shania down, who naturally ran for Riley, who still hadn't gotten herself back together.

"Come on, he's right."

Laela nodded softly, and with Sam's help, carried herself out of the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

When they got outside, Laela noticed it already felt like it was easier to breathe, tension wasn't clogging up every damn airway.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the porch, looking at the younger Winchester. She hadn't noticed how much he had seemed to age just in the past couple weeks, but he just looked so tired. She felt bad for all of this, feeling like she still shouldn't have been there.

"It's about time we all blew up like that, I've been waiting for that since the night we figured out Stephanie had double crossed us for the darkside, I'm surprised it didn't happen then to be honest." Sam noted, sitting down next to her.

"It's not fair." Laela almost whispered only for herself, but he'd heard.

"Nothing ever is. And as far as you not knowing why you're here? Hear me out, but as cheesy as this is going to sound - I think it's to finally make my brother's life a little brighter. After everything we've been through, it's nice to have someone like you come around for him - he's changed, and it's in a good way. Trust me, you must've noticed it too. It's like he genuinely loves someone for once."

She smiled softly. "Shania said it first, but she jokes with me that he'll love me until the day he dies... Again." She made a face. "Like I said, it didn't come out of my mouth first."

Sam only blinked, the 'again' making him sigh.

"That's not funny, even if she's joking. You know if that was reversed and one of us had said that about Riley we'd get thrown across the room."

Laela shrugged. "Not by me."

"Why not?"

The angel looked at him again. "Because he's not dying under my watch. No way if I'm here."

Sam paused, realising what she'd said, she'd gone and turned the 'guardian angel' concept on herself.

"Y'know, Dean used to say that our mom always told him there were angels watching over him. I mean, yeah, there's Cas who pulled him out of hell, but now he falls in love with you and you go and say that? I guess she was right."

"It's funny, though, how the angel who tortured in heaven is now pretty much Dean's guardian angel. Even you have to admit that."

"That is true...but you have to remember, even after he did all that torturing in hell, he still had Michael after him for the apocalypse, and well, Sunday school never made you realize how corrupt some of those angels really were."

"Like Castiel said, the bible gets more wrong than it does right." Laela laughed.

"Agreed."

* * *

Everyone was woken abruptly at the sound that could only be described as hell coming over the house.

"What the hell is going on? Sounds like we're going to get murdered," Riley yelled, getting up and nearly tripping off the couch she'd been on, being the entire group had decided staying in the farmhouse was safer than actually going into the city.

Lae and Dean were up, wide awake, and Castiel walked to look out the window. "So many demons…" Laela shivered, the energy of them making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"We can take them, can't we? that's probably a stupid question, but...Well, here's a better one. Who's gonna get killed first?" Shania wondered, walking out from whatever bedroom she'd slept in.

Dean looked at everyone. "No need… They won't attack us."

"Why not? Are they just gonna sit us out and wait until we come to them?" Riley asked, not surprised when the angel headed over to lean against her, her head on the taller's shoulder.

"Why weren't you back down the hall last night?"

"I didn't want - after last night I didn't want to snap and hurt you, I wanted blood to be honest."

Laela shook her head and turned to Dean. "Why won't they hurt us?"

"Because they're Crowley's. He just wanted to wake us up…"

"WE'RE UP NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Riley yelled, darting for a window after pulling a curtain back, expecting to have a demon standing on the other side, and when there wasn't, she grinned.

"Well what the fuck?"

Laela looked out the window and connected eyes with Crowley, inhaling sharply.

"Fuck. Think we've got a problem, guys."

Castiel scoffed. "You don't say?!"

"Well, he's not coming in and we can't stay here so now what?"

Sam spoke up, a surprising voice. "We walk out there with our guard up, and we talk."

Nearly everyone shrugged in agreement, as there wasn't much else that could have been done.

"So. Who wants to be the one to open the door leading to certain trouble first?" Riley asked, giggling after realising she'd almost pulled a scene from National Treasure.

Laela went for the door, but Dean stopped her. The angel looked at her boyfriend and then pulled her gun. "No, I'm going first." She opened the door and walked out carefully.

When literally nothing happened, everyone followed suit, no surprise that Riley was quite literally the last person outside, still sure that as soon as they'd left the house everything was going to converge at once. But again, nothing. It was like the universe itself has paused.

"Crowley, where are you?" Dean called out gruffly, his voice thick with worry.

"It's nice to have you all in one place."

Laela turned, not surprised to come face to face with the King of Hell.

"Took forever to figure out how to get you here, but I got the job done. Now why don't we talk this over first?"

Laela side stepped, putting her body in front of Dean's protectively. "Depends on what you want to talk about." She muttered, one hand still holding her gun while her off hand went to her hip where her blade was sheathed.

"There's one of you that shouldn't be standing with you, for starters. It's amusing though," Crowley started as he looked at Laela, then Dean.

"A mere human like yourself protecting a Knight of Hell. Surely he's tried to kill you already, the Mark's influence is hard enough to fight without a girl like you involved."

Laela felt her face switch into her bitchface, did he not know she was an angel?

"And what do you mean there's one of us that shouldn't be- oh, fuck." Riley sighed, stepping up by Laela, managing to shrug off the multiple calls for her to not move.

"Should've known this was all your fault. The whole Skate-U thing was clever, warning us about the trouble we found out about. Case you haven't noticed, we killed them."

Crowley's eyes widened, and he nodded almost appreciatively at Riley.

"It was you that ended them then, yes? Just as planned, then."

Shania tilted her head.

"What plan?"

Laela looked around. "Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but Riley didn't kill Steph and Aaron."

Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but looked around the group for a second before actually saying anything.

"But who did? She - you all must know by now she's got a little bloodlust problem, starts with shards of glass and just goes from there. And those two, one was a demon, the girl - well, certainly was stupid enough to get herself into that mess, but it was all means to an end. I can understand the moose and squirrel finishing them, but it really was intended to that one," and once he pointed at Riley, she braced herself to be thrown again, which naturally followed the motion.

"It wasn't Sam or Dean either. Well, Crowley…" Laela lifted her chin. "There's really a lot you don't know, huh? You're missing huge portions of this puzzle."

"Considering you were never seen as a piece that fit into it, I can understand why this is confusing now. You were the one thing this entire plan hadn't counted on, and unfortunately, that just means it's more for me to clean up later."

And before anyone could add anything else, the group was surrounded.

Shania was the first attacked, and winced at the blood she could feel sliding down her face, and Sam was jumped directly after. Laela lost her composure and turned her back to Dean, yelling out to Sam since he was closer. "SAM! KNIFE!"

The younger Winchester turned on the spot, having already taken down two demons before throwing the knife to the angel just as a third came at him, but not before it was taken down by Shania, hand held to its head before its eyes glowed as it was smited.

"THERE'S TOO MANY!"

Even Cas knew, between the six of them, there was no way everyone was going to make it. And since most of the demon's anger seemed directly at Riley, it seemed that's where most of the guarding should go, just to make sure she didn't get killed, after all, she was the reason most of this mess had started in their world in the first place.

Not once had he expected it would be one of the Winchesters that faltered.

Laela was too busy fighting someone off Riley to realize that Crowley had appeared behind Dean, arms wrapping around his neck as he twisted.

Laela heard the snap before she was able to turn, her heart shattering as she embedded Ruby's knife into a demon's skull.

"Dean…? Dean…!" She screamed out. "DEAN!" She was on her feet, looking at Crowley who was standing over the hunter's motionless body.

Crowley laughed, until he felt the light of grace. He turned to Laela, whose eyes were glowing as tears spilled over.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She bellowed, and suddenly, every demon in the area was gone, and Crowley was thrown back into the more open field. Laela sputtered out a breath, falling over to her boyfriend. She touched his cheek and gasped for air, sobs racking her entire body.

Before she could move, Sam was next to her, and although he wasn't crying yet, because maybe this had happened one too many times for this one to feel real, he still couldn't even figure out what to say.

Cas had froze the moment he saw Dean's body drop, this time all the grace in the world wasn't going to bring him back, something he knew Laela must have realized as soon as she heard that god awful sound.

Shania had doubled over and thrown up once she realised what'd happened, crying not quite as hard as Laela, though she still clung to Riley like her hunter would be the next to die if she let go.

"THIS IS ALL MY FUCKIN' FAULT!" Riley howled, trying to pry Shania off her to stand up and try anything to be able to fucking launch herself at the demon for killing one of the world's best hunters.

"You wanted me, you son of a bitch! Not him! You DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING DO THAT! He was fucking HAPPY FOR ONCE AND YOU JUST- I'm gonna fucking rip you apart, neverminding not having that goddamn Mark of Cain!" And Riley went off, eyes sliding black as she pushed the sleeves of her flannel up, never minding the absolute sting as doing so agitated a few wounds.

Suddenly, everyone was flung back. When Laela opened her eyes, it took a few tries to be able to see correctly.

A piercing scream passed the angel's lips as she reached out to the empty space where Dean had once been laying. Crowley was gone, and so was her boyfriend's body.


	29. Chapter 29

The drive back to the bunker was nearly silent, save for the sounds of grief. No one knew what to say or do besides bawl their eyes out, and there was a point where Riley literally pulled over into the shoulder of the road, locked the doors, and screamed until she had no voice, being the next logical reaction in her case was to take out one of the windows with a sledgehammer when she got back to the garage, she just fucking wanted to break something.

Once everyone was back inside, everything seemed darker. Sam sat down at the kitchen table and saw the lore books, and in a moment of reaction shoved every single one off the table, before dropping his head into his hands.

Laela didn't even blink as she looked down the hallway that led to Dean's room, walking down it without a word a few seconds later. A few minutes passed, and another heart wrenching scream was heard from Dean's room, followed by agonized whimpering, and finally, shivering silence.

Riley had managed to get that far as well, and had then beelined for her and Shania's room, the group hearing the loudest door slam they'd heard her ever do before the resounding crack of glass was heard.

"There goes the mirror..." Shania sighed, walking over to the cabinets and grabbing not one, but four shot glasses - well, after a second thought she put those back and just grabbed regular glasses, put those down on the counter, and then grabbed the two bottles of whiskey that were just above the glasses.

Shania uncapped the whiskey and poured at least until the glass in front of her was two thirds full, not even counting how many shots this was equating to.

Pouring a second glass, she handed it to Sam who actually took it, and both drank them down in seconds.

She turned and went to pour one for Cas until she realized the angel was staring at her, almost like he was mad.

"What? This is how I'm dealing with it. I'm fine!" she snapped as she turned and slipped, the glass in her hand breaking as her hand closed around it to try to catch it.

Not even minding Cas still watching her, the short angel immediately cursed in Enochian at the pain, both of broken glass once again cutting into her palm, than at the sting of the alcohol as she dropped the rest into the sink, shrugging and walking down to the bathroom to clean up.

She didn't expect Cas to call after her.

"I even catch you near Riley with your hand like that, I swear-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, CASTIEL! I'M FINE! GO AWAY!" Shania about screeched as she turned into the hallway, satisfied when she heard the flap of wings which meant he'd gone away.

Laela heard the commotion issue but didn't not leave the hunter's room, sealing herself in.

* * *

The minute Shania was sure Castiel had left, she turned back down the hallway and headed for her and Riley's room, not surprised to hear the stereo on, knowing the older girl was trying to drown out whatever she was feeling.

Knocking on the door only to have no answer, the angel debated just knocking it down for the hell of it.

"RILEY! DAMN IT OPEN UP I CAN HEAR YOU TURNING INTO AN ANGSTY TEENAGER!" she yelled, this time kicking the door.

When it opened, the taller barely made eye contact as Shania walked into the room at sat down on the bed, taking in the disarray of the room.

The mirror above the dresser had been shattered, and one of the bookcases emptied and nearly flipped over, everything in the hanging closet had been pulled down, and the few feather pillows that had been on the bed were evidently no more, because feathers covered everything.

And to top it off, Shania realised, the music was only making it worse.

'Well I was there on the day They sold the cause for the queen,

And when the lights all went out We watched our lives on the screen.

I hate the ending myself, But it started with an alright scene.

It was the roar of the crowd That gave me heartache to sing.

It was a lie when they smiled And said, "you won't feel a thing"

And as we ran from the cops We laughed so hard it would sting,'

And before Disenchanted could get any further, Shania pointed at the stereo system and it shut off with a loud pop, causing the hunter to finally glare at her.

"I was feeling things, thank you very much." she explained, finally sitting down from pacing the room, one hand wrapped with what probably had been a ripped up t-shirt, though it was stained with blood.

"You're bleeding." The angel pointed out, reaching for the girl's hand, though she was surprised when she pulled back out of reach.

"No shit Sherlock. Kinda happens when you cut yourself with glass, not like you'd know. And no, don't heal it for me. I should be dead right now, damnit, not Dean. Shoulda been me. I wanted to fucking give myself up, and you all wouldn't let me. Look what happened now. Up a creek without a fucking paddle and oh, I'm still so fucking pissed and-"

She tried to take a breath, but Shania had kissed her, triggering an opposite reaction from the girl, who only pushed her away, eyes void and black.

"Don't."

"Or what? There's nothing you'll be able to do to me that will hurt worse than listening to one of my closest friend's agonized screaming." Shania only moved closer to the hunter.

"Don't you see why I was trying to drown that out? I don't even have words anymore, I just - everything fucking hurts, I'm never like this. We should've- I don't know. What else could we've- I just- I fucking hate it here. If we'd never gone to the panel, this wouldn't've- fuck it." With a heavy sigh Riley collapsed back on the bed, blinking back tears again, surprised she still had any left. "My hand doesn't even hurt, fuck I'd take a hellhound right now. Just turn me into a chew toy, I'm serious. How are you so-" she paused, tilting her head.

"You've had alcohol."

"And? I didn't want to come down here right away. And the kitchen is so close to Dean's room…"

"Where Laela is screaming her head off, but that's besides the point. You had alcohol and you didn't bring me any? Oh, look," she sat back up, turning to look over the angel, who was beginning to feel what glass she drank kick in, "I'm not the only one bleeding. Why haven't you healed that, sweetheart, hm? I think you want me to go bad," the demon purred, one hand caressing Shania's cheek as the blush crept across it.

"Now that I think about it... Hands are a bad place." She sighed as her hands cleared of their cuts. "If I really wanted you to... I could just.." She slipped her hand up Riley's thigh, snatching the pocket knife and bringing it to her shoulder blade, a thin line of blood flowing the tracing she made across it.

"I'll be damned. Well, I already am, but still. What happened to all that talk about the detox, huh? I mean, yeah, we fucked up last time, and I can't imagine the reaction if we screw this up again..." Riley trailed off, gaze stuck on the blood as she licked her lips, "God, you have no idea how intoxicating that smells...like I've always kinda been weird like that, I'd never do blood drives 'cuz I'd get sick because I can smell the iron, but oh how things change."

Practically launching herself on the angel, her mouth was against the cut in a matter of seconds, one hand curling into the angel's arm with nails just to get a reaction.

Shania gasped, falling back into the mattress due to the added force. Her back arched softly at the sensation, eyelids fluttering closed.

Riley smiled against her skin, biting down to ease more blood out, body already starting to pick up a buzz.

The angel weaved her hands into her hunter's hair, groaning quietly against the collar of her shirt.

Riley couldn't help the laugh as she finally looked up, and Shania was surprised to notice the girl smiling despite what they'd just seen.

"See, I knew you missed this. You never wanted that detox to go through in the first place. Hell if Cas wouldn't've caught us? Aw honey, I would've returned the favor." she added almost threateningly, sitting up to tug her shirt off before working on the angel's own.

"And you know how you get when you drink..."

Shania moaned at the girl's lips across her neck, and when she bit down on her pulse point Riley felt hands back in her hair, pulling hard enough to cause her to growl, though the angel reached up and booped her nose.

"Move. Now."

The demon moved her head enough to lock eyes, smile gliding into a half smirk as her hand tightened on the cut shoulder, causing Shania to gasp in pain.

"Make me. You know you're angry about what happened, you need an outlet."

And before Riley had time to taunt her again, the angel was straddling her, one hand laced with Riley's above her head as the other balanced on the headboard, Riley's nails still digging into her arm.

"You thought your shoulder was bad, you're in for so much worse. If you're okay with that." she started, remembering the vial of holy water she kept in the pocket of her jeans.

"Like I said, outlet. Take it out on me, the demon can handle it. Hell, I'll goad you into it if need be. You know it makes me say things," Riley tried, attempting to sit up against the shorter girl, whose eyes only flashed with grace as she smiled as nodded.

"Than you'd better stay fucking still."

"Ooh, fuckin' cuff me." The demon retorted, and Shania knew had the irises still be green they'd be rolling with the sarcastic comment, completely expecting the whine of protest when the hand on the headboard went for the vial in her jeans.

"Oh god not this again. I'm not begging this time, I swear to god."

The angel only tsked and shook her head.

"Like hell you will, sweetheart. You have no idea how innocent you sound when you do...and I'll add, you're lucky I haven't moved the bed, drawn a trap and then moved it back. You'd never leave."

"Don't even think about it." Wrenching their laced hand down, Riley grinned and flicked her free hand, causing the angel to lean down until their lips met.

* * *

Two weeks. Two more weeks had passed, and everyone was worried that Laela had not left Dean's bed, let alone his room. She stayed in there at all hours, unless she managed to sneak out while they were sleeping.

It had taken three days for her to unseal the door, so that Shania could bring her food, even though she didn't eat it. She just laid there. Unmoving, no sound besides a whisper of crying or soft whimpering, and screams in the night time when her mind replayed the snapping sound of Dean's neck.

Shania tried, Sam tried, and even Cas tried to speak to her. She wouldn't even open her mouth. She was just there. Laying there with that glassed over, dead inside expression in her eyes.

Shania snapped finally, one day when she was taking the angel yet another tray of food, losing her cool when she struggled to open the door. The younger Winchester caught the tray before it spilled, and smiled passively to her.

"I don't know why she's like this… Well, I know why she's like this, but I've been around her since I was little, and I've… I've… I've never seen her this bad. She's always talking. I haven't heard her voice in two weeks. I haven't heard my best friend's voice in two weeks…" She cried finally, tears flowing for the first time since she had watched the incident.

Sam sighed. "Maybe she's guilty."

"Why would she be guilty?! What is there to be guilty about?! It's NOT like we could've done anything to stop it! Fuck I KNEW Riley and I shoulda ganked Crowley at Skate-U onsight! Yeah, we would've died trying but at least this wouldn't be- oh, wait. I know why she feels so guilty."

"If you want to explain that, go ahead."

"It goes back to that thing I was always joking about, y'know, how Dean's gonna love her til the day he dies, again? She always told us she wasn't gonna let him die, not as long as she was watching over him. And well, look how well that worked out. Kinda like how I know Riley can't bring herself to really hurt me, though I know all the marks speak otherwise," she explained, one hand sheepishly rubbing at yet another purpling bruise on her neck.

The resounding wail from inside the room at the shorter angel's comment let the both of them know Laela had been listening, and the girl automatically ducked her head.

"I should probably leave before she finally decides to come out the room, because if I were her, I'd been trying to murder me right now for saying that."

"You're right though. Maybe if she had done what she had fucking promised, my brother would still be alive. Whatever." And he walked off down the hallway again.

Laela stood on the other side of the door, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to stay quiet. She looked around and then disappeared, gracing into the room next to Castiel's.

She looked around and then snuck into his room, searching through his stacks of books until she found what she needed.

She stared down the angel blade in her hand, glancing at her dead expression in the reflection. Closing her eyes, she made up her mind and graced back into Dean's room, opening the door and walking out.


	30. Chapter 30

It hadn't taken long for Riley to put herself back together, she figured the angel blood had something to do with that, and she actually felt better than ever, being she was to the point where the feelings about everything that had happened weren't even being acknowledged.

When Shania walked backed down the hall from grabbing something from their room, she looked around, half expecting someone else to be in the living room.

"What's that look for, hm? You look...confused. Like more than normal, hun," Riley joked, getting up off the couch.

"It's Laela... Dean's room was quiet for once, and the past few days she's had music playing... Today, nothing."

"Maybe she's asleep?"

Shania thought for a moment. "You're right, she did turn it off to sleep..."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe she'll finally come out to talk. It can't be that healthy, locking yourself up like that. If it was anywhere but his room I'd be less worried, but- hey, when we got back, I put his jacket on one of the chairs in the kitchen...it's not there. You don't think-"

"Yeah, she's got it on. Has since we got back. Every time I've tried bringing food in, no exception. Makes it so much harder to look at, but I see why. Its the closest thing she's got to being wrapped in his arms now..." She trailed off, sighing emotionally.

"Great, remind me to hide mine, I don't want her to just- look- the door's open!" Riley almost cheered at the sound of said door opening down the hall, eyes widening when Laela finally walked out straight past everyone to go outside.

Shania turned to Riley.

"Think we should follow her? I don't want her doing anything stupid."

"She probably just needs air."

The two were quiet for a few seconds before something clicked, and when it did, sheer horror crossed the hunter's face.

"Angel blade. She's got her angel blade.. I saw something shining in her hand!"

Shania sighed again. "Sweetie, I have her blade on me, I took it as a precautionary."

"You have yours then too, right? Which means-"

A flutter of wings, and Riley once again found herself pinned to the wall, and Cas was pissed.

"Alright, you think you're funny, don't you? Taking my angel blade, you're probably planning to kill that one in her sleep!" He snapped, motioning to Shania, whose entire face shifted into shock.

"Castiel, she doesn't have it. You know she'd never go near one, Laela said she doesn't have the guts for it! LAELA HAS IT!" Her shock turned to pain as a gasp stopped her voice.

"Oh no, no, no no nononono..." She moaned grievingly, just as Sam walked out into the whole mess.

"What's going o-"

"LAELA TOOK CAS' ANGEL BLADE AND SHE'S GONNA KILL HE-" Riley yelled before Sam could finish asking, the almost now-frantic girl taking off outside after the angel, just hoping she'd be fast enough to stop her if it came to that.

But when she got outside, the angel was gone, and there was no telling where she'd gone off to.

* * *

Zapping herself over to the farmhouse where everything had gone down, she wandered the house for a good two or three hours, her entranced pacing broken only by the knock on the front door.

There was no way the group would have known to look for her there, and that meant there was only one other person it could possibly be.

She graced out of the house into the yard, blade still in hand, and stared down the King of Hell's back until he turned to face her.

"Oh, look at you. What's the blade for? Finally seeing the better outcome of the situation? Sorry it had to be him, but I knew none of you would take me seriously otherwise."

"You said you just wanted to talk."

"I lied."

"Then fucking leave. I don't want anything to do with you." She managed, fighting tears once again.

"Well, I'm not the one holding the blade in my hand. You're the one that's intent on leaving if I'm correct. Look at yourself, you're shaking. And you're right, on second thought it would've been easier to keep you separated...I could've had the poor excuse for a demon kidnapped, and then killed the squirrel, two birds, one stone. Hindsight's always twenty twenty."

Laela shook her head, anger mixing with pain. "What did you do with him? Where is his body?" She growled. "What did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Haven't lit him on fire if that's what you're asking. And really, you think a neck snap is enough to kill someone?"

"Would've killed me… Well, when you thought I was a fucking human."

"Like I said before, you weren't part of the original plan. Speaking of which - I've heard the key to all of this is back with its lock, meaning her addiction is back and worse than ever, any chance you can confirm that?" he asked, almost smiling at the thought of at least some part of the plan working out. Sure, the two that were killed had been expendable, but the real problem was getting everyone involved to overlook the morality of said addiction, which he'd heard happened because she hadn't been killed by Castiel yet to say the least.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't left my room, y'know, since you killed my boyfriend." She snapped, holding up the blade towards him.

"I didn't kill him, per say."

Her face twisted, a confused expression crossing it only for a moment.

"Just needed to get him away from the rest of you for a little bit, there were...things that needed to be taken care of that weren't going to be done with the rest of you around."

And her composure was gone. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" She screamed, stepping forward, blade twisting in hand into an offensive wield.

Crowley raised his hands, as if he was trying to calm the now enraged angel, whose eyes were beginning to glow again.

"That Mark, you've heard of it, I know you have. The only way anyone was going to get rid of it was if I killed him, it's twisted and one of those secrets buried deep in the lore that you wouldn't find unless you knew how to get it. So before you go threatening to kill me, I did you favor. Had anyone else killed him, there would be nothing of his humanity left, the demon would have consumed his soul again. I know you've only seen it during certain times, same with the girl. She dies, that demon will also consume her humanity, though there's not much of a reason to bring her back."

She shook her head. "Why could I control it?" She might as well get the answers now, if she could. "Why did it let me control it… Summon it and cool it down… Why?"

Crowley sighed, almost rolling his eyes.

"Incase you haven't noticed, those of you that came over from the other world, you're all special. Although the demon girl is the key to getting you back to your world, the rest of you have your roles. The other angel is a trigger for the demon, the two that have died were supposed to accelerate the entire process. You? You're the connecting point between those of you that came over and who is already here in this world - my demons needed someone that would connect with the Winchesters, and being you're an angel, we knew you'd have the power to dull the darker side of his soul, as much as we'd hate to admit that. I must admit, I'm surprised you were able to do so after minimal practice, but that can be chalked up to the rather...sickening bond you two have created."

Surprisingly, a small laugh left Laela's lips. "What's wrong Crowley? Haven't quite found your queen yet?"

He scoffed, but shrugged off the question.

"What's with all the questions all of sudden? Trying to distract yourself from your anger?"

"Just getting my answers while I have you here. Can't pass on the opportunity."

"Well if you want answers, he's not dead. Not anymore at least. As soon as I realized the Mark was gone, I brought him back. Sure, he's no longer under it's influence, meaning the demon you dealt with has most likely disappeared as well. Figured I'd bring him back human for you, though he'll be forced to deal with emotions and the like."

All of her grief melted away at the news, but she felt a strange sensation, nearly as if she was being watched. "Where is he?!"

"Not here, but if you put that blade down, I guess I could be nice enough to take you there."

"What, not gonna make a deal out of it? We already know Juliana's running around doing that...wow, I wonder if Riley's killed her yet now that I'm not there to stop her..." she interrupted herself.

"Seeing as I've seen that squirrel get territorial over loved ones, I'd rather not take the chance

of dying because I kissed you to seal a deal."

"You're not coming anywhere near me. Bring him here, now. I know you have the power to."

Crowley didn't move, like he was expecting her to change her mind. When she didn't say anything else, he snapped his fingers with a defeated sigh.

She looked around before looking at Crowley with fearful eyes. "You liar... You're sending a demon after me! Where is it?!"

"Oh settle down. Just might take him a bit. In fact-" he started, falling quiet as Laela whipped around, eyes widening as the 'holy shit he's not dead and I really should still be on a murderous rampage for this right now' feeling set in.

But before she could act, her entire body was stopped and she doubled over, yelping.

And though she knew she should've been the one running to Dean, it was reversed, in which he quite literally sprinted at the sound of her in pain.

"LAELA!"

As soon as he yelled her name, she looked up at him, her eyes no longer the emerald green he remembered.

He looked at her in horror as she smiled to him, eyes midnight black as she blinked slightly.

"Hey, baby. How's it feel to die and come back, again?"

Dean looked between Crowley and Laela, before he made the connection.

"What. Did. You. DO!?"

Crowley stared at the pair with wide eyes. "I didn't. I swear. Nothing I have control over is powerful enough to overtake an angel in it's own vessel…"

She was standing now, grinning in a way that absolutely unnerved Dean. This wasn't right, seeing her with those eyes, it wasn't natural - not that anything he dealt with usual was, but -

"What's wrong? Not liking the reflection of how yours can sometimes get? Y'know, this is nice...all of a sudden, it's like there's no pain...two weeks - two weeks I locked myself up in your room, thinking you were dead but you're not, and I feel like I should feel bad for wasting so much time crying over you, but knowing that was just a lie? What's even true anymore, hm?"

He tried not to listen, he knew what she was doing, this wasn't her talking, this was whatever she'd become, playing the same exact game.

She laughed, twisting the blade around in her hand. "What's wrong? Emotions got your tongue?" Suddenly, she held the blade to her neck, smiling softly.

"NO!"

God, all the typical crisis thinking in the world couldn't have helped at the moment, he was half torn at going for his own gun, half torn on tackling her and prying the blade out of her hands hoping she wouldn't have the second or two to do damage - but then, as if that image wasn't already damaging enough, he realized she was starting to hum something as she started walking toward him.

And when he realized what it was, as much as he wanted to clamp his hands over his ears and pretend it was nothing but a terrifying nightmare, he knew he couldn't.

Because his angel, though she wasn't exactly an angel at the moment, was singing his lullaby.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better."

She was stifling a laugh as she began to sing. After she finished the first verse, she stopped. "What? I thought you loved my voice."

He closed his eyes, wishing she wasn't there.

"...The real you wouldn't be doing this." Should he dare think about grabbing the gun? The chances of being able to snap her out of whatever had grabbed her when even Crowley didn't know for sure was leaving little options to work with, and he really didn't want to face the thought that he might be forced to put her down, just as he'd done to the kitsune Sam had been friends with all those years ago.

Almost as if she read his mind, she laughed. "That's the colt sweetheart. That'll kill your precious angel as well."

"What happened to you?" It was almost rhetorical, being it seemed the old argument was finally coming back, all that talk of 'well why can't I hurt you like you're hurting me' was being thrown directly back into his face, and for once, he had no idea how to deal with it.

She began to sing again.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better..."

He put a hand to his head and sighed, all thought processes inevitably failing as her voice bounced around his head, neverminding how he couldn't bring himself to look at her eyes, knowing they weren't going to flicker back.

"So I come back human, and the next thing I know, the best thing that's ever happened to me has turned into the one thing I never wanted to face."

"Shit happens, baby." The demon spoke, voice almost bored.

"I'm not gonna do it. There's gotta be a way to get you back, I'm not gonna let the girl I love die like this. It's not happening."

She rolled her eyes. "Blah blah blah. If you won't, I will." She held the knife to her neck again, just as Shania and Cas graced into the area, with Riley and Sam in tow.

Shania was the first person to realize Laela held the blade to her throat, but when Riley noticed, growled, and all but tried to take off after the now suicidal angel, Shania locked her arms around the hunter.

"Look at her eyes. You go in after her, you'll get killed!"

"BETTER ME THAN HER, THAT'll MAKE UP FOR DE-" his name died on her lips as green eyes widened, "Fucking hell. It's just like a fucking episode between the finale and premier...he's-"

Virtually all movement stopped, everyone realizing what Laela already knew.

"He's alive..." Cas was the first to speak.

As soon as Laela heard him, she turned around and stared them down, black eyes terrifying as she took in every last person.

"...Angel with demon eyes. Why why why am I actually not surprised this is happening to us?"

Whoops, wrong thing to say, because as soon as the words had left Riley's mouth, Laela looked at her, flicking a hand so that Shania was forced to let go of her before she only smirked at the brunette.

"Oh darling I'm no angel."

With another flick of her hand, Riley was across the property, back of her head colliding with the siding of the small farmhouse before the resounding impact caused one of the gutters to come loose and fall, though the girl had time to shield herself.

Laela shook her head and lifted her hands before dropping them, forcing all four of them to the ground. "Don't think any of you can honestly take me? If this vessel is strong enough to hold an angel, that means I can use my entire power."

Riley, having heard that but currently being unable to move, only scoffed.

"Didn't I say we were all gonna get killed by her eventually? Hell, the first night at the bunker she almost took us all down because Dean pissed her off, and now, oh hello - DEAN DO SOMETHING! IF SHE'LL LISTEN TO ANY OF US IT'S YOU!"

Laela just laughed. "Please, baby! Try talking to me again! I'd love to hear it!" She laughed, dropping the blade to her forearm and pulling, slicing through skin. She grimaced. "Damn, the angel's screamin' in here."

It wasn't worse case scenario at this point, and Dean tried to remember how to make his mouth move to speak to his now-demon girlfriend before an absolute strangled animal wail came from the other side of the group, and, turning to look, he realized that switch had just flipped.

It was going to be him or Riley that got to her first, and given the situation, he knew it was better if it was him, given Cas would probably smite the shorter girl on the spot if he realized what she was trying to do.


	31. Chapter 31

And not thinking about how the demon would react to a head on rush, he ran, fully intending to tackle her and put the blade out of her reach.

Laela's attention had been completely on the hunter by the house, so it wasn't until his footsteps were about three feet from her that she turned. He overtook her and the blade flew from her hand, sticking into the ground a short distance from Cas. A few seconds later, she hit the ground, Dean careful to move and not crush her. He slid onto his knees and looked back towards her. She had landed on her stomach and slid slightly, her face not visible around her hair, and she yelped again as her body shuddered violently before she went completely still.

"Oh god no...She's not moving..." Dean could barely get the words out due to how choked up he was, though seconds later he found Cas on her other side, looking her over.

"How did this all happen?"

That was it, a simple question and the gate, the walled composure completely broke as he felt the tears start, managing a strangled "I DON'T KNOW!" before pressing his face into his hands and nearly falling apart.

Shania screamed as she crawled over to her friend, crying loudly as she shook her. "Laela… Lae…" She whimpered. She looked at Dean as everyone heard a growl emitting from the farmhouse.

Riley had stood up, targeting Crowley. As soon as she ran towards him however, something in the air shifted, and suddenly, the present seemed to change. Everyone who was standing was thrown into the ground, including Riley and Crowley.

"What the hell is going on? That wasn't Laela that time!" Shania pointed out, looking around and trying to figure out what could have just caused such an energy shift.

Continuum rippled for a few seconds before everything slowed back to normal reality. An almost inaudible breath was heard from the angel laying on the ground, her body shifting just slightly.

And of course, Dean was the first to notice, carefully flipping her over to see her eyes were open, and this time, thank god, they weren't empty black voids.

"You're okay?" he asked, though it was more an awed statement than a question.

She couldn't speak for a moment, reaching out to touch his face, before her hand dropped again.

"Am… I… Am I dead…?"

He smiled, and her heart fluttered at noticing this was easily one of the most breathtaking ones she'd ever seen from him, he didn't smile much unless it was around her, and this one reached his eyes and it just - she couldn't put words to it, but she didn't have to as he spoke.

"No, and that's a good thing. Well, you were - out of it for a bit, but you're here now. And I'm never letting you leave me like that again."

Her eyes squinted and she coughed, reaching out for him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position slowly, still not quite sure what had snapped her out of being the demon in the first place. And speaking of demon, what the hell had happened to Riley and Crowley?

Laela looked for a moment before gasping, leaning over in Dean's arms and vomiting onto the ground violently.

One hand automatically went to hold her hair back, though he ended up looking and turned his head right away to look at the rest of the group, face contorted at seeing her throw up.

"Eww...well, at least you're alive."

She glared at him weakly, turning her head when she heard a familiar moan. Riley stumbled out from behind the house, completely dazed, Crowley nowhere to be found.

"The fuck happened to you?" And Shania's up, practically throwing herself into the other's arms, feeling like some things are a little bit more stable now that both Dean and Laela seem to be okay.

"I… I don't know… I can't remember.." She muttered. "I feel.. So weak…"

Trying to rest her chin on the angel's head, her step faltered and she practically fell over, but Shania was fast enough to sit down and let the taller sprawl out in the grass beside her, head resting in her lap, eyes slightly glazed over with exhaustion.

"I just feel...tired...and I smell iron, someone's bleeding, make it stop..." she whined, turning over to press her face into Shania's leg, trying to block her nose so she couldn't smell it.

"Wait, now that bugs you? Four days ago you would've jumped me and pinned me down if I'd been the one that was cut, and now you're-"

"God, everything's spinning, 'm gonna throw up, make it stop."

Laela looked at her. "Guys…" She muttered.

"Wwwhhhhaaaatttttt..." came the muffled wondering from Riley, who by now had both hands pressed to her head, anything to block out the sudden absolute splitting headache that had set in - almost as though it was the aftermath of an espresso overdose, heaven knows she'd done that enough.

"Amittere Imperium." She spoke, looking back and forth between Dean and Riley.

Dean only smiled and rolled his eyes, but they stayed green.

"Really?"

Riley on the other hand, lifted her head, looked at Shania with a 'what the fuck is that supposed to mean?' expression, sighed, and dropped her head back into the girl's lap with a, "I wanna fucking sleep for like...days."

Laela popped up, suddenly charged with energy. "Oh my god… OH MY GOD!"

"Oh my god not so loud, you're like a friggin' little kid at Christmas..." Riley complained, though she laughed.

She hadn't noticed Sam had come to sit on Shania's other side.

"You're not getting why she's freaking out, are you?"

Once Shania noticed he was smiling as well, she nodded.

"I think I get it, this one won't," she teased as she ran a hand through Riley's hair, causing the hunter to flip back over and literally purr at the motion.

Laela completely ignored the others and threw her arms around Dean's neck. "Baby…!"

His eyes widened at the sudden move, it seemed she felt better, so he moved her so she was sitting on his lap, though her arms hadn't moved from around his neck.

"What? What? Geez, excited much? What's wrong?"

Suddenly the excitement overwhelmed her, and she was crying again. "You were dead.." She sobbed pathetically, holding onto him with one hand and clinging to the collar of his leather jacket she was still wearing.

"Were." he repeated, before taking in the completely overwhelmed state she was in.

"Easy, Laela...hey, look at me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he reassured.

She sniffled and buried her face into his chest.

Riley, who was sitting up now and watching the other couple, only laughed.

"Oh, yay, back to this again...two weeks of quiet, and now when we get back to the bunker, argh I just don't want to think about all the sleep I'm not gonna get...and Laela? The hell was with the latin earlier? I don't get the joke..." she admitted, shrugging as she laced a hand with Shania's, not expecting the angel to turn to her and scoff before kissing her.

"You really don't pay attention in class, do you? You probably can't recite anything in latin without it being in front of you, like a certain someone else..."

Dean, having heard that, looked up with a bitchface directed at the short angel.

"Hey, I'm good with SOME stuff!"

Laela unburied her face from her boyfriend's chest and shushed both sides. "Enough bickering or I'm smiting everyone, doesn't matter what sub class." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Its not a joke. It's how I controlled Dean's demon."

Riley's eyes went wide and she turned back to Shania, grinning.

"Damn it. You went and had all that fun with the holy water and you coulda just said two words in latin and that probably would've had the same effect because you KNOW we had similar demons and -" slight pause, then a mock horrified gasp, "Oh my god I feel like I've been tortured on purpose!" she complained, pouting.

"She wouldn't have been able to control it." Lae continued. "That was my job here. I figured it all out, right before that demon took me." She unlatched herself from Dean's neck. "You just finished the demon cure."

"Demon cure? I thought that was the purified blood and the needles and the shots and-" Riley shuddered, trailing off before Laela interrupted again.

"Not this one apparently." She shrugged. "It was you this time. And unless we can actually find Crowley, we'll never know why." She stood up and dusted herself off, helping Dean up as well. "He needed all this bad stuff to happen, so he could be cured. He needed our help to cure him, which was in turn the cure for you and Dean."

"Yeah, but what got ahold of you in the first place? And I mean - hey, if we're all okay now, we should go back to the bunker and celebrate! Dean's not dead, I'm not trying to kill anyone, and -"

"Hello girls."

"SON OF A BITCH. JULIANA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS-" Riley couldn't help laugh, though this time she's up and has tackled the taller girl into a bear hug.

"...Would someone get the giant flying squirrel off me? Thanks," the blonde called, trying to push Riley off despite the smile that was spreading across her face.

"Oh, that's new. So now I'm a flying squirrel, huh?" Riley asked, letting go and looking around, noticing Shania was waving her hands in a 'you probably shouldn't have asked why' motion. But as usual, it was too late.

"Course. You're easy to get into the air, though you don't exactly land correctly most times," the girl continued, raising a hand and waving it.

Everyone laughed when the motion threw Riley back a good twenty feet, though Shania graced over to catch her, leaving the two landing in a tangled mess in the grass, only able to stop laughing long enough to kiss each other.

"Y'know, if I land like this from now on, I don't think I'll mind getting thrown around."

Laela watched them and smiled softly, looking up to Dean who rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hold on, I need to speak with Castiel." She walked off. Walking towards the male angel, she cleared her throat.

He turned around, having been watching everything, finally feeling like things were starting to return to normal, though he couldn't figure out why there were no signs of what would allow the girls to return home now that the demon cure had been completed.

"Castiel." She spoke. "We need to talk."

"After what you've been through, I'd agree. I'm still shocked you'd resort to taking my blade and would have-" he paused, silently thanking the heavens it hadn't ended up how he'd expected, "I'm glad you're still here."

"I'm not talking about that. Meet me in Port Blair on the Andaman Isles." And she was gone.

Looking at the spot she'd just been standing in, Cas shrugged, then looked back toward the rest of the group.

Shania and Riley were engaged in a rather animated conversation with Juliana, and Sam and Dean were as well on their own, probably going over everything that had happened since he'd died.

With a flutter of wings, Cas followed.

Laela was walking around town, looking at shops and talking to locals and tourists alike when he finally found her. It was the first time he'd ever even thought she'd wear a dress that went past her mid thigh and it surprised him. She laughed softly and adjusted her hat. "You might want to change for now, you look out of place." She said as she walked him behind a building, and suddenly they were on a beach, Castiel now in a orange looking button up and white beach shorts, complete with flip flops. He looked at her disapprovingly.

"I don't understand, why such a remote location? We could have all just gone back to the bunker as Riley suggested."

"Somewhere where no one… Or nothing, would think we'd go." She stated blankly.

He nodded, the reasoning was simple enough.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

She stopped walking. "The… I… The demon.." She stuttered. "I know it."

"The one that was powerful enough to overtake you? Well, good, but don't you think we ought to tell Sam and Dean? They would know how to go after it better than we would, and I'd think that the more people we have going after it the better chance of destroying it we have."

She shook her head. "Those boys aren't going anywhere near him."

"Who is it?"

She sighed. "Agaliarept."

Cas froze at the name, it was one he hadn't heard in a long long long time. If Laela had been possessed by a demon that was often referred to as Lucifer's right hand demon - and then had been able to regain control of herself, things were - well, maybe there was a reason everyone had been afraid of her at first.

"I'm debating if I should ask how it is you know that's exactly who it was...and you're right, that's not a demon we'd want the brothers going after, look at what all that trouble with Lucifer himself put them through..."

"I could see him. In his true form, the way you'd see him in hell." She shook her head. "It was like… I was me running around in my own brain, and I could see him there, controlling it."

"What do you want to do about it? It's not like we can just go after him right away - we've got enough to worry about with trying to get you and the other three home okay, back to your world."

She just looked at him.

"Cas… Cas, I'm not going home."

He tilted his head, blue eyes widening in a double take at the statement.

"Wait. What? What do you mean you're not going home?"

"What do you think I mean?" She said. "I'm not leaving Dean. And if that means I 'die' in my world and stay here, so be it."

He nodded in understanding, turning to look out across the crystal water, "You do realize the equivalent of doing so is like an angel in heaven ripping out their grace, never knowing if they're going to be able to find it again, right? You're going to more or less be stuck here for the rest of your life, and if you - Laela, you know how dangerous the hunter lifestyle is, even with you being an angel."

"At least I have something here."

Cas wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just let the sentence hang in the air between them. In complete honesty, he saw her point - if it was any consolation, the last point of 'at least having something' in the world she was in had also been true for him, because through the civil war in heaven and the resounding fallout with the tablets, he found comfort and sense of place by being around the Winchesters.

"I should bring Dean here." She thought outloud.

Cas looked back at her and nodded.

"It's warm. there's sand, an actual beach. It's the vacation he's always talked about, but we both know he'll never find the time to actually do it, not with everything you guys hunt."

"Thus why he's not going to know until we're here with bags ready to go."

"Which would probably give him a heart attack when he realizes there's nothing to do and he can just relax for once," he pointed out, laughing at the thought of Dean having no choice but to relax for anything more than a day's time.

"If he wants to get super in his chest about it, he's got me to do." She laughed, truly smiling as she looked out at the water.

Cas only shot her a look before turning back to enjoy the scene before them, though she could swear he had just rolled his eyes.

"You wanna go back and grab the others? We can just celebrate here instead of the bunker."

"Why not? Everyone could use the break."

"Shall we go back and get them now then?" She was ready to go back, seeing as no one was on the area of beach they were on.

He nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

The group wasn't where they left them when they got back, and it took a few more tries before they located them.

"Why did you all leave?" Laela scoffed as she walked up, holding her sundress so she didn't step on it.

"We wanted to?" Riley was still laughing over something, couldn't keep a straight face for her life.

"W-wait," she held a hand up, finally able to catch her breath, "What the hell are you wearing? I think this is the first time I've seen you in a dress!"

"Um… My birthday night at the bar?"

"Yeah but let's be honest bars are dark and crowded and I wasn't paying attention."

"You never are." She shook her head.

"Oh, I pay attention, just not to you," came the reply and the head turn as she nodded toward Shania, winking.

"Oh god have you been drinking already?" Dean scoffed as Laela rolled her eyes so hard everyone swore she detached something.

"Come on, let's go." She finally spoke.

"Go where?" Literally everyone asked at the same time, but Laela only smiled.

"Call it a surprise celebration vacation." Laela saw the look of sheer terror on Dean's face. "Okay, maybe vacation isn't the right word!" She spit out. "Come on." She walked to Dean and Shania while Castiel walked to Riley and Sam. But before they were gone, she turned to Juliana, who'd been following along. "Would you like to come with?"

"I'd like to, but I have things I should be doing. I'm sure I'll run into you all again sooner or later, that's how these things go. Have fun, though." And with a smile and a snap of her fingers, the demon was gone.

Laela only nodded, and looked to Cas, and they were once again at the beach in Port Blair.

"Oh my god, it's so...bright. And look how clear the water is!" Shania grabbed Riley's arm and immediately tried to pull her into the water but the taller girl of course dug her heels in and tried not to budge.

"It's like you just poofed us into my senior year geography textbook...how the hell do you think of these places?"

She shrugged as everyone turned to Dean yelling. "YOU LIED." He pointed at Laela. "THIS IS A VACATION!"

"Yeah, and?" She laughed. "You're too loud, baby."

"BUT THERE'S SAND! And it's a beach! I love you, you have no idea how long I've just wanted to be somewhere like this!"

She just smiled as she looked at him, walking over by him as everyone was suddenly in beach wear.

"This is great, seriously. All this needs to top it off are the drinks with the little umbrellas...then again just the heat is nice."

"It's not Kansas heat." She stated. "Also, I think they have drinks with the little straws at the bar just down the beach. I, however, am going for a swim." She smiled and took her hat off, revealing a neat bun where all of her hair was being contained.

"You're gonna get that beautiful dress wet?" Dean looked her up and down, expecting the smirk her face turned into.

"I have my swim suit on." She began to untie her dress and suddenly stopped. "...no I don't." She held her dress up. "Little help..."

Dean chuckled softly and reached for the ties at the back of her neck, retying it before saying anything.

"Really? You forgot that?"

She rolled her eyes and with a flutter to feathers she was gone.

A few seconds later, she was back, the smirk replaced on her face. "Okay, now I've got it on." She pulled at the tie, letting it fall onto the towel. She adjusted a before looking back at the hunter.

He bit his lip at realizing it was a typical Laela type swimsuit - two pieces, black, and the almost similar to boot-lacing detailing of the material along her hips was just - alright, let's not think about that too much.

"That looks really good."

She smiled. "I personally think it looks better untied, but that's just me." She smiled slyly, watching the others playing around and swimming.

Without skipping a beat he reached for her hand and began pulling her off somewhere, mind already half gone.

"C'mon, there's gotta be cabanas around here we can rent for a little alone time."

"Why not just be around nature?" And they were in a shaded jungle meadow.

He actually growled before turning to look at her with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Wwwwhhhhyyyy? You just- don't do that."

She only laughed. "Come on, its the one place we haven't."

"No, you come on. It's a meadow, this isn't Twilight."

"I wouldn't know. Never watched it." She shrugged. "The beds in this area are small. Overheard some tourists." She walked towards him. "Now, its been two weeks. Are you really gonna complain about this right now?"

He laughed, raising his hands in an 'i surrender'.

"Definitely not going to complain."

She smiled. "Too bad, I wasn't able to use the line I wanted to use."

"Which is?"

"Whip me if you really don't like it." She looked at him, tilting her head slightly as she watched for his neck move.

"You know the demon probably would've taken you up on the offer, but I'm glad we don't have to worry about that anymore," he started, stepping closer to her and putting a hand behind her head to draw her in for a kiss.

She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now don't tell me you're not gonna be just a little bit rough." She smirked when the kiss broke.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow before one hand went to reach for the bun her hair was pulled into, tilting her head back slightly as he kissed her neck. "We're kind of used to it going like that, you really think that's gonna change, sweetheart?"

She simply shrugged and reached a hand up to pull at the pony tail, her hair falling down past her back. "Go for it."

He pulled at her hand to make her sit, and soon both of them were sprawled in the grass of the meadow, though he couldn't shake the thought of that damn vampire movie from his mind.

He was the first to sit up, and before she could move he had her pinned down, hands at her wrists as his lips moved down her chest and stomach.

"I missed this," it almost was a whisper, but it made her smile before her lips were once again overtaken by his, and soon she remembered exactly how much she'd missed it as well.

The kiss gradually deepened as mouths opened and tongues danced, his hands leaving her wrists to drag nails lightly down her sides.

Laela was gasping for breath as her back arched away from the soft grass, her hips attempting to move against his.

"Baby... Such a tease..." She got out against his lips.

"Always," he murmured back, one hand reaching to undo the tie of the suit at the back of her neck, "Looks better untied, huh? Let's see about that."

Laela's head rolled slightly to the side as her arm wrapped around his neck. The tone in his voice was slightly different, more sweet since the ever looming malice of the demon was gone for good. This tone make her melt in ways she hadn't ever with him before, and she wasn't in any place to shoot a smartass comment back.

Once the top part had been undone, her reached behind her to undo the back one, before gently pulling it off her and this time, not throwing it wherever, he set it down somewhere off to the side.

Leaning up to look at her, his breath caught - here in the meadow, it quiet seemed more shut off from the world, more quiet, more - somewhere where it was easy to focus.

She laid her head back down and looked back up at him, and when she met his eyes, she actually blushed. It was different this time, very different. It was quiet, and there was no fear, and she could just be with him.

"You don't know how nice this is, knowing I won't just...switch. Knowing that there's no way I can hurt you," he said, leaning back down to kiss her forehead, one of his hands gently cupping one of her breasts, taking the time to finally appreciate her form. Eventually his lips moved back to hers as his hands began exploring her body again, but it definitely wasn't rushed.

A rush of energy ran through her body, and she shivered under his touch, gasping when his hand went south, legs momentarily closing subconsciously.

"Hey, come on, you're not fifteen," he teased, a few fingers sweeping below the band of the swimsuit, though the lacing on the side still somehow fascinated him. "I know you said to have at the whole being rough thing, but I just want to remember everything about this. I have you back after two weeks of never knowing if I'd see you again. I feel like I have to relearn you, from the clouding irises to the curling of your toes - and I'm going to love every second of that."

She'd never heard such an almost reverent tone, and it enthralled her to no end as she maneuvered beneath him, trying to tug the bottoms off. When they had joined the top, she looked back at him and winked.

"Fine, but I expect you to make up for this the next time."

He only smirked.

"As you wish."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, of you want to relearn me, I know the best way." Suddenly he was on his back, and she was on top, her hips moving, swaying - fuck, it felt good.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, hands moving to cup his cheeks as she grinned into the kiss.

One of his hands reached up to run down the buttons of her spine, the other grabbing for her ass, remembering the reaction he'd gotten last time.

As he'd expected, a small moan passed her lips as she grinded her hips again.

The hand that ran down her back settled on her hip, and he dug his nails in slightly, making her move harder, causing him to groan.

"Still can't believe we're in a meadow, of all places."

She rolled her eyes. "Still stuck on that, huh?" It was almost teasing as she pulled his hand from her hip back up to rest on her stomach above her core, eyes hooded and dark with lust.

He shook his head, laughing softly as he sat up, causing her to falter and slide back on him before she gasped. She wrapped around his neck and then smiled. "Stop that! You scared me..."

"Scared you? Scared you? Liar. We both know there's a difference between being scared and startled." he teased, hand sliding up to ease a finger into her folds as he talked.

She had begun to talk, but her voice was cut off by a gasp as she felt the pressure. "Mmmf... There is... You startled me just now.. But you scared me when I thought I lost you." She moved against his fingers. "Fuck..."

"There we go," he smiled at the clarification before leaning up to kiss her while he developed a rhythm.

When the kiss broke, a soft sigh passed her lips, followed by a low mewl as her toes curled. "Fucking tease..."

"Thought you liked it that way," came the almost mocking tone and a second finger, the first twisting slightly.

"Yeah but-"

"Don't make me say that line you hate...you get so flustered when I say it, it's adorable." he pointed out, free hand massaging one of her breasts, rolling the nipple between his fingers to ease another sound out of her.

"I DO NOT!" She whined slightly, knowing that she did, and would if he actually said it.

He tried to hide the laugh with a cough and failed.

"Oh sugar come on, we both know that's not true."

She tried her hardest to not react, and ended up rolling off of him to lay on her back again, facing away from him.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't like acknowledging I'm right for once?" he continued, sitting up and following her before she turned to look at him.

"Keep talking like that and you're gonna get punched."

"Oh, I'm scared."

"Do not talk to me with that tone of voice." Her voice grew dangerous for a moment, she was tired of the teasing. "What's with all this teasing that doesn't involve touching me?" She scoffed.

His eyes widened at her tone, the point had been made, that line wasn't going to be crossed, he didn't want to be on the other side once she snapped.

"You're the one that moved." He stated simply, pulling her back over and rolling so she was once again perched on top of him.

"You reaaaalllyyy want me to be in control, huh?" She said as she moved hard against the tent in his swim trunks, suppressing her own moan.

One hand curled into the grass beside him as a low growl broke from his throat.

"Don't you think I would have changed things if I didn't?"

She flipped off of him once more, smiling when he glared. "We're not gonna get very far with those trunks on. Just saying."

He rolled his eyes and slipped them off, tossing them somewhere along wherever ever her suit was.

The smile turned sly as she swung a leg around again, resting her hands on his shoulders as she moved her hips down, biting her lip to suppress a moan as he entered her.

His eyes fluttered shut, two weeks had been long enough of a break. One of his hands moved behind her head to kiss her.

She returned the kiss, wiggling her hips before bouncing slightly, quickly creating a moderate pace, nails tracing along his neck at his sweet spot.

He tilted his head slightly into her touch, that one spot, geez, it was the equivalent of getting a dog's leg to do the thing when you rubbed their belly. Eventually the pace had both of them making small noises, though the kissing did turn to biting on his part, his lips moving down to her neck, intent on leaving hickeys that would remind her how much he missed her.

She broke the contact and gripped his shoulders so she could get more leverage as she moved, slowing her pace on him as she closed her eyes.

He exhaled before biting down on his lip at the sudden slowness, his hips snapping up against her's, causing her to whimper. She continued to move at her comfortable pace, bent on annoying him until he flipped them.

"Y'know, for being the one who's supposed to be in control you're sure not taking advantage of it," and this was where, yeah, he was annoyed.

Flipping them so she was on her back, he pinned her hands above her head again, her legs automatically anchoring around him as he took the pace back.

A long moan left her lips and she concentrated on her breathing. "I don't know, it just doesn't feel quite as good on top." She smiled, knowing that he'd instantly want to make her feel the best he could.

"Reverse psychology, that's what they call that," he muttered almost playfully as he kissed her again, letting go of one of her hands and groaning into the kiss as her nails racked down his back.

"Good God, I fucking missed you." She breathed.

"Like you have no idea." he echoed.

Her free hand cupped his cheek as she leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "I love you, Dean." She murmured against his lips.

He slowed slightly as the kiss broke, looking into her eyes. They were clouded over, but damn he knew he'd never forget how beautiful they were.

"Love you more, Laela. You know that."


	33. Chapter 33

She giggled. "No, you know I love you mor-mmmmf..." Her words tapered into a whimper as he picked up the pace. "Fuck, baby... Oh my god..."

He laughed, hand that still had her wrist digging his nails in.

"I was gonna say, you're really gonna try to start that,_ now_?"

"I don't know, _am I?_" She challenged.

Before she had time to regret saying that, he'd grabbed one of her legs and wrenched it up over his shoulder, creating a new angle that sent her hissing in pleasure at the sensation, neverminding the inside-melting tone his voice had taken on.

"Hey, you warned me first - _don't_ use that tone with me!"

She didn't answer verbally, breathing heavily as she looked at him with half lidded eyes, her hair falling slightly into her face.

Seeing her eyes half shut like that and the way she was breathing, he smiled. This wouldn't be long, and picked the pace right back up, free hand tangling in her hair and tugging slightly.

Her back arched slightly off the ground as she whimpered again, trying to will herself to keep from falling over the edge as his pace became slightly rougher, her arm wrapping loosely around his neck, his name falling off her lips in nearly a whisper.

His lips were at her neck, and he closed his eyes at hearing her whisper his name. He wasn't going to say anything, he was too preoccupied with memorizing how this all felt to remember to make his mouth move to form words.

Her legs shook slightly as she felt her core temperature rise, knowing her peak was slowly nearing. "Unng... Dean..." She moaned at first, until his name came out into another sigh. "Faster..."

He nodded, lips moving back to her's as he did as she asked, though he was unable to suppress a moan of his own at the feel of her tightening around him.

Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and both arms wrapped around his neck as he freed her other hand, whining as she reached her peak, back arching sharply off the grass.

He followed soon after, and they were both breathing hard working through said highs.

When they both calmed, he kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea how much I've missed all of that."

"Dean, I didn't leave a spot on your bed for two weeks, didn't eat, and didn't speak..." She shook her head.

"I can imagine...and y'know, the meadow's not so bad. Wonder if the others realized we're gone yet?"

"Most likely." She giggled.

"I'm fine with them thinking we're lost. I could lay here all day."

"Then actually lay down instead of leaning over me!"

He rolled his eyes at her pointing out the obvious once again, but nodded, pulling out and flopping over on his back with a sigh.

She turned to look at him, hand laying on her cheek as she smiled.

"This sure is one hell of a vacation. We needed it though. I'm just so happy I'm not dead. And come on, did you really think a little neck snap was gonna keep me down? That hellhound put me through worse!"

"Crowley took your body. You realized that right? We didn't know where you were, at all." She closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, hiding her face in her arms.

"Well that I knew, he brought me back maybe two days after the whole thing? He didn't really let me know how the rest of you were dealing with it - had I'd known how this was affecting you sooner, I probably would've tried to kill him."

A sniffle betrayed her attempt to keep quiet and she sighed, leaning on her elbows as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I had no reason to keep living. For two weeks, had no reason to keep breathing."

"But you did. You didn't give up. You're practically a part of the family now, and we don't give up on each other - or ourselves. Things might happen here and there that-"

"Shut up." She wiped her tears. "I love you, but you're not helping." She paused, sighing. "Why do you think I was at the farmhouse when you showed up?"

"You got so pissed off at the whole thing and you finally thought hey, let's try taking down the King of Hell all by myself?" He tried, trying to atleast make the mood seem not so heavy.

But she wasn't joking, and this topic wasn't one that could have a light side. "No, Dean... I..." She shook her head and sat up. "I was going to take that angel blade... And put it straight into my chest."

He didn't move for a second, letting the meaning of what she'd said kick in. And although at first came anger at her words, he soon realized he had no right to be angry. If it had been different, like it always was with Sam or himself dying, he knew the other didn't want to do it alone, couldn't because being together was all they knew. Not to say one of them would go as far as what she had mentioned, but in the moment he understood her reasoning.

Suddenly, she was seeing red. She was angry, at so much, and all of it came at once, and she couldn't do anything but keel over herself and sob into her hands.

Dean sat up and looked at her for a second before rubbing her back as a new round of tears started.

"Hey, I get it. I think. But what all that's for - I'm back, you're not gonna lose me again. And I'll keep saying that until it sticks."

"The first time I needed to, I couldn't protect you like I promised I would..." She cried.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the first person that's failed with that. And it's not that you couldn't - if everything hadn't gone haywire so quick maybe we would've known what to watch out for."

"That doesn't help at all." Came a whine from the curled up angel.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up. This is one of those open mouth insert foot things, I've had enough that you'd think I'd recognize them by now."

She didn't respond, face still in arms.

He got up and walked over to where their swim stuff was, and pulled on his trunks before looking back at Laela.

"You just want to be left alone? 'Cuz I'm not really sure what I should be doing."

She finally sat up, face red and puffy. "I think you can answer that for yourself..." She looked up at him as a round of hiccups started, her eyes mirroring that of a sick animal that needed someone there at all times.

When the hiccups started he knew, and he sat back down, motioning for her to come over. When she put her suit back on she sat back down in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her.

"I'm sorry. Just not used to the whole...well, I mean - with you I'm still figuring reactions out and - wow, I'm screwing this up, I can't even use full sentences right now!" he laughed, one hand moving to stroke her hair.

She smiled softly as she sniffled, nuzzling her face against his neck as she played with his hand, extending his fingers and then balling them into a fist.

"We can stay like this as long as you need to. And I know I'm a broken record at this point, but I'm not leaving you. Never again."

And he just held her.

* * *

"So now that you're all back to normal and we cured Crowley, shouldn't we be, I don't know, home?" Shania wondered as she resurfaced after another lap, flicking her hair back and splashing Riley.

"Come on, we're in the tropics and that's what you're worried about? People probably think we're dead back home to be honest, hun."

"Don't say that! That's not true!" Another splash, and this time it's war.

"What're'ya gonna do, drown me?" And then a shriek as Shania launched herself on top of the taller girl,

both going underwater as hands and feet moved, trying to see who could stay under longer.

When the angel came up first, she grinned.

"Surprised you didn't when the cover up came off," she teased, and Riley only rolled her eyes, swimming over before sitting up, being they were now in a shallower part where they could sit and not be underwater.

"Oh shut up, I'm not that bad. Yeah, it's- not something I would have expected you to wear, but-" she trailed off as Shania stood up, ringing out her hair before walking towards the shoreline, where a little bar was a ways down.

And when she walked, fuck, Riley couldn't think straight.

The angel was in a two piece, the top a white and blue striped bandeau with pink straps and a little metal accent in the middle, but then the bottoms were almost a skirt type thing, that had the same metal button accents on them. When she walked, the skirt flowed just slightly with her hips,and though it barely hit her thighs she knew the effect it would have on the taller girl.

"You gonna follow, sweetheart, or do I have to quote that old country song?" She called over her shoulder, leaving Riley to book after her, arms wrapping around her as she picked her up and swung her around again.

When she set her back down, Riley only grinned.

"Hate to see her go but love to watch her leave, ain't that right? Come on, I could use a drink or two...then how about we just lie out on the beach? I need to not be so pale."

Shania laughed.

"Right, because if you weren't a hunter, you'd be a vampire. Heaven knows you like the blood enough!"

"Did you really need to go there?"

By the time Riley and Shania made it down to the bar, they found Sam and Cas already a few drinks in to no-one's surprise.

"Really? You start without us?" Riley asked, signaling the bartender for two more.

"Well yeah, we all need to relax, and this is just...a break, there's no other way to explain it." Sam replied, tossing another umbrella straw on the small pile they'd started.

"Hey, where are Laela and Dean? I don't see-" Shania wondered, picking up the drink as soon as the bartender set it down on the counter.

"Oh god I don't wanna know. It's been two weeks, do you know-" Sam added.

"Stop talking." Both Riley and Shania are grinning.

"How long you think we're gonna stay here? If this was purgatory and we were stuck here, I wouldn't mind this. But I mean, there's monsters to gank and demons to smite, so. And not to mention finding that portal again."

Cas' eyes widened.

"What do you mean, again?"

"Well, the first time we all got throw over here, it was a sigil on the wall, you said that was because of the grace build up. When were we swimming, we were talking, and we thought - if angel grace created the portal that brought us over here, shouldn't curing the King of Hell of being a demon by enough to reverse said polarity and make it reappear?"

"Reverse the polarity? I don't understand that reference."

"It's Doctor Who, Back to the Future type thing, it's fine," Sam spoke over the three as soon as Shania tried to explain it to Cas. "But that is weird, you think something would have happened by now. When we get back to the bunker I'll have to start looking into it."

"That's if we don't beat you to it, because you know Laela won't be going near the books for - eh, what'd'ya figure? Two days? Three? A week?" Riley teased.

"You gonna finish that?" Riley grabbed for the half glass Shania still had left, and the angel handed it off, shrugging, "You're gonna pay for that later, you can drink these like lemonade."

"I can and I WILL! ANOTHER ROUND!" Came the half giggled command from the brunette, raising her glass.

Sam turned to Cas.

"We'd better keep an eye on them tonight, make sure they don't die."

Cas looked between Shania and Riley.

"Mainly that Riley doesn't suffer alcohol poisoning, I doubt she can handle alcohol like your brother."

"You feel like betting on that?" Smug grin.

"If we had money."

* * *

When the group finally decided to leave, it was late morning three days later, meaning dead of night when they got back to the bunker.

Pretty much everyone went to bed right away, with the exception of Shania and Cas, who sat up in the library reading through the lore books on portals and such.

"I don't think I can page through another book," Shania complained, forehead finally smacking the book on the table in front of her. "I can't see straight."

"Go lie down and rest your eyes, I can keep this up for a bit. And you know - when you're not around Riley, you're not that annoying." he admitted, making the shorter angel snort in disbelief.

"Not annoying? Really? All the things you could say and you use that?"

He shrugged, "Not sure how else I'd put it."

Shania dog-eared the page she was on and closed the book, standing up and stretching her arms above her head, happy to hear her back crack.

Leaving the library as quietly as she could, she tip toed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

And naturally, she wasn't alone after a few seconds, as she was spun around and lifted onto the counter without a sound.

"Even when you're not trying to be like him you still act like Dean - my god, ambushing me in the kitchen? What's next, shower sex when everybody elses' still asleep?" Shania chastised, trying not to laugh at the soft growl against her throat as Riley's hands moved to unbutton the flannel the angel wore.

"Would be lyin' if I said I hadn't thought about that."

One hand moved to Riley's shoulder, the other to the side of her face.

"I don't even- are you still awake? Everyone else is-"

"Don't kid yourself. We both know Sam's the only one that's actually asleep right now."

Shania dropped her gaze, fuck, Riley had her flannel completely undone and was in what looked like brand new lingerie.

"Don't. That's exactly why we shouldn't."

"Oh come on! I can't get addicted to blood anymore, I'm not gonna try to kill you, and -"

The angel sighed, knowing this was going to go absolutely nowhere and she was trapped on the counter unless she said yes.

"Fine...but don't make me say I told you so when all the alcohol finally catches up with you, you know you drank too much today before we left."

"BUT I'M FINE! I'M NOT GONNA THROW UP!"


	34. Chapter 34

"BUT I'M FINE! I'M NOT GONNA THROW UP!"

And yeah, Riley pretty much knew she'd be taking that back and would get the 'I told you so' from her angel as she got up and bolted for the bathroom.

Before her knees even hit the floor she could feel the alcohol burning, and what she wouldn't've given to take that warning back at the bar.

'You drink those like lemonade.' It was true, with tequila that could be done. Five, six, seven margaritas were no problem, you wouldn't even flinch at the alcohol, you couldn't taste it, and then WHAM suddenly you were cross eyed and almost dropping things.

Five minutes later, Shania had reluctantly sighed and gotten up, following the sound of the now-thoroughly-regretting-some-things-at-the-moment hunter, who didn't even have time to shut the door.

In that same time, a sleep ridden Laela had found her way around from Dean's bedroom to the bathroom, stopping on the other side of the hallway from Shania.

"Make her stop puking so loudly..."

Shania looked just as Riley managed to lift her head, sighing "Would if I could, but oh man I-"

"Door atleast?"

"Yeah, she needs an earful anyway."

"Oh god nnnnnooooo."

Shania turned to Laela and shrugged, stepping into the bathroom and over Riley, who still had her head halfway into the bowl, one hand clutching at the lid. Shutting the door behind her, she perched on the side of the tub and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you so. I knew you I should've stopped you four in, but no, you wouldn't have that."

"Can you-" Riley held her hand up, shutting her eyes as the alcohol still burned with every heave, and she remembered exactly why she hated tequila.

When the round stopped and she lifted her head, grabbing for the washcloth atop the lid, she gave a weak smile.

"Can you not do that? Like I know I should've watched myself, but c'mon...the demon's gone for good, I'm not addicted to your blood, and Dean's back without the Mark of Cain. Things are oka- oh god not again."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What? Kinda dealing with a situati-" Shania rolled her eyes, but didn't move.

Suddenly, the emerald eyed angel was in the bathroom, moving Shania and kneeling next to Riley, cringing as she lifted a hand to the hunter's forehead her eyes glowing softly.

Riley suddenly sighed contentedly.

"How the fuck? Man, I love you guys...you're like...like Baymax but not as fluffy and funny."

"Well, I know for damn fact I'm funnier, and you'll admit that or I can just make you sick again." Laela yawned softly as she stood, looking at Shania.

"You know, that's something even your level of angel could..." She went quiet, her face reading regret. "Just.. Stay quiet." She began to walk out down the hallway.

Riley turned to look at Shania.

"Angel of her level? What the...oh god, don't tell me there's more shit about her we don't know...damn. Ow, yeah now I've stopped throwing up but how am I sore what the hell? And then, heh, never. Let. Me. Touch. Tequila. Again."

"Don't have to remind me twice." Shania was still gazing down the hallway, trying to decipher what had just been said.

She didn't go to Dean's room. Laela walked past quietly and headed down the hall, knocking on Castiel's door.

"Cas..." She whispered.

The door opened as Cas yawned, not expecting Laela to be the one knocking.

"Did you need something?"

"To talk."

He nodded, then turned and started trying to clear various books off his bed, being the only spot that was really clear was where he currently was sitting, being he never really slept anyways.

"If it's about the matter of you not going home with the others, I can see why - you'd think the portal would have shown back up by now, but then again we're not looking hard enough."

"It's not about that." She sighed, sitting cross legged on the bed as she rubbed her face. "Its about... We need to tell them. Everyone except Sam and Dean."

"We need to wait until Crowley is well again." Castiel countered.

"He is! I've been the one taking care of him. You're just keeping him asleep."

"I'm just amazed the others aren't freaking out over the fact that you're doing so, usually - well, we know Riley would still be trying to kill him, and I don't even want to think about Dean's reaction. Shania and Sam are more...usually occupied with other things, have you seen the files Sam's put together lately?"

"Yes. There's quite a few, though nothing serious that we all need to be there for. I'm going to ask them to leave on the one that's in Illinois, tomorrow most likely. One that gives us just enough time to get Charlie here, but not so much time that I'll feel the need to go with." She cracked her knuckles.

"Wait, why do we need Charlie here? Have you even met her yet? I don't think so...she's...interesting." He pointed out, wondering why it seemed like she was in the middle of planning something and he was the first one finding out.

"She's going to come around at some point, so she might as well be filled in now. And I'd like to meet her and have voiced that to Dean plenty of times but he hasn't done anything so now I'm arranging the meeting." She shrugged. "Let's go downstairs and wake Crowley. We have no idea how he's actually doing if he's comatose, and only you can wake him up right now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I know Shania and Riley are still up, you'd think one of them would have listened when we said to watch the drinks, but I guess they'll learn the hard way."

"They won't be up much longer, I went in and cured the hangover before it started, pretty sure they're going back to bed, and we won't see them until like lunch tomorrow, you know how they are."

Cas only rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine, we can go wake him up."

With a snap of his fingers, the two were downstairs in the dungeons.

She looked to the cot, walking over silently to the now human Crowley. "He doesn't look so threatening at all now that he's not really the King of Hell anymore..."

"You say that now but you forgot what happened the first time you woke him up. You did say it was quite comparable to poking a bear with a stick," Cas reminded her.

"...and then I punched him and had to fix his nose."

Cas shrugged, walking over to stand next to Laela, waving a hand to lighten the grace-induced sleep haze they'd kept Crowley under most of the time.

"Just hope it was a good idea to do this this late at night. You know what you're saying, right? Because you know he's probably going to be confused still. I'm not even sure why that demon cure worked the way it did."

"Things happen for reasons." She spoke as a small groan was emitted from the former demon. "Crowley...?" She spoke softly and carefully. "Are you responsive?"

Eyes opened slowly before he sat up, looking around again, though this time he wasn't as startled to see Cas there.

"Awake, if that's what you mean. You wouldn't be here if you didn't need something, so what's this visit for?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you know where you are?"

"Well, it's the base the Winchesters call home, although this room doesn't have a devil's trap on the floor - I've been here before, under...different circumstances. Why I'm back here, however, I don't understand. We could start there. Unless you've mentioned it before, in which I'll ask that you forgive the memory lapse."

"I think it would be easier to jog your memory by showing you." She sat carefully on the cot, hand reaching out to touch his forehead as the memories of what he said and the events so far played out through her.

He flinched at first, but by the end of the event montage he'd closed his eyes and nodded.

"If the angels thought the civil war in heaven was bad, hell is an absolute bloodbath right now given I'm not there to keep control of things. But to why you came tonight though, there's a reason."

"Yeah. We need you to help us in a meeting. Without the boys."

* * *

After the boys had packed and left for Illinois, all the rest had to do was wait for Charlie to arrive. Even though she was nervous about all the things they all needed to talk about, she was excited to meet the girl she'd most likely be spending more and more time with when Shania and Riley left.

"So remind me why Sam and Dean aren't in on this? You know keeping secrets is bad, it never ends well. And I mean, this is the Winchesters we're talking about - when secrets get kept, it's liable people will die." Riley pointed out as she sat on one of the tables in the map room, swinging her legs like a little kid when the door opened and Cas walked in before someone else ran down the stairs before jumping the last three.

"I'll explain that in detail, just hang on." Laela told the hunter before she realized the redhead that had cleared the stairs was standing in front of her.

"So I'm glad Castiel came to get me and all, but...where's the guys? And who are you three?" Charlie asked, looking over Shania, Riley, and Laela in turn.

"Riley, a hunter." Laela pointed to Riley. "Shania, an angel, and Riley's girlfriend slash babysitter." She pointed to Shania.

"And I'm Laela. Also an angel." She took a breath, chuckling slightly. "And, well, Dean's girlfriend."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"About time he finally called dibs on someone. They off on a hunt? There's been a ton of stuff going on lately, I work some of that stuff on the side myself here and there. Usually I just hack computers and whatnot."

Laela nodded, and was about to say something before Shania spoke up.

"Would you stop that? Damnit, Riley you're gonna break something, and you know this stuff is-"

The older girl only laughed.

"Really? You just did something to prove the 'babysitter' card and I wasn't even trying to get that acknowledged!" she protested, before getting down from the table, the maps beneath the glass she'd been sitting on still in the same place then when she jumped up.

"Ooh, look, nothing broke! Yeah, like me just sitting on glass is gonna break it."

"Alright you two, you proved your point," Laela interrupted with a scowl. "Don't mind them, that's the usual around here. So. Back to why I wanted to have this meeting."

Crowley came forward to stand next to her, ready to fill in anything she missed as she began to relay why the three of them were there, and everything that had happened so far, leaving out the talk of Agaliarept for the time being.

When the entire tale had ended, Charlie looked between the four of them and Cas, shaking her head.

"Wait, so you guys technically got thrown over after LARPing? That's just great! I mean, if you're still here not so much I guess because you probably miss home, but - wait, how many of you actually came over then?"

"Seven. We're down to four, and I'm pretty sure with the way things are going, that number will lessen as time goes on." Shania added, unable to keep herself from thinking of Riley's completely unnecessary want to kill Juliana.

Laela sighed at remembering what she'd done to Steph and Aaron. She looked around and then nodded to Cas, who stepped forward.

"But now there's a bigger issue. Since Crowley's been cured, both Riley and Dean's demonic sides have gone away. There's another demon we've come across though, and that demon is why we can't tell Sam and Dean - if they find out and try to go after it, it's a surefire way to get themselves killed. Again."

"Oh come on! They stopped the apocalypse and trapped Lucifer back in the cage, you're telling me there's a demon they wouldn't be able to handle?" Charlie argued, though she was curious as to what could present such a threat that everyone was willing to keep it a secret from the brothers.

"That's exactly what we're telling you. This demon doesn't just want to take over the world like Lucifer did. He's directly angry at us. Specifically Crowley and myself. He wasn't... Wasn't expecting me." Laela shrugged as she talked.

"Crowley brought us here and the demon was alright with that at first, because with the plan that was established, the King of Hell would be brought down and this demon would rise. But I'm a very large thorn in it's side."

"Who is this demon?" Riley questioned.

Laela looked at her, her voice quiet as she closed her eyes. "...Agaliarept."

A gasp was heard as glass shattered on the ground, Shania's having failed to continue holding the water she was drinking.

"Shit, that is NOT good! I mean, the lore is just - we're all going to die."

"Wait, how do you know it's that demon? And when would you've- OH MY GOD THAT'S WHEN YOU WENT DARKSIDE, WASN'T IT!" Riley yelled, somewhere between mock horror and pure excitement at figuring that out.

"He was the one that possessed me, right before you cured Crowley. I was strong enough to basically tell him to take a damn fucking hike, which wasn't easy, and is why I'm still here, but now that I did that, he's pissed, and it's safe to say he wants revenge."

"There's no way an angel can force a demon of his caliber out through willpower alone, I would've internally -" Shania trailed off, before one of the things Laela said while she possessed came back.

'I'm no angel.'

As if she was reliving it all over again, Laela crossed her arms.

"I'm not an angel."

"Yeah, not with Dean you're not," came the snort from Riley, who immediately sat under said table at the glare Laela gave her.

Laela calmed down quickly though. "I guess you're right. I'm not, and it's even worse now, I can't imagine how God would feel about one of his Seraphs, some of the most powerful beings he has, doing the things I've been doing..."

Everyone looked at the sound of Riley's hand colliding with her forehead, and then when it slid down her face an almost exasperated, "Son of a bitch..." followed. "I knew...damn, I knew you were too perfect to be an angel, there was no way!" She complained getting up, narrowly avoiding Shania's hand to the back of her head.

"I don't mean it like that, oh, look who's getting possessive now."

"I'm just surprised I didn't figure that out sooner...I feel like I should've known that already..."

"There isn't any feasible way you would've known. Only one pair of my wings showed."

"And how do we know this is true?" Crowley asked. "No offense, but you know I'm a constant skeptic."

Laela stood from where she was leaning and held out her hands, motioning everyone to back up.

At the resounding hum of her grace, everyone knew what to expect. But when the shadow of the multiple sets of black wings actually showed, nobody could say anything.

When her eyes stopped glowing and the shadow faded, she looked around.

"Come on, any of you really think I'd lie about that?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner though? I mean, what else don't we know?" Riley asked, almost hurt before she realized how hypocritical she was sounding, given she and Shania had hid the angel blood thing until Cas found out.

"I don't know what else we don't know. I'll let you know when I find out." The angel scoffed. "Crowley, did you know about the Seraph thing?"

"I had ideas but that wasn't one of them."

Suddenly, Laela was laughing.

"Should we be scared? She's laughing." Shania pointed out, though she grabbed onto Riley to keep her from saying or doing something.

Crowley only backed further away and looked between the group.

"Please keep her away from me...and don't hurt me."

"You thought I was a human for how long? Up until You killed Dean!" She laughed even more.

"Well yes, until literally every demon in the area was turned into thin air, I'd thought you were human."

"Maybe if you hadn't have killed my boyfriend, I wouldn't have killed your demons." She shrugged.

"So back to the real problem, how are we going to fix that?" Riley asked.

She shrugged. "We don't know."

Things were quiet for a few moments, no one knowing what to say.

And then the door opened.

Riley looked at Laela.

"Thought you said the boys would be gone?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Well that's what I thought?"

"Well maybe you should've checked before we drove halfway there!" Dean was complaining as he walked into the kitchen, stopping when he saw everyone together.

"Wh- what's going on? Charlie? What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Dean. What was the case this time?"

"Supposed to be a crossroads demon, but someone else got to it." Sam sighed, putting down his bag, "Why is everyone here? This seems important..."

"Portal stuff." Laela lied.

"Yeah, we kinda miss home." Shania added, covering for the shorter angel.

"And since it was angel grace that got us over here, we figured Crowley well, since he was a demon would be able to help with that, or if it was like Digimon we could get Charlie to hack into said Internet." Riley explained.

"Not even hack right now. Just check, seeing as we didn't think to before." Laela continued, grabbing her laptop and opening up Facebook.

"Isabelle Clar..." She spoke softly as she typed.

"Who the hell-" Dean started before Laela turned to him, "It's my name back home. I'll be damned...there's nothing. Not even a profile."

"Shut up. Let me check!" Riley reached for the laptop and held her hand out.

"I'll just check for you. The hell's your last name anyways?"

"Callahan, but if you're not showing up I doubt I will."

"Lo and behold, nothing." Laela closed the laptop. "Nevermind on hacking, there's nothing to hack."

"Great. So now what? We're back to square one. Still don't know where this thing is."

"I may know someone who can help..." Crowley spoke up.

"Who? Everyone that would know about what's happening is probably dead already."

"They like to... Stay very hidden..."

"Can't you get them to come here? Say it's like an emergency or something!" Shania pressed.

"They won't come to us. And I think only Laela and I can get there..." Crowley shook his head. "I mean, Dean could too, but Laela wouldn't let him, I already know that."

"Laela you'll go right? I mean, you want to get home right? This might be the only shot you guys have." Dean wondered.

She looked at him and then looked to Castiel with pain in her eyes.

"I... I'd like to get Riley and Shania home, yes..." She said quietly, conveniently leaving herself out of the equation.

Dean looked at her, having noticed how that had been worded, but shrugged it off as she added something to explain.

"Just because they've been complaining so much. And then well..." She trailed off, debating if she really was going to say what she knew had to be said.

And then leave it to someone else to break the floodgate wide open.

"Laela...you're not coming back with us, are you?" Shania's tone was careful, as if the Seraph were a wounded animal.

"Well, aren't you a perceptive little shit." The sarcastic smile was only on her face for milliseconds before it was replaced with a scowl. "Would've liked to have said that myself, but thanks a lot Shania."

She turned on her foot to walk away from the group.

"WAIT! Laela!" Naturally Dean was the one that reacted first, realizing that meant she was staying like he hoped she maybe would.

"You just _had_ to turn into me for a moment, didn't you? Things like that - that's just as bad as breaking super good news before the person says anything." And here the table had flipped, Riley was practically scolding Shania.

"Don't act like you're not hurt by that - she's part of the only reason we're alive over here and then she just thinks she's going to stay here in the end? Better be a damn good rea-" Shania paused, turning to look at Dean.

"You're why. Aren't you?"

"Don't you fucking dare." Dean pointed at her. "I'm learning this right now JUST like you are."

"Enough!" Cas bellowed, silencing the two. "Dean did not know. The only one who knew was me."

"Right, because somehow she's more comfortable telling you over her best friend!"

Just watching the three, Riley could feel a headache coming on.

"Yeah well she didn't tell the boyfriend either." Dean added.

"No one cares!" Shania screeched.

Suddenly, she wasn't moving. Laela walked back in, arm raised and nothing but concentration written on her face.

"You want to repeat what you just said to my boyfriend?"

Shania actually grinned.

"No. One. Cares. And oh before you smite me, yes I'm hurt! I've known you for HOW long and you're just gonna do something like this? It's like you literally don't care about anyone but Dean at this point! Like we're back in junior high when we'd WILLING choose boys over friendships! Are you really that-"

"Shania, sweetheart, if you value your life, stop talking while you can still breathe." Riley tried to remind her. What the hell was happening, did their mannerisms just fucking switch? In hindsight though, had it been one of her friends pulling the same card, of course she'd be pissed, so she understood where the sudden argument was coming from.

Laela only shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Wow. She didn't try to kill you." Riley deadpanned, walking out of the map room, heading for her and Shania's room, "You coming? I don't feel like hanging around, might just go driving or something, I'm bored."

"As long as you just don't shoot a smiley face into the wall, I'm okay with you being bored."

"I won't, I promise. If anything I'll just go down to the shooting range."

Suddenly, Dean's phone was buzzing. Three consecutive texts from Laela flowed in one after another.

_'In Baby.'_

_'Come drive.'_

_'Need to clear head.'_

"Yeah, you two do that, looks like Riley's not the only one that needs to get out of here for awhile. I'll be back later." Dean called over his shoulder as he'd already started out of the room down to the garage.

Laela was cross legged in the passenger seat, waiting patiently.

He had already put the keys into the ignition and turned Baby on before turning to look at Laela.

"Look, I get it. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to."

"What do I have to talk about? You haven't asked any questions." She looked at him. "There's actually somewhere specific I want to go." She pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it and handing it to him. Written on it was a simple address.

He looked at it for a second.

"That's fine. Pretty sure everyone'll be gone when we get back anyways."

"Most likely." She smiled, like a completely different person than she was a few minutes before.

When the two got on the road and on the way to whatever address she'd wrote down, it seemed the earlier scene had completely been forgotten.

"So what is this place, something from nostalgia lane? Store from the childhood, or just something that sounded cool?" he asked, free hand reaching to hold her's as he smiled.

"The closest one in the area. You'll see." She smiled back as she intertwined their fingers, leaning forward with her free hand to search through the cassettes.

It wasn't that long of a drive, not when Laela counted by songs because sometimes that's just what you did. The building they pulled up to was nothing out of the ordinary, a simple sign on the door displaying hours and the storefront window having a large neon one saying 'MUSIC' in fluorescent green.

"Really? Guitar place?" Laela could hear the confusion in his voice as Dean parked, was he unaware she actually knew how to play?

"Well yeah. I can't play your guitar because it's not a lefty. Come on, I see a Taylor in the window!" She said excitedly, getting out and practically tripping up the curb to reach the door.

"If you want a Taylor, you're buying." Dean shouted after her. "Should've known you'd want one of the most expensive brands..." He followed her inside.

The smell hit him like a brick wall, new wood and the plastic of handmade picks, and he suddenly relaxed.

She was gone into the depth of the store, asking about a specific dark cherry stained beauty.

She smiled when he walked up behind her, his hands resting on her hips.

"He's checking to see if it's left handed sibling is still here." She tilted her head back to to look at him. "God I hope so, I've wanted one of these works of art since I was 8 or 9..."

"You've played that long? Why didn't you say something? We could've done this a long time ago!"

Three minutes later and the guy that worked there came back from the storage holding the guitar, cased up, that Laela had been asking about, and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't love the way Laela's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

However, in the inside, Laela was screaming so loudly that both Castiel and Shania were most likely getting headaches. She watched as he clicked open the latches, nearly crying as he lifted the left handed dream out of the case.

He handed it to her along with a strings tuner, and she went to sit down in the chair, positioning the guitar in her lap, tuning softly in her own little world.

"Play something. I know you can sing." Dean had followed her to where she'd sat, taking the chair opposite her.

The first chords came slowly at first, but as soon as she reached the second G, she'd picked up the tempo and lost herself.

_"When life leaves you high and dry,_  
_I'll be at your door tonight,_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe,_  
_To make you well, to make you well."_

When she began to sing, Dean was reminded once again that he was so far in love there was no climbing out of that hole. There were just certain things she did that would forever enchant him, and hearing her play was one of them.

_"When enemies are at your door,_  
_I'll carry you away from war,_  
_If you need help, if you need help._  
_Your hope dangling by a string,_  
_I'll share in your suffering,_  
_To make you well, to make you well."_

Suddenly, she stopped playing, smiling down at the guitar and then looking at Dean with the same smile, a heart melting toothy grin that lit up the entire room.

"I mean besides the fact you're a literal angel...you're an _angel._" He looked at her, unable to stop smiling himself.

She looked back down at the guitar, her face red as a summer sunset.

"Shush." She continued strumming on the guitar.

"And y'know if your face lights up that much just looking at it, you should probably just impulse buy it."

She looked at him like he had suddenly grown two heads. "Its not an impulse if its planned." She shook her head and smiled, searching around her bag for her wallet.

He looked at her bag, the guitar, then back to her.

"Wait, I wasn't serious! I mean - do you know how much that is! That'll max a card by itself, neverminding the extra strings, picks and the gig bag!"

"Exactly why I'm not paying for it with a card, silly." Suddenly, thirty five hundred worth of hundred dollar bills was pulled from her wallet.

He blinked, looked away, and looked back, surprised it was still there.

"H-How the-"

She only laughed. "When you gamble to survive, you get good."

She smiled to the guy as she got picks and selected a different case, handing him the money.

"Only took me two hours." She said when he walked away to get the other case.

"Next time we have a case on the west coast, we're hitting Vegas along the way and running the city into the ground, Ocean's Eleven style."

"That movie's really not that good, well the remake is better than the rat pack original, but-"

"Oh come on! That whole movie is packed with one liners, and the fountain scene at the end? Then there's the 'Ted Nugent called - he wants his shirt back,' I mean you compare that to the rest of the series and the first one's the only good one then, but still."

"Baby, you talk so much." She looked at him, smiling just softly.

He shook his head.

"You don't realize how much you say that. Look-" he pointed out, just as the attendant came back with the right case, afterwards lifting that on the counter and setting the guitar in it before closing it and locking the latches, afterwards turning to the computer.

When the payment had been processed and they were free to go, Laela gently pulled the case off the counter, still surprised she'd just done all of that.

"Riley's going to kill me, but I don't care. I'm happy." she smiled, swinging the case along her shoulder, ignoring the fact that it was over half her height.

Luckily Dean grabbed the door for her when they left the store, though he didn't think she'd chance dropping it or hitting it on anything. Watching her slide the case into the backseat, he couldn't help realizing this was the happiest he'd seen her look in months, asides from when she had gotten control of herself after the demon and realized he was alive.

But she was happy - that's all that mattered.

* * *

She sang the entire way home, so both of them were in an amazing mood as they walked into the bunker.

Laela stopped right away, Dean bumping into her back as she stared down Shania, who was standing in the middle of the main room, tears streaming down her face and angel blade in her hand, faced towards the seraph.

"Oh sweetheart, please don't tell me you think what I think you're thinking." Laela set down her guitar,"Come on, I'm in a really good mood for once, please don't do this."

"Don't do what? I'm not the one doing anything, you're the turning your back on everybody. And c'mon, this old thing?" She twirled the blade, eyes blazing, "It's not gonna hurt you, remember? Much."

"Exactly, so don't be fucking crazy." She shrugged out her jacket, and afterwards put her hair up.

"Awh, look it's like the movies. First rule in a catfight, put your hair up. Can't say I'm even a little bit surprised." Looking at Dean, she tilted her head.

"Oh what, you're not gonna try to stop her?" Shania continued.

"Don't see your other half butting in to stop you, let's see how this goes."

Laela tilted her head slightly, eyes dark and mouth curved down in nearly a snarl.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're going nuclear blowout on me?"

"Depends. I'm just pissed you're leaving everything. For a guy, no less. You know what he's like, Laela! Oh, fuck it," her blue eyes were dark with anger, knuckles white as she held the blade, nearly growling.

"Izza! You fucking know what happens here, how people die! You think I'm going to sit back and watch you stay here where you're in danger all the time while we get thrown back into reality? I don't fucking think so! I've already had to stop Riley from nearly becoming a Winchester, fuck, you should have HEARD the speech she gave me one night about 'not wanting to fight anymore' and how 'tired' she was! I can deal with her being a hardhead, - that's what the handprint was for, but you? Think about it! I know you don't have much left back home, but there's a REASON we got pulled over here and it's fixed, it's TIME. TO. GO. HOME!"

The lightbulb above the two shattered as Shania took off at a run, but before she could get anywhere Laela had flicked her hand and sent her flying across the room, colliding with a picture on the far side of the wall that came crashing down beneath the angel.

"Try me, bitch." The seraph spat, glaring just as the door Shania had landed next to opened, where, predictably, Riley walked in. And promptly flipped.

"Someone better tell me, and I mean, _tell me,_ what the fuck's going on?"


	36. Chapter 36

Dean did a double take at the hunter's tone as she knelt by Shania, one hand one the girl's leg, the other on her cheek.

"She hurts you, that's your own fault for playing with fire. I told you not to." The angel almost flinched as Riley leaned in to pick up the blade that the angel was still clutching, though her fingers loosened as the hunter's lips touched her forehead. "But, like you told Steph, no one threatens us. You got pissed and showed her your wings when she even joked about shooting me, this one doesn't get a 'oh, sorry' when you land like that."

Standing back up and turning to face Laela, Riley smirked.

"Sorry 'bout that. Where was she?"

"Now that's not fair, you'd think that was _planned_." Dean realized, looking between Laela and Riley, noticing how the air suddenly changed.

"Gotta pick your battles, and sweetheart, that's one she knew she was gonna lose. There's no harm done, at least not yet." Riley explained.

"Oh like a pathetic, insecure, conflicted always-hiding-behind-a-facade I-cosplay-a-hunter shrimp like you is going to do anything to me. And look, you have no idea what I can do! You want to be part of this world? I'll fucking show you."

Tightening the hand in front of her into a fist, she said a few words in Enochian and opened her palm towards Shania, who instantly reacted from the spell, curling into a ball on the ground whimpering before coughing up blood, eyes wide with fear as her eyes sought Riley.

"You can't even keep your precious little angel safe." She snarled. "So, if you'd like to make it home, _stop ribbing at me for staying here_."

Dean moved for her slightly, knowing better than to touch her. "Laela, baby..."

"No. They've been talking about this, BEHIND MY BACK, for a week now. Ever since we were in Port Clair. Assuming. Even if it was true, it's still rude to assume things about a friend!" She was yelling by the end of the sentence, and all of the lights in the closest three rooms blew out.

"And honestly, it makes me question whether y'all are actually my friends."

"You know how the Godfather goes, that old Marlon Brando quote. I'd've been fine coming here and dealing on my own, it's not my fault we all ran into each other!" Riley snapped, finally turning her attention away from the angel on the floor, who was still shaking slightly.

"Yeah, and we all got thrown over here _because_ of your dumbass!" Laela shot back.

"HEY! It was either I run at the damn wall with the glowing sigil, or there's a fucking reverse-crypt I'm forced to be apart of as someone's got Ruby's knife to my throat while an archangel cosplayer tries to put a fucking ANGEL BLADE INTO MY CASTIEL'S CHEST!"

Her body trembling with anger, Riley only clutched Shania's blade tighter, remembering the absolute fury from the scene in the Hyatt's skywalk.

Dean's eyes widened. The girls had already told he and Sam long ago how they'd gotten over, but not once had they mentioned a fight before hand.

"Laela..." he started, knowing it probably was going to be easier to talk to the one that wasn't armed at the moment, although he knew she could easily flick her hand and hurt him, not that she would ever do it intentionally.

She turned to him, hand already in a fist to hurl a curse at Riley, though the wording died on her lips.

"...Don't stop me. I'm gonna knock her down a peg or two before we're done." The seraph growled, briefly making eye contact with him before mouthing the enochian for the curse.

"You never said anything about a fight getting you over here. It was always that you'd just woken up in the forest where I found you," he continued gently, trying to diffuse the situation before she actually reached that bloodlust point that would be the end of the younger hunter.

"That's because I'd been asleep in my hotel room, and had forgotten to undress, and next fuckin' thing I know, I'm in a fuckin' dark forest with a REAL GUN where someone I never thought I would ever ever ever run into because IT'S A TELEVISION SHOW IN MY WORLD happens to find me and has a GUN POINTED AT MY HEAD!" Laela nearly screeched, remembering how she'd been convinced Dean was going to kill her the first night they met.

He instantly put his hands up in an 'I-Surrender' and backed away at her tone, knowing her anger would easily turn on him if he said the wrong thing.

"If I hadn't ran at that wall - Laela, we would have been chased into it! I had five mooks trying to start a bloodbath, and the two of us weren't about to try to take them all! I HAD NO CHOICE!" Riley continued, realizing this was the first time Dean was hearing the actual truth about the situation.

She should have been scared when the seraph's eyes began to glow, but it only spurred on anger she didn't know she'd been holding back.

"And you know what? Maybe Shania and I? We'll just fucking leave. I'll take care of her myself, so you don't have to deal with us anymore, seeing as you've made your choice about who to care about. And when Cas isn't with you guys, maybe he'll help us." Riley all but snarled, trying to keep her voice level despite how just fucking _done with everything_ she was.

And then, Dean knew Laela had changed, something had switched - because although he knew the curse she'd been working on was fully intended for Riley, Laela looked at the hunter and smirked, throwing her hand back out towards Shania. The girl had just gotten to her knees facing the wall, so the curse hit her straight in the back, though she tried to contort her body away from the sudden blast of pure heat; whatever curse Laela had cast was burning through both her button down and vneck tshirt leaving her howling in pain as the heat licked at skin, which was currently bubbling and singeing like a hot grease burn as the smell of blood filled the air..

"You _stupid selfish bitch._ Do you really think you're better off alone? Do you really think you'll get Cas to help you in his free time? After all the times the two of you have deliberately disobeyed him and put yourselves in danger? You can pull the 'now I lay me down to sleep' card all you want, but honey I'll make sure he _doesn't_ come. And as for taking care of Shania? Go ahead, princess. Let's see you try to take care of that, make sure she doesn't _die_."

The last thing Riley saw before hot tears distorted her vision was Laela reaching to hold Dean's hand and snapping her fingers, the two angel-ing out of the room.

* * *

Riley didn't give herself time to think and react, it was grab something and break it, like she'd wanted to do when Dean died, except this time, it was so much worse now that Laela had turned on her and injured her girlfriend - or had they turned on Laela?

Either way it was two broken lamps from the main room, a picture frame with a photo from Laela's birthday, and one of the chairs in the kitchen breaking to pieces before Shania managed to scream loud enough to break Riley from her rampage, though the minute the girl tried to get at the guitar Laela had set down - the seraph appeared back in the room and quite literally punched the hunter in the face in order to get the message across that that was to be left alone.

When Riley finally was able to see straight and sit up from the impact the first thing she noticed was Sam had walked in, and was completely mortified.

"Just a little sparring," Riley laughed bitterly, scrambling to her feet over to Shania, who was laying on her stomach and at this point appeared to be unconscious. The burn marks on her back had blackened, but the skin appeared categorized where the damage was the worst. "Oh god, don't be dead, please...Sam, help."

"What even hap-"

"I pissed Laela off...ask her later, but I need to- you need to get us out of here, I can manage if we find a motel, just help get her to my car, I need to go grab some things!"

Without another word Riley booked to her and Shania's room, grabbing a backpack and throwing clothes into it, cards and chargers and whatever else she thought they'd need that wasn't already in her car.

Sprinting back out into the main room, Riley almost allowed a brief smile to flit across her lips at realizing the angel, now cradled gently in Sam's arms, was awake after all, though her eyes were hazy and half shut from delirium and pain.

"Are you going to explain how-" he started, walking after the hunter as she took the stairs three at a time up to the entrance door, trying to be careful to not aggravate the angel's wounds.

"I told you, ask Laela later. She'll be fucking glad to fill you in on what happened!" Riley snapped as she bolted for her car, opening the backseat passenger side door just as a strangled moan broke her heart.

"M-my back..._i-it burns_!"

Riley had to hold back tears as she put down the sheets she'd grabbed off the bed and laid them down against the leather of the interior, anything to keep Shania's wounds from getting worse before she could get help.

"I know sweetheart, I know...I'm gonna get you help, I swear. You're not dying on me. Just close your eyes for now, okay? Listen to my voice," Riley soothed, choking up when Sam laid her down, then looked at her.

"We'll be okay. I just need to get her away from here, before I get us both killed. Ask Laela everything that happened. I have my cell if you need to get in contact, though the bitch'll try her damndest to limit that."

"Wha-"

"Trust me. I've gotta go."

Riley looked back at Shania, who gave a weak nod, head propped against one of the door handles.

Sam could only wonder what the hell had happened as Riley climbed into the driver's side and took off.

Riley had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel as she drove, not even bothering to turn the radio on. Finding a motel was the priority, somewhere where she could get the angel into a room without drawing attention to herself and then get help, though it was last person she wanted to resort to.

"Ah - god, babe, I'm c-cold! Ufh - oooowww, ah, god-" one hand dug nails into the passenger seat, the other bracing herself against the door as Shania tried to sit up.

"You know if you move you're only going to hurt yourself more, and you've got enough to worry about."

At the new voice in the passenger's seat, Riley barely avoids careening onto the shoulder, not expecting who was sitting in the seat to be there, though the girl now occupying the seat shrugged after looking through the rearview mirror into the disaster of the backseat.

"Don't even try to say I'm not welcome, you need me, I could hear you thinking."

Juliana picked at her nails, knowing she'd taken the words right out of the hunter's mouth.

"Thinking that since Crowley's human, you're about the only other option I have," Riley snarled, mad at herself that she was even thinking of doing what she was doing.

"Well, when you put it that way, you're absolutely right, hm? First things first, you need somewhere we can work."

"I'm heading for a motel, what's it look like?!"

"No need to stress yourself out, you've got enough to worry about," the blonde repeated, making a face.

Ten minutes later and Riley had pulled into a lot, ran into the main check in a booked a room, then went back out to the car only to see the now might-as-well be ruler of Hell carrying her injured angel, who still was whimpering slightly.

When the motel door was shut and Riley had pulled down the comforters, Juliana placed Shania down lying on her stomach and then pulled the sheet she'd had covering her off to inspect the damage.

"First of all, how the fuck did this happen?"

"I kinda...I pushed Laela into her breaking point and she-" Riley paused as she winced, watching as Juliana grabbed the bottle of whiskey and uncapped it.

"Tried to kill your girlfriend, right, that much is obvious. I mean how, exactly."

"Hex? I don't know! It all happened so fast! She said a few words in Enochian and then- uh, sweetheart, you might wanna take a deep bre-"

"My back. It still burns...and- gah, I'm gonna fucking murd- OW MOTHERFUC-" Shania hissed, fisting the sheets as the demon poured a good quarter bottle over the angel's back.

"Sorry, that was necessary. Enochian magic you say? Might not be able to fix tha- oh, hello, here we go-" Juliana spoke to herself, one hand reaching down to run along one of the burns.

"What's that for? Is she gonna die? Is that fixable?!" Riley was, as predicted, freaking out.

"Settle or I'll turn you into the flying squirrel you really are," Juliana admonished, flicking a finger that sent Riley landing on the opposite bed, unable to move.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Riley! Can you not! I'm -ah- a little bit in - mfh- pain here!" At the angel's voice becoming breathless and light, the hunter's eyes shut, trying to not imagine the worst.

"You didn't move much when that hit you, did you, darling?" Juliana asked, fingertips dancing over the burns, the small cut she found earlier on at the forefront of where her attention was needed.

Shania shook her head, how could she have moved? It happened so fast!

"Just make it_ stop, please..._"

And though it was pained, and desperate, Riley reacted with a low purr at the angel begging, though she couldn't move much herself.

"I will fucking smite that sound out of your body if you do that _one more time_."

"Ooh, someone's touchy, but still. Here we go, good news or bad news?"

"There's both?" Riley sounds surprised, and sits up immediately when Juliana's hold lets up.

"Easier one's first - Use enough silvadene, and you forget you'll never see feathers again."

"WHAT?!" Shania's voice cracks, she's choked up enough from holding back the screaming at the numb feeling from the alcohol.

"You'll never see your feathers again."

"...what?" Riley echoed, voice barely above a whisper at the realization.

"This curse, whatever Laela used - it burned through her skin, down into her wings at the brute of the impact. They're beyond whatever I could do. As for the bad news? It's not that her wings are gone - it's the cut along the initial burn."

"There's a cu-"

"You won't be able to see it. The only way I know it's there is because it's a leak."

"Don't even say what I think that's going to mean...this is so not how I wanted to go, I just-" Shania trailed off as Riley walked around to kneel by her head, leaning in to kiss her as she ran a hand through her hair.

Neither one of them wanted to hear what that meant, though the both knew deep down how dire the situation had become.

After a few seconds of staring into tenerife sea blue irises, Riley stood and turned to look at Juliana.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure there's no way you can fix that, that there's nothing you can do?"

The moment Riley and Juliana were outside the motel door, the demon could tell the nerves were running high.

"I've never seen an injury of that caliber before, and before you go back in there and get all sappy and doomsday romantic, I guess - if you truly were desperate, there is one thing you could do."

"I don't fucking care what the price is, I already know. I'll take it. You save her, you hear me? I'll take _whatever_ I can get."

Juliana had to do a double take at the hunter, there was no hesitation whatsoever in her tone or answer.

The demon nodded, though she looked through at the door, knowing what the angel's reaction would be if she found out Riley had sold her soul to save her.

"Go back inside, talk with her. I know you don't want to mention what you're planning to her, but I want you to think about what you'd be getting yourself into." The blonde was calm, already reaching for her phone, knowing exactly who she needed to call.

"No. That's not how this works and you know it. What happened to being in sales? You're supposed to be_ glad_ to do this, because people are _so desperate_ to get what they want, _no matter what_ the cost."

"Goddamnit Riley go talk to her before I throw you through that window, and believe me, I WILL."

Under the glare of the demon, Riley huffed and headed back into the small room, trying to not cry as she tried anything but talking about the plan she had in mind.

Juliana meanwhile, had already dialed someone, knowing they probably weren't going to answer, and if they did, probably weren't going to care.

* * *

When Dean opened his eyes, they were in a forest. Laela was walking ahead of him, the trees shaking with the energy from her presence. There was no way one simple angel could gather so much energy in one vessel and not turn it into a bomb. Dean shook his head.

"What the hell was that? I've never seen you just- you turned on her! Do you even- I just- you do know, she dies, Riley is going to do everything she can in order to try and kill you in return?"

"She couldn't kill me if her entire existence depended on it." She turned to look at him as he was talking, irises so dark with rage that no green showed through them.

"Okay, okay, you're mad. That's not even the right word. I just hope you realized your bloodlust's triggered. And I mean - forest? Really? That just the first thing that come to mind or do you not have a happy place?"

"Are you really fucking stupid? You hope I've realized? Wooooow." She laughed. "And yeah, alright, I'm just going to grace us into the middle of a city, and we can see how well it goes from there."

He looked at her, then the trees, thankful they were where they were. She didn't need to be around more people at the moment, things could get bad.

"Alright, I get the point...wait a minute, if we just left them like that - oh god, what if Sam finds them? That's going to be real fun to explain..."

"Who gives a fuck?" She turned. "If you really want to go help, have fun getting home." She shrugged, walking off away from the clearing they'd stopped in, trees shaking again as if they were waived by her presence.

He froze for a second at her words, this just didn't sound like her talking, it was too icy, too - nonchalant.

Jogging to catch up with her, he stopped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can cut the apathy. I'm just trying to figure a few things out, and your tone and attitude aren't helping. First of all, what the hell are you? Angels don't curse like that - sure, having her cough up blood was enough, but then you -" he sighed.

"Looks like everyone here has secrets, and you're no exception."

"Except I am." She rolled her eyes. "Being a good little officer soldier and all. Just following orders now."

She handed him her angel blade. "Hint, this would hurt about as much as a toothpick."

"Wait but if that won't- great. You're not an angel, you're more powerful than that. Y'know, I don't think I want to know, just as long as all the stuff that could kill me isn't aimed in my direction."

"There's the 'I want to make it seem like I don't care', in true Winchester fashion." She shook her head as if she was disappointed and continued to walk off.

"Make it seem like I don't care? Are you crazy?! I've done nothing but- y'know what, fine, walk off." Flipping the angel blade once, he looked at the nearest tree before stabbing the blade into it, trying not to think of what probably would've happened had he still been partially a demon. When he looked up, his eyes widened.

She was gone.

And then in the same second, his phone rang. Fumbling to answer it, he didn't bother to look at the number.

_"That's new, Squirrel actually answered. I have a bit of a situation, you're one of the only people that can get this back to normal."_

Dean balked. What the hell was Juliana calling him for, and how the hell did she get his number?

_"Before you ask, I'm with said Flying one, and the angel. Things aren't looking too good, for either of them."_

He sighed. If Riley had gotten the demon involved after what he'd seen Laela do to the angel, that only meant one thing.

"How long does she have left?" He leaned against a tree as he talked.

_"The burns on the angel have destroyed her wings, and her grace is leaking - I'd say three hours at best. The hunter wants to do the obvious - and although I usually would, this is a deal I'm not willing to make. I don't know how long this conversation can be, I've got them talking in the other room for now."_

"Well, I'd love to help, but the one who can actually do something stranded me in the middle of the woods and is long gone by now." Dean slid down against the tree, defeated and hurt.

_"Do whatever you can to get ahold of her. I know if I call her she won't answer, and since Riley said it's her fault they're in this mess she's sure as hell not going to answer her. I can try to stop the leak and give her more time, but then again I'm going to do everything I can to talk her out of making that deal. I can't damn her when this could be fixed."_ The demon sighed, straining to hear the conversation from the motel room, heartstrings tugging when she could hear both of them sobbing.

Dean, on the other hand, couldn't hear, and simply looked around. "I'll do my best. No promises." He spoke thickly.

_"That's all we can hope for. If worse comes to worse and I have to make said deal, I'll give her the best extension I can, but given what she's done to Crowley and how...notorious she is around here, I can't promise she'll get any longer than what you had."_

And with a click the line went silent.

Dean looked at his phone before shoving it back in his pocket. If Laela was the only person that could fix things and he was the only person that was going to be able to get ahold of her, he had to do whatever he could.

Closing his eyes, he tried to think out whatever he was going to say before he said it - but then again that never worked anyways.

"Laela. I'm sorry - for this stupid little argument and everything else. Everything I've said you know I'd take back - baby I know you're listening and probably trying to ignore me right now, and that's fine. But if you're not going to listen to me, at least let me tell you something I know you wouldn't want to hear. One of us is dying, and although it's not me, it's still someone I know you care alot about, and will miss when they're gone. You can fix this if you want. I might not exactly know what you are, but with power like that you have to - I think you know it's possible you can hurt people, and although sometimes you might not mean to - this is sounding all wrong, let me try this again."

He paused, rethinking.

"I know you got us to the forest just after that last curse, but that last curse is going to be the thing that tears apart your relationship with the girls, to where it's beyond repair. That curse has Shania on the brink of death, and Riley is close to signing her fate for a deal that could very well be shorter than a year. I know you don't really like either of them, but if this was reversed and - you were ready to stab yourself with an angel blade after I'd died, and now the two of them are at the same extremes. I don't want to be the first person to see the light behind Riley's eyes go after Shania dies, even if that deal would bring her back, there's still a mental countdown from the moment it's sealed - and then, because the deal is indirectly your fault, you know Riley will do whatever she can to come after you. And I don't want you killing her, because although I no longer have the Mark of Cain, if you're threatened again I'm not sure I wouldn't do the job myself. I need you. Laela, baby, if you're hearing any of this, I need you and I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the angel was in front of him, green eyes blank of emotion as two fingers rested against his forehead, and they were in front of the motel, scaring the shit out of Juliana.

"JESUS FUCKING CH- Okay, now I see what people mean when I do that, I'll try to quit. Good, you're here."

"Shut up." Laela spoke, walking past her and swinging the motel door open, walking inside.

Almost instantly Riley growled, eyes not leaving Shania's, which were now half closed from pure exhaustion.

"We ready to do this fucking deal yet, or am I going to have to beg a demon to take my soul?"

Laela didn't speak, eyes only resting on the angel and hunter on the other side of the room.

"You're not making that deal, don't be a moron." Dean spoke from the doorway, though he knew what response would come.

"Right, so your _year_ to save Sammy _wasn't_ worth it? If I have a snowball's chance in hell to save the one person I love, I'm taking it, _no matter_ how one sided said deal is."

Juliana managed a laugh, realizing how dangerous the scene had become, Riley said one more thing in that tone, she'd probably get punched.

"If I could - grace you into - I'd just-" Shania tried, too tired to even speak, though the corners of her lips turned up into a smile as Juliana did the job for her and sent Riley flying into the other bed so Laela could do her work.

Suddenly the entire room went white, and the well-known piercing sound ripped through the room as Laela lifted her hand. Everyone shielded their eyes and covered their ears.

"This is going to hurt."

A mind melting shriek left Shania's mouth and Laela flinched at the octave. A few seconds later, the lights and sound stopped, and Laela dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"LAELA!" Dean was next to her not five seconds later, though that alone had been mirrored by Riley's shriek of her girlfriend's name as she all but vaulted off the bed towards her.

Shania came to quickly, as if nothing had ever happened, though she squinted as she got used to the lighting again.

Riley was back kneeling at the edge of the bed, hands on the girl's cheeks with her lips pressed to her forehead before variants of 'oh thank god' and 'okay so I'm not damned to hell' left her lips, though everyone was surprised when the last one said was in Enochian.

Shania blinked, confused as to how Riley would know that, but smiled all the same.

"Babe, how'd you-"

"What, not allowed to try to learn your language? I know French and Gaelic already, what's another? I'm just - god, I can't even explain myself. Your eyes have never been this bright before..."

"Oh would you two cut it with the sappy mcsapfest?! We've got a bigger problem to deal with!" Dean spoke up, cradling Laela, who still hadn't come around.

"Oh relax. She just used up all her juice fixing what should've never gone wrong in the first place. And as long as you're here...I'm sorry about us turning on you guys. If I was in Laela's place, I'd want to stay too. Fact that I almost sold my soul to keep this one around pretty much proves that." Riley apologized, though she didn't break the now typical John Greene movie hopeless-romantic lover's stare she was currently sharing with her angel.

There was a flutter of wings, and Castiel looked around the room, spotting Laela and walking over by her.

"What did she just do?"


	38. Chapter 38

"What did she just do?"

To say he wasn't alarmed by the fact that the girl wasn't moving was a lie, for a seraph of her level to be knocked out cold meant some serious angel mojo work had gone down.

"She brought Shania from the brink of death."

"Was there a pure white light? Noise?" He looked to Shania. "Did it hurt?"

"I had my wings burnt off and you're asking me if getting brought back from the brink hurts? OF COURSE IT HURTS!"

"No need for sarcasm. There's different types of spells, some hurt, some don't. I was simply confirming." He sighed. "She shouldn't have done this..."

"I have one more person tell me I should have willingly let my girlfriend die and not tried to do anything to save her, you're all going to think my demonic side was never cured." Riley was somewhere between a 'fuck-this-i-give-up' sigh and a snarl.

Shania only looked at her and flicked her nose. "Oh settle, you're still thinking I'm gonna die. I'm fine, ok?"

"Laela saved you. I know what happened, that she's the cause in the first place, but no matter what, she came back to save you. But in doing so, this might be the death of her." Castiel spoke, ignoring the quarreling coming from both of the girls. "She can't control the energy she has from what's inside her, and that little spell she just pulled is working it's way through her system right now, and there's nothing any of us can do to help. We'll just have to wait and see if she makes it through."

"Makes it through? Cas, if you're telling me she might die, this entire situation is back to square one. One of us is dying and there's nothing we can do."

"That's the way things always go around here though, isn't it? It's about sacrifice." Shania pointed out, sitting up as soon as Riley had wrapped a sheet back around her, though the hunter shrugged out of the well worn purple and brown flannel before handing it out to her.

"Can you walk or d'ya need me to carry you?" She asked, surprised when the angel shook her head and rolled over to sit up, feet lightly touching the ground before she put a hand to her head.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, woah, hey! Put me do-" She protested the moment Riley had picked her up, stepping over Dean to head into the bathroom so she could get the flannel on.

"Energy from what's inside of her? Cas, I know she's not an angel - not a regular one. Would someone explain what she is?"

"I'd rather she explain, but seeing as that's impossible, I will." Castiel crossed his arms. "Laela... She's a Seraph."

"So that's just like a more powerful angel, right? How long has she known that for? Wait, how long have you known?"

"She's really known about three days. I've had my suspicions..." He trailed off.

"Well I mean - if she's one of those, shouldn't she be ok now? I get how she can use a lot of energy but blacking out like that?"

"She's never used that much energy before. And she did something she'd never done without even thinking. Think of it as warming a gong before you hit it. If you just hit it, you run the risk of the gong cracking."

"She only came to help because I begged, you know she wouldn't've otherwise. And if she'd refused to heal Shania, I think she realized everyone from their world would be dead because of her - she killed Stephanie and Aaron, Shania would have died from that curse, and then Riley would've blown up and I probably would've had to kill her. So maybe she did it knowing she'd have nobody left, I don't know. I just hope she wakes up."

"I think we all do." Riley mumbled, getting close to just spilling the new demon issue.

"So now what? You're all stuck here since two of your three angels are more or less down for the count, and looks to me you have no idea where to go from here," Juliana added, though Riley looked at her and shook her head.

"Oh, look who's talking. Don't you have deals to be making?"

Just then, a small cough was heard from the Seraph's still unmoving body.

"Laela?" said both Riley and Dean this time.

"Can't... Move..." The smallest voice any of them had ever heard from her. "Heavy... Can't.. Breathe..."

"Atleast she's talking, that's a start," Riley shrugged, turning back to glance in the bathroom at the frustrated squeak from Shania, who was trying to pull the flannel on and not trip over the sheet, "My god you're like a cat, here," she giggled, walking back in.

"I CAN'T breathe!" Laela repeated.

Dean flipped her over as gently as he could, thankful to see green eyes, though they were slightly clouded from having used so much energy.

"Hopefully now that you're all done dying, I'm no longer needed. Ciao." And Juliana was gone, leaving Cas looking between Dean and Laela, with all three trying to avoid the noise from the bathroom.

"Does Sam have any idea what she is?" Dean asked after kissing Laela's forehead.

"No. I don't think he has any idea what happened today..."

"We'll just explain what we get back." Laela sighed, curling against Dean weakly. "Hmmf... I just..." Closing her eyes, she sighed again. "Just want to snuggle..."

"Since we're probably not going back to the bunker given the shape you and Shania are in, how about we just get another room? Then we don't have to worry about those two," he explained, motioning toward the door.

She gave a barely perceptible nod.

"Cas? Would you mind running to the main counter and grabbing a set of keys for the night? I just want to stay with Laela-"

He turned to look at the angel, but he was already gone, coming back minutes later with a set of keys for a room three doors down.

"It's the best choice we have."

"I can't really... Move." She muttered. "So little energy.."

Dean smiled, cradling Laela as he stood up.

"I've got you, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you some rest."

Turning to walk back out of the room, he glanced at the door Riley had slammed shut before the shower started. They were lucky they both weren't dead.

Laela's head lulled to the side as he carried her, her arm holding weakly onto the cost of his shirt.

"I'm stupid..."

"No you're not. If anything you're selfless. The fact you came back and healed Shania - you and I both know you could have let her die."

"I'm stupid for trying that stupid spell. I was full .of myself and it nearly killed me. I still feel like I'm dying."

He shrugged, somehow managing to get the door open and not drop her in the process. Walking into the room and setting her on the bed, he looked her over before speaking again.

"You just need to lay low for a bit, hopefully that feeling will fade. That sounds like it was probably the most powerful spell you knew, given Cas was even surprised it knocked you out."

"That's not even close to the most powerful..." A hand reached out for him before it fell to the bed, and she groaned.

"Well don't try one of those," came the low laugh before he crawled into the other side and pulled her closer before kicking the covers down and pulling them back over them both.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Riley woke up and as usual, couldn't move, being the angel had curled into her so intricately that anything short of breathing was going to be an accomplishment. And it would've been okay if said angel wasn't still sound asleep - well, that's not to say it appeared to be peaceful.

When her hand slid beneath the covers to figure out why her side was starting to hurt so bad, Riley's eyes widened at the grip the angel had on her, her nails were dug into a vicegrip on her hip! And if that wasn't enough, she realized Shania must have been having a nightmare - the sounds leaving her mouth couldn't have been from a good dream.

"No...no, Riley no! Not you too!"

Riley didn't dare move, that nightmare was about her and that hurt more than listening to the angel vocalizing whatever stress she was under.

"RILEY!"

At the heart-shattering defeated howl of her name, there was no way she was going to continue laying still, even if she knew waking her was the worst possible thing she could do.

Turns out she didn't need to though, because the minute the tears began to spill down Shania's face, she woke up, immediately clinging to the girl she laid beside, trying to calm down enough to talk.

"Hey, hey...baby calm down, s'only a nightmare, sshhh you're okay!" Riley soothed, finally able to move a hand to rub the shorter's back, though Shania's head was already tucked into the crook of her neck as more tears fell.

"I...I know b-but it d-didn't feel th-that way! Laela killed y-you! And...and- w-well e-everyone!"

Riley sighed, of course it had been Laela doing the terrible thing in the dream, after what happened the night before it was no wonder.

"You're okay." She repeated, lifting Shania's head with her free hand to kiss her forehead. "You know Laela wouldn't do that."

"B-But it w-wasn't her. She...She had bl-black eyes!" The angel wailed, exhaling shakily before pressing her lips to Riley's, trying to get herself to calm down.

When the kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes, Riley could only manage a smirk at what tactic the younger girl was trying, they both knew that though it would allow distraction, it didn't mean they'd be going back to sleep.

"See, she was a demon, it wasn't her. And we know she can take control of herself, so that'll never happen. Love, we're safe. Trust me."

Shania sniffled and gave a small laugh, sitting up against the hunter.

"I guess you're right. And y'know..." She looked around the room, before leaning up and reaching for Riley's phone on the nightstand.

"It's only six, Dean and Laela probably aren't up yet...or they're...busy."

Riley rolled her eyes but then gasped as she felt the hand on her hip slide across her stomach, pinkie drifting just under the band of the gym shorts she wore.

"Since when are you a morning person? Wasn't the -ah- shower enough last night?"

Shania shrugged, "Need something to get my mind off the dream."

Riley snorted in surprise at the implication, "So you're resorting to sex? Maybe I should remind you you're the angel here."

"Have no wings, remember? And what's stopping me from turning into you? I almost got myself killed by running my mouth, and you know I've learned a few things from you," and with one move, the angel shifted, her hand sliding down as her lips returned to Riley's, the taller's hand automatically reaching for her shirt.

The moment she did this of course, there was a knock on the door.

Riley growled, though Shania only grinned and nipped at her nose before turning over and readjusting her clothes, getting up to open the door.

Dean was standing outside with coffee, Laela hanging on his arm. After seeing the expression on the angel's face, he smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we figured we'd get going back to the bunker, Sam texted saying we all need to be there, I guess something's up."

"I fucking hate you two. We've been interrupted HOW many times and you two are just - UGH HOW COME WE NEVER-" Riley called, voice edgy.

Shania's face paled and she quickly stepped outside the room, partially shutting it.

"Yeah, I figured. We figured you guys weren't up yet, but we'll get dressed and meet you back there? I was thinking of stopping somewhere for lunch on the way back, Riley won't shut up about cheese fries and mozzarella sticks."

Laela laughed softly as Dean spoke again.

"That's fine, just don't take all day - I guess there's a meeting we all need to be there for tonight."

"We'll be there, don't worry!"

"You better." Dean chuckled before looking to Laela, who was eying Shania curiously.

"You said you have no wings?" She blurted out.

Shania's eyes widened and the color rapidly returned to her face as the blush spread across her cheeks, knowing the only way Laela would know that was if she'd been standing outside that door for longer than Shania knew.

"Well yeah, that spell - Juliana said the curse burned them straight off, the burns were strongest at my shoulder blades and back-"

"Are you sure about that?" The green eyed angel pressed.

"I mean - I didn't think to ch - oh, I'm a fucking idiot, wait."

Turning around to run back into the motel room, she looked right at Riley and focused, allowing her eyes to glow.

"What the- but- how the-" sputtered sentences came in shocked awe, and suddenly there was a very clear hum of grace as the shadow of her wings appeared, leaving the hunter to all but vault into Shania's arms, babbling incoherently about how she had wings after all.

"I know I didn't almost die for you to not have your wings still." Came a still voice.

Both turn and look at Laela, unable to keep the smile off their faces.

"That's why you blacked out like that!" Riley realized, letting go of Shania and wrapping Laela into a hug that the seraph immediately tried to avoid.

"Don't. I'm still pissed." Even Dean backed away slightly. "Oh don't worry, I'm just stating how I feel so everyone is on the same page."

Riley let go and walked back towards the bed, grabbing things here and there as she spoke.

"I know, and - well, you blacked out so you didn't hear the apology - but like I told Dean, I'm sorry we just turned on you like that. Looking at it now, if it was one of us that was in your shoes and was dealing with everything you've gone through, we'd want to stay with the person that makes us happy, too. Now enough of the sappy crap, can I have five minutes to get dressed so we can go get doughnuts or something?"

"Yeah, donuts." Someone said, and they all went their own ways for the time being.


	39. Chapter 39

It was a false alarm that got them back to the bunker, a promise of the portal to get them home with no turn out in the end. Everyone was frustrated, so they all decided to take a break, going out to parties, Lae and Dean trying to deal Sam hooked up with someone, while Shania and Riley did the same with Cas. The two girls got lucky with Cas's progress, but Laela and Dean, not so much.

It was extremely early in the morning, about a week later when Laela slept without caution for the first time in nearly a month since Dean's death.

But the nightmares came in full force when she let her guard down.

These weren't run-of-the-mill stress induced, these were full fledged screaming-in-sleep waking up with a tear stained face clinging to whatever was closest to you nightmares.

And this time, she couldn't wake up. She was quiet when she whimpered, but it was of course, enough to wake the hunter sleeping next to her. "Dean… No, please, please look at me… Open your eyes…" She cried softly, her eyes shut tight and her body ridged.

He sat up slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movement that would wake her. Hearing his name had been enough to realize this wasn't a good dream, and the fact that her voice was faltering only made things worse, if she wasn't crying already it wouldn't be long before she was.

And sometimes you had to wake them, though depending on the severity of the dream - sometimes it was better to let the person fight their way through it until they woke up on their own. But watching Laela like that, he didn't know if he should risk it - if he startled her, surely she had enough energy to injure him if he moved the wrong way.

The angel's fist balled into the sheets as she cried out again. "Dean… DEAN!"

And now that she was louder, her tone clearly distraught - his mind was made up. One of his hands moved gently over the fist her hand was curled into, his thumb brushing across her knuckles as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, his other hand running through her hair.

"Laela, sweetheart, ssshh. You're just having a nightmare, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He soothed, murmuring into her ear, hoping her posture would atleast relax a bit.

With a gasp, she was awake, staring at him with frantic, terrified eyes.

"Hey, you're alright. You're safe. Whatever you were dreaming about, it's not real and nothing bad's happening. And I'm not going anywhere," he repeated, smiling softly as he wiped the tears from her eyes that had fell.

She shook softly, still gasping for air. Shaking her head, she sat up and got out of bed.

"Hey, if you're still all - well you're not shaky, but - want me to go get you some water? I don't like the idea of you walking around after a dream like that, you're still running on adrenalin and - I don't really know what my point is, but sweetheart, lay back down. It's only like 3 AM."

"I'm doing what I did for those two weeks while you were dead." She looked for clothes. "Im going to go dance."

"Dance? But it's- why would- y'know sometimes I really don't get you. And I don't want you hurting yourself, so uh... mind if I watch?" He almost laughed, if it was anything like the last time he'd caught her dancing he knew it was better to just stay up now that he was awake.

After getting dressed, she shrugged. "Fine." And she was gone, poofing to the room she usually went to to dance.

Looking around after she'd disappeared, he sighed.

"Atleast she's not off trying to kill something."

Getting up and pulling on jeans and a tshirt, he headed out of the room, trying to find whatever room she'd gone to. It didn't take long to hear the music, though how the others were sleeping through it he had no idea.

She wasn't dancing though, just listening to the music as she stretched, legs stretched in a horizontal split and arms extended, holding onto to each knee.

"Dancing, though? Really? As what, a coping mechanism? I mean that's better for you than drinking, but still."

He smiled as he took in the outfit she was wearing, it pretty much was the same workout one as before.

"It eases. You wouldn't know, you don't dance." She stood up and looked at him. "Let alone have had been dancing since you were 3."

"Since you were 3? Man, let me guess, parents forced you into it?"

"My mom danced. I wanted to be just like her, so I asked. Turns out, I loved it just like she did." She twisted her torso downwards, balancing as she stretched her legs again, basically doing the splits while standing.

"How do- that's warming up, but - you ever actually hurt yourself doing this? Like move the wrong way and just trip or-" he wondered, watching how fluidly she moved.

She looked up and laughed.

"That's the point of stretching beforehand, hun. So you don't tear an ACL, like I did when I was ten." She moved into a handstand her feet nearly touching the ground as she moved from her hands to her elbows.

"...Can you teach me?" His voice was quiet, like he wasn't sure if he should be asking, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Wait, what?" she paused and did a double take from her current position, licking her lips as he pulled his shirt off.

"Well yeah. How hard can dancing be?"

She cackled. "Not hard for most people... But for you? Oh boy..."

He only allowed the bitchface to be directed at her for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"Oh come on, what's that's supposed to mean? I'll be fine. If I can climb a fence that's twice your height and land on my feet, I think I can handle dancing."

"And I can go through the fence." She giggled. "Fine, we'll start slow." She went to grab a thin magazine from a pile in the corner.

"What's the magazine for? And what kind of dancing do you do, anyways? It's not like ballroom or anything complicated, right?"

"I dance all kind of dances." She smiled, pulling him over to her, the magazine stuck in between them. "The golden rule in Salsa… Is that the magazine doesn't hit the floor."

Dean grinned, one of his hands resting on the small of her back while his other laced with one of her's.

"So - moving. How do you do this without tripping?"

"We'll start in the Los Angeles style, which is the easiest, in my opinion. Just follow my lead. We'll go very slowly. Just mirror me, I move a left foot, you move your left too, alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, doesn't sound too hard. Until the twirls and twists and stuff, right?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself."

He rolled his eyes, but followed her lead, only actually tripping once over twice.

She smiled. "Dean. You're letting the magazine fall."

His eyes widened as he realized it'd dropped again. Moving his hand from her back, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Guess I'm not so good at this, hm?"

But two seconds later he'd pulled their laced hand up, twirling her and dipping her before following down and kissing her.

She giggled again, kissing him back. "You'd think you'd at least be able to do that, since you seem to be so good at it in other subjects."

"And what subjects would those be?" He smirked, bringing their bodies back up. "Sorry, it's been awhile since I was in school."

"Maybe… Uh-.." She stuttered suddenly, the clueless angel side taking over for a moment. "Maybe, Chemistry… And, probably human anatomy too.."

He laughed, smiling smugly as one of the few lines he would've used while he sometimes-actually-was-in-a-highschool-setting crossed his mind.

"Speaking of that anatomy comment, heh, did you know the tongue's connected to the collarbone?" His lips were at her ear, the magazine all but forgotten and he held her closer.

"Uh, n-no it's not?"

"Well it's about to be." He finished the line, tongue tracking along the hollow of her ear before kissing along the same spot, turning her body to pull her closer, his hands on her hips.

A ragged breath left her lips as her head tilted back, giving him full access to her neck as her nails dug into the upper arms.

He exhaled against the scar that still decorated her neck from when the demon hadn't quite been controlled, but shook off the memory as he remembered he'd never be able to truly hurt her like that again.

"I'm still sorry for that, love," he murmured as he kissed her again, one hand leaving her hip to grab at her ass, leaving the angel to sigh at the motion.

"It didn't actually hurt, you know that right? Like, I knew it wouldn't actually kill me." She bit her lip, eyes dark as she looked up at him. Her hand reached down to work the button on his jeans.

"So, you wanna do this here, or on an actual bed?"

"You're the one that wanted to get up to go dancing, if you want to take that back, go ahead."

By that time, she had gotten the button and zipper of his pants undone, and instead of pulling him down, she hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer, leaning up to kiss him heatedly as her hips moved against his in a fluid motion.

Dean grinned into the kiss, backing up to whatever wall was nearest for support, knowing they weren't exactly going to be leaving the room.

When the kiss broke and her lips trailed down his neck to his chest, one of his hands wrapped into her hair and he looked around.

"Y'know how fun this would be if this was a real dance hall? With like the mirrors on the ceilings?"

She looked up and flicked his nose at the comment, though it triggered a small growl.

"God, would you quit being so kinky?" She smirked. "If you really want to, it's not something past my power. I would definitely need to… Turn around, though." She winked.

"Oh, you know you'd like that."

Not three seconds later, Dean had her pinned to the wall, her legs up and wrapped around his waist, one hand grasping his shoulder as the other snapped. And then-

"Woah. Holy shit. You weren't- this is- you're not an angel, you're a friggin' genie. Literally anything I can think off you could probably just-" he shrugged off finishing whatever he was going to say, leaning in and kissing her, still reveling in the fact that the room was head-to-toe in mirrors except the floor.

She licked her lips before biting down on the bottom one, shimmying her way out of his grip to stand, pulling her sports bra off and toss it across the room onto the floor. "Now… Why don't you tell me everything you want to do to me?"

"I'm not sure my mouth can move fast enough. We've been through all of this before."

"And who's saying we can go over it again, and again, and again?" She looked him up and down. "You know how I feel about you saying everything before you do it.."

"Quite the opposite of that book series the other two are always talking about, what with would be me having you say what you wanted me to do to you," he pointed out, noticing her eyes had grown even darker since the mirrors had appeared.

"I like to be pleasantly surprised, not giving orders." She blinked once, her eyes down at his abs when they opened.

Within seconds he'd pulled her down to the floor with him, she flat on her back, gaze wandering across the ceiling of glass, already imagining how amazing noticing all the marks would be when the night was over.

Dean smirked, straddling her as his lips brushed against the scarred bite mark again.

"Fine," he started, voice low.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you? Really?" one hand danced fingers up her leg, thumb sliding along the inside of thigh before returning to grip her hip as he rolled his hips against her, free hand wrapping into her hair to tilt her head slightly as he leaned down to kiss her, that hand running fingertips across her ribs.

"You already know I do, Dean Winchester." She moaned, using his full name as a challenge piece.

He leaned his forehead against hers, smirking slightly.

"Laela, sweetheart, you're in for it. I know you said you don't beg, but oh, honey, when I get through with you? You won't be able to stop yourself."

With her sports bra gone, the only thing she still had on were the yoga jeggings, which would come off soon enough, but not before he'd taken his time.

Her thighs moved inwards, putting pressure on his hips where he was straddling her.

"If you want me to beg, make me." Her voice was soaked with lust, her eyes staring him down.

Her tone alone made him growl, Jesus, did she not realize what she did to him sometimes?

Leaning in and kissing her, the hand from her hair moved to lightly trace up her side a few times before moving to tease one of her breasts, his other hand still on her hip, though nails dug in there as well.

"Oh, fuck." She sighed against his lips, her tongue pressing against them, moaning again when he took control of the kiss.

And all of a sudden, there went any point in taking time - those jeggings were coming off and they were coming off now.

The angel yelped slightly as she was lifted, not ashamed by the lack of underwear she had on underneath.

"Mirrors oughta make this a bit more interesting," Dean laughed, leaning back up to rub noses with the angel as she exhaled shakily, adrenaline and dopamine already starting to flood her system.

"And I know you said you wanted me to tell you exactly what I'm doing - but I think it'll be more fun this way."

She could feel her heart thudding in her ears from anticipation alone, though she had ideas as to where this was heading.

She tried pumping a calmer front, and failed, since her body was shaking, legs trembling as if they were about to cry out on their own.

"You wouldn't dare." When the words left her lips, she smiled, knowing that she was in for it.

"Laela, baby - close your eyes."

She looked at him for a moment before obeying, letting her eyes flutter closed.

As soon as she'd shut her eyes, he smiled, there was no way she was expecting it, so it was going to take her by surprise.

Barely moving so that she couldn't tell what he was going to do, his hands rested softly on her hips, and it wasn't until he licked his lips and exhaled before she allowed herself to peek through half-lidded eyes, just in time to see him wink before his face was between her legs.

Her eyes widened as her mouth gaped open, trying to make a sound as her legs were pushed up, knees nearly touching her sides as his hands held them here.

"Dean, oh good god..." She whispered, body convulsing slightly as she looked up, spotting their figures in the mirror above them. She could see every last thing he was doing and, oh, fuck was he good.

His hands tightened slightly on her knees as he licked a stripe up her folds, nearly causing her back to bow before his lips found her clit and he sucked gently, groaning as her hands instinctively buried themselves into his hair.

Loud whimpers left her lips with every move, her hips attempting to move.

Wrenching his head up from the grip she had, he tsked despite the smile, and part of her still expected his eyes to flash, although this wasn't possible anymore.

"No, no, Laela baby, you need to stay. Fucking. Still." Came the low growl that - had she not already realized the demon was gone for good, may have very well been something it would have ordered.

And leaning up ever so slightly, he pushed two fingers into her already soaked core before returning his lips to her clit, absolutely loving the nearly animalistic whines now leaving her lips as she tried anything to move.

A few seconds later, she was gasping. "D-Dean.. Fuck, oh my god...!"

His fingers continued to twist and curve as he pumped them, her cries growing louder the more it wore on. Lifting his head again to look at her, his thumb took over what his mouth had been doing, though one of his hands still rested on her knee.

"I let your other knee go, I don't want you kicking me by accident, 'cuz then you'll pay. I don't know how kinky you really are, but there's a part of me that's just wanted to throw you over my knee and-" he trailed off at the moan leaving the angel's lips, sliding back down on her and pulling his fingers down, leaving his tongue to pick up where they'd left off.


	40. Chapter 40

Suddenly, he felt the familiar energy of grace tugging at him, and he was forced to sit up, meeting eyes with her as she sat up.

"Over your knee and what? Don't say you were gonna spank me, huh?" She stared him down challengingly, through there was a glint of what looked like excitement in her eyes.

He shrugged, trying to catch his breath, mind so far in left field he knew he probably shouldn't continue to keep talking.

"Okay fine, I won't say that then. But you do deserve it. May I remind you, working on Baby without my permission? If you hadn't been covered in grease and I hadn't been in so much shock I would've carried you into my room and done it right then!"

Her eyes widened, fuck, his voice had picked up an edge that was just - god, it was making her melt.

"And then what? Call me a dirty whore and pin me down on the floor?" She licked her lips and stared him down

His eyes were blazing at this point, he never thought she'd be the one to realize that sometimes he could get like this. But no, her challenging was going to do nothing.

"First off, sweetheart - if I want to pin you down it won't just be the floor, you know that. Hell, for working on her, I might just pin you down on the hood next time. And as for the name calling? That's one of the only words I probably wouldn't use, you green eyed feathery bitch," he replied, knowing that might trigger flashbacks from the demon, but at this point, with how rough things were getting - there wasn't going to be much of a difference anyways.

"That's the first place I'd want to be pinned." She lifted herself onto her knees, her eyes narrowing at him. "Not even if I wanted you to call me that? Come on, it's my favorite term." She flicked her wrist and he was on his back, with her on his lap seconds later, grinding her hips against the tent in his jeans. "Not even then?"

Concern actually flashed across his face.

"Wait, you're ser- damn, you really are a kinky little thing. How is it we're just finding this out now? God, had I known -" he looked at her, one hand reaching to wrap into her hair and pull her down against him as they kissed, biting down on her lower lip enough to make her whimper before he let up.

"Alright, fine - but you're not asking the questions, is that clear?"

She laughed. "Ooohhhh, scary."

The hand in her hair tightened as he wrenched her head to the side, flipping them and biting down on her neck as he grinded into her.

"Don't. Keep up the sarcasm and you'll really get punished, and I don't think you want that, do you, whore?"

He flinched, god it hurt to say that, but if that's what she wanted, so be it.

She smirked. "You keep talking like you're gonna flip me over and spank me, but you never actually do." She pointed out.

He growled, one hand raking down her body before he sat up and pulled her up with him, balancing against the wall as he perched her across his lap, one hand resting between her shoulder blades to keep her from moving while his other lightly caressed one of her asscheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, baby. You're gonna be nice and sore when I'm done with you, and then - if you behave, I'll fuck you after."

"Oh, that's not a question. You'll fuck me whether I'm good or bad." She giggled again, shaking her ass under hand hand defiantly.

"Well if you'd stay. Fucking. Still. Like I already asked, maybe we'd get somewhere."

She closed her eyes, already bracing herself for the blows - she couldn't help crying out at the residual sting, but her mind was hazy enough from a sudden fantasy literally happening that she wasn't aware he'd been talking.

"Laela, I said, count. Did you not hear me?"

"Oh no, I heard you. I just don't want to." She smiled hazily.

Dean closed his eyes. Man, if she was supposed to be a sub she sure wasn't acting like one.

"Well if you don't want to I'll just leave you like this. Or, you start counting, we get this done with, then the real fun part, and then we can go to bed before anyone even knows we've been up. What's it gonna be?"

"I don't know. You haven't made contact yet."

With that, the hard smack echoed slightly around the room.

"One..." She moaned softly.

Dean smiled, rubbing the spot he'd just hit before smacking another, just slightly to the left of the original.

"Two..." Laela's voice wasn't breaking, but it was - choked up?

Moving to the other cheek, three, four, and five were in such a quick succession that left both of them wondering why they hadn't tried this sooner.

By seven and eight, the angel was panting, her nails scraping into the wooden floor as she whimpered with each stroke.

"Two more, baby. You're taking this so well..." Dean praised as his hand came down again over the same spot as the first, which had Laela trying to recoil away, even though she knew it was almost over.

The tenth came down on the welt of the fourth mark, and the angel's legs clenched together, a moan instead of a cry leaving her lips.

"What was that? I didn't hear a coherent number, sweetheart." Dean teased, voice low and laced with danger.

"Ten. Oh my god, please fuck me...!" She begged, her patience finally snapping.

He grinned, shifting her gently off him so he could stand to pull his jeans and boxers off in one go, pulling her back up gently by the arms and allowing her to balance against the wall.

"I know you're sore, so you're gonna use the wall for support. If I pick you up, wrap your legs around me."

"You bet not be planning on being any gentler just because you spanked me." She leaned her hands on the mirror, looking into it as she spread her legs slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." His reply was clipped.

"Good." She spoke as she locked eyes with him through the reflection. "Oh, this will be great fun. I can see everything."

He nodded, knowing that's exactly what he wanted the mirrors for. Hands moving to her hips, he pushed her forward slightly, teasing her entrance while he watched her eyes give a flickering glow, before she closed them.

"God, Dean, I'm tired of this teasing.." She mumbled irritably, biting her lip to suppress a soft groan.

"Teasing, right," he scoffed, before grinning and licking his lips, "Fine, no more of that then." And then he moved all at once, her palms flattening against the glass as she tried to keep from moaning. He entered her fluidly, a low growl leaving his lips.

Her back arched accordingly and she adjusted for him, waiting for him to set a pace, her hips moving just slightly against him as her mouth dropped open, heavy breath fogging up the mirror.

And remembering what she'd just said, he didn't allow himself much time of starting slow before picking the pace up into what she was used to - if it was the rougher side of him she wanted, that's what she was going to get.

Soft mewls left her mouth as her hips backed against him, the mewls turning to moans as he hit all the right spots.

His gaze flickered to the mirror, fuck, was this hot - just watching how they were all tangled up had the ideas just running rampant in his head. Deciding to try one because he knew the effect it would have on them both, his hands moved to fondle her breasts as he thrusted, head moving to angle his lips by her ear, nipping along the shell as she whined.

"God you're so good... Ah, fuck!" She was on her tip toes against him, tightening around him as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, cuss after cuss leaving her mouth pretty much every other thrust, loving the feeling of him filling her completely.

One hand lifted from her breast to wrap into her hair and tilt her head back as his lips inched along her neck, biting here and there before another idea hit.

"You've got quite the mouth on you, don't you sweetheart?" He started after a groan, fuck this felt way too good to be real - but he soon moved his other hand, placing it over hers on the mirror, fingers locking around her wrist as he slid her hand down against the glass, kissing her shoulder before leaning back up to her ear.

"Why don't you touch yourself for me, hm?"

She looked at him, staring into his eyes momentarily before nodding.

"Yes, sir..." She rebalanced herself with one hand, her now free hand sliding down her body to rest in between her legs, a loud moan leaving her lips as she began to rub herself.

Dean didn't break the pace as he allowed himself to just listen to everything that was happening, but he couldn't tear his gaze from the mirror, fuck, watching her was just - "God, Lae, you're so fucking hot like this, you have no idea-" he growled practically in awe, twisting against her so he could kiss her full on the lips, increasing the rhythm as whatever sounds she was making were now muffled by the kiss.

A muffled sound came from her lips, though it was unintelligible against his lips.

He broke the kiss, lips moving to her shoulder blades as he laughed low against her skin.

"What's that, hun? Couldn't quite hear you..."

She took a breath, before speaking shakily. "Harder." The last syllable held on into a moan as she tightened again.

He smiled, looking at her through the mirror and winking before doing what she said, leaving both of them cursing under their breaths.

The pace went on for a few minutes, and her legs were shaking as she continued to touch and rub her clit.

Suddenly, she gasped out.

"Fuck, oh my god! Just like that, oh my fucking god!"

The sound of her alone was about enough to throw him over the edge, if she wasn't already hanging off of it herself.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good!" She smirked, moaning loudly as their eyes met in the mirror again.

"But you know you'll like it better like this," he purred, hands moving down to her hips as he picked her up and spun her, back against the cool glass of the mirror, one hand moving to yank her arms above her head as the other one held onto on her hip, her legs wrapping around his waist, changing the angle.

"Don't you, my dirty little feathered whore?"

She nearly screamed, biting down at his shoulder to muffle the loud noise that left her lips.

"God, please... Fuck me like I deserve to be fucked, please...!" She gasped, closing her eyes.

He couldn't help the smug grin as he traced his nose up her throat, lips following as his nails dug into her wrists, the pace picking back up even faster since they'd switched positions.

"Told you you'd be beggin' for me, but no, you didn't believe me. I should just let you learn your lesson... maybe slow down a bit, take my time."

She nearly whined like an injured animal at the looming threat in his voice, but did nothing else.

"Aw, you seem quiet now. C'mon, princess, use your words!" He thrust into her hard, before completely stopping.

She nearly cried, feeling tears springing to her eyes as he ceased.

"No, oh my god, Dean, please..." She begged. She was so close to her end, she could taste it, but there was no way he was letting her have it for a while longer.

"Baby, please... Please, you feel so good...!" More begging fell from her lips.

His eyes widened at her tone, he'd never heard her so desperate, it was almost hard to believe this was the same girl that would be able to argue with an icy facade as a front.

"Well... you did take that punishment earlier like such a good girl... and you're certainly begging now..." The hand on her hip lowered to grip her ass as he gave it a tight squeeze before thrusting back into her, eyes back to having a cold fire burning in the now-almost-completely-blown iries as he continued, "But the next time I tell you something, I expect you to believe me the first time, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir..." She whimpered as she arched her back, feeling her peak moving closer before falling back, over and over. She felt like a live wire, ready to spark at any time.

"Please... Please let me come.." She moaned out, legs tightening even more around his waist.

He sighed, though it sounded more like a growl as he answered with an, "Alright, it's time you deserve that," before his lips were against hers as the inevitable proverbial bottom dropped out.

She yelped as he changed the angle, and a few thrusts later, she was gasping for air as her peak hit her, legs shaking as she cried out his name.

"Ungh... Fuck, Dean, oh my god...!"

Feeling her tightening around him after everything he'd just put her through was more than enough for him to follow seconds later, tumbling off the edge into the abyss.

She shook for a few more seconds as she rode out the bliss, feeling him slip out of her and suddenly, she was standing again. Breathing heavily, she snapped and they both had underwear on, and with another snap, they were back in his room.

"Fuck..." She leaned against him, weak-legged and still nearly gasping.

He smiled, turning to face her as he held her hands to steady her before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Well, now that you've completely forgotten about that nightmare and managed to destress, how about you finally come back to bed?" he asked gently, turning to look at the clock and noticing it was somewhere around 5 AM.

"If we get up before the others do, I'll make up for all that with a gentler round in the shower if you want. We don't have an alarm system for wake up calls anyways, and we both know the other two girls sleep in way too late." he added as an after thought, walking over to his side of the bed as she unceremoniously slumped onto hers.

"Don't wake me before noon." She muttered. "Good god."

She looked at him. "Everyone is awake right now. I can feel it. Honestly I don't care." She rolled her eyes and looked at him, her body too weak to even roll over to him.

He laughed softly as he got back up and sat down by her, pulling her further onto the bed before laying down himself, arms wrapping around her, too tired to grab blankets.

"Guess we'll just sleep in for once. And I'm sorry...for - you've never seen me like that." he murmured, trying to say what he needed to before sleep completely took them both under.

She snorted. "That was just a dip into the way I used to be. Once you can fuck me hard enough that I'm calling you 'daddy'... Now that is where it gets interesting."

Dean did a double take at the angel and rose an eyebrow, then opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but shut it as he'd thought better of it.

"Sure...okay, so maybe I have an idea of how bad you really were. Just-" he turned his head and yawned, losing track of whatever he was going to say next.

"Y'know what? Sleeping til noon'll be nice."

"Mhm."


	41. Chapter 41

When Laela's eyes opened again, she was laying on top of Dean, her head resting on his chest. She squinted and looked at her phone.

"Baby, wake up, it's after ten…" She mumbled.

"Thought you said you wanted to stay down till noon? Well, 'm up now," he yawned, one hand rubbing his eyes while the other stroked her hair. "C'mon, we're probably missing food."

"Mmm… Yeah, food." She mumbled again, rolling off of him and sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching.

He sat up and leaned over the edge, grabbing for whatever pants he could find, the first pair being the rattiest pair of sweatpants he had. Getting up and tugging those on, he walked around to the dresser and started digging through the top drawer for a shirt, afterwards throwing one to Laela.

"Y'know if you're not too worn out later after whatever we do today, I'm totally up for a repeat of last night."

She looked at his sweatpants. "Not a chance if you don't throw those nasty things out." She pulled on his shirt, and grabbed a pair of cotton leggings to match.

He looked at her and huffed, shaking his head as he dug through the second drawer, grabbing another pair.

"Alright, alright, I'll get rid of these," he started, hopping slightly as he tugged the ones he was wearing off before pulling the black ones on. "That was the only thing I had that matched that old hoodie though, well, it wasn't really mine, it was Sam's, but still. That better?"

"I'll buy you another pair to match. But those are an abomination." She scoffed.

"It's just the fact that they were so old, but - are we seriously having this conversation right now? Come on, food!" He repeated, walking to the door in three strides as he motioned with a hand for her to get up.

She stood up again and shook her head, following him as he opened the for and walked down the hallway.

As usual, nearly everyone else was in the kitchen before them, even Shania and Riley were awake and both busy digging into bowls of cereal, too hungry to talk.

"You two sure slept late." Cas pointed out, but as he took in the state of Laela's hair the real meaning of sleeping late became a little too obvious.

"Laela you should braid your hair before you go to bed, won't get all snagged if you toss and turn," Riley added, finally lowering the bowl from her face after draining the milk from it, "I mean, we learned that the hard way, didn't we?" came the added statement as she elbowed the angel sitting beside her, who only squeaked and attempted to not choke at what she was implying.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Braiding doesn't work on hair as curly as mine." She replied, voice snappy as she ignored the snide jives the hunter was making.

"But no, anyways - I know you boys aren't gonna wanna hear this, and I know you've said you hate the book series Laela but honestly the movie's not so bad. Sure there's glaring errors and the dialogue is just painful because it's based on the book, but Jamie Dornan's not too bad to look at. Neither is Dakota for that matter but-"

"Oh my god, you're not seriously going there during breakfast." And this time it's Shania's hand coming down against the back of Riley's head, though she only laughs.

"What? It's true!"

"What have I said about the book or the movie? Don't talk to me about them." Laela nearly snarled. "Disgusting abuse."

"Yeah but just fucking imagine if it was presented better, like how it's supposed to be. God, just tell me some of that shit doesn't sound appealing! Like come on - I know this is gonna sound so far off base, but you ever watch your eyes dilate in a mirror? It's just-" the moment she said mirror, something in Laela's expression changed, though it lasted only a second.

"Oh? What the hell did I say now?"

The angel only calmly set her cup on the counter and slid down against the cabinets, before slipping into roaring laughter, so much so that a few seconds later, she was snorting and laying on her side.

Sam turned to Dean.

"I think they just broke your girlfriend."

Laela wiped a tear from her eye as she stood. "Aw, thanks for the laugh guys."

"Yeah but why are you laughing like that in the first place?" Cas asked. "I don't under-"

Dean looked at the blue eyed angel and shook his head.

"I don't think you want to know. So, now that awkward little moment's cleared up, is there any news on the portal? I think I heard you mention earlier you'd found something."

Cas nodded.

"Crowley and I... We found it."

Laela's face went from smiling to nearly dead in a flash as the words left his mouth.

"WHERE?!" Both Riley and Shania are on their feet now, excitement in their eyes at the thought of finally going home.

Laela's arms reached out to find Dean as he walked over by her, enveloping her in a warm hug.

Cas shook his head. "Not so much a where, more of a what. It's a spell, centered in the grace of an angel-" he motioned to Shania. "And a piece of those who wish to step through it. So, a piece of hair would suffice."

"So, you're saying... That we could've been doing this this entire time? We've been sitting here missing home for nothing?" Shania's voice was dangerous.

"Not at all. There was one more ingredient that we needed that we found early this morning." Cas held of a piece of brown fabric. "A piece of the one who brought you here. This is a piece of the jacket that the demon who made the original portal was wearing. Now that we have this, the spell can be completed."

"It's not going to involve anyone dying this time, is it? Having that scare earlier this week was more than enough." Riley wondered.

"If someone had needed to die for the spell, don't you think we would have done it already?" A new voice called, and everyone turned to look toward the map room as Crowley leaned against the table, flipping through one of the lore books that was left out.

"Crowley, behave." Laela spoke. "I did nurse you pretty near back to life, so don't be quite so snarky."

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked to join the others in the kitchen.

"And since you asked that way, no, no one will die for that to be completed. It's hard to explain, it's easier to watch, so whenever you're all ready, we should just allow the show to go on."

Cas looked to Shania and Riley. "Are you girls ready right now?"

The two turned and shared a look, nodding to each other before looking around at the group.

"It's better to get this done quickly, it'll be less painful this way." Shania stated, though Riley already had a mouthful ready.

"She's right - Laela - I'm sorry for almost making you kill me several times. Dean, Sam - thank you for putting up with me, well, us this whole time. Crowley - I know I tried to kill you but I know you understand why, so I hope we're cool. And Cas? Sorry I never listened to you, I've always been a rebel. And one last thing - Laela - I know you're not coming with us, but every damn time I watch spn now at home, know I'm gonna be rooting for you to be completely taking down evil with the boys and kicking it in the ass over here from now on."

Shania looked at Cas.

"Let's do this."

Laela's nails latched into the sides of Dean's shirt as she exhaled shakily.

"I'll go grab a bowl," she finally said, walking across the room to grab the wooden one the group had gotten so accustomed to for summonings.

Setting it down in the middle of the table, she looked to Cas.

"I'll add the cloth from the demon that brought you here, but then - I'll need hair and blood from both of you, and some of Shania's grace."

Riley nodded, this being the only time she reached for the pocketknife and wasn't smiling, realizing this might leaving for good.

"I know we usually don't say palm, but fuck it, the pain'll help me remember all this, haha- oh, wait, we know what spells like this do, I don't wanna blow up the bunker... We're gonna have to go outside," she noted with a bitter laugh, knife hovering over her hand.

A snap was heard and everyone was in their place outside the walls on the bunker, table intact with everything still on it.

Laela wouldn't make eye contact with anyone as they all looked at her, only burrowing her face into Dean's t-shirt.

As the blade came down against her palm and she sliced into the skin, Riley hissed, non-cut hand wiping it on her shirt before setting it down on the table, curling her cut hand into a fist so that blood would drip into the bowl. After setting the knife down, that hand went to her hair and she tugged, pulling a few strands straight out with a slight grimace.

Shania followed after her, cutting her palm and pulling hair, before looking to the sheet of paper Castiel had given her.

"Noaln nanaeel od grv plapli oiad virg."

With a flash of white light, the bowl shattered into pieces and everyone heard a snapping sound, like twigs when someone walked over them.

They all looked up to see a rippling area, where the scenery swayed with power.

Tears were visible in the two's eyes as they looked around the group, trying to memorize the last few seconds, wondering if any of it was going to be remembered once they returned home.

"So this is it, huh? Never though a convention was going to lead to such an amazing hassle. I know I'm repeating myself, but you guys - do what you do best. Keep hunting things and saving people. Castiel - keep watching over them, keep them out of too much trouble. Laela - enjoy what time you have with Dean, you would do anything for each other, remember that. It's what'll keep that love strong. And boys, please stop dying," Riley joked, trying to make herself leave as the tears started to fall.

The seraph's facial expression was stone, but tears ran freely down her cheeks as she looked to Shania.

"Thank you for the past ten years." Was all she could manage before her expression broke and she gasped out.

The spell had taken effect, the rippling in the adjacent area had come to stop just before the two, and it became almost as though you were looking through the curtain of a waterfall without the noise.

Shania looked at Riley, and her face contorted into tears as she turned and ran back to Laela, surrounding the smaller angel in her arms as a loud sob broke the silence.

Laela attempted to compose herself, and brought the unconsolable angel back to the hunter.

She nodded to Riley, who took Shania's hand. As they took their last steps towards home, Laela's voice rang out.

"And hey, whenever you hear Photograph by Ed Sheeran? Make sure you think of me."


End file.
